On and Under Sheets of White
by Dodden
Summary: Jimmy and Chloe drag both Clark and Lois along on a ski trip. NC17 Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Title: On and Under Sheets of White  
Author: Dodden  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Jimmy invites Clark to go on vacation with him and Chloe. Chloe invites Lois along. Steamy goodness ensues.**

This won't be as descriptive as some of my other work, simply due to the fact that there are more characters.

There's much more dialog too. Please tell me how it comes across because I'm still very wary of using too much of it.  


**Chapter 1**

Clark pushed the button on the machine and waited for the coffee to fall. He had slipped a few quarters in, but it seemed to be taking slower than normal. The basement of the Daily Planet was almost empty. He was waiting for Chloe, but she was out at the moment.

"C.K"

Turning around, he greeted Jimmy warmly. "Hey Jimmy." He shook the man's hand. It was strange, ever since Lex and Lana's wedding both he and the photographer had become good friends. Jimmy had to first get over the jealousy towards him, but in do time that had occurred. It made him happy that Chloe had found someone who really loved her the way she deserved. "Do you know if Chloe should be back soon?" He asked.

"She should be, but she had some things to take care of." Jimmy replied. 

Clark nodded. An awkward silence settled over them as he finally saw the coffee enter the paper cup. Sighing in relief he grabbed the coffee and took a wary sip. "So?" He said a second later.

"So." Jimmy responded, rocking back and forth on his feet in uneasiness. "Clark?"

"Yeah?" He could tell the man was nervous, scared even. "Something wrong Jimmy?

"Well," Jimmy began, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I know we've had our differences, but I think we've become pretty good friends."

"And?" Clark asked wearily. Something about the man's tone of voice had him worried. "If this is about Chloe, I've told a number of times that we're just good friends. I would never impose on your relationship. I-." 

Jimmy cut him off as he laughed a little. "No C.K. It has nothing to with that. Though, it's reassuring to hear." He smiled and continued. "Actually, I was wondering what you were up to next week?"

Clark frowned and looked at the photographer. "The usual I think, farm work. Why?" He frowned even deeper as Jimmy continued to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Something wrong Jimmy?" He asked seriously.

"No, no." Jimmy replied quickly. "It's just well, I uh-well Chloe and I are going on vacation."

"That's great." Clark exclaimed. "I hope you have a great time."

Jimmy fidgeted nervously in front of the large man, his eyes falling to the floor as he finally made up his mind. "That's the thing you see, we want to have fun, but Chloe insists that we invite another couple to go with us." 

Clark's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So you're asking…" He let his words trail off, his mind still wrapping around the idea. "I don't have a girlfriend Jimmy. I don't think I'm the person you're looking for." He pushed himself past the smaller man as he went towards Chloe's desk.

Jimmy followed after him pleading. "Come on Clark, Chloe and I don't know any other couples, but we each decided to ask a friend if they would go with us."

He sat in Chloe's chair and leaned back. "I appreciate the offer, but come on Jimmy, you know full well who Chloe is going to ask to come with you. I don't know if I could take a whole week with that woman. I'm liable to strangle her on the way there." He rubbed his hands together in a defense gesture.

"Well," Jimmy began. "Lois isn't that bad." He said with his most pleading tone of voice.

Clark sighed heavily as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk in front of him. "I'll agree, Lois isn't that bad, but only in small doses." He quickly said, still trying to find a solid reason not to go. "A whole week would either give me a heart attack or land me in jail for attempted murder." He chuckled, resting his head in his hands.

Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at his larger friend. "Come on Clark, just come. Chloe won't come to Aspen unless we both take a friend." He was pleading once again. 

"Aspen?" Clark asked wearily.

"Yeah C.K. Ski trip to aspen." He exclaimed excitedly.

Clark groaned as he fell back into the chair and leaned on it heavily. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, he let them fall, dangling down to the floor. "Fine, I'll go, but you or Chloe are going to have to sit between Lois and I on the plane or we'll be tossed off by airport security."

"Actually." Jimmy said out the side of his mouth.

Sitting up in the chair, Clark glared at him. "Please tell me we're not driving?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Actually." Jimmy said again.

"Quit saying that." Clark replied, falling back in the chair in exasperation.

"It's only a twelve hour drive." Jimmy said in return, as if it was another reason. "I'll even let you sit in the front of rental car." 

"Rental car?" Clark asked.

"Chloe didn't think she could squeeze four people in her bug." Jimmy replied with a sly smile.

Clark nodded numbly. Why did he agree? He asked himself. Did he have a death wish? No, he was fed up with Smallville and he knew it. It was good idea to get out of the state for a while so that he could focus on getting some relaxation. God, how badly he needed a week of relaxation. "I can't ski." He said suddenly, looking up from his sitting position to watch Jimmy grin wildly.

"Me either, but Chloe said she would teach me. Maybe she'll give you a few pointers."

He shook his head in frustration. "I know Chloe will, but its Lois I'm worried about. That woman knows how to ski, and she's going to make endless sport of me."

"Come on C.K. It can't be that bad?" He said with a soft smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Clark said, looking at his smaller friend. "This is going to be fun for both you and Chloe, but this is going to be torture for me. A whole week around that woman, god, just kill me now." He said in finality, looking to the roof.

"What woman?" Chloe asked, walking up to her desk and dropping her purse on it. She quickly kissed Jimmy hello and stood beside him with her arm wrapped around his waist. "So I'm guessing Clark has decided to go on vacation with us?" She asked with a tight smile.

"Yep." Jimmy replied with cheery voice. "It seems that he is going to have a problem with our other guest though." He almost laughed, but held it back after looking at the death glare Clark had directed at him. 

"Lana?" Chloe asked with a chuckle.

Clarks head shot up in surprise, his knees banging on the bottom of her desk and he got to his feet. He feigned pain and rubbed his knees. "You invited Lana?" He asked in complete shock.

Chloe laughed through her wide smile. "No, but you see, it could be worse." 

With a grunt of annoyance, he walked from behind her desk and threw his still half filled cup of coffee in the trash. It had gone cold. "Very funny Chloe." He said as he walked by both of them and towards the stairs.

"Clark!" Chloe called out. 

"What?" Clark asked, turning around as he went up the first step.

"Have your things packed and ready for nine tomorrow morning." she finished, her smile even wider than before. 

"Tomorrow?" He asked in complete surprise.

"Yeah! Tomorrow!" She said with emphasis.

Clark just shook his head and walked up the remaining steps, all the while muttering to himself that he was heading for his death bed.

-

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Martha said with a smile. "You need a vacation." Her eyes followed her son as he packed his clothes into a bag. She stood at the doorway of his bedroom as he franticly searched for his boxers. "They're in the laundry room." She said a second later, walking into the room to help him. "You don't leave until tomorrow morning honey, why are you so jumpy?" 

Clark threw his hands in the air and gave up. "Lois!" he exclaimed in a heated hurry.

"Lois?" Martha answered, one eyebrow rising slightly. "What about Lois?"

He had moved past his shouting and was searching through his closet for other clothes. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked, not bothering to turn to talk to his mother.

"Clark?" She asked tenderly, concerned about his present attitude.

He grabbed all his jeans and stuffed them into the bag. "What?" He asked, finally unable to take his mother's stare.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Clark shrugged, but answered. "We're going to kill each other. Ever since that day," He saw his mother's confused look. "and you know what day I mean." He said with authority. "We've been at each others throats even more." 

"Why do you think that is?" Martha asked, standing up and helping him at the closet.

"I don't know mom." He said in defeat, unable to find what he was looking for.

She smiled as she moved him out of the way and found his nicer clothes. Fishing out a few dress shirts and a pair of black slacks, she opened the shirt and draped the pants over the hanger. "I think she's still having trouble coming to grips with what happened on Valentines Day." She said with a sad smile. Holding the hanger with the shirts and the slacks in one hand, she reached with her other into the back of the closet and pulled out his black leather jacket.

Clark didn't know what to say really. In fact, the more he thought about the more he worried he was getting about the trip. "I don't think I've really thought back on it that much."

Martha walked over to his bag and put his jacket in it. "That's because you've had Lana on your mind." She neatly set his dressier clothes on the bed so they wouldn't wrinkle.

"I know." Clark replied softly, as if he had been defeated. "I just can't help but feeling selfish about it. I keep thinking that I should have been there for Lois. I know she didn't take it very well."

"Come on honey, do you think that Lois would be affected that dramatically?"

Clark sighed as he watched his mother walk past him again to go rooting through his closet. "Normally no, but the way she acted in the loft after, well, it has me worried." 

Martha smiled again as she lifted out his black motorcycle boots and handed them to him.

A sour expression came over his face as he held the boots. He looked up to his mother, who was smiling wide. "I don't think so." He said.

"You're going to a high class resort town; I'm not letting my only son walk around dressed like he's fresh off the farm."

He frowned at her again. "I knew Lois always had issues with my wardrobe, but you too mom?"

Martha rolled her eyes and grabbed another dress shirt from the closet. It was the black one he had usually worn while on red Kryptonite. "I have no problem with your wardrobe when you're at home honey, but you have to dress appropriate when you go places. Flannel and jeans are okay when you're in Smallville, but in Aspen they aren't."

Clark laughed suddenly as he still held the boots in his hands. "I could swear that you're only saying that because you need to protect your image as state senator." 

She glared at him, but replied in turn. "No, just motherly advice." She replied, walking past and dropping the shirt on top of the other ones. "I think I have a hanging bag for your dressier clothes." She said as she walked out the door and towards the hallway closet.

Sighing heavily, Clark lifted the leather coat out of the bag, his plaid shirts and jeans visible underneath. His mother was right he realized. Wearing darker colors didn't make him Kal, red kryptonite did. Plus, he could never refuse his mother; she had given him so much already. Setting the coat aside for the morning, he dropped in his deodorant.

Martha came back into the room with a long bag. She placed his dress clothes in it and hung it on the hook that was attached to the back of the door. "Oh, grab your dress shoes from the closet would you dear?" She asked as she turned back around.

Clark did as he was asked. Dropping the clean shoes into the bag as well, he moved his shirt a little to notice a small bottle of cologne. "Mom!" He said in anger. "What are you doing to me? Do you want me to take a piece of Red-K with me?" He asked, finally fed up.

She went to his bed, leaned over and looked into the bag. "Don't raise your voice, Clark." She said sternly. "No, but you have to be presentable, like I said before. Smelling good is a part of that."

"Come on mom?" He argued painfully. "That stuff is really strong." His pleading wasn't working though. His mother was standing their and smiling her devilish grin. "Fine, I'll take, but I won't promise you I'll wear it."

"Thank you." She replied, zipping up the bag for him and leaving the room.

Clark sat down on his bed and fell back onto the length of the mattress. "Why me?" He asked to no one, his voice dry and hoarse. Now that Lana and he were past history, she deciding who she really loved, he had nothing but time to think about Lois and the upcoming trip. Every time he thought back to the day of fun they had enjoyed, he couldn't help but think at just how much he had actually enjoyed it. If she had remembered it, he knew for a fact that she would be almost as nervous as him. 

-

Lois sat in the back seat of the SUV as they drove away from Smallville. Her eyes squinted as she noticed they were going the wrong way. "Chloe?" She asked.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked; her hair cut neatly at the shoulders as her head turned around.

"Why are we going the wrong way? I thought you said Jimmy's friend was going to be picked up on the way there?" She looked around the landscape nervously. She wasn't nervous about meeting someone new, but she got a very bad feeling about what was happening.

Jimmy answered her. "Well, it's a little bit of a back track. Then we'll be on our way." He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he gave his girlfriend beside him a worried look.

Lois looked at the two of them. There was some kind of silent communication among them that had her worried. "What's going on you two?" She asked, her suspicion rising to new levels.

Chloe looked back at Lois and then to Jimmy. "Don't get mad Lois." She said softly. It wasn't going to work and she knew it, she wasn't going to take it well.

"You didn't?" Lois shouted at Jimmy, finally putting the pieces together.

"I'm sorry Lois." He said. "I had no other choice."

"Of course you had another choice!" She shouted once again, sitting back against the seat in exasperation. "You didn't have to take anyone else at all. It could have been just the three of us." She said more quietly, resigned to the fact that she was going to be stuck with a stumbling and brooding farm boy for a week.

Chloe smiled as she watched her cousin give up. She never did it so quickly, but she knew the reason for it. Lois had been incredibly uncomfortable about Clark of late, their Valentines romp still weighing heavily over her. "It's going to be fun Lois, and don't worry about Clark, he was reluctant to come along when he found out you were coming too."

Lois was a little surprised by her cousin's words. "You mean he actually agreed to come along even after he knew I was coming?"

"Yeah."

"That makes no sense Chloe. He knows I'm going to make sport of him the whole week. There's no way he'd agree to come when he knows that." She smiled a little. Having her favorite punching bag might keep things interesting, but they might also make things disastrous. 

Chloe shrugged and turned back to the window. "I think Clark's had his fill of Smallville drama. I think he just wants to get away for a while."

Lois sighed as she felt it all come crashing into her at once. She was leaving with them on vacation to specifically get away from Clark. There was an awkwardness that had erupted between the two of them of late, and she knew there were some feelings there that scared the living hell out of her. All she wanted to do was ignore it and hopefully let them pass with time, but now she had to spend a week around the one man she wanted to get a thousand miles away from. Clark was probably going to be a wreck, bumbling and stumbling for words the whole week. She would have to teach him how to ski too. She knew it. He'd likely bring down the whole mood with his dreaded brooding and spiteful hate towards Lex and Lana's marriage.

"You're both our closest friends and we know you both need a vacation." Chloe said as they pulled into the Kent driveway.

"I know Chloe, but apart from each other." Lois replied in defeat. "This is going to be a nightmare." Her head rolled to the side to stare out the window to the house where she new a plaid clad farm boy would come out of. 

-

"Clark! They're here." Martha shouted up at her son.

"Coming!" He shouted back, slipping his toothbrush in a bag and bounding down the steps. He had his black boots on and his leather jacket, much to his chagrin, but his mother had insisted on it. He had a pair of his riding jeans on too, black ones. "Mom, I really hate dressing like this, it brings back painful memories."

Martha regarded her son as he bent over and slipped the small bag in his hand into his the larger luggage bag. "You have to get your head out of the past. Enjoy yourself and don't worry so much about what you're wearing."

"I'll try." He said with a weak smile. He wrapped his mother in a hug. 

She took the opportunity, with her hands around his back, to open up the cologne bottle behind his back and drop a bit into her cupped palm.

"What's that smell?" Clark asked, pulling away from his mother.

"Here." She said, dropping the bottle on the counter and rubbing the liquid on his neck for him. 

"Damn it Mom." He exclaimed heatedly. "What are you doing to me?" His eyes didn't betray the anger he was feeling. 

"Shh." Martha warned him. "Watch your mouth Clark Kent." She said in a grave tone. Finishing with the cologne, she put the lid back on the battle and slid it into a side pocket on the luggage bag. "Have fun." She said, holding him out at arms length.

Clark sighed heavily and nodded. "I'll try." He said weakly, smiling pathetically.

"Don't forget your sunglasses." Martha said suddenly, handing him a pair of dark shades. "It's sunny on those ski hills, and you need to keep from damaging your eyes."

He took the glasses from her and frowned. "I don't really need them." He said, almost half way out the door.

"I know, but you still have to make it look like you're the least bit human." She chuckled, watching him put them on.

"How do I look?" He asked, lifting his head up. 

"Like Kal." She smiled.

Grumbling, he said goodbye to her again and left. Martha stood there watching him go down the porch steps. Her smile got even wider as she could only hope her plan to get him to loosen up would work. The clothes were only the beginning; the rest was up to Chloe and Jimmy. She would have to make sure to call Chloe later and fill her in.

-

Lois's eyes widened as she watched a tall dark figure come out of the house and stride down the porch steps with acute precision. "Whoa." She said in amazement, rubbing her eyes to try and make sure that what she was seeing was real.

Chloe looked over at the house, her eyes finding what Lois was reacting to. "Whoa is right." She exclaimed.

Lois couldn't believe her eyes. Instead of the plaid clad hick known as Smallville, a dark ominous figure had exited the house. He wore a leather coat and dark jeans, the dark shades on his face making him look dangerous and evil. She instantly realized that she had lost her biggest fodder for teasing him. "Damn." She said, still watching him as he walked towards the vehicle. Her eyes never left him, everything around him seeming to slow down as she focused solely on the sway of his body. He held his luggage bag out in one hand, and his tuxedo bag draped over his shoulder in his other. His steps were a little angled. The problem was, to her, it looked like he was on a mission to kill, and it aroused her immensely. She always knew she had a penchant for the bad boys, but never in a million year did she think Clark was capable of looking like one.

She shook her head and ripped her eyes away when she realized he was getting closer. She hoped furiously that he hadn't caught her staring. Kicking herself mentally for thinking such unholy thoughts about the farm boy, she stiffened her back and put on her mask of steel. The back door to the truck opened and the wind brought in a strong smell of cologne. Her spine and extremities tingled as she drank in the manly aroma.

"Lois?" Chloe asked, worried at her cousins steel cold eyes and stiff back. "Are you okay?"

Looking up to the passenger seat, she glared at her blond haired cousin. "I think I told you no earlier." She said as the back door slammed closed.

Smiling weakly, Chloe opened the door and got out. "Hey Clark." She said with cheery tone, her eyes blinking over and over again to try to keep from staring.

"Hi Chloe." Clark responded, his sheepish smile evident for everyone to see.

Chloe closed the door so that the others couldn't hear. It was getting close to March, but the snow was falling lightly around them. "What's with the clothes?" She asked in a worried tone.

Clark sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mom, she insisted I dress a little nicer."

Taking a sniff of the air, she frowned even deeper. "And the cologne and the shades?"

"Mom, and mom again." He said with a sigh. 

"Well, you can sit in the front seat, Lois isn't too happy since she found out that you were coming along with us." She opened the door for him.

"You have to be kidding Chloe, you didn't tell her I was coming?" He looked at her with the most disapproving stare he could construct.

"We didn't know how else to get her to come." She replied, holding the door open even wider. "Get in." She ordered, a tight smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she tried to mask her stupidity from him. 

Shaking his head, Clark opened the back door for her instead of entering the front one. "After you." He said with a fleeting grin.

Rolling her eyes to the sky, Chloe said. "Always the gentleman." She laughed a second later as she entered and closed the door.

With a nervous step, he got in and closed the door. Reaching over for his seatbelt, he looked over to Jimmy and nodded. 

"Nice jacket Clark." Jimmy said, not too sure what else would seem appropriate. He had seen Lois's reaction and his was almost the same, complete surprise. Clark looked like a man who could kill, his leather jacket signaling his intent. He knew it was still his friend behind the glasses and the coat, but it was still an unsettling image. He was actually even more surprised by Chloe's calmness. She was never one to pass up the opportunity to prod Clark about anything that might irk her curiosity.

"Nice to see that there's still a gentleman behind those glasses." Lois said suddenly, mockingly, trying to get him to feel uncomfortable. The quicker she jumped on him the quicker he left her alone. She would win quickly, and then he would get distant for a good chunk of time. It backfired though, it only led to him turning his head and taking off his glasses. Instead of his usual comeback, he just stared at her with his bright blue eyes. He smiled a second later at her, her neck starting to feel incredibly hot. She ripped her gaze from him and stared back out the window. The feelings she fought so hard to contain were slowly creeping back to the forefront of her mind, and she hated it.

Clark smiled to himself as he turned back to the window and put his sunglasses back on. He knew Lois could take him verbally, there was no doubt in that, but he had seen the way she had stared at him when he came walking from the house. He had the upper hand for now, and he knew how to use it. He would continue to, no matter how bad and uncomfortable he felt at doing it. She had surely done enough to him in the past to warrant a few unsettling gazes from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'll fill it up." Clark exclaimed, exiting the vehicle and closing the door. He opened the door for Chloe, who exited and thanked him politely. They had only been driving for about three hours, but the vehicle needed to be filled soon enough. Flipping open the flap to the tank entrance, he looked to the west and spied the large mountains. There was something about their silhouette that made him calmer, more attune to his mind and surroundings. Turning his attention back to the pump, he took the nozzle and flipped the release with its tip. He shoved it into the tank entrance a second later, quickly putting down the lock so that he didn't have to hold it. Leaning up against the vehicle, he stuck his hands in his pockets.

The sun was shining, but the closer they got to the mountains and the higher the altitude got, the more the sky darkened. The threat of snow was immanent, the white clouds getting closer to the road as they climbed higher. They were still a couple hours from the state line, but already they were on they're way upwards. The ride had been pleasant so far, Lois having fallen asleep in the backseat. Without her voice in the background it had given him a good chance to ponder things over. He had decided that dressing in dark clothes wasn't a bad thing; in fact he realized that he received a lot more respect when he looked serious. Lois, well, she was another matter. She seemed more uncomfortable around him than he did around her, but Chloe had mentioned, while his bane of existence was sleeping, that she had been stewing on things for much longer than he had. It pained him to see her like that though. In a way he missed her constant bickering and ruthless banter, but he realized that things might never be the same again.

The tank on the SUV was a large one, and he knew it would take a while for it to fill up. He walked around to the other side of the vehicle and stared at the road. He removed his hands from his pant pockets and stretched. The air was crisp, the late February cold settling into the noon. It was below freezing, but not by much, and the air that escaped his mouth made large plumes of white. Peering to the sky, he picked up the transparent glow of the sun behind white clouds.

"Hey C.K?" Jimmy said suddenly as he exited the driver's seat and stretched.

"Yeah?" Clark asked, turning around and taking off his sunglasses.

"Do you mind driving for a while? I think my back is a little stiff."

Clark frowned and looked at his friend. He folded his glasses and hung them on the collar of his shirt. "You're lying." He said with a smile.

Jimmy didn't know what to think, how could Clark be that perceptive? "What are you talking about?" He asked, feigning ignorance. 

"You want to sit with Chloe, and I either have to sit in the back, or get Lois to move into the front where the seats are farther apart." He grinned as Jimmy's eyes widened.

"I didn't think you were so perceptive." Jimmy exclaimed.

"I have my moments." He replied, catching the keys as Jimmy threw them to him. "I'd be glad to drive." He laughed a second later as he slipped the keys into his pocket. Watching the smaller man head to the convenience store, he opened the door to where Lois was sleeping, all the while keeping one ear on the gas. The day after the wedding of his former best friend and lover, he had come to realize that he and Lana were over for good. She was a married woman, with child even, and he could no longer hold any false pretenses on ever having a relationship with her again. Sure, it hurt like hell to stand there and watch them wed, but his mothers words had convinced him that he had done the right thing by not interfering. She had told him that marriage was a lifetime commitment, and he would have to get past his childish crush so that he could move on with his life. In truth, it took more than a day to get over it, to get over the pain, but it eventually faded away into the fog of the early Smallville mornings.

With the door open, he rested his arms on the roof of the vehicle and stared at Lois. Something about the way she slept seemed so angelic, almost heavenly. Sure, Lois was abrasive and emotionally strong headed, but for those few hours when they were both in Metropolis and having their _fun_, he couldn't help but remember just how good it felt. He had let all his troubles fade away, knowing that she loved him unconditionally. She had said she found even his tractor driving skills adorable. He also knew that she had been drugged, but that didn't help the fact that it had all felt so good.

Sighing, he continued to look at her with sad eyes. He wondered if he would ever get that opportunity again. From the way she seemed to be acting, it was a complete impossibility. That hurt, to know that she still saw him as a bumbling idiot, and he wanted so badly to show her he wasn't a goof. It was partially the reason why he had let his mother dress him in his dark clothing. He knew Lois always made fun of his wardrobe, but he knew she couldn't fight him about what he was wearing now. Turning Lois speechless had been the highlight of his day so far, and he couldn't help but allow himself to eat up every moment of it. As usual though, he felt bad about making her uncomfortable. No matter what feelings she had for him, and he knew there were some, he couldn't prod her about it. He would have to be delicate, and maybe slip behind her defenses for a second. It would be hard, but he was determined to do it. He had to know if there was anything between them before he gave up on the possibility. He had learned from Lana that not seizing the moment could have disastrous consequences.

Lois began to shuffle in her seat uncomfortably. She felt as if there was a pair of penetrating eyes on her. Her lids flipped open as she looked over to see a smiling face and bright blue-green eyes. Grumbling through her sleepiness, she sat up a little straighter. "What do you want Smallville?" She asked with an annoyed grunt.

"Jimmy wants to sit with Chloe for a while. You're going to have to ride up front while I drive." He said.

She rolled her eyes lazily and rested her head back, her senses still not completely attuned to her surroundings. A soft groan of pleasure began to erupt from her throat, his cologne filling her nostrils, but she cut it off as quickly as she could as soon as she realized what she was doing. 

Clark, seeing her rest her head back in defeat and then snap her eyes open suddenly, laughed. "Do I need to lift you out like a child and carry you to the passenger seat?"

Lois stared at him with pure malice, but he continued to grin. He was playing the part of Smallville again, the man who bugged her to no end. As much as her feelings were troubling her, and no matter how confused she was, she still enjoyed bickering with him. "I don't think so Smallville." She replied, pushing her way out of the vehicle and past him, shoving him just a little. Straightening her ruffled hair, she walked around the car and left him alone. She wasn't completely awake yet, but a large thud and ding woke her completely, causing her to jump suddenly.

Laughing like a drunk, Clark walked around her and grabbed the nozzle form the vehicle. "When did the pit-bull get scared of a gas pump?" He asked with a large grin, staring at her and then back to the pump as he slid the nozzle back into place. 

"Don't call me a pit-bull, mister." She responded heatedly, her hands rubbing her arms as she walked quickly to the convenience store.

"You should have gotten your coat out of your bag." He shot at her quickly, before he followed after. 

"Shut up!" She shouted back, just before she opened the door and entered the store.

He grinned as he reached into his pocket and pushed the button on the keys, locking the vehicle. They were at a small gas station in the middle of nowhere, and it would be an hour before they reached the interstate, but it was always best to be careful. He took his hand out and walked towards the small log convenience station. The large trees surrounding the place made it look majestic and ancient. He smiled to himself as he reached the door and entered. The woman at the counter of the small place smiled as he reached into his back pocket.

"Clark." Jimmy exclaimed, hurrying to his side and grabbing the larger man's arm. "We invited you; this is on Chloe and me." He said.

"That's okay." Clark replied, going to remove his wallet again.

"No." Jimmy said with laugh. He fished out his own wallet quickly and handed the woman behind the counter his credit card. "Don't worry about it Clark, like I said, you're our guest."

Clark looked at Jimmy and nodded. He was not entirely comfortable with not being able to help out with the finances. "I'll pay you back somehow." He said.

"I said don't worry about it." He replied back, reaffirming his stance.

"Is Smallville not taking advantage of your gratuities?" Lois asked, walking up to the counter and dropping numerous bags of chips on it. Her smirk was as wide as ever as she looked to Jimmy and then to Clark. Her smile faltered a little at the cold stare of the farm boy. In his dark get up, his stare didn't seem as funny as usual. Instead, it looked deadly and precise. Gulping, she said. "I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back."

Clark watched as she raced back to the fridges and fished through them for something to drink. He realized he couldn't take his eyes off her and her tight red sweater. Shaking his head, he put those thoughts aside and watched her plop down pop bottle after pop bottle.

"You don't mind do you?" She asked, turning to Jimmy and giving him a pleading smile.

"No problem Lois." Jimmy replied. "Just add it to the card." He said politely to the clerk.

She nodded and punched it into the till. Clark left them and wandered back to he refrigerated area. He needed something for lunch, something small. They would likely eat a large meal at a restaurant for supper, but he needed something to hold him over until then. Chloe walked by without noticing him as she exited the bathroom. He found what he was looking for and walked to the front. The others were already outside and heading for the truck. He set his food and drink on the counter, pulling out his wallet soon after.

"That'll be four-fifty, sir." The older woman said with a smile.

He nodded and handed her a five. He waited patiently for the change, his eyes looking out the doors to see Lois try and open the passenger door. A grin split his features as he took the change and thanked the clerk. Exiting the store, he walked towards the vehicle.

"Come on Smallville." Lois said in frustration. "Did you have to lock it?" She stood staring at him with her bag of goodies hanging loosely in one hand.

Clark shrugged as he unlocked the doors. Lois rolled her eyes at his grin and got in, Chloe and Jimmy following suit. Opening the door to the driver seat, he slipped in and shut the door soundly. He put his milk into the cup holder, its round opening making the square object tilt on one corner as it rested inside. With his sandwich in-between his legs on the seat, he put on his seatbelt and started the vehicle. Reaching to his neck, he slipped his glasses out of his shirt and put them back on. He didn't bother looking to see if Lois had her seatbelt on as he pulled up to the road, while peeling the plastic off his egg salad sandwich. Taking a bite, he pulled onto the road and felt the engine vibrate through the steering wheel in his left hand.

Lois fidgeted in the passenger seat, trying to move her bag of food so that she could put her seatbelt on.

Noticing that she was having more than a little trouble with her seatbelt, Clark grabbed the bag from her after sticking his sandwich in his mouth.

"Thank you." Lois said in relief, reaching over and putting on her seatbelt. She took back the bag as Clark smiled through his food. It looked ridiculously silly, and she couldn't' help but smile in return. 

He removed his food and held it in his right hand. "Jimmy? Do you have a lot of room back there? I really need to put the seat back or my legs are going to start cramping." His eyes went to the rear view mirror when he heard a muffled voice. The eyebrows on his forehead shot up instantly at the picture he saw. Both Chloe and Jimmy were in a very heated lip lock, their hands groping each other's necks as they fought over who had ownership of whose tongue. Clark quickly put his eyes back to the road, but gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Lois saw Clark go instantly rigid. She had been watching him again, but only out the corner of her eye. "Something wrong there Smallville?"

Clark cleared his throat and gestured back with his head.

Her eyes followed the direction of his head, finding two people making out quite furiously. She didn't want to interrupt them, and it was a good opportunity to pick on Clark. "Oh, look at that Smallville, Jimmy's running his hands all over her back, up her shirt even."

Clark tightened his grip even more as he listened to her play-by-play. "Lois." He sternly warned. He didn't need the details.

Lois continued though, she loved making him uncomfortable. "Now he's putting his hand up the front of her shirt, and Oh! He's reached the mountains; he's going to do it!"

At that, Chloe pulled herself apart from Jimmy and turned to Lois, her breathing ragged. "Would you shut up?" She asked, staring at her cousin. 

"No." Lois laughed.

Clark could barely take it. With Lois's description of events and her soft laugh, it nearly pushed him over the edge. Images of her kissing him and running her hands all over his body took hold. The vehicle started to veer to the right a little, but Lois jolted him back to reality as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Are you trying to kill us?" She asked, her voice laden with sarcasm.

"No, just you." He replied, looking at her with his sunglasses still on. He gave her a wide grin, something he fought hard to keep. The weird moment would have been even more awkward if she could have seen his eyes. They weren't twinkling in mirth, no, they were round and scared. Gulping loudly, he looked back to the road as the snow began to fall more rapidly. Again and again images of her rubbing her body up against him flooded his mind as he struggled mightily to keep his attention on the road.

Lois could tell something was amiss, and decided to bug him about it. "Something wrong Smallville, you seem more nervous than usual?" Her smirk was cutting him up, she knew it. 

He struggled to keep from looking over at her. The instant he did would be the minute she cut him up into a million pieces.

When he didn't respond, she prodded him further. "Come on Clark?" She asked seductively, playing with him as she rested a hand on his arm. It was stupid, she hadn't thought before she acted. Her own lamented feelings came rushing to the forefront as she quickly removed her hand.

Clark snapped his arm off the arm rest in the middle as soon as she let go of him. The contact was too much. He couldn't fathom looking over at her, but he knew for a fact that she wasn't feeling too good about what she had done. They both knew there was something there that scared them both. He had conceded to it, and was even curious to explore it, but he knew she wasn't. Lois wouldn't allow her mind to be overtaken by what he was sure she would call trifle and stupid emotions. He allowed himself to think back to Lana and Lex's marriage to try and get himself back to focusing on the road, but it proved more difficult than he imagined.

Jimmy and Chloe both watched the exchange up front and looked to each other. Their faces were one of surprise and shock, both confused and happy at the same time.

Chloe knew there was something that Lois felt, and Clark felt it too. Now it was only a matter of time before it either came to a head, or they would wallow away in their own misery. Suddenly she realized how much of a mistake it may have been to bring them along.

-

"Come on Smallville, pull over." She said with a shaky voice. Fright wasn't something she showed often, but the blinding snowstorm they were driving through on the interstate was getting to her.

"I can't just pull over on the middle of a freeway." He shot back, paying close attention to the road. He was using his vision to see cars and trucks in other lanes as he tried to keep the vehicle from slipping off the road. They were just inside Colorado, but the weather had gotten worse the farther they had climbed. At the moment he couldn't see more than five feet in front of him without his enhanced vision. It took incredible focus to keep it locked on as Lois kept talking. 

"I swear Smallville, if you don't pull off at the next exit, I'm going to-."

"What!" He almost screamed. "I'm driving Lois, leave me the hell alone."

His words stung, but she knew she was being a pest. She couldn't blame him for getting angry. "Sorry." She said a second later.

Clark had his glasses off. His head turned suddenly at her apology. She was sitting back in the seat with her hands together like she was praying. They were at her chest as she looked forward with her eyes wide.

Noticing that the car was going right, she looked at Clark. He was staring at her with the strangest look on his face. For all she could tell it was if he had messed his pants, it was the queerest thing she had ever seen. "Smallville?" She asked as he continued to stare at her.

Chloe watched it all from her vantage point, her hands clutching the back of Lois's seat as she watched the blinding snow in front of them. Her attention was ripped from the road as the car began to veer off to the right. Her eyes widened as she saw Clark and Lois looking at each other. They had the strangest looks on their faces, but she quickly pushed it aside as the car went further to the right. "Clark!" She said quickly. 

He tore his gaze from Lois and looked back at Chloe. "What?" 

"Look where you're going!" She said hurriedly as she closed her eyes and braced herself. She was sure they would hit the steel barrier and fall over the edge of the cliff.

Clark took the opportunity to laugh. "I know where I'm going." He said a second later, the SUV turning slowly onto the exit. "What, did you think I was going over the edge?" He smiled to himself as he turned the wheels just a little so that the tires bit into the bare patch of pavement that was available. The snow was continuing to come down hard, blowing furiously. He already had the vehicle in four wheel drive, but it was still slippery.

Chloe relaxed and put her hand to her chest. She felt Jimmy's arm wrap around her shoulder, comforting her. She needed it, she had thought she was about to die. 

"I didn't see the exit." Lois admitted.

"I know, but I did." Clark exclaimed proudly.

"How?"

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I guess I'm just a better driver than you." He was about to show her his grin, but the vehicle began to swerve and slide sideways on the curved off ramp. "Oops." He said with a sigh as the vehicle hopped the small curb and went nose first into the a snow bank.

Lois snapped. "Damn it Smallville!" She exclaimed heatedly. "You're the worst driver I've ever seen." I wasn't true, but she felt like venting her frustration on somebody.

"Hey, you were the one who told me to take the next exit." Clark responded, leaning over the steering wheel with a sigh.

She was still angry. "And when the hell did you start listening to me?" She shouted, turning in her seat as she undid her seatbelt. Her emotions were getting the best of her, every little piece of frustration about their situation coming to the forefront.

"Stop it!" Jimmy and Chloe both shouted at the same time.

Lois looked back at the two of them, but she could have sworn that Clark was muttering something under his breath. She glanced at him, but looked to her cousin in the end. "Sorry." She said suddenly. "Now, let me call for a tow truck and they can come get us out of this mess. Hand me my purse?" She asked Chloe.

Chloe handed it to Lois, but not before frowning and giving her a look of her own angry intent. "Stop it." She mouthed, but her cousin just rolled her eyes and turned back around.

Clark watched as Lois fumbled through her purse. "No use." He said with a sigh.

"What?" She asked suddenly, her head snapping up towards him.

"Your cell phone, it won't help us get out of here."

She looked at him like he was the bane of existence. "Are you stupid Smallville? I get reception anywhere." Finally finding her cell phone, she flipped it open.

"That's not what I meant, Lois." He said just before she dialed. She was getting angry again, but he silenced her. "The roads are closed. No one is coming to help us."

"The roads are what?!" She screamed. "We were driving on closed roads?" She snapped her phone shut and shook her hands in anger. 

"Calm down." Chloe said, reaching up and placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"No, I'm not going to calm down. This idiot here was driving on a closed road, do you know how insanely stupid that is. We could freeze to death here." She said in a hurry. She fought the urge to punch Clark. He could very well have led them all to their death.

"In my defense," Clark began. "I exited once they said it was closed, otherwise I would have kept driving."

Lois didn't care though; she simply sat back in the seat, giving up. "Well, how do you plan to get us out of here?" She asked.

Clark looked out the window, but couldn't see a damn thing. It wasn't dark yet, but in a few hours it would be. "When I saw the sign for the exit, there was a bed on it that said there was a hotel about a mile down the road here." 

Jimmy finally spoke up. "Do you suggest we get out and walk?" He asked.

Shaking his head, Clark said. "No, that might be too dangerous. We have the clothes for it, but it's too bad out there to be walking around." He looked out the window once again. "Lois, get in the drivers seat." He said, opening the door and stepping out into the shin deep snow.

"Why?" She asked, looking over at him as the cold wind came in. She clutched her arms to herself.

"I'm going to get this thing out of the snow and back onto the road. The off-ramp isn't that long and road is just a little farther."

"Are you crazy?" Lois asked, staring at him bugged eyed as she rub her arms for warmth.

"Yes." Clark said with a smile, closing the door.

Lois watched in horror as he disappeared in the white gale of the storm. The snow was falling and drifting everywhere. Her head turned to the two people in the back seat. "He didn't just go out there?" She asked in complete surprise.

"I think he did." Chloe smiled, knowing full well Clark would be fine. "Now come on, get in the drivers seat." She ushered her cousin along, but Lois was slow. She seemed somehow more affected by Clark's admission of lunacy. 

"Maybe I should go out and give him a hand?" Jimmy volunteered.

"No." Chloe said instantly.

"What?" 

She hugged him close. "I need you to keep me warm." She lied.

Lois moved into the driver seat and put the vehicle in reverse. "Where's Clark?" She asked, looking out the front and then to the back. "I can't see him anywhere." She was worried. Even if she had been angry about him ditching the truck, she was still concerned for his well being.

"I can't see him either." Jimmy exclaimed.

"Just give it some gas." Chloe said a second later. She knew that if Lois tried to spin the tires it would make it look believable for Clark. He couldn't just pick up the SUV and drop it back on the road, no, that would be far too suspicious.

Clark instinctively put his arm over his eyes to block the wind and snow. He had never seen such blinding conditions before, but he could at least withstand the pounding. He heard the engine noise begin to rise as he grabbed onto the rear end of the vehicle. His strength had developed more as he had gotten older, becoming even stronger than he could have ever imagined. Sometimes he wondered as to the extent of it, but now was not the time. A vehicle was simple enough. With a firm tug, it began to move.

Lois hit the pedal again, the first time she had tried it didn't move, but the second time she pushed down on it, it actually did. "Hey, we're moving!" She exclaimed to the two people behind her. Slowly but surely the vehicle climbed back over the curb lip and onto the road. Smiling in delight, Lois said. "Smallville came through in the clutch."

Clark smiled at the sincere words. He had been listening to them as he pulled the car out. He was always surprised at the roller coaster of emotions Lois could pull herself through. One moment she was angrier than a rabid badger, and then she was happier than a baby being burped. It was just another thing that he would never understand about the woman. Walking around to the passenger side, he opened the door and stuck his snow covered head in. "I guess we weren't stuck as bad as I thought." He smiled at the others and got in. "It's only a little farther until the hotel I think." Putting on his seatbelt, he shook the snow off his leather coat.

"You want me to drive?" Lois asked in surprise.

"Can you?" Clark shot back with a grin. When she frowned and slammed the transmission into drive, he chuckled. The truck rumbled slowly forward. Knowing Lois, she was likely to go too fast and end up in the ditch again, but he could get them out without much strain.

It took ten minutes of absolute silent driving to get to the hotel he had spoken of. Lois had almost missed the entrance, but he had picked up on it at the last second. The drifts on the road and the entrance were almost too high to get through, but she had powered through them with unrivaled determination. As she parked the vehicle, he got out and closed the door. He went and opened the Chloe's door for her. They had no idea what kind of gale force winds they were going to face. He knew it was blowing well over fifty miles an hour, and they would likely struggle.

Chloe took a step out and was almost blown over, her body steadied as Clark held her. "Wow." She said through the whip of the wind.

"I know." Clark shouted, so that she could hear him. Lois and Jimmy would be shielded from the wind by the vehicle, but once they rounded the corner they would be hit head on. Walking to the front of the vehicle, he watched as the other two were almost blown over as they finally made there way around the vehicle. 

Lois grabbed Jimmy's arm as they both struggled forward towards the motel office. The wind bit her face as if someone was drawing a sharp blade across it. Clark was in front of the two of them, blocking out half of it with his large body. Even through the biting cold and strong wind, she smiled. He was always protecting people, putting himself at risk so that others could be comfortable and safe.

Clark opened the door of the office and let everyone enter first. "You should have all worn a coat." He laughed, looking them over.

"They're in our bags." Lois said with a sarcastic frown.

"Still." He replied simply. 

Rolling her eyes, she pulled Clark in as he was letting the cold air in. "Gees, did your mother never tell you to close the door?" She asked with a mocking tone.

"Maybe." He shot back sheepishly. They hung back by the door as Chloe and Jimmy got a room. A few minutes passed before they came towards them. "So," Clark asked. "any vacancies?"

"There's no one else here Smallville." Lois scolded him.

"How in the world do you know that?" He asked.

"I just do. Who in their right mind drives in this weather?" She was making sport of him again. 

"Us." Clark offered.

"And I believe you already admitted that you're insane." She shot back with a smirk.

He like the way her nose wrinkled and her lips pursed when she smiled at him like that. It was special smile he knew no one else got.

"If you two are done," Chloe said with a hint of annoyance. "I'd like to get to our rooms." She smiled as she handed Clark a set of keys. "There's a hallway that leads to the rooms inside here, but we need the vehicle pulled up so that we can unload some things. 

Clark nodded and took the keys from her.

"What room number?" Lois asked.

"Twelve." Clark replied, looking at the key. "Here." He tossed the key at her. "Trade."

Lois didn't get his meaning, and frowned. When he gave her the stupidest look, she realized what he meant. Digging into her pocket, she grabbed the truck keys and tossed them to him.

"Thank you." He replied, walking back out the door and towards the vehicle without so much as being affected by the wind.

Chloe laughed behind an upraised hand, knowing it would bring her the wrath of Lois. 

"What's so funny?" Lois asked as she followed the two of them down the hallway towards their rooms. The floor was carpeted red, but there was water everywhere from melting snow. When Chloe didn't answer, she persisted. "Answer me damn it!"

"It's nothing Lois."

She fought the urge to slug her cousin a good hard one to the shoulder, but she knew that Chloe wasn't Clark. Damn! She warned herself. Clark was invading her thoughts all over again.

Coming to their rooms, they each inserted their keys and entered. Lois flipped on the light and looked around. The room was small, but ordinary for a small motel. Wallpaper with ugly flowers adorned the walls, but it was bearable. There was a tiny bathroom, but the tub took up most of it. Sighing, she walked to the door that led outside. She opened it to see if Clark had gotten the truck there yet. He wasn't there, but she was surprised at how well protected the parking lot at the back of the motel was from the storm. Trees were everywhere, keeping the wind and the snow from whipping around violently. Kicking off her wet shoes, she closed the door. A second later the joining room door opened, Chloe and Jimmy coming through. "Take your shoes off." She warned them before they took another step.

"Yes mom." Chloe said with a laugh. She looked down to her feet.

Lois noticed that they had theirs off already. "Oh, never mind."

Jimmy noticed the trail of water from the hallway door to the outside door. "You're telling us to take are shoes off? We took them off as soon as we got in."

Lois felt like an idiot, but she pushed it aside. She didn't feel like getting snippy words from a man shorter than her. "Whatever." She said, placing her shoes next to the heater by the window. The door flew opened as Clark entered, his coat done up snugly.

"It's getting worse out there." He said, dropping the luggage on the floor. Lois didn't seem to acknowledge his presence; she simply walked past him to the bathroom and shut the door. He shrugged it off.

Jimmy watched Lois walk to the bathroom, his own need creeping up on him. He quickly went into the other room.

When it was only he and Chloe standing at the door, Clark leaned down to the bags. Pulling out his balaclava, he slid it over his head. "There are people in trouble." He said, pulling out his red winter coat. Shrugging out of his leather jacket, he set it aside and put on the winter one.

"Then go." Chloe said with a smile. She could only see his eyes and his mouth through the mask. "You can hear them through this wind?"

"Yes, and I'll be back as soon as I can." He said simply, opening the door and closing it as he exited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lois walked out of the bathroom to find the room empty. Frowning, she walked around the small wet spots on the carpet and towards to the other room. Going through the separating door, she noticed Chloe unpacking some of her things, mainly her toothbrush and toothpaste. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What?" Chloe asked in confusion

"Aren't you staying in the other room with me while Smallville and Jimmy take this one?"

Chloe smiled slyly. "No, Jimmy and I are taking this room. You and Clark get that one." She pointed. When her cousin's eyebrows went to the roof, she chuckled.

"You can't be serious?" Lois exclaimed. She wouldn't sleep in the same room as Clark, even if there were two beds.

"What's wrong Lois? There are two beds in each room. There shouldn't be a problem."

Lois knew her cousin's logic was precisely accurate, but she had other reasons for not being in the same room as the recently suave farm boy. "Still, I don't want to be in the same room with him."

Chloe frowned and rested her hands on her hips. "Why Lois, is there something I should know about?" She was having fun with her cousin; she knew exactly why Lois didn't want to stay in the same room as Clark.

Not wanting to open a whole new can of worms, Lois ignored the question and went over to sit on the bed where Chloe was unpacking. "Where is Smallville?" She asked, flipping on the television and sitting back down with the remote in her hand.

"He had to go out for a minute." Chloe replied, not really comfortable with lying to her cousin.

"Where, the lobby?" Lois didn't take her eyes off the screen.

"No, he heard there was some people stuck just down the road and went to help." It wasn't a bad lie, but she knew Lois wouldn't buy it.

"Go figure." Lois laughed.

Almost dropping a shirt onto the floor, Chloe shook her head a second later. "What?" She asked, placing the shirt neatly on bed.

"Nothing." Lois responded, putting her hand up to deflect the question. Her cousin wasn't going to give up though, and she knew it.

"Come on Lois, you know me better than that. You wouldn't say something like that unless you subconsciously want to get something off your chest."

Turning on the end of the bed, she tucked a leg under herself as she turned the volume down on the TV. "Where's Jimmy?" She asked, looking back behind her.

"He went to get some ice from the lobby." Her eyes closed just a little as she scrutinized her cousin. "Why?" She asked.

Nervously looking form one place to the next, she answered. "What I'm about to say stays between us. Got that?""

Nodding, Chloe sat down on the bed with Lois. "Go ahead." She urged, seeing that her cousin was hesitant, and dare she think it, scared.

Lois didn't know where to begin, but she had to get it off her chest. It was eating away at her mind, each day another piece of her conscious getting consumed by it. "Clark." She said finally, but really she was just beginning.

"What about Clark?" Chloe asked, trying to hide her grin. She was doing a poor job, but Lois didn't seem to have the strength to look at her.

Too ashamed to look at her own flesh and blood, she enveloped her fingers together in an almost praying gesture. "Smallville has me all confused."

"Confused about what?"

Groaning, she finally let more slip out her mouth. "Valentines Day, it's all so confusing, yet-." She growled in frustration as she sunk her head in her now upraised hands. "I don't know." She said finally, giving up trying to explain. She could barely comprehend it all herself.

"Is there something that you're not telling me?" Chloe asked suddenly. "You don't remember it all do you?" Her tone of voice was laden with worry.

"No, I still can't recall a damn thing." Lois replied in anger. "It's what I found out in the barn afterwards is what's eating me."

"The Whitesnake CD?" Chloe asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." Lois answered, falling onto the rest of the bed as she flopped backwards. Staring at the ceiling, she groaned again as she extended her arms behind her head and stretched. "Did I ever tell you what that CD means?"

Intrigued to say the least, Chloe turned to her right just a little as she rested a hand on the mattress to keep herself upright. "No. Care to explain it to me?"

"Whitesnake has always been a guilty pleasure of mine, especially their ballads." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. "To me they represent what true love is, the lyrics, the rhythm, the guitar, and the songs as a whole." Her eyes went pleadingly to her cousin as she tried, but ultimately failed, to smile.

"I see." Chloe responded, looking from her cousin to the window by the door. As her eyes went back to Lois, she said. "So what you're saying is that you must have truly been in love with Clark to have made him a mix CD of power ballads?"

"Yes." Lois replied weakly, her voice unable to go above a certain decibel.

"You were both drugged Lois."

"I know." She answered back, but she wasn't convinced that was the only reason. "It's just; I keep getting the feeling as if there was something more to it."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked with a soft voice. She would have to tread lightly with her questions. Lois wasn't one to open up often, and possibly making fun of her could shut her up completely.

"That's the thing; I don't know what it means. Ever since that day in the loft I've spent all my time trying to figure it out. It sucks Chloe, it really sucks. It haunts me every hour I'm awake, and in my dreams, oh god, my dreams." She exclaimed in desperation.

Chloe could feel the pain radiating off her, and she did what she could to console her, but she also knew it was a good time to get to the root of it. "Do you think that those feelings that you had when you were drugged are still there?"

"What do you mean?" It was Lois's turn to ask a question.

Being delicate about it, she said. "What I mean is do you think that those feelings of lust, love, or whatever you wish to call it, were there even before the drug to hold?" Lois's eyes went wide at her suggestion. Her mouth opened to respond, but it shut suddenly. Chloe continued. "I think maybe you've been hiding from the real ones, but as soon as you laid eyes on Clark after putting on the lipstick, it just brought them to the forefront. Now they're still there, having been finally released."

Lois groaned in agony as she turned over on her stomach sunk her face into the blankets of the bed.

"Lois?" Chloe asked quietly, trying to be as supportive as possible. "Lois?" She asked again as she had gotten no response.

Her mind was reeling, unable to fit the pieces together. Chloe's suggestions were eating away at her. She couldn't place them, and they kept her swirling in a whirlpool of frustration and agony. "God!" She exclaimed loudly. "I don't know, maybe." She said in frustration.

Chloe couldn't help but smile. Lois was a complicated woman, and she knew that her cousin hated to be confused. "It's okay Lois." She said, rubbing her back for support.

"No, it's not alright." Lois replied quickly, turning back over and closing her eyes again. "I don't know what to do and it sucks."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it?" Chloe offered.

Lois's eyes went wider than cup saucers as she almost smacked her cousin for suggesting it. Her heart was heavy though, and she was sure she wouldn't have been able to do so. "That's the dumbest thing you have ever said Chloe."

"It was just a simple suggestion."

"I know, but it was still a stupid one." Lois said, almost laughing at herself.

All Chloe could do was give her a weak smile. "I'm sure we'll figure this all out in due time."

"I hope so for your sake and mine. I don't know if I can take a whole week at a ski resort with him, let alone one night in the same hotel room as him."

"Like I said before Lois, there are two beds in there. I don't think that it's that uncomfortable." Chloe knew why she resisted letting Lois stay in the same room as her. She was being selfish. She wanted to be in the same room with Jimmy. She eventually gave in though, knowing that Lois would be more comfortable in the same room with her. "Fine, get your bags and bring them in here. I'll break the news to Jimmy."

"Thanks." Lois said cheerfully, getting up off the bed and going into the other room. She bumped into the Jimmy as he came towards the adjoining room doors. "Sorry." She said, moving past him a second later.

With a frown, he looked at Lois for a second and then walked into the room where Chloe was. "What's up with her?" He asked, seeing his girlfriend lying back on a bed. He set the plastic box of ice on top of the TV. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, walking over as she sat up at his presence.

Chloe shook her head. "Not really, but Lois is going to be staying in here with me tonight. You and Clark are going to have to play roommates for tonight."

His frown deepened as he sat down beside her. "Care to tell me why?"

"No, but let's just say it's a problem that I should have foreseen before we decided to ask friends to come along with us."

"What?" He asked, still confused.

"Lois and Clark." Chloe said with a sigh, lying back down on the bed.

"Oh." Jimmy said simply. He understood instantly. He watched the door as Lois came in with her luggage and set it beside the other bed.

"Sorry Jimmy." She began. "Chloe and I are having a girl's night; you're going to have to bunk up with Smallville." She paused and pushed aside the curtain to look at the empty parking lot. "That's if he comes back."

"Huh?" Jimmy said in confusion. "Where did he go?"

-

The wipers were on full blast as the blinding snow distorted his vision. He could have probably done better without the vehicle, but he didn't want to raise too much suspicion if he in fact needed to save people. The cries that came from the distance were faint, almost being drowned out by the wind and the noise of the truck. He pushed through heavy drifts as he moved farther down the road, closer to the interstate once again. It looked as if a snow plow had gotten onto the road, but it didn't help much. The speed of the wind filled in the road within seconds of its passing.

It was getting warm inside the vehicle, and he was about remove the balaclava, but he suddenly had to slam on the brakes as he almost hit a snow plow in front of him. The snow had been coming down so hard that he hadn't seen it. "Damn!" He cursed to himself as he drove the vehicle beside the parked snow plow. There was a barrier blocking the on ramp. He grunted as he opened the door, turning the engine off and slipping the keys into his jean pockets. Walking around the vehicle, he hopped up onto the step of the truck. The driver rolled down the window.

"Yeah?" The driver screamed over the wind.

"What's going on?" Clark yelled, just barely able to hear his own voice over the snow and wind.

"There are people trapped on the interstate." He paused as he closed his eyes to fight back the pain of the wind. "I and few others were told to wait here until we got the go ahead to try and clean it so that we could get the people out of the snow."

"There's no one else behind you." Clark replied.

The burly driver grumbled. "Damn. I knew they'd have trouble."

"How soon are you going to try and clear the road? I could come along and give you a hand." He suggested, holding onto the bar that rested just above the air filter.

"The police said it would be about fifteen or twenty minutes before we get the go ahead."

Clark could barely hear him, the man's voice getting drowned out by the increasing intensity of the storm. Fifteen minutes would be too long. Making up his mind, he looked to the on ramp and then back to the driver. "If I come back with anybody, keep them warm by sticking them in my vehicle." He said, handing the keys to the man.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

Clark smiled through his mask just a little. "I'm going out on the interstate to find those people who are trapped."

"Are you crazy?" The driver asked, taking the keys from him.

"Maybe." Clark said, still grinning as he hopped down of the truck and went towards the barrier.

"You're crazy!" The driver said again as he stuck his head out the window and yelled at the young man for the last time. "Everybody wants to be a hero." He said to himself as brought his head back in and rolled up the window.

Clark walked around the barrier and looked back. The truck was invisible in the blinding torrent of the storm, its engine the only way he could tell that it was close. Focusing himself back to the task at hand, he zipped up his jacket even tighter. The snow was knee high, but he fought through it without much effort, the snow moving aside with each one of his powerful strides. He stopped walking and attuned his hearing. He fought to pinpoint the heartbeats, but the wind was making it difficult. Faintly, he could hear two beats, both fast. The people were scared, and he needed desperately to get to them. The problem was that he couldn't tell how far away they were.

Determination set in as he trudged forward. The idea of using his speed came to him instantly, but he couldn't tell how far away the people were, and he didn't want to risk running by them. So onward he walked, his large boots pushing the snow out of the way as the wind stung his eyes. Putting up an arm to block the wind and snow, he focused on the two people and found that their heart beats were getting louder and louder. He was correct; the wind was muffling his ability to hear. The sound of them got even louder, until he could see the bumper of a vehicle. The rest of it was completely engulfed in snow, covered from bumper to bumper. He thought about grabbing it and pulling it out of the huge drift, but something else came to mind.

With a deep inhale, he gathered the air and the snow about him into his lungs, suddenly releasing it in a large plume of white. The wind from his mouth rushed forward, blowing the snow off the car violently. He watched as the snow around it billowed up into the air, creating a tornado of sorts before it was carried away in the ever present wind. There was a nothing but pavement surrounding the vehicle, not a single flake touching the car. That changed a second later though, as the wind started to fill up the bare pavement again. Quickly, he walked forward against the wind and opened the passenger door. Holding the door open, he was greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes. A young girl, maybe no more than ten years of age sat staring at him. He smiled at her shocked expression as he peered over to the driver's seat. An older woman, possibly the young girls mother sat staring at him. She had the same colored hair, but her eyes were deep set brown. "Let's get you out of here." He said, taking the seat belt off the young girl.

"Hey." The mother said suddenly. "How do I know we can trust you?"

His head snapped up at her question. He used logic to persuade her. "Either you do or you die." His words seemed to hit home as the woman's eyes widened. She nodded at him and opened the door. He put his focus back on the young girl as he lifted her out of the seat and out into the cold biting wind. The two of them had their winter hats and their mittens on, prepared to wait out the storm to be rescued.

The small girl cried out as the wind hit her exposed face. He closed the door to the vehicle and walked to the back, where the mother was fighting against the wind as she struggled to get to him. The snow was deep, but he knew he could get them back to his vehicle. "Follow me!" He shouted over the wind. The woman nodded and did her coat up to her neck. Turning the young girl in his arms into his chest, he let the woman grab one of the strings on his coat. It was a rubber string, one that tightened the bottom of the coat so that snow wouldn't creep up should he fall down.

The young girl at his chest was shaking, hypothermia setting in. The car had been cold, evident that the snow had plugged the air intake on the engine. He turned his head to the woman behind him once he was sure the girl in his arms was comfortable. "Don't let go." He said. When she nodded, her hand over her face to protect it from the wind, he slowing began to move forward, using his breath to clear the road in front of him. If others were to come by, they wouldn't see the path he had created; the snow would refill it in mere minutes.

Onwards they walked, his breath continuing to clean a small path so that walking was easier. He had no trouble getting through the snow, but he couldn't very well carry the woman behind him too. She was still holding on tight to the string of his coat as he continued to walk forward. His eyes drifted down the girl in his arms. She had her face buried in his chest, not willing to let the wind hit her face. He smiled to himself as the wind sent another large gust into them. The grip on his coat slipped, but he turned around quickly and grabbed her arm before she was blown over. "Tighter." He said. It was the only thing he could tell her. She nodded and grabbed a hold of it again. Letting go of her arm, he turned back and continued forward, realizing just how hard it would have been if there had been a family of four, or six even.

After nearly five minutes, he could see the outline of the snow plow. He cut off his breath and walked around the barrier with girl still in his arms. The driver of the truck hopped out instantly and came towards him. Handing the young girl over to the burly driver, he turned and helped the older woman around the barrier, his grip on her arm firm. With her in stride with him, he helped her up and into the snow plow.

Sitting beside her daughter, she looked out the open door and said. "Thank you."

Clark simply smiled and closed the door. Walking around to the other side, he hopped back up on the step and looked at the driver. "How long before the other trucks get here?" He asked.

"Five minutes." The man said. "How the hell did you find those two?" He asked. "And how the hell did you do it?" His questions came out quickly.

"That's not important." He said, waving the question aside. "Is there an ambulance on the way?"

The driver nodded. "It's should be here in ten minutes. Why?"

Clark looked up over the window and peered at the young girl whose mother was holding her tightly. "She has hypothermia and she needs medical care soon." When the man didn't respond, he continued. "Thanks." He said, moving down from the truck. He was about to walk away when the drive yelled at him.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?" Clark asked, turning back around.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Where do you think?" Clark answered, smiling again as he made his way back to the barrier. He was feeling good about himself as he hopped over it and vanished into the white wind again.

The man turned to the two people in his cab and asked. "Who is that?"

The woman beside him tore her eyes off the vanishing figure of the man who had just save them and answered. "I don't know, but he saved our lives."

"He-he's amazing." The young girl said through chattering teeth, her voice just above a whisper as she clung to her mother for warmth.

His hearing picked up on one more faint beating, its beat slower and more evenly paced. Speeding to the first car, he watched as the snow shot away from him as if he was a snow plow. The instant he reached the car where he had found the mother and daughter, he slowed to a normal pace and began to blow a path in front of himself as he moved farther down the interstate. He couldn't tell where the median was, or where the shoulder was, but he continued forward through the snow and wind. He didn't think it could get any worse, but he realized that he must have gotten above the tree line when a sudden gust almost blew him over. Setting himself straight, he took the opportunity to find the heartbeat again. It was much louder, signaling how close it was.

After about a minute of blowing and walking, he found a small crossover SUV buried in snow. There was someone inside, still moving and alive as he walked closer. His vision picked up on long dark brown hair as he focused his eyes. Shielding them from the wind with his right arm, he got up to it and knocked on the back window. The woman inside turned around in her seat. Her eyes went wide as she saw him standing there, looking right at her. With his hands, he signaled her to come towards him. She hesitated, probably somewhat frightened from his mask. He gave her a smile, trying to convince her. "Come on." He yelled, hoping she could here him. Brushing away the snow from the window, he got a better look at her as she came towards him. The doors of the vehicle were snowed in, only the back window the way to get out. The woman was roughly his age, bundled up in a thick coat and mittens.

She tried desperately to break the window, kicking at it with all her might. Clark motioned for her to move back, and she did. He lifted his hand drove his fist through the window. Glass shattered and flew everywhere, but missed the woman as she protected her face from the flying debris. "Come on." He said loudly, extending his hand in so that she could grab it. He could see her falter in her movement towards him as her eyes went wide. She had seen his hand, completely unaffected by the shattered glass.

"Wha-?" She asked in mute surprise.

"It doesn't matter." He screamed through the wind. She hesitated for another second, but she eventually came towards him. Grabbing his hand, she allowed him to haul her through the shattered rear window and out into the cold. "Do you have a hat?" He asked, turning her so that she was protected form the wind. When she shook her head, he smiled glumly and lifted her up like a groom would a bride on their way to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Just hide your face." He said, not bothering with her question. She was about to talk back, but she did as he suggested as he turned back towards the road. A muffled cry escaped her as he began to move forward. He could see her peeking out from under the crook of his arm, and he realized he couldn't use his breath. Sighing, he trudged through the drifting snow, his boots pushing away mounds and mounds of white. The wind began to lessen as he was sure they were getting below the trees, but he couldn't be sure.

It took longer than he thought it would to get back to the first car. He hadn't quite realized that he in fact had almost walked a mile. The woman in his arms put her head into the crook of his arm even more as a sudden gust of wind threatened to blow him over. As usual though, he held firm and continued to stride forward. The snow had completely covered in his previous track, no signs that anyone had ever passed by. He shook his head at the intensity of the blizzard. He had never seen anything quite like it before. Kansas tended to be dry during the winter, acting much like a rain shadow to the Rocky Mountains to the west. The worst weather they received at home was spring and summer tornadoes. Once in a while a blizzard would come through, but usually the snow fell casually, without ferocious winds.

The more he walked, the more he realized the storm wasn't going to let up. Only able to see maybe five feet in front of him, he felt the ground slope, signaling the on ramp. He sighed a little as he continued forward, hoping that the ambulance was there.

-

Paramedics fretted over the young girl, her eyes heavy and lazy as she fought to stay conscious. Her mother was at her side, holding her hand as the attendants draped warm blankets over the young girl. They had arrived not five minutes earlier, but he wasn't concerned about her, he knew she would be okay. No, he was concerned about the young man who had disappeared to save more lives. In a way he was incredibly surprised by the man's actions, but for some reason it all seemed right. There had been something about the young man, confidence or maybe a strong will, he couldn't be sure, but it put the man up high on the totem poll of humanity.

Gordon, a simple man from the nearest town, a snow plow driver during the winter, and construction foreman during the other three seasons, continued to watch as the paramedics tended to the young girl. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and he thought something was going wrong, that maybe she was going into shock. It took a second before he realized she wasn't in trouble, she was in fact looking behind him. To his amazement, as he turned around, he watched a dark silhouette emerge from the blinding white. Towards him the figure strode, his steps slow and methodical as he came nearer. In his arms was a woman, conscious by the looks of it, her head snuggled into the crook of his arm. The man hopped the barrier in one stride, even with the woman in his arms.

"You're back?" He said in amazement. "I was told the weather was worse the farther you go."

"It was." The man said, setting the woman down on the ground.

Gordon helped the young woman to the ambulance to get checked out. She seemed fine though, maybe a little frostbitten on the ears. Leaving her with a paramedic, he turned around.

"My keys please." The young man said, extending his hand.

Gordon didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk some more to the young man, but there was something that told him he should let him go. Reaching into his pockets, he took the keys out and handed them over.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He replied, watching the young man enter the SUV, his balaclava still on. It surprised him that the man didn't remove his mask to reveal himself, to show them what the face of a hero looked like. As the vehicle began to move, turning around, he stood watching it. The black vehicle disappeared into the blizzard again, going back from whence it came.

"Who was that?" The young woman, who the man had brought through the storm not two minutes ago, asked.

"I don't know." Gordon replied. Something about the air and the snow told him what he had just witnessed was more profound than he could ever imagine. "I wish I did though." He said a second later, finishing his train of thought.

"I know who he is." The young girl from inside the ambulance said.

With the young woman, he walked back to the back of the ambulance and said. "What did you say?" He asked softly. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right.

"I said I know who he is." She replied with a wide little smile.

"Really?" The young woman asked, staring at the small child.

"Yep."

When the little girl didn't say anything more, he asked. "Who is he?"

Her smile got even wider as she grinned wildly through her rosy cheeks. "He was a man."

He frowned at her. "We know that, what else?"

She giggled just a little. "And he was super."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lois sat on the bed, her back resting against the wooden piece as she dug her hand into a bag of barbecue chips. They were the leftovers from lunch, since they couldn't go to the restaurant to eat until Clark came back. "Do you know when he's going to be back?" She asked. "I'm starving."

Chloe looked at Lois, and frowned. "I don't know Lois." Turning back to the television, she could feel Jimmy's hand on hers. She smiled at the warmth, looking over at him as he smiled in return.

Flipping the channel again, she came to the news. Lois was about to change it, but Chloe stopped her.

"Whoa. Leave the news on Lois. I want to see if we can get out of here tomorrow."

Sighing, she set the remote down and stared at the TV. There was an emergency scroll at the bottom of the screen that told of the road closures. Her eyes drifted over to the window, the light now completely gone from the evening. Darkness had settled in, the only light from outside being the few parking lot lamps. Wondering if Clark was alright, she instantly slapped her hand back into the chip bag to drown her worries away in the great taste of barbecue. It was more of an excuse to keep her mind off of Clark.

"Lois." Chloe said suddenly.

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"The TV." Chloe replied hastily.

Lois tore her eyes from the chip bag and focused on the TV. A report came across that a man in a black ski mask and bright red winter coat had disregarded a road barrier and walked onto the interstate. What was more surprising was the fact that the man had done it twice, both times saving a life or two in the process. Apparently the man had disappeared from the area as soon as he had finished. There was description of the vehicle the man had driven, and for some reason it sounded eerily familiar.

They were all broken out of their focus on the television by a cold gust of wind.

Clark closed the door and removed his balaclava. "Wow, it sure is bad out there." He said, locking the door so that the others didn't continue to catch the draft. With his back turned to them, he took off his boots and slipped out of his coat. When he turned around, he was greeted with three gaping faces. "What?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Lois was the first one to speak. "Where were you?" She asked, not quite sure if the pieces of the puzzle fit quite right. Her eyes went to the hook on the door where his bright red winter jacket hung. She was skeptical, but when he placed a black ski mask on top of the heater by the window, it all fell into place.

"He was helping someone out of a ditch." Chloe said instantly, covering for him.

Clark looked from Lois to Chloe, the blonde's pleading eyes telling him to agree. "Yes." He stammered quickly, recovering himself. "I was helping someone out of a ditch."

Lois kept her eyes on him. She didn't believe him. "No you weren't." She replied, her voice stern.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Clark asked in surprise.

"I am." She said with no hint of laughter. She was being completely serious.

Clark gulped, his jaw clenching as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry you think that." He replied, disappearing into the other room and headed for the bathroom.

Lois blinked as he simply walked out of the room. She kept her eyes on the doorway, waiting for him to back in, but he didn't. Her vision slowly drifted over to Chloe and Jimmy, both of them staring right back at her. "That was him on the TV. Wasn't it?" She was sure of it, but she needed reinforcement.

Chloe nodded, and Jimmy replied. "It was. I don't think he can deny it."

"He just did." Lois said, looking back to the doorway. She quickly got off the bed to find him. She needed to get to the bottom of this. Her mind may have been a jumble of mixed feelings and emotions, but she couldn't let the matter drop. Walking into the other room, she was found no one. She was about to head back, but he suddenly stepped out of the bathroom.

"What do you want?" He asked with no hint of sincerity in his voice. He brushed passed her and grabbed his luggage.

She crossed her arms and stood still as he walked by. Not bothering to turn around, she asked. "Why are you lying to us?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Clark replied, lifting his bag up onto the bed as he began to rummage through it.

"Stop it!" Lois almost screamed. "I know you weren't helping someone out of a ditch. We all know you weren't."

Clark had had it with her questions and tone of voice. "Leave." He said, staring at her with hard eyes.

"No damn it. Why can't you just tell us that you saved three lives by risking your own and going onto that interstate?" Her words were coming out in a panicked attempt to get to the bottom of it. Normally she would have been gentle about asking him, but her emotions and feelings were getting the best of her.

"Where did you hear such an absurd thing?" He asked, deflecting her question as if it was of little importance.

She almost went off the deep end. Did he not trust her? No, it wasn't an issue of trust, it was something else. "The TV." She said loudly.

Clark sighed heavily and closed the adjoining door so that Chloe and Jimmy wouldn't be privy to their words. "Okay, I admit it." She had him, and from Chloe's reaction earlier he knew that she wasn't lying.

She smirked suddenly, leaning on one leg as she stared at him. "Now how hard was that?"

"What?" Clark asked, unable to place her sudden mood change. He wondered if it was that time of the month, but he quickly shook his head to remove those thoughts.

Lois got closer to him. "Why can't you accept that you did something heroic? You act as if what you did was illegal. Smallville, you saved three lives. You're allowed to gloat about it." That wasn't Clark though, he kept things to himself almost a much as she did.

"I'm sorry Lois, but I'm not comfortable with having things shoved in my face. You could have simply said that you heard about it on TV. You didn't have to be so prissy about it." He turned back to his bag and removed a clean shirt.

Her laughter cut through the tension. "You know me Smallville, there is never a point where I don't want bug you just a little."

He smiled to himself as he set the shirt on the bed. "I know Lois. It's no big deal though. Anybody else would have gone out to help those people. The rescue workers would have done it eventually. I just got a head start." He shrugged his shoulders and took out a fresh pair of socks. Sitting on the side of the bed, he removed a wet sock.

Lois couldn't believe at how modest he was being. The man had just saved three lives, but he acted as if was the most natural thing in the world. "Those rescue workers could have been too late to get to them. You saved their lives." She said in a raised tone, trying to get across how much of an amazing thing he had done.

"Whatever." Clark replied, taking off his other sock.

Lois grumbled as she sat on the other bed in frustration. Why couldn't he just be happy about what he did? "I swear Smallville, sometimes I think you're dumber than a doorknob."

Clark got up with a fresh set of clothes and walked by her, grinning. "You only say that because you know it's not true." He was almost laughing as he disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She watched the door close and fell back onto the bed. A sigh escaped her lungs as she rolled over onto her stomach. Clark was infuriating sometimes, well, most times actually, but once in a while he had his moments where he completely surprised her. Sure, she knew all about his hero complex, Chloe having explained it quite thoroughly, but she had gotten fed up with him denying that it wasn't much of anything.

She realized that no matter how angry they got at each other, or how heated their words became, it always ended with a laugh or two. She was a forgiving person, someone who let the past go by the wayside, but she knew Clark was the exact opposite. Sprawling out on the bed, she smiled to herself, knowing that they had left their conversation on good terms. It had been a while since she had genuinely smiled when it came to him. Maybe just maybe she was getting over those feelings Chloe had mentioned.

"Lois?" Chloe asked, opening the door and peeking in.

"Yeah?" She replied, still lying on the bed, her left cheek resting just below the nearest pillow.

"You okay?" The blonde asked, walking in and standing at the edge of the bed.

"I think so." She replied, turning over on her back and stretching.

"What did you talk about? I heard some yelling. Did you kiss and make up?" She laughed, her smile wider than the Grand Canyon.

"No." Lois said demandingly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Then what happened." Chloe wasn't going to give up. In many ways she was just like her older cousin. When she saw that Lois was ignoring her, she poked her.

"Hey!" Lois exclaimed, rubbing her arm. "That hurt."

"Not as much as a pillow to the head would." Chloe grinned as she reached for a pillow from the other bed.

"Fine." Lois let out an exasperated breath as she rolled onto her side. "I was bugging him to tell me the truth. I normally wouldn't pester for that sort of thing, but you, Jimmy and I both knew the truth anyways. I was curious as to why he wouldn't admit it. I mean, what he did was heroic."

Chloe smiled. "And you expect anything less from Clark?"

"Hell yes!" Lois said suddenly. "He spends all his time looking out for others, but doesn't set any time aside for himself. God, when I bothered him about what we had heard on TV, he finally admitted it. But instead of being proud of himself, he seemed ashamed. Can you believe that?" She asked, throwing her hands in the air. "I swear that man has more issues than I do."

Chloe lost her grin. She knew exactly why Clark didn't tell of his exploits. His secret kept him in the shadows.

Lois sat up, finally, and rested against the wall at the back of the bed. "I can see Smallville not bragging about his exploits, but the simple fact that he won't even acknowledge it is completely absurd. He saved three people Chloe." When her cousin continued to stare at her helplessly, she continued. "I know he's been there for us and everyone close to him, and we accept it as second nature, but when he saves complete strangers, it's so much more noticeable." Her eyes closed as she screwed her fingers into her temples. "That man is an enigma."

The last word made Chloe chuckle. "It's okay Lois; I think he feels the same way about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Clark doesn't get you. He's spent his whole life being around people who treat him like a god because he's so charming and innocent. He's a good friend. No, scratch that, a great friend. He doesn't betray those close to him, and he's always there whenever you need him. The problem is that everyone except you worships the ground he walks on. In the past even Lex envied everything Clark had."

Lois was about to speak, but Chloe cut her off.

"I know you're having troubles with all this stuff about Clark, but let me tell you this. You challenge him Lois. There's no one else on this earth that makes him angrier or more confused than you do. I can't tell you how many times I've watched you two bicker and when you finally win, he looks completely lost, as if he didn't know what the hell had just happened. You may think Clark is stupid sometimes, but what you don't realize is that he's only like that when he's around you."

Lois's eyes were wide as she listened to her cousin. Her words were revealing and strong, and the truth to them was settling in. "Why only around me?" She squeaked.

"I have my theories." Chloe said with a smile.

"And?"

"Do you really want to hear them?"

Lois wasn't sure, something told her they could be a little too heavy to handle, but of course she was just too damn curious. "Yes."

Chloe grinned even wider as she began. "To him, he can do no good when he's around you. I think he feels as if he's letting you down every time you make fun of him. Every time he's saved your life, you brush it away and say you didn't need his help. I think that hurts him Lois. Not because of the words, but because of the intent. He knows you're tough and independent, and in a way he probably admires you for that, but he still feels an obligation to look out for you."

"I don't need anyone to look out for me." Lois said quickly, butting in.

"You just proved my point." Chloe replied with a sloppy grin. When her cousin frowned, she continued. "You say that, but it hurts him. He knows you can handle yourself, but those moments when you actually do need help, you don't acknowledge it. All he is trying to do is help, but you continuously shoot him down. He just wants to impress you Lois, but he thinks he will never be able to."

Lois continued to frown. "He impresses me." She said in defense.

"Oh really?" Chloe asked, finally sitting on the bed. "Tell me, what about him do you find impressive?"

"I don't know. He's got a nice body." She replied with a devilish grin.

"See!" Chloe said with excitement. "That's it. You see his physicality, turning a blind eye to what the rest of us see."

"And what is that Chloe?" She asked, getting angrier by the second. Her cousin was evading a straight answer.

Chloe didn't answer her question directly. "I've told you before how both Lana and I were once infatuated with Clark?"

"Yes." Lois said, rolling her eyes heavenwards. "I still regret answering your phone calls to this day."

"Shut up." Chloe laughed, punching her cousin softly on the shoulder. "As I was saying, both Lana and I fell for him because of what he represented: Safety, warmth, kindness and understanding. He was the only man in both our lives that seemed to care about us. We both thought we were special, but he makes everyone feel special because it's just in his nature."

"What are you getting at?" Lois asked, finally fed up with her cousin's endless explanations.

"You're falling for Clark because he represents the ultimate challenge. Someone who you can't peg, and it consumes you every minute of the day because you have always been able to do it." Her grin widened as she watched Lois's mouth open wide in amazement.

"I'm not falling for Smallville." She said hastily. Her eyes were darting everywhere. She didn't want to look guilty, but she knew she was doing a poor job at selling it.

"You say that because that's your initial reaction. That's who you are Lois, and that's why I think he's falling for you too."

Lois rolled over onto her stomach again and groaned. "You're making things more complicated." She said a second later with a muffled voice. "We're the complete opposite Chloe. He's all meek and unconfident, and me? I'm incredibly confident and strong willed."

"But you balance each other out." Chloe replied, still smiling. The more she explained it the more she became confident that she was indeed right.

"How so?" Lois asked, her face still buried in the mattress. She had been doing too much groaning into a mattress of late.

"I'm both yours and Clark's best friend, I know both of you better than anybody, and trust me when I tell you that the two of you, when you're around each other, bring out sides of one another that I've never seen before. He hates that he can't impress you, and you resent him because you feel he's too good for you."

"I don't resent him." She exclaimed quickly. "And let me state this for the record. I'm too good for him."

Chloe could tell her cousin was trying to put a brave face on, but she knew her well enough to see through it. "Lois, I hope you're trying to convince yourself because it's not going to work on me."

Peeking out her left eye, she looked at her cousin and groaned again.

"Face it Lois. You find his Boy Scout routine endearing. It's what you want in a man, but you resent him because you think that you could never have or deserve a man like that. You're the most thickheaded person I've ever met, and while that's sometimes a good quality, it's not in this case."

"God, Lois!" She exclaimed loudly, suddenly fed up. "Stop thinking so hard and just be selfish for once. Go after what you know you desire."

After minute of silence, Lois let a small cry of frustration. "I thought what you said earlier when Clark was out saving those people was all you had. Boy was I wrong." She laughed.

Smiling, Chloe rubbed her back. "Are you going to be okay?"

Lois shrugged her shoulders. "I hope so." She replied truthfully.

"Good." Chloe said, standing back up and walking from the room, leaving her cousin to stew over her many words. She opened the adjoining room door to find Jimmy on the same spot on the bed as she had left him.

"Hey." He said enthusiastically.

"Hey." She greeted back with a soft smile, climbing onto the bed and sitting beside him.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Better than I thought, but it's hard to predict what's going to happen. I'm done playing matchmaker. Those two are going to have to work it out themselves from now on."

Jimmy frowned. "What about Clark, don't you think you should talk to him about it?"

Chloe grinned wildly and shook her head. "He heard every single word I said to Lois."

"He was in there?" Jimmy asked, completely confused.

"No, but he was in the shower, and I know he was listening." Chloe smiled as she changed the channel on the television.

"I thought you had already spoken to Lois about it this subject earlier?"

"Yes, but that was before I got a phone call from someone who seemed hell bent on getting me to say some more to her." She sighed and turned to look at him. "Remind me to call Martha in the morning. She owes me big for this one."

-

Clark stood still, the water cascading down his naked body as he was at a loss for movement. He had heard every single word between Lois and Chloe. It wasn't a stretch to figure out that his best friend knew he'd be listening, but still, he was completely shocked by her words. He had no clue how Chloe knew so much about his inner thoughts, and how badly he wanted to impress Lois, to show her how much a real man he was. He hated that she saw him as a clumsy bonehead, but Chloe's explanation made so much sense that he was shocked, still having trouble accepting it.

So there he stood, the water having gone cold long ago as he finally turned it off. Lois, she once again invaded every little piece of his mind. Her smell, her touch, everything about her aroused him. He felt horrible that he was unable to contain his lust, unable to hold it back. It had only been two weeks since the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Luthor, and he knew he shouldn't have been over Lana so quickly. Or maybe it was in fact true what he had been hiding from himself all along. He hadn't been in love with Lana for a long time; in fact he had been in love with someone else, someone who blocked those feelings because she could never shut her mouth long enough for him to think.

Shaking his head in despair, he stepped out of the tub and began to dry off. His groin began to stir as he dried his nether region, imagining it was in fact Lois's hand down there. He tore the image from his mind as quickly as he could, feeling guilty and embarrassed. He was alone, and shouldn't have felt bad; he was an adult with healthy urges. No, he felt guilty because it was Lois; a woman who he thought had always hated him, but in fact thought so highly of him that she even felt he was too good for her. In his mind, he wasn't good enough for her, always letting her down and failing to impress her. It struck him as odd that never before in his life had he ever felt the need to impress a woman.

Finishing with the towel, he slipped it over the shower curtain railing to dry. A knock at the door almost caused him so slip on the linoleum floor, the bottom of his feet still wet. "Yes?" He croaked.

"Smallville, hurry it up in there. We're starving out here."

"O-okay." He stuttered. He was terrified, but he was behind a locked door. "Oh man." He groaned quietly. Her voice was simply doing him in, making him unable to do his zipper up. After a few feeble attempts, he finally managed to get it done up.

"Smallville?" Lois asked again, pounding on the door.

"Coming." He squeaked. She was still behind the door? His heart began to race frantically as he slipped on a fresh pair of socks. He quickly unlocked the door as he slipped his shirt over himself. Opening the door, he was standing right in front of her, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at her.

Lois tensed up immediately. He was too close. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, but her mind told her to stay. Finally, as if an invisible person had grabbed her, she backed up to let him pass. "Sorry." She said, lowering her eyes to the ground as her neck turned a soft shade of red.

"Yeah." Clark responded dumbly, his nostrils welcoming the scent of her hair. His knees went weak, his legs shaking as he struggled to stay upright. "I uh-let me-uh get my boots." He said haltingly. Each step proved more difficult than he could have imagined, her presence too close and way to early after hearing what just did. Needing more time to think about it was the best course of action, but he knew he wasn't going to get any. There was a restaurant up by the lobby, and he was going to have to sit across from her the entire time. Fumbling for his boots, he did them up with shaky hands.

"I guess I'm your roommate for the night." Jimmy said, suddenly walking up to him.

"What?" Clark almost yelled, more out of surprise from being ripped away from his agonizing thoughts.

Jimmy glared at Clark like he would a sick dog. "I said I'm staying in the same room with you while the girls bunk up together." He paused as Clark's eyes didn't get any smaller. "Something wrong C.K?"

Clark gulped and shook his head. "No, I'm fine." Finishing with his boots, he deliberately walked through the other room to avoid Lois. Chloe was coming out of the bathroom, turning off the light as he came closer. "What did you do?" He asked her in desperation, his eyes still wider than golf balls.

"What?" She asked with a sly grin. When he grabbed a hold of her shoulders, she laughed. "I'm guessing you heard the little chat between Lois and me?"

Clark groaned as he leaned back against the wall by the hallway door, unable to keep his resolve. "God Chloe." He said in exasperation. "Why today, why here?"

Chloe grinned at him and said. "It had to be done eventually."

"But I have to go seven days trying to avoid her, and her trying to avoid me? This is going to be a nightmare." He said, rubbing a hand over his face as Jimmy came up to them.

"It doesn't have to be, Clark." Chloe replied, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I think you and I both know that you could make this the most wonderful vacation of your life."

"I don't know." He admitted as he stood straighter, steeling himself. "Now that I know she feels the same way, it changes everything Chloe."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stick to my original plan anymore. I've been thrown for a loop. I no longer have the upper hand." He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as Chloe opened the hallway door.

"You had a plan to do what?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, locking the door as the three of them moved out into the hallway.

"Lois." Clark said in a pained voice. "I came up with a plan this morning to-." He was cut off suddenly when Lois came through the other door and bumped into him as she walked backwards pulling it closed.

"Ouch." She said, turning around. When her eyes were right at the chin of a very familiar face, she couldn't help but visibly gulp. Her breasts touched his chest as they had both turned at the same time. Her eyes slowly lifted up to his, her breath hitching instantly. No! Her mind screamed. Not again! She couldn't take her eyes off of his as they stood staring at each other, both unable, and unwilling to move.

Chloe looked at the two of them and silently screamed to herself, hoping, just wishing one of them would make a move. "Ahem!" She said, clearing her throat. It didn't seem to work though. They both stood there stock still, gazing into each others eyes without so much as a smile or a twitch of a facial muscle. It was unsettling not knowing what was going to happen.

Clark breathed heavily, his chest pushing up against hers as he lost himself in the softness of her eyes. A firm tug to his shirt brought him out of the staring match. He quickly stepped back and turned away, embarrassed. "I-uh. Sorry." He finally said. His mind was reeling, his senses unable to comprehend what had just happened. Turning around to look back at the others would have been too difficult, so he simply walked down the hallway.

Lois let out her held breath and closed her eyes, his manly aroma still clinging to the inside of her nostrils. A shiver ran up her spine and to her neck, her shoulders jerking from side to side suddenly as her eyes shot open. Chloe was standing in front of her, but Jimmy was mysteriously absent.

"Lois?" Chloe asked with a worried tone.

"You're right Chloe." She admitted, hugging her arms to herself in fear and longing. "And I'm terrified."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another long fic my friends. I hope you're enjoying it. **

Chapter 5

Dinner had been more than uncomfortable. He had spent the whole time sitting across from her; her eyes always at her plate, never willing to look up at him. He thought about saying something, but all he did was stare at her while he ate, and when he did take his eyes off her, he could feel her eyes on him. It was unsettling to say the least.

Lois moved a fry around her plate as she looked at it with keen attention. She could feel his gaze on her again. The need to scream at him overwhelmed her, but she couldn't do it. Every time he looked elsewhere she would do the same thing, her eyes raptly attuned to his every movement. She had no clue why she was so entranced by him, or why she couldn't get him off her mind. Normally she finished all her food, but he was distracting her so much so that she hadn't even devoured half her burger yet. Chloe and Jimmy had finished their plates ages ago it seemed, both now digging into a piece of pie for dessert. "That looks tasty." She commented, trying to pull herself out of her Clark trance.

"It is." Chloe replied, licking her lips and savoring the taste by closing her eyes and moaning.

Lois watched as Jimmy turned red, a blush slowly creeping up his neck and ending at his furiously crimson cheeks. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she forked another fry and delicately placed it in her mouth.

"You're going to have to eat all your food before you get any." Chloe teased, looking at Lois and then glancing to Clark. She knew exactly what was going on, and in a way it made her happy and sad at the same time. She was happy that they both felt the same way about each other, but it saddened her that they were both too frightened to say anything to one another. If Jimmy hadn't been there with her she was liable to go insane with the silence. Lois was probably taking it harder than Clark, simply because she was the person who hated silence even more than she did.

Lois continued to stare at her plate, her eyes focused on her drink right beside it. She didn't know why she had ordered milk, but she should have known better that he was going to too. When she had told the waitress what to she wanted drink, she could have sworn Clark's eyebrows had disappeared high up on his forehead, but his eyes were baffling and she couldn't stand his gaze. She had looked away before making sure he was actually shocked or not. Sighing, she rested an elbow on the small table and stuck another fry in her mouth. She was hungry, but his gaze was making her nauseous. Fed up, she stared up at him and growled. "What?!"

Clark almost jumped out of his seat when she yelled, the fork in his hand jabbing on his thigh, the prongs bending outwards violently. He quickly averted his eyes from her and looked into his lap. He wanted so badly to say something, but words couldn't be found. There was nothing he could think of other than saying her was sorry, but he couldn't do it. He busied himself by staring into his lap as he began to straighten the fork with his fingers. Thankfully Chloe was sitting beside him, her hand coming to rest on his knee for reassurance. It didn't help though, if anything it made him feel even more miserable.

Chloe had been talking to Jimmy when Lois had erupted. Her first thought was that maybe Lois had chipped a tooth on a piece of hard food. Often times a surprisingly hard piece of food could do a ton of damage to the teeth. When she had looked over though, she knew instantly what her cousin had yelled about. Her eyes were staring straight at Clark again, but this time they were wide and angry. Clark was looking at his lap. As her eyes had drifted down, she had noticed that he was trying to bend his misshaped fork into place. He smiled weakly as she had placed a hand on his knee.

"Something wrong?" Jimmy asked, looking over at Lois, who was still staring angrily at Clark.

"No." Lois seethed, her eyes drifting over to Jimmy. "Everything's just fine." When everyone but Clark was staring, she dropped her fork on her plate and stood up. "I'm going to the bar to get a drink." She announced, quickly leaving the table and almost galloping to the bar.

When Lois disappeared from the table, Clark set his crude refashioning of a fork back onto it. With his elbows on the table, he slid his head into his crossed arms and groaned. Out of the corner of his eye he continued to watch her though. For some reason he knew she could tell. It was if they had a mental connection that detected prying and adoring eyes anywhere. Well, maybe it was just something they shared, but it was strange to say the least.

Chloe put her hand on his left arm and rubbed it. "Clark?"

"Yeah?" He asked, lifting his head so that he could see her.

"Are you okay?"

Even through his misery, he managed to laugh. "I can't believe you're asking me that?" He said with an awkward smile.

"I'm just being a concerned friend." She replied in defense.

"I know Chloe, and I appreciate it, but you know I'm not doing okay." His head sunk back into his crossed arms as it shook from side to side. "I just want this to be over." He said a second later, his words muffled by the barrier of his arms. "Keys please." He said, holding out his hand suddenly.

"What?" Chloe asked in surprise.

"I'm going to bed." He replied. "Keys?"

"Lois has the keys for your room." Chloe said with a sincere, but helpless smile.

Another groan escaped his throat as he slumped his head back down onto the table. "Can you go get them for me?" He asked.

Chloe barked out a sharp laugh. "I don't think so. You have to go over there and get them yourself."

"Jimmy?" Clark asked pleadingly, his head going up to look at the young man.

Jimmy was about to say yes, but his girlfriend's scowl kept him from doing so. "Sorry Clark." He said, grinning just a little at the man's fright.

He groaned yet again as he tried desperately to work up the courage and nerve to walk over to her. There was no way he could do it, and he knew it, but something told him he would have to eventually. Sitting up a bit, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He found a ten dollar bill and set it beside his cup.

"C.K." Jimmy said wit a hint of annoyance. "I told you Chloe and I would take care of everything."

"Then consider it the waitress's tip then." He replied, standing up and turning towards the bar. The lump in his throat swelled even larger as he stared at Lois with his bright round eyes. He didn't know what to do. Should he walk over and ask, or yell from the table? There was no one else except the four of them and a few hotel staff in the restaurant, but still, he didn't like raising his voice. He made up his mind and pulled on the collar of his black t-shirt. He could have sworn he heard laughing as he made the slow and arduous trudge towards the woman who made him so confused he could barely stand straight.

Lois's eyes went wide as she tried furiously to hide them from his sight as he came closer. She had no idea why he was coming anywhere near her, but it scared her beyond belief. The closer he got the more nervous she got. Shifting in her seat uncomfortably, she threw back a shot and pounded the bar counter for another. She had three down before he finally got there, his large frame towering over her as he once again invaded her personal space. Wow, she thought to herself. Her personal space was stretching out farther and father by the minute. He was nearly five feet away, not willing to get any closer.

Clark fought to find words, his throat tight and dry. "Uh, Lois." He said tentatively. When she didn't acknowledge his presence, he cleared his throat loudly.

"What?" She asked with an annoyed tone, masking her fright and uneasiness.

"You have the keys to my room." He said a second later, sticking his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor.

Lois had her fourth shot already down her throat as she looked over at him. He was so shy that he could even bother to look at her. In a way she found it so sweet and endearing, but in the back of her mind she knew she wouldn't be able to look at him either, if he was in fact staring at her. "Okay." She responded with a satisfied gasp, the sting of alcohol burning her throat at the same time. Reaching into her pocket, she grabbed the keys and hauled them out. Dangling them out to him, she turned her head back to the bar and tapped the counter for another drink. Once the glass had been filled back up, and she had noticed that the keys were still dangling, she frowned and looked at him. He was still staring at the floor, his head downcast, but his eyes fleeting up every second or two. "I'm not a leper." She said, her voice slurring just a little at her dizziness. It wasn't often she got hammered, and it usually took more than three shots to get her even a little tipsy, but she had already given herself over to the alcohol.

He quickly reached out a snatched the keys without looking. He turned away suddenly and threw back his own little jab. "And you're not a bouquet of tulips."

Lois's eyes followed him as he moved out of the dining room and back to the rooms. It dawned on her again that the next week was going to be absolute murder. Groaning in pain and frustration, she turned back to the bar and slammed back another shot. Tonight she was going to drown her worries away with the sweet and savory taste of lady liquor.

-

Clark, having had trouble getting to sleep, knowing full well what his dreams would be of, rolled over. The alarm clock by the side of the bed read ten by the time he heard Chloe, Jimmy, and yes, Lois returning. He tried to focus his hearing elsewhere, but it didn't work. Lois was hopelessly drunk, his ears picking up on her slurred speech and boisterous attitude. He heard the other room door open, surely Chloe and Jimmy helping a drunk Lois into her pajamas and into bed. His eyes slowly fell down into place as he fell asleep listening to the gentle and boisterous voices in the room next to him.

Chloe struggled with Lois, who was making things more difficult as she moved around on the bed resisting, as if she was a three year old with a terrible tantrum. "Come on Lois." She exclaimed, trying desperately to get her into her pajamas.

"No!" Lois shouted, struggling against her smaller cousin's hands. "Who does he think he is?" She shouted again, suddenly lying still and allowing Chloe to undress and dress her.

"I don't know." Chloe answered, finally getting Lois down to her undergarments and into her pajama bottom. Jimmy was in the other room changing, but he came in as soon as she was finished with Lois.

"How about if we put her in the same room with Clark?" He asked, stepping closer. Lois didn't seem to hear him. She was nuzzled up to a pillow and drooling helplessly.

"Are you crazy?" Chloe asked.

"Just hear me out." Jimmy replied. "C.K. is already asleep. Lois looks like she's about to go into the dream world herself, why don't we just stick her in the other bed? Clark will never know, and we'll get this room all to ourselves." His grin widened as he saw the look on his girlfriends face turn from horror to realization.

"You know Jimmy, that's not a bad idea." She admitted. Looking down to the bed, she saw a half asleep Lois drooling. Smiling, she motioned for Jimmy to give her hand. Together they hauled her to her groggy feet and pulled her into the next room. Jimmy threw aside the blankets and Chloe dropped her cousin onto the bed. Lois groaned the whole time, but didn't open her eyes. Quietly, she lifted the blankets back over Lois and tip toed out of the room with Jimmy, two very large smiles shutting the door quietly behind them.

Lois groaned some more as she felt incredibly hot underneath all the layers. She figured she was still in bed, but her senses were so mixed up she could have been in a sewer for all she knew. She clumsily threw the hot sheets off of her and climbed out of the bed. She would have looked around the room for any other signs of life in the dim lit place, but she could feel vomit gurgling at the back of her throat. Quicker than she thought she could, she slipped into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet, her hair almost getting in the way. Again and again she vomited, her hands grasping clumsily to hold her hair back. Where was her cousin when she needed her? She asked herself.

When she had spent most of the contents of her stomach, she leaned on one hand and got to her feet. Dizziness overtook her, but she managed to stay upright. Holding onto the sink counter, she stared at herself in the mirror, but she couldn't see anything. She had forgot to turn the light on, and the only light visible was coming from the main room where the blinds had been left open a tiny bit. Groaning once again, she exited the bathroom after flushing the toilet, her head pounding as she walked towards the outside door and the curtains by the window. With a lazy hand, she pushed aside the curtains, only to be greeted with the largest and brightest moon she had ever seen. Her hands instantly went to the curtains again and closed them. Her head pounded like someone was hitting it with drumsticks.

After a few deep breaths, she opened the curtains more slowly, revealing a clear night, but a mountain of snow. The storm had passed, but in its wake were mountains of drifts and only one vehicle completely covered in snow. Her head turned at the sound of snoring. Her eyes fell to a motionless figure on a bed, the blankets rising slowly and dropping even slower. It took her a few seconds to register the fact that it was Clark. With a finger to her temple, she steadied herself and felt the dizziness and confusion pass for a brief second. What was he doing in the same room as her? She closed her eyes and opened them again. The moonlight had lit the room up quite significantly, the brightness even allowing her to see the color of the bed sheets he was under. A soft groan emitted from her lips as she walked closer to he bed and stared down at him. Who was he to deny her what she wanted? She thought to herself in her drunken stupor. She was Lois Lane, she got what she wanted, and she wanted him. She wanted him so badly she could feel the heat between her legs instantly rise to an almost burning level.

Fed up, her thoughts and confusion coming to an abrupt end, her drunkenness adding to her displeasure, she flung aside his blankets and looked at him. He was curled up in the fetal position, his left arm under his pillow and his right resting by his chest. With a devilish and lustful grin, she gently placed her knees on the edge of the bed and rolled him over. He didn't wake, but he moaned at her touch, his eyebrows rising in the cutest way. A small smirk crept onto her own lips as she positioned herself on top of him, straddling his abdomen with her legs. In her drunken state her mind had released all her constraints, clouding her judgment and in the end allowing her to act without consequence. She wanted him, so bad, and the alcohol had allowed her to lose all thoughts about why she shouldn't be straddling him. Giving herself completely over to her lust, she leaned down over his face and kissed him.

Clark was in a dream world, a place where all his thoughts and troubles were pushed aside. He dreamt that he had Lois in his arms again. Together they soared through the skies, their clothes whipping violently in the wind. The look on her face was priceless, but in them he could both feel and see the lust that she possessed. The next thing he knew they were in Oliver's apartment, his body leaning over hers on the physiatrist's chair, but this time there was no invitation present. Instead he was breathing in her aroma, his hands caressing her hips and her waist, slowly making their way up to her breasts. He brought his head down to kiss her. As soon as his lips touched hers he thought he had awoken.

His eyes drifted open slowly, a moan escaping his throat as he tried to keep the feeling of lust present. As if his mind had answered on cue, his lips began to move. He was kissing somebody. Looking up, he noticed who it was. Smiling, still thinking himself asleep, he kissed back. His lips devoured hers, his tongue pushing her for entrance. When she opened her mouth, he slipped inside, causing another moan of pleasure to escape his mouth. He lost himself in the warmth of her mouth, his eyes closing instinctively as he felt his mind relax and instinct take over. Her body shrank down to him; her breasts touching his chest as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Things were right where he felt they should be, and he pulled back to take a breath, but tasted something foul in his mouth. It tasted like alcohol. Instantly his eyes shot open. He wasn't dreaming, he was actually making out with Lois, on his bed, and in the hotel room. Quicker than a cat, he shoved backwards trying to get out of her grasp.

Lois had gone to cloud nine in her drunken haze as he had reacted the way she wanted him too. She could tell he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and his tongue and lips made her body tingle and shake. He tasted so good, but she had to pull back for a breath. When he had done the same thing, he opened his eyes and stared in horror. She couldn't quite comprehend what was going on, but when he tried to get out of her grasp, she finally understood. "Smallville." She whimpered, crawling up to him as he positioned himself up against the wall at the back of the bed.

"Lois." He said with a shaky and frightened voice. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted her so bad he thought about giving in and ravaging he like he never thought possible. It was obvious she wanted him. On the other hand, he knew she was drunk, and that in the end is what led him to make his decision. "Lois. No." He said with a soft and squeaky voice. He pushed her shoulders away as she tried to lean in for another kiss.

"Smallville." She breathed through clenched teeth. Her body was tingling and her mind was reeling. She felt on the verge of unconsciousness, but her need of him kept her awake. "I want you Clark." She hissed, leaning closer. This time he didn't stop her. She could tell that her words were getting to him. With a sly grin, she moved her legs and draped he arms around his neck and entangling her fingers together. She was holding herself up as she sat on his lap, her legs open and positioned to each side of him. "God Smallville." She breathed, even closer to him than before. Her lips were mere inches apart from his. "Take me. I know you want to."

Clark felt his mind become like butter in a microwave. His thoughts melted at her words, her sultry and lustful words. "Lois." He said again, but not in warning this time, but in reciprocated lust. His body took over as he pushed his lips up against hers. He had thought he had given in, allowing himself to finally get past the barrier that he knew he had wanted to cross so many times before. It all went away as he felt her trail a hand down his back and to his waist. The instant she came within touching distance, he pushed her back, his mind screaming a million curses. It was wrong, she was drunk, he couldn't do this to her. He scrambled from her grasp and ran to the bathroom.

Lois sat there in shock, her right hand on her chest as she breathed heavily, her eyes closed. They had been so close, but he had pulled away. In her drunken haze she could feel the anger build up, but disappear quickly as her mind wandered back to his touch, his kiss, and everything she loved about him. Slipping off of the bed, she crawled into the other one and curled up in the blankets. She may have been drunk, but she still felt empty and ashamed. She had surprised him, and even herself, but she knew then he wanted her so much. Tears escaped her eyes as she hugged herself for comfort. Maybe he didn't want her? She thought to herself, the alcohol tossing her emotions and thoughts into a haze of confusion and longing. "He doesn't want me." She said to herself softly, crying into a pillow as she felt the sick to her stomach once again.

Clark stood at the mirror, his eyes wide in terror as he stared back at himself. He told himself over and over again that he hadn't just done what he thought he did. No! He screamed to himself in his head. He couldn't have been doing that with Lois. After a few minutes of terrified staring at himself, he allowed his hearing to drift out of the bathroom. He could hear Lois, crying. His eyes widened as she mouthed a few words. His heart broke at them, his mind trying to settle them, but they ate away at his soul. "God." He cried helplessly to himself as he closed his eyes. He wanted her so badly, but not like this, no, not like this. She was drunk, and he couldn't take advantage of her like that. What scared him the most was that he almost did, and in the back of his mind it scared him so much all he wanted to do was cry. He didn't though; instead he steeled himself and exited the bathroom. Getting a grip on his emotions, he walked over to the bed and knelt down beside Lois, his knees on the floor. She didn't see him, her eyes closed and tears flowing softly down her nose and cheeks. "Lois?" He asked.

"Clark?" She replied, her eyes fluttering open as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears that stained her cheeks. When he gave her a helpless smile, she closed her eyes and grinned back, more tears threatening to fall. When she reopened her eyes though, they were pleading and thoughtful. "Why don't you want me?" She asked.

Clark sighed, his eyes closing and opening slowly. He wanted her, but her slurred words were all the evidence he needed to deny her want they both desperately wanted. "I do." He admitted, knowing that she would forget it all the next morning. "I want you Lois, with all my heart." He smiled as her tears fell down her cheeks once again.

"Then why Smallville, why do you refuse me?" She asked, her tears flowing in earnest. It felt like rejection, even if he said otherwise.

"You're drunk." He replied simply, placing a hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears.

She felt her heart flutter at his touch, her left hand reaching up and placing it on top of his. "So?" She asked, opening her eyes and looking into his soft blue-green orbs."

Clark actually managed a laugh. "So?" He asked. His laugh died down to a small throaty chuckle. "I could never, Lois, you know that."

"I know." She replied, smiling helplessly. "That's why I love you Smallville; you're too honorable for me." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Clark pulled his hand from her face and clenched it. Even if she was drunk, and not able to keep her mouth shut, the word 'love' still hit him like a semi head on. Groaning, he said, "Goodnight Lois." and crawled into his own bed. A few tears escaped him as he clutched to the blankets in frustration. She had said she loved him, and even if she was drunk, he knew it was the truth. What hurt more was the fact that he was unable to say it back, even if he knew he wanted to. She was drunk, and she wouldn't remember a thing.

Lois stared at his still form until he fell asleep. By his position on the bed, she could tell it was a restless slumber. With her drunk mind still in control, she lifted the blankets off herself and climbed out. Her head went instantly dizzy as she tried desperately to steady herself. After a second, her head ceased swimming for a moment and she walked the small distance between their beds and lifted his blankets. As delicately as she could, she crawled in with him and put the blankets back over them. "I won't be drunk tomorrow." She said softly, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his back.

Something in the back of her mind told her that her happiness would come to end when the morning arrived, but she allowed herself to feel giddy for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The pounding of a drum inside her cranium awoke her from her deep slumber. A bright light shone through her eyelids, penetrating her retinas and causing her head to throb even harder. It hurt to even think about opening her eyes. She resigned to lowering her head behind a solid object. Solid object? She thought to herself. Making sure her eyes were out of the light, she slowly lifted one eyelid to peer out. She blinked a few times to get the blurriness to clear, but as it disappeared, she instantly wished she had kept it shut.

She was staring at a body. It appeared naked, but she couldn't be quite sure unless she lifted the blankets to look. Her head hurt too much though, the pounding increasing as she realized she had a hand draped over the still form beside her. Her head was nestled in the crook if his arm, damp from sweat. Managing to crawl through the pain, she lifted her head up to stare at the face. She almost fainted as she was greeted by the one face she didn't want to see. Pale as a ghost, she ripped her arm off him, bringing about another wave of pain. "Ow." She said softly, raising her left hand to rub the front of her head. "What happened?" She asked herself.

The body beside her began to move and shuffle. Alarm bells went off in her head as she tried desperately to maneuver herself away from him. Suddenly, she fell off the edge of the bed. Her body came in contact with the floor, but she didn't feel it. Her head was the focus of her pain. Delirium set in as she desperately clutched at it with both hands. A cry of pain came from her lips as she hunkered into the fetal position.

Clark rubbed his eyes and looked to the ceiling. He was surprisingly well rested, considering the circumstances of the evening before. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes. There was a soft groaning, and a few cries coming from beside. He quickly snapped his eyes open and looked over at the other bed. A frown set in as he wondered where Lois had disappeared to. A few more whimpers were audible, and he found them coming from a body on the floor between the beds. Lois was on the floor, clutching her head in her hands and groaning in pain. She looked horrible, her hair messy and her pajamas wrinkled badly. "Lois?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"Quiet." She replied in a whisper. Sprawling out on the floor, she hid her face from him.

"Are you okay?"

"Shh." She replied again, this time raising her voice a little. "Ouch." She said a second later, the pain of raising her voice taking hold.

Clark looked pitifully down at her. "Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No. Just shut up please." She replied, closing her eyes.

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"No!" She said again, her anger rising. It caused her head to throb uncontrollably. "Just shut up." She ordered him, turning a deaf ear his way. She just wanted to lie still and let the pain go away.

Clark sighed again, lifting the blankets of himself and sitting up. Stretching his arms above his head and cracking his fingers, he slipped off the other side of the bed. He rummaged through his luggage bag and found what he was looking for. Heading to the bathroom, he filled up a cup of water and went back into the main room. He set a glass of water and two Advil beside her head. "Here you go." He said, standing back up and going back to his bag. He thought he could hear her muffled voice say thank you, but he couldn't be sure. Smiling to himself out of pity, he closed the blinds, darkening the room instantly. Again he heard her muffled voice, but he couldn't make out her words. With lazy hands, he slipped on a pair of jeans and grabbed a shirt.

He headed to the bathroom, to not only shower, but wallow away in the fact that she didn't remember anything. The next seven days seemed even more loathing by the second.

-

She must have vomited earlier since her stomach was actually calm. Another moan escaped her as she turned over and dropped the pills into her mouth. With the glass raised to her lips, she sipped the water down along with them, closing her eyes as she tried separately to cease the constant thumping in her skull. There was a knock at the door, but she dismissed it as her head pounding, but when it sounded again, she groaned in response.

"Lois, Clark?" Chloe asked from behind the door. Getting no response, she edged it open and peered in. Both beds were empty, her eyes scanning the rest of the room for their presence. Her eyes went wide as she heard the shower running. Her heart began to beat furiously as a grin split her morning features. Thinking that Lois might be in the shower with Clark, she tip toed towards the bathroom. On her way, she almost tripped over something, her hand falling to one of the beds to stay on her feet. There was groan from below, and her eyes drifted downward. Clark was in the shower alone, because Lois was lying on the floor between both beds, a glass of water lying sideways on the floor. The remaining water was flowing onto the carpet and dampening her cousin's tussled hair as it lay about in direst. "Lois?" She asked, bending down beside her.

"Chloe, is that you?" Lois asked, trying to turn herself onto her back.

"Yeah, it's me." She responded, wiping a streak of mascara from her cheek. It was puzzling why Lois still had make-up on.

"Help me up." Lois said weakly, reaching up to her cousin.

With a helpless smile, she lifted Lois up and sat her on the bed to her right. "You need a shower." She commented, smelling the sweat and alcohol on her."

Putting her fingers to her temples, Lois said. "Smallville is in the shower."

"Then you can use ours. Jimmy and I are both done." She replied, helping Lois to her feet. 

"I don't know, I don't think I can make it."

Chloe shook her head as she slowly helped her cousin toward her room. It took almost two minutes, but she finally managed to get Lois into the bathroom. "Why were you on the floor?" She asked, helping her slacking cousin out of her pajamas.

"I'm hung-over." Lois replied, as if it wasn't unusual to wake up on the floor.

"I don't believe you. Tell me why you were on the floor." Chloe said sternly.

Sitting on the toilet, the top down, Lois leaned her head back and groaned. "I woke up and found myself in bed with Clark."

Chloe's eyes went wider than watermelons as her mouth hung agape. "You two didn't…you know?"

Lois groaned even louder and closed her eyes. "I hope not, because I can't remember a damn thing."

With a frown creeping in, she turned on the bathtub faucet and went to leave. "Can you get yourself into the tub?" She asked.

"I think so." Lois replied, beginning to undo the string on her pajama bottom.

"Good." 

"Why?" She asked, looking over at her stouter cousin. 

Chloe frowned deeply and said. "I'm going to have a talk with Clark, and see what exactly happened."

"Okay." Lois said weakly, slipping a finger into the warm bath water as she pulled her pajama bottoms off.

Closing the door, she blew out a heavy breath. The door next to her opened, Jimmy walking in with a bag.

"I got some coffee." He said.

"Not now Jimmy." She replied, her tone of voice sharp and demeaning. 

"Something wrong?" He asked softly, drawing out a cup and handing it over to her. It took a second, but after he touched the hot cup to her bare forearm, she took it.

"Yes, and I need to go find out what exactly happened."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, taking out his own cup and throwing the bag in trash.

"Clark." She replied simply. Heading towards the adjoining room door, she looked back. "Knock on the door in about ten minutes and make sure Lois is still alive." When he looked puzzled, she said. "Lois is in our bathroom." Not bothering to see if he understood, she slipped into the other room and closed the door behind her. Throwing the curtains wide open, the light illuminating the room, she sat on a bed and waited for Clark to come out. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.

-

With his jeans and shirt on, his hair somewhat dry, he exited the bathroom. Instead of darkness, he was greeted with bright sunshine. He blinked a few times to get past it, and when he finally adjusted, he saw someone sitting on a bed. "Lois?" He asked, walking closer.

"No." Chloe replied.

"Chloe?" He was perplexed. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know Clark, but I sure hope you could give me some answers."

Clark fumbled his way over to the window and shut the blinds. He flicked on the lights for light. The early morning sunshine was reflecting off the snow outside and blinding him. "Okay." He said, slipping on a pair of socks from a standing position.

"First off, tell me why Lois woke up in bed with you?"

His eyebrows shot up instinctively. "What are you talking about?"

Chloe frowned at him and stood up. "Lois said she woke up in your bed. I guess she was spooning, or did you two do something I should know about. She was drunk Clark, I would never have thought you were the type-."

"What!" Clark cut her off. "What are you talking about Chloe? I went to bed by myself, and woke up to find Lois on the floor. If she was in bed with me it was entirely of her own fruition." As he let the words out, his eyes widened. He wondered how she had gotten into bed with him without knowing. "This makes no sense." He stated, slipping on his other sock and sitting on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked softly, seeing that Clark was actually telling the truth. Her large alien friend tended to show his evasiveness when he tried to lie. Luckily he was a very open person around her.

"Last night, after I fell asleep, Lois crawled on top of me." He gulped loudly and looked to the floor, unable to keep his best friends gaze.

"She crawled on top of you?" Chloe was more surprised than before. 

"Yes Chloe, she crawled on top of me."

"And?" 

Groaning in frustration, he laid back on the bed. "I was sleeping, and she managed to turn me over and straddle my stomach." The memories were coming back to him, his neck going red in embarrassment.

"So?" Chloe asked, hiding her small smile. 

"So!" Clark said with authority, clearing his throat in the process. "She kissed me."

With eyes wider than baseballs and a grin to match, Chloe sat down on the bed beside him. "What did you do?"

"Well, I kissed back."

"What?" 

"I was dreaming Chloe, and I thought that I was still in my dreams, but oh god was I wrong." He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

She had come to give him hell, but she could tell there was so much more to last night that Lois could remember. "Then what happened?" She asked, egging him on just a bit.

Groaning again, he sat up and slouched. "After a few seconds I realized I wasn't sleeping, and I moved up against the back of the bed. She wanted me Chloe, she said so. I can't begin to tell you how much I loved hearing those words. I know you see me as honorable and gracious, but at that moment I almost slipped and did something stupid." He was feeling horrible about it, his head buried in his hands.

"But you didn't Clark. That's the important thing." She was trying to be reassuring.

"I guess so." He replied softly, his throat going dry.

"That can't be all?"

"It wasn't." He exclaimed, standing up and pacing. When he looked at Chloe, her eyes wide with anticipation and a small thin smile playing on her lips, he rolled his eyes. "I ran to the bathroom, trying to get a grip on everything."

"Are you sure you weren't gripping something else?" Chloe asked with a devilish grin.

His eyes went incredibly wide as he went redder than a tomato. "No, no, No!" He stammered. He began to pace even faster. "How could you say something like that?" He asked, running his hand through his hair again. When she simply smiled at him and laughed, he groaned and continued. "As I was saying, I was in the bathroom. I heard Lois crying, so I came out to see what had happened. She was hopelessly drunk, but I think you know that." 

Chloe nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"She was in the other bed, crying to herself. I asked her what was wrong, and she said she was upset because she thought I didn't want her." He was close to punching the wall in frustration. His emotions were bouncing all over the place, but mainly he was angry that Lois couldn't remember anything.

"She was drunk Clark. I think we both know you're not one to take advantage of a woman who's intoxicated."

"Precisely." He exclaimed. "But she didn't see it that way Chloe. She saw it as rejection, and even if she was drunk, it killed me. I told her I wanted her too, but she continued to cry because I wouldn't act on it."

"There's more to it isn't there?" She asked, her eyes still watching him pace back and forth. Normally once Clark had spewed things out, he'd sit down in exasperation, but he was still walking around furiously. 

"After I told her I couldn't do anything because she was drunk, she said that's why she loved me." He flopped onto the other bed face down. "She said she loved me Chloe. I know, she was drunk, but still, you have no idea what hearing those words come from her mouth felt like."

Not knowing what to say, she stood up and sat beside him. "What did it feel like?"

He moaned in pain, but managed to role over. "It felt wonderful, as if for the first time in my life a woman loved me for being me. I'm not her savior, her protector; I'm just a friend who got under her skin."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" Chloe asked with a lopsided grin.

"Yes!" He answered, his frustration at a whole new level. "And I'm scared, this isn't supposed to happen."

"Why not?"

Clark looked at her with bewilderment. "It's Lois." He said in defense.

"You point?" She asked, pushing him a little further. "Why can't you see yourself with Lois? It's obvious that you love her. Why can't you admit that?"

"Because then she wins." He answered, finally fed up with everything.

With a deep sigh, she stood up. "This is just some silly game you two are playing. You're putting yourselves through all this pain because you're both too stubborn and stupid to actually talk to one another. Sure, you're scared, but come on, grow a back bone Clark."

He stared at Chloe as she walked from the room and exited through the adjoining room door. Rolling over onto his stomach, he bit a mouthful of sheets, his frustration turning into pain as he groaned loudly for the hundredth time.

-

The rest of the morning had been awkward to say the least. Lois was hung-over; unable to walk quite straight as he had loaded the luggage into the back of the vehicle. The roads had all reopened, the plows working all night long to clear the snow off the roads.

Now the sun was shining, its brilliance bathing the parking lot and the vehicle as he drove to the front. Chloe and Jimmy were inside paying for the rooms, something he still wasn't comfortable about. He hated taking gratuities from others. As he pulled up to the office, he looked in the rearview mirror. Lois was leaning up against a window, her sunglasses on and a pillow resting between the cold surface of the glass and her head. It pained him that she remembered nothing, except waking up in his bed. Problem was that he didn't remember that part, so basically in her mind nothing significant had actually happened. To him though, it was a night he would never forget. Sighing, he slipped on his own sunglasses.

They had gone to the restaurant for breakfast, well, just Jimmy and himself actually. Chloe had gone right back to the rooms after getting Lois some coffee, leaving the two of them to eat in silence. He hadn't been sure if Chloe had told Jimmy much about what they had spoken of, but from the way the smaller man was glancing at him every once and a while, it wasn't much of a stretch to believe he knew something about it.

He spied Jimmy and Chloe coming back from the office. It always made him smile every time he saw the two of them together. Even in his own misery and pain, he could still take some happiness from the fact that his best friend had found someone who she truly loved. He wasn't a selfish person to begin with, but their happiness made him happy, and he hoped they would last so that he could take some solace in the fact that the week might not be too bad. Those thoughts disappeared as he heard a groan from behind his seat. Nope, it was going to be one hell of a painful week.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clark had driven the entire way, not giving into Jimmy's constant attempts to wiggle himself behind the wheel. Driving allowed his mind to focus, to keep his thoughts from drifting to the woman who was conveniently sitting behind him. Sure, she was still lingering on his mind, but the act of driving clouded it enough that he wasn't entirely consumed. Every now and then his eyes would drift to the rearview mirror, but every time he did so he was greeted with the same visage. Lois had had her head leaning on a pillow, and she had stayed like that for almost six hours.

It was near seven when they arrived in Aspen, the sun setting across the backdrop of the mountains as the moon began to poke its way into the night sky. The resort town was lit with bright snow globe lampposts, their yellow hue lighting up the streets, the majestic feeling of Christmas lingering, even if it had been more than two months since it had passed. The roads were bare, but the large piles of snow on the shoulders of the road and the sidewalks were enough to tell him that they had received a good dumping from the storm the night before.

As the SUV slowly paced along the surprisingly empty streets, he took his sunglasses off. People were littered everywhere, heading from one store to the next on bustling sidewalks. Many of them were bundled up tightly, their florescent scarves and toques glowing in the lighting of the streets.

"Take a right at the next light." Jimmy said, sitting in the passenger seat.

Clark nodded and veered to the right, turning the vehicle onto a smaller, but surprisingly busier street. "This goes right to the resort?"

"Yes." Jimmy replied, looking up from his map as he folded it back up. Turning back to Chloe, he said. "Better wake Lois."

Chloe nodded, somewhat miffed by her boyfriends grin. She gently turned and shook her cousin, who had been sleepy practically the whole ride. "We're here Lois." Her words were soft as she tried to be a gentle as possible.

Lois shifted on her pillow, snaking out a hand and dismissing her cousin. "Shh."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe gripped her cousin on the arm and shook her much harder. "I said wake up, or am I going to have to get Clark to carry you up to our rooms?" That snapped Lois's eyes wide open. She could hear Clark clear his throat nervously from the driver's seat.

"You mean Smallville didn't kill us on the way here?" Lois asked, turning her head to look at Clark in the rearview mirror. All she received in return was a cold stare. Smirking to herself, she looked back out the window, her eyes following each passing lamp post with keen attention.

Clark felt uncomfortable with her stare. Even something as simple as looking at her made his back tense. Sighing, he drove to a large entrance with huge iron gates. Above the gates a sign said. 'White Sheets Resort & Hotel'. His eyes lingered on the sign as they passed under it, the dread of the coming days slowly beginning to sink in ever deeper as he directed the vehicle around the oval entrance. The hotel was hidden by large pine trees, but as soon as they were halfway around the oval, they were treated to a spectacular sight.

In front of them stood a grand building, its century old architecture displaying its brilliances with thousands of lights and windows. Upon the building rested a few large spot lights, illuminating the roof and every hidden crevice that the hundred year old brick and mortar structure may have had. His mouth hung slightly agape as he pulled the vehicle up to the entrance.

To his surprise, a valet stood waiting for him to exit as he slid the transmission into park. Without saying a thing, he wandered out of the vehicle and stood gaping at the building. It was by far the most spectacular thing he had ever seen, and he had seen things that no mere human would ever see. "Wow." He said, walking to the back door and opening it. He didn't even notice Lois as he kept his attention on the building.

Lois edged her way out of the seat and into he crisp air. The altitude would take some time getting adjusted to, but she had dealt with it before. Her father had taken her to the far reaches of the world when she was younger, and she could handle anything in her way. Realizing that Clark had opened the door for her, she frowned and looked at him. He seemed oblivious to her presence, as if the grandeur of the hotel stole his mind and wrapped it tightly around its brilliance. A small smile crept onto her lips as she continued to stare at him. The look of splendor in his eyes was quite possibly the cutest thing she had ever seen. She had seen that look of shock and brilliance on his face before. It was when he had saw her naked when she was about to club him with a shower brush.

Dirty thoughts began to envelope her mind as she lost herself in them. It was a few seconds before she pulled back, her cousin's slight touch bringing her back suddenly.

"Come on Lois, let's get our bags and check in." When Lois nodded and headed for the back of the vehicle, she stood beside Clark and looked at the building with him. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Clark simply nodded and turned his head to smile at her. A frown came a second later. "How can you afford this?"

Chloe shrugged. "It was actually an all expenses paid trip that our editor got as a gift for an article we ran about the hotel and its century birthday." She smiled as Clark nodded again. "She didn't want to go on vacation, so it was a door prize at the Planet's Valentines Day party."

"And you won?" He asked.

"Jimmy did." Chloe responded, her hand resting on his back. "Now, give us a hand with the luggage. There are bell hops, but we have a lot of things back there."

Tearing his eyes from the building, he followed Chloe to the back as he pulled his leather coat tighter to himself. The air was crisp and well below freezing, but it was invigorating. With a deep inhale, he reached into the back of the vehicle to grab his things. A small man hit his arm as he took a hold of his luggage bag.

"Sorry sir. Let me get that."

"No, that's fine. I got it." Clark responded, grabbing the bag and hauling it out. When the man almost insisted on taking it from him, he sneered at him, instantly causing the bell hop to back off. "I said I got it." He reiterated with a grave voice.

"He's just doing his job." Lois said with a sarcastic smirk, her head feeling much better than earlier. "No need to get pissed." She commented finally. He ignored her as she stood by the steps with Chloe and Jimmy, all three of them resigning to let the hotel staff take their luggage. Clark's anger surprised her, but it might have been well placed considering their circumstances. He didn't seem like the same farm boy she used to know anymore. He had an edge to him now, and it was something that she found both incredibly intriguing and sexy. It made him unpredictable, and she hated it. Just when she thought she had him pegged, he'd do something surprising, causing all her preconceived notions to either go out the window or become clouded.

Clark looked over to Lois as he found his dress clothes and draped them over his shoulder. There were no words needed. He got across his message loud and clear by glaring at her. With the simplest gestures, a stare, a groan, he could see her tighten up and gulp. He still had the upper hand on her, but it also didn't help that she now had ammunition too. With a heavy breath, he walked past them and up the stone steps, his boots crunching ice and snow.

Lois closed her eyes and followed after him, both Jimmy and Chloe in tow as the hotel staff lumbered behind with their things. Her cousin had already elaborated on how they had gotten such fine accommodations, but she was surprised as to the sheer splendor and grandeur of where they were. As they entered the large foyer of the hotel, a large chandelier hanging high above, she frowned at Clark. He seemed on a mission, as if getting to his room was his primary objective and everything else around him was of little consequence.

Setting his bag on the floor by the counter, he nodded to the concierge behind the desk. "Rooms for Olsen and guests."

"Ah, yes."

Clark watched as the brunette with shoulder length hair and deeply set brown eyes reached under the counter and withdrew two cards.

"Insert the card and punch in the last two numbers of your room."

He smiled at her and took the two cards. Turning around, he handed a card to Chloe, who was just catching up with the rest of them. "Here." He said. When she took it, he brushed past her and headed to the elevator. They may have thought him cold and relentless at the moment, but he wasn't willing to admit that he simply had to go to the bathroom really bad.

"What's up with him?" Lois commented, her eyebrows sinking deeply on the bridge of her nose.

"I wouldn't have a clue." Chloe responded sarcastically, looking at Lois and smiling. When her taller cousin rolled her eyes and followed after Jimmy and Clark, she laughed loudly and strode off in their direction.

As he entered the elevator, Clark hit the button for the fifteenth floor, the top floor in fact. "I have a feeling we're going to be even more surprised about our residence." He said aimlessly to the others as they entered with him. It took not only a few second for the doors to close, but it seemed like an eternity. He almost had his knees crossed as he tried desperately not to show his need to go to the bathroom. He thought he was doing a convincing job of selling it. That was until Lois commented on it.

"Something up Smallville?"

"No Lois." He said sourly, his eyes clenching shut in pain. He had never had to go this badly before, and in truth it was even more painful now that Lois was near him. His mind screamed at him to keep control as he thought about bouncing around to keep his attention of it. He had to sell it though. It didn't help that going up on an elevator made his bladder sink. "Ergh." He groaned.

Lois kept a wary eye on him as he began to moan. She could see a tiny little bounce in him too, his ankles lifting slightly every couple of seconds. As the doors to the elevator opened, he exited in front of them all and rushed forward. She exchanged a few awkward glances with both her cousin and Jimmy as they finally worked their way into the hallway. About half way down, Clark was furiously sticking a card into a beige colored door, the mechanical lock giving him trouble.

"Damn it." Clark explained, his frustration coming through as he struggled to punch the right numbers. His hands were shaking furiously as he finally gave in and bent his knees together. He had no idea what was happening. He had never had to go this bad before.

Lois, seeing his troubles, and his mask of absolute pain, frowned and walked up to him. Even if his presence was uncomfortable, she wanted to see what the problem was. He uttered a few curse words that surprised her as she got right up to him. "Something wrong?" She asked again.

"Yes damn it." He said in a hurry.

She grabbed the card from his hand and swiped it in one fluid motion. Quickly punching in the numbers, she heard a beep and the color on the lock flipped from red to green.

Clark thanked her and pushed into the room. He didn't even bother to stop and set his bags aside, instead he dropped them on the floor as he walked quickly to the bathroom. Only one thing dominated his mind at the moment.

Lois stared in wonder as Clark dropped his things and almost galloped to the bathroom with his wet boots on. Her eyes fell to the floor as wet boot markings littered the freshly cleaned carpet. As the door to the bathroom closed, her attention went back to him. She closed the door behind her and slipped her shoes off. A few soft moans were audible as she walked around the place, her eyes scanning the large room. Everything was red. The walls, the carpet, the bed sheets, they were all a dark shade of crimson. There was a kitchen, a large one actually. It adjoined the two rooms, both Chloe and Jimmy walking into it at the same time she did. "This is one heck of a room." She said with wide eyes.

"Where's Clark?" Chloe asked suddenly.

There was a loud flush and a creaking of a door. Clark came around the bedroom and said. "Just had to take care of something."

Lois laughed out loud. "I swear Smallville; you must have the bladder of a senior. I've never seen someone in so much pain over having to urinate." She continued to smile as he turned red in embarrassment. That was Clark, his usual bumbling and embarrassed self. She felt much more comfortable around him when he was like that.

Chloe smirked and opened the fridge to inspect its contents. There wasn't much of anything in it, a few jars of pickles and some butter. "Looks like we'll have to call room service."

Lois leaned over her cousin's shoulder to peer into the fridge. Her cousin was right, they needed room service, and they needed it bad. "I thought you said this wall expenses paid? Shouldn't the fridge be full?" Her annoyed tone did one over on Clark it seemed.

"Quit nitpicking." Clark said with a grunt, wiggling his toes in his socks as he headed towards the bedroom.

Rolling her eyes, Lois found a phone and hit zero. A few minutes later, she had ordered numerous quantities of food, her cravings taking a hold of her conscious. To her, if it was all expenses paid, she was going to take full advantage. A knock a the door came as she set the phone back on the wall, her head swiveling to the couch as Clark got up. "I got it." She said suddenly, whisking by him and towards the door.

Clark frowned, but heard a knock at the other door. With a small laugh, he headed into the other room and opened the door. A bell hop came through with the rest of his and Lois's luggage. He helped the young man put the things on the bed and slipped him a ten for his troubles. The young man grinned widely as he exited the room. Slipping his wallet back into his pants, he looked at the large king sized bed and frowned. There was only one bed!

"Chloe!" He shouted, walking into the kitchen area and finding the sink. Having found a glass, he turned on the tap and filled it full. With a long draught, he set the cup aside as he saw Chloe come around the corner with Lois. "Chloe." He said again in desperation.

"I heard you the first time." She replied. "What is it?"

"There's only one bed in each room."

Chloe smiled. "So?"

Instead of Clark exploding, it was Lois who did. "What?" She was furious. Firstly, she had been too enraptured by Clark's odd behavior recently, and secondly, she hadn't put any thought to it earlier.

Chloe turned around to face her livid cousin. "I don't see what the problem is. You both want the bed, you both want each other." She was pushing them both, but she had to get them past their stubbornness.

Clark's eyes widened at her words, his pupils slowly going to Lois. She stared back with even wider irises. She looked frightened beyond belief, and he was sure she was seeing the same thing in him. "I'll take the couch." He stammered, walking suddenly over to the TV and flopping onto it. "See." He began with a pained voice. "It's comfortable." He groaned in frustration at what had just happened. Chloe had just raised the awkwardness of the situation to a whole new level, and now the night was going to be even more painful than he had imagined it.

Lois stood at he sink with her cousin, her eyes flaring in anger as she turned her attention to Chloe. "Can you not keep your mouth shut?" She asked angrily.

"What?" Chloe feigned ignorance.

"Don't play stupid with me; you know damn well you did that on purpose."

"So?" Chloe asked, playing coy with her.

Fed up, Lois stormed into her bedroom, awkwardly slamming the two glass doors together as she went in. She wished she had a simple wood door that would have closed soundly, but she had to resist the urge to absolutely smash the doors shut. She didn't want to have to pick up the bill for having the carpet cleaned of thousands of pieces of glass. With a sigh, she fell onto the large mattress, thinking that the food that was on its way couldn't get there soon enough.

-

Jimmy walked out of the bathroom, shaking the last remaining drops of water off his as he came to the kitchen. His eyes focused on his girl, who was leaning down on the counter with her head between her crossed arms. By the large TV he could see Clark laying face first on the couch, a few soft groans coming from him. Frowning, he walked over to Chloe and placed a loving hand on her back. "Something wrong?"

Chloe lifted her tired face up and smiled weakly. "Yes."

"What is it?"

"Clark and Lois."

"Again?" He asked with a raised pitch to his voice. "I'm really second guessing your decision that we bring them along."

"I do too." She relented, her frustration going over her and ending at the sink where she stared. "That's it." She said with authority. "I'm staying out of this. They can spend the whole week being miserable while you and I have a great time." She kissed him softly as she wouldn't allow her cousin and her best friends moods get her down too. "Did you here that Lois?" She shouted, knowing Clark had heard her.

"What?" Lois yelled back through the doors.

"I'm done with you two. If you can't be civil or act normal around each other, then you can forget about hanging around with Jimmy and me. We want no part of your misery." All she got in response was a loud humph and snort from Lois. She smiled to herself as she heard a soft rap at the door. She was about to go, but Lois came through the bedroom doors and rushed past her.

"Food's here." She exclaimed hurriedly, rushing passed the two. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Clark still slumped on the couch. She didn't bother with watching him for long though, she had food to attend to. Opening the door, a large tray was brought in by a small hotel staffer. "Just leave it here." She commented, ushering the small woman from the room and grabbing a hold of the brass tray. Quicker than she needed to, mainly because she wanted to keep her mind off Clark, she wheeled the thing into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Slipping in all the drinks she had ordered, she grabbed a spoon from the drawer and found her most sought after order. With a huge grin, she picked up the ice cream and headed towards the couch where Clark was. She was going to forthright and bold, making him act uncomfortable. She was tired of acting like a little love struck puppy. Sure, it hurt her to know that she did in fact love the oaf, but she told herself she wouldn't be his pushover. "Shove over Smallville." She pushed herself into a spot by his legs, making him move.

Clark groaned heavily as he moved. Not bothering with staying, he got up off the couch and walked to her bedroom where his boots were.

Chloe and Jimmy watched it all in mute mode, their tongues both held in check as they had watched Lois steel herself and shut away her emotional receptors. In a way, Chloe admired the fact that Lois could do such a thing, but she also pitied her. Her cousin certainly didn't know the right time to open up. "Where are you going?" She asked, turning her attention to Clark.

"I don't know, for a walk maybe." He pushed through the door and found his boots. With a grunt, he pulled them over his feet and picked up his bags. He turned around and walked back into the main room. Dropping the bags beside the couch, he let them fall loudly with emphasis as he stared coldly at Lois. Instead of her tightening up and getting uncomfortable, she simply smirked her stupid smile of hers. With a snort, he walked from the room, not bothering to speak any further as he closed the door loudly behind him.

Jimmy watched as Clark slammed the door. "My lord, they're worse than a married couple." He said with a frown, turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

"That they are." She admitted, her eyes going to the TV and Lois. "Maybe we should go out for something to eat? I don't think I can deal with any more of this atmosphere."

He nodded to her and went to the bedroom and found their coats. Bring them back in, he slipped hers over her shoulders and put his own on.

"Jimmy and I are going to go find something to eat." Chloe said to Lois, who turned around suddenly.

"Why?" She asked. "There's plenty of food here?"

"Well," Chloe began. "Unlike you we can't stand being in this room any longer." When Lois growled a deep throaty rasp, she smiled and went for the door. "Maybe when we come back you'll be a little less childish." They didn't give her cousin a chance to say anything back as they slipped out into the hallway where Clark had disappeared to earlier. With a deep sigh, she grabbed Jimmy's warm hand and headed towards the elevator. "So, where to my fine gentleman?" She asked with a slightly mocking tone, something she had picked up from Lois and Clark's horrid friendship.

"I don't know, let's try a downtown restaurant. I saw plenty of great places on the drive in."

Chloe smiled brightly as they entered the elevator. "Sounds good to me."

-

Clark walked along a snow covered path. The pathway led up from the side of the hotel and into the trees. It looked like an oft used trail, something that was groomed, but the previous people had made it rough again with their treading. He really didn't know where he was going, but he had simply wanted to get the hell away from Lois. It was Chloe's fault, but once again he couldn't stand being near the woman he was hopelessly in love with, but couldn't say anything to. He was a coward, and he knew it. He didn't need anyone else to tell him that, he had come to that conclusion the day before. With his hands in his coat pockets, he continued along the dim lit trail. The sound of his boots crunching snow was the only thing he could hear as he allowed himself to get lost in the dark mysterious woods.

The farther he walked, the farther he felt his attention waning away from Lois. Instead of her voice still cutting through his head, he allowed the sound of pine trees swaying in the wind dominate his consciousness. The small garden lamps on the side of the trail lit his way, their glowing blue brilliance filling in the shadow of his path as he continued forward.

The altitude change presented no distraction for him, well, other than the fact he probably couldn't get enough breath to scream at Lois. He chuckled to himself as he continued his walking. A few minutes passed by in silence, the wind and his boots still the only sound audible. Suddenly he heard a snap and a hiss, but didn't put to much stock into it. Looking back to the trail, he came to an opening. There was an old wood shed and a few benches. He could hear breathing, but couldn't be sure whether or not it was human or animal. Focusing his ears more intently, he listened to the heartbeat. It was slow and soft, almost lethargic. With a curious itch, he wandered around the shed.

His eyes went wide as he stared at a woman lying naked on a picnic table, a blanket underneath her to protect her body from the snow.

"Oh my god!" The woman gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry." Clark stammered, stepping back and around the shed as he covered his eyes in respect. He had seen all of her though, and her soft supple body was firmly implanted in his mind. He cursed to himself a few times as he walked farther backwards, not necessarily looking where he was going. The next thing he knew he had tripped over one of the benches and went tumbling backwards. A muffled yelp escaped his lips as he hauled the bench over with him, his head cracking a tree stump behind him.

He lied still for a second to try and gather his thoughts. The longer he stayed still, the more nervous he became. What was a woman doing lying naked on a picnic table at sub freezing temperature? And in the dark none the less?

"It's invigorating." A voice said.

Clark lifted his head and stared up at a shadowy figure standing on the other side of the toppled bench. He couldn't see her face, but she had the blanket wrapped around her. The more he stared, the more he pictured her naked body, her hard nipples and-. She ripped him out of his dream world.

"Are you okay?" She asked, leaning over the bench to stare at the man.

Again he shook the cobwebs out of his head and nodded. "I-I'm fine." He replied, turning over and getting up. He furiously shook the snow off his coat and his jeans, making sure they wouldn't leave wet spots.

"I guess you're wondering why I was lying naked in the freezing cold and on a picnic table none the less."

Clark shook his head vehemently. "It's none of my business." He stammered quickly, keeping his back turned to her. His face was beat red and he didn't want to look at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, pulling the blanket around herself even tighter. When the man stood to full height, she gaped at him. He was tall; broad shouldered, and looked fitter than a fiddle. It took her a second to take her eyes off him, but once he finally turned around, she got a good look at his gorgeous face and had to look away in embarrassment.

"I think so." Clark responded with a tight smile, trying to hide his embarrassment as he shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly. "I'm sorry." He said again, his eyes pleading for her forgiveness.

His puppy dog eyes made her melt inside. He may have looked like a hulking man, but she could tell that he was as nervous as a child. "Afraid of naked women?' She teased.

Clark's eyes went wide at her little joke. He went beat red once again and turned away.

Seeing that she was making him incredibly uncomfortable, she smiled politely and said. "I'm Candice." She stuck out her hand.

With a wary eye, he leaned over the bench and shook her hand. Ah he did so; one half of the blanket slipped and exposed her left breast. His eyes went instantly to it, drinking its ample size and pink nipple. Realizing that he was staring, he tore his gaze away.

Frowning at the man, since he hadn't given his name, she looked down at herself. The blanket had fallen down, exposing her once again. "Damn." She said with a blush, quickly letting go of his hand and wrapping herself more tightly in the cotton fabric. "How's this for awkward?" She asked, flicking her hair out of the throws of the blanket.

Clark could only manage a squeak as she flung her hair back. She was lovely, stunning actually. Her black hair was long and straight, her eyebrows finely groomed. Her jaw was softly angled, and her nose was in perfect proportion to her cheeks. When he had seen her on the picnic table, he had noticed her slim build. An hourglass figure he recalled someone saying one time. She had the hips, and the breasts to take his breath away. It saddened him that she was hiding it all behind a blanket, but in the end his embarrassment and bumbling nature came forward. She seemed more comfortable than him, and he hated it. Just once he'd like not to be an idiot, whether it was around Lois or any other woman.

"What's your name?" She asked softly, seeing that he was still incredibly nervous. It was a trait that she found endearing and sweet.

"Clark." He replied, still keeping his eyes off her.

"I'm covered you know." She said with a mocking tone.

"I know it's just-"

"What? You don't like looking at pretty women?"

Her condescending voice cut through him like a hot knife through butter. "No-wait-yes-I-uh." He groaned in frustration and put a hand to his face in pain.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing?" She commented, causing him to blush furiously. "And you're a gentleman too it seems." Her lips curled into a smile as he slowly bent over and put the bench back upright. When he didn't say anything in return, she grinned even wider. "Well Clark, do you like what you see?" She opened the blanket and exposed herself fully. She was uncomfortable with her body; in fact she was quite proud of what she had come into in the past few years.

Clark gulped loudly as his eyes drifted to her. He couldn't help himself, he had to look. Again he got a grand tour of every curve. His eyes were transfixed, his pupils stuck on her large breasts. His eyes drifted up her neck and eventually met hers, and when they did, he turned away again, coughing like a mad man.

Behind his soft visage she could see the splendor that he had been enraptured in. He was a man after all, and all men couldn't resist a naked woman. Wrapping the blanket back around herself, she boldly stepped towards him. He was handsome, his leather jacket and dark jeans contradicting his nature. He wasn't at all what she thought he would be the first second she saw him. He wasn't bold or dashing, he was nervous and scared. "I'm sorry about that Clark." She said softly, getting closer.

Clark took a few steps back and almost tripped again. "I better get going."

That hurt her a bit, but she wouldn't say so to an almost complete stranger. "Why? Did you not like what you saw?" She wanted to get behind that thick skin of his and see who he really was.

She was edging him on, and he knew he'd have to say something. "It's not that I didn't enjoy what I saw-." His eyes went wide as she smiled at him, her white teeth and red gums shining in the moonlight. "I'm sorry." He apologized again after realizing that he had just admitted he had sneaked a peak.

Candice laughed, his uneasiness too cute. "It's okay Clark." She stopped going towards him, fearful that he would run away.

"No." He replied. "It's not okay. I saw you naked. That's not how people are supposed to meet." His eyes drifted to her as she continued to smile at him. Her grin was unnerving, and it made him want to run for the hills.

"Are you telling me that you've never had an uncomfortable first meeting?"

He thought about it, and he realized he had, with Lois in fact. A sharp laugh escaped his throat suddenly, clearly shocking the woman in front of him.

"Huh?" She asked in complete surprise. He was scared and frightened one minute, then laughing the next. It was strange to say the least.

Clark waved away her inquisition and answered. "You're right, it's not the first time I've had an awkward first meeting."

When he smiled he looked even more handsome. She smiled back, her toes wiggling in her boots. She was fortunate to have the foresight to put her boots on; otherwise she would have been shocked into frostbite. "Care to elaborate?" She asked devilishly, her smile turning into an evil grin. She always liked pushing people's personal comfort buttons; it allowed her to get to know them a little better.

"Not really." He squeaked.

The apprehension in his voice was evident, and thinking that it was because she was pretty much naked, she said. "Let me go change."

Clark relaxed as she disappeared from view. With a deep breath, he sat down on the wooden bench he had just set upright. The woman was certainly beautiful, her hair the same color as his. She was forthright and daring, something he had dealt with before, but never so strongly. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he had seen her naked, instead even prompting him to take another look. He did, and he felt awful about it. His mother would have scolded him. He chuckled to himself a second later, knowing that he was actually a grown man, but still felt as if he was disappointing his mother. Lois was right; he was a momma's boy.

"So, Clark." Candice said from behind the shed, slipping her clothes on.

"Yeah?" He asked weakly, raising his voice just enough so that she could hear him from behind the shed.

She slipped her white winter vest on and walked out from behind the old shed. With her boots adding an inch to her height, she was roughly six feet tall. "Clark who?" She asked, walking towards him.

"Kent." He answered, his eyes going to her as she made her way towards him. She was dressed in form fitting dark blue jeans and a white vest with a thick white sweater underneath. He stood up for no reason in particular.

"Let's try this again." She said, finally getting to him. "I'm Candice Fraser." She stuck her hand out, looking serious at him.

Frowning, he indulged her by taking her cold hand and shaking it softly. "Clark Kent." He responded, still confused.

She smiled at the warmth of his hand, but hid it the second she saw his frown. "Now, isn't that less awkward?" She asked.

Chuckling, he said. "Not really."

She laughed with him and let go of his hand. "I guess it's time for me to see you naked. Strip Clark!" She ordered with a wide grin.

"Shut up." Cark laughed, his wariness and fright melting away with her humor. She had one of those laughs that seemed so natural and serene that it let all his worries go by the wayside.

"You from around here?" She asked suddenly.

"Me?" Clark asked in surprise. When she gave him a stupid glare, he shook his head. "No."

"Where are you from then?" She asked, still trying to gauge the man. He was a weird one she would hand him that. There was something about him that irked her, especially the clothes and his attitude.

"Smallville, Kansas." He replied simply, sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

Mimicking his motion, she slipped her cold hands into her vest pockets. "On vacation I would assume?"

"Indeed." Clark replied, keeping his answers short and to the point.

"Got anything more to offer?" She asked, mocking him once again.

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I mean, don't you have anything interesting to say? Did you come with friends, or by yourself? Do I have to ask you all these questions, or are you going to offer up something on your own."

"A little impatient are we?" He joked, grinning at her suddenly.

"Always have been?" She answered with a tight smile. "So?"

"Came with some friends." He replied, finally answering one of her other questions. "We just got in a few hours ago and thought I'd take a stroll to see what it's like around here."

"Never thought you'd be treated to a naked display?" She asked, still grinning.

"I can't say that it crossed my mind." He shot back. He admired her personality. She didn't allow herself to become embarrassed over something that had just occurred. She made light of the whole debacle, easy his worries as well. "How about you?" He asked. "Are you from here in Aspen, or are you staying at the resort too?"

"In the same boat as you it seems." She replied, beginning to walk towards him. He seemed to catch her drift as he stepped in beside her as they went back down the path towards the resort. "Have some friends who came with me, but they're a little more rambunctious than me."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, looking over at her.

Candice shrugged. "They wanted to party, I wanted to get some fresh air."

Clark looked to the sky between the tall trees. The moon was lit brightly, almost full in fact. "So that's your idea of fresh air?" He asked with a grin.

"Yes, but I wasn't planning on giving a peep show." She laughed, grinning at him with white teeth. She liked his presence, and behind that boyish exterior she realized that he had a good sense of humor. "Actually, that was the first time I've done anything like that." She admitted.

"Could have fooled me." Clark responded. "You seem comfortable about it." He gave her an awkward look and stared at his feet.

"I'm not ashamed of what I have to offer." She stated. "You on the other hand, you seem quite different than your get up lets on."

Clark stuck out an arm and inspected his leather coat. "It wasn't really my choice."

"Oh really? Care to elaborate."

"You really want to know?" He asked, looking over at her. He hadn't noticed her bright blue eyes before. They were alien in comparison to her black hair. When she nodded in response, he took a deep breath. "My mother insisted I wear them." He could have sworn she smiled, and even laughed, but he dismissed it as he couldn't be sure.

"You let your mother pick out all your clothes?"

Clark looked at his boots and shook his head. "Actually, I bought these a while back, but yes, normally I let mother buy my clothes."

Candice frowned. "So if I were to look into your closet, what would I see?"

"Blues jeans, t-shirts and plaid flannel." He said truthfully.

"Are you a farmer or something?" She asked with a laugh. When he didn't join her, she looked over but was met with nothing. Stopping, she turned back to him as he stood a few feet away with a scowl on his face. "What?" She asked with a sorrowful frown.

"I am a farmer." He said with a serious tone. He didn't find it a laughing matter. He watched her eyes go wide as she furiously apologized to him.

"I'm sorry Clark, I had no idea. I didn't want it to come across as mean. It's just that I always picture farmers in plaid flannel and blue jeans."

Clark lost his scowl and walked towards her. "Don't worry about it. If you saw me in my regular clothes you'd have figured it out pretty quickly." He gave her a weak smile to put her worry to rest. "Don't feel bad, most people I meet in this garb don't think I'm a farmer."

"How old are you Clark?" She asked suddenly. She wasn't comfortable with the current direction of the conversation.

"Twenty. Why?"

"Just a little curious." She replied, sticking her hands back in the pockets of her vest. "So, does that mean you farm with your dad?"

"No, he passed away last year." He said passively. Thinking and talking about his father wasn't as hard as it used to be. He missed him everyday, but he knew that with his father's memory, he could take solace in the fact that he was indeed watching down on him.

"I'm sorry Clark." She said, taking out a hand and resting it on his right arm. "I didn't mean to-."

"It's fine." He said, cutting her off in the process. "It's been just over a year, but it still hurts I guess."

"I know how you feel. I lost my sister when I was twelve." She smiled sadly and put her hand back into her pocket.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clark said sincerely. She didn't seem comfortable with the way their conversation was heading, so he steered it into another direction. "Where are you from?"

She snapped out of her thoughts at his question. He seemed capable of picking up her unwillingness to speak further about her sisters passing. "New York."

"Never been."

"It's nothing special." She said, continuing to walk with him.

Clark nodded with her. "Do you go to school there?" He asked, feeling as if they were heading into a weird Q&A session.

She looked to the sky, her eyes inspection the moon. She loved the crisp air in her nostrils, the cold breeze on her face. There was something about a winter evening that made her incredibly happy. It didn't hurt that she had met a fine young man who was no more than two years younger than her. Maybe the week wouldn't suck. "I go to N.Y.U." She added, looking back to the path.

"That's a heck of a school." He commented, looking to her and then back to the quickly brightening lights of the hotel. The trail was getting smoother, signaling their proximity to the resort.

"It's good enough." She said.

"You don't sound overly enthused about it?"

"Really?" She replied sarcastically, her mood lightening a little. "Is it that obvious?"

"What do you think?" He asked with a grin, looking over at her. She smiled back, the corner of her lips turning upwards. She was easily the one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, and she seemed to have a good head on her shoulders too.

"I'm just a little frustrated with my studies. Its March break and I should be having fun, but I'm a senior and all I can worry about is passing my finals."

"What are you studying?" Clark inquired.

"How to let strange men find you naked on a picnic table." She laughed. "No, I'm actually in the final year of a psychology major."

"Do you not enjoy it?"

"I love it, but I have a ton of studying to do and it's weighing heavily on me at the moment."

Clark nodded. "I'm sure you'll do fine." He assured her. "Maybe you should have gone to Florida for spring break?"

"No." She said suddenly, with quite a bit of authority.

His eyebrows shot up at her sudden burst of anger. He didn't say anything further, but looked at her with a sad stare, trying to gauge what she meant.

Seeing his confusion, she explained. "I don't like the warm climate, plus, all my friends wanted to come here."

"These friends you speak of, you don't sound overly fond of them."

"What do you mean?" She asked. She knew exactly what he meant, but she wanted to see how perceptive he was.

Clark stopped at the entrance of the trail as they came to the side of the hotel. "I guess what I'm saying is that you don't like them." He backtracked a bit. "Well, I don't know that for sure, but you don't seem too fond of them. Earlier when you said you'd rather get some fresh air than party with your friends, I made a mental note of it, and your recent comments about going south for spring break and rather coming here seemed forced." She was staring at him intently, as if urging him on. "I'm not a very perceptive person, and I've been told that on more than a few occasions, but I think it's clearly evident you put other people's happiness before your own."

She continued to stare at him. He was right, and she was surprised by his deep thinking and insightful explanation. When he frowned because she was saying anything, she nodded to him. "You're right Clark."

"I thought so." He replied, still standing and watching her look at him. She seemed upset, so he tried to make her feel better. "Don't worry; I know exactly what you're going through. I'm here so that two of my good friends can have a romantic vacation. They had to take two extra people so they could go."

"So it seems like you don't want to be here either?" She asked with a grin splitting her face suddenly.

"At first I thought it was a good idea, but it's not turning out the way I thought it would."

"How so?"

Clark shrugged. "Let's just say the other person they found to tag along doesn't hold me in high regard."

"You seem like a good person, I can't see how this person could have a problem with you."

Clark snorted a small laugh. "Actually, it's a double edged sword. We both get on each other's nerves. Sometimes I think she only sees me as an idiot though."

Candice looked at his eyes. They went wide and round, almost sparkling as he spoke of this woman. "Do you want her to see you as something else?" She asked seriously.

"I want to show her that I'm not some stupid idiot like she thinks I am."

"Why? Do you like her?" She asked with a devilish grin. "Maybe it's just foreplay?" She had only met him a few minutes ago, and she held no notions of jealousy. She wasn't one to swoon over a man, but still, she found him attractive. He had the looks, and a brain, something they both shared in common.

"Foreplay?" Clark asked in shock. The more he thought about it the more he considered it a possibility. "Maybe, but I guess I'm kind of getting tired of playing the tip toe game with her. She's the reason why I'm out walking around in the woods."

"I know a way to get her off your mind." She stated quickly. "I told some of my friends that I'd join them in town after I had finished my walk. Care to join me?"

Clark smiled at her. Should he? His eyes drifted up to the top of the hotel where he knew Lois was. Nodding to himself, knowing that he didn't feel up to being around her, he happily agreed. "I'd be happy to come along."

She smiled as he fell in beside her once again.

-

Lois sat on the couch, her eyes keenly transfixed on the television in front of her. With a spoon in the empty carton of ice cream, she sighed heavily. She was all alone, and incredibly bored. It was Chloe's fault, she had made things worse by going ahead and saying something stupid. It angered her, but most of all it hurt. She was in love with Clark, but again her stubbornness and pig headed nature came through to make it all a mess. Both she and Clark had walked away, she into he bedroom, him onto the couch. The food she had ordered only filled the temporary pit of pain that was now swallowing her. Leaning her head on her right hand, her elbow propped up on the couch arm, she closed her eyes.

Now Clark was gone, completely fed up with being anywhere near her. She realized that in time she would push him so far away that they would never get the chance to tell each other how much they meant to one another. It was a complex relationship they enjoyed. Well, she had always enjoyed it, but that was until Valentines Day. She wished so hard she could remember something other than giving him that stupid CD. It was in that CD all her feelings came from. It signaled her want for him, and now that it was out in the open, she was struggling with it.

For almost a month it had been awkward to be anywhere near Clark. Neither one of them talked about what happened, even though she knew he knew something she didn't, but it didn't matter anymore. She had already admitted to Chloe that she was in love with Smallville, and she knew he loved her too. Chloe was right, there was no reason why they should be torturing themselves, but here they were.

Moaning in boredom, she flipped through all the channels, finding nothing of interest to watch. She wasn't tired; she had gotten a good six hours of a hangover nap to keep her alert. Tossing the remote onto the other side of the couch in frustration, she got up and headed for her bedroom.

Fed up, she snapped.

That was it, she was going to find Clark and tell him everything. She needed, wanted, and most importantly, had to. She had to do it, not only for herself, but for Clark. She was the one who was being the most stubborn, and knowing Smallville the way she did, he would be too scared to do anything. With a smile, she thought about what might happen once she opened up to him. Would the trip become something she would never forget, much like Chloe had said?

Giddiness overtook her as she quickly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her cell phone. After a few seconds her cousin answered and she inquired as to where they were. She was disappointed to hear that Clark wasn't with them, but she resigned to meeting them to tell them first. She needed all the positive reinforcement she could get, for the first time in her life she was going to say the word love to someone who was not family.

She was elated as she slipped her coat on and exited the room. Determination set in as she walked into the elevator. Her heart beat furiously as she felt the weight of her impending actions beginning to set in.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clark looked over at the dark haired woman while they walked. She had an innocent quality about her, something that signaled intelligence, but not only that. By the tilt of her chin and the posture of her back, she exuded strength. It scared him a little. Taking his eyes off her as she turned to stare at him, he fought hard to keep himself from blushing. She had the same innate quality to be able to make him feel awkward with a look. He hated that she was so much like Lois in that respect. Even if they had just met, every time she looked at him she seemed to be staring right into his soul.

"Something wrong Clark?" Candice asked.

He fidgeted in his coat. "No, everything's fine." They were walking down a bustling sidewalk, his hands still in his coat pockets. Both of them had been pretty quiet, but she had just ended the silence.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

"No, I'm good." He said again. He kept his eyes to the ground in front of him, knowing full well that her piercing blue eyes were fixated on him.

She smiled at his uneasiness. He acted like a scared child, but to her she found it incredibly sweet. "We're here." She said suddenly, watching him walk past the entrance. She continued to smile as he stopped abruptly and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oh." He replied, looking at her and then to the ground as he went towards her. He held the door for her as she let go of it. When she smiled a thank you, he couldn't help but grin back. He let go of the door and entered the sports bar with her. Not bothering to see what the name of place was, he let the door close behind him.

The place was large, littered with close to a hundred people. Large televisions were littered everywhere as he continued his walking, still following where she was going. She looked back over her shoulder and threw him a soft smile, her teeth showing brightly. He grinned back, a slight flutter in his stomach making itself known. His stomach suddenly threw a wrench into everything that was happening. "Oh no." He said with a sigh, his hand going instinctively through his hair. The sudden urge to run overcame him, but he steeled himself and continued to a back corner with her. The place was quite full, but with his large frame he was given a lot of leeway.

She stopped at a table and he walked up beside her, his hands going into his dark jean pockets. There were four women sitting in a booth around an oval table, each one of them clearly enjoying a royalty of liquor.

"Girls." Candice said with a smirk.

"Oh, Candice!" An obviously drunk blond said in excitement. "I thought you weren't going to be back for a while?"

"I got interrupted." She said softly, her eyes trailing to the large man beside her.

"Don't tell me he caught you?" The blond asked with a sloppy grin.

Clark looked to the drunken women, then to Candice. "I thought you said you've never done that before?"

"I lied." She grinned.

Clark frowned at her. He wasn't the picture of honesty himself, but he still didn't like being lied too.

Seeing him tighten up and glare at her, she rested a hand on his arm. He flinched, but gave in to her touch. "I'm sorry, you were a stranger and I didn't want to freak you too much by telling you I lay naked a night all the time."

"All the time?" He asked with a slight rising of his eyebrows.

"As much as I can." When his eyes went wide, she removed her hand and grinned. "I told you before that it's quite invigorating."

"I guess so." Clark replied, his eyes going from her and slyly drifting towards the other women at the table. Her friends were ogling him, their shifty and drunk eyes roaming his body. Being uncomfortable around one woman was enough, but now that there were four others staring, he wanted to speed away faster than lightning.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Another blonder girl said.

"I uh-." But before he could refuse, two of Candice's friends shoved out of the booth and threw him into the middle, then wiggled themselves back in. Clark gulped as he stared at Candice, who was trying desperately to hide her grin. "I don't know-I-uh-help." He asked pleadingly, staring at the dark haired woman who was making no effort to hide her mirth.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Candice asked, letting her friends fret over him as he sat in the middle. His nervousness was too funny not to laugh. He looked like a man whose life was about to come to an end.

Clark looked at the four drunk women who were all staring at him, he swallowed tightly and glanced back to Candice. "Beer." He said simply, hoping they would all stop glancing if in fact he started drinking with them. As soon as Candice left, the four women around him started asking questions, each one of them un-comprehendible because of their drunken state, or the fact that they drowned out his senses and put him in a state of confusion. The world began to spin as he tried desperately to grab a hold of the table.

He was suddenly snapped out of the spin with a loud clank. Focusing his eyes, he saw a beer in front of him. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed it and took a long draught, the foaming and bitter taste correcting the dryness that had been in place. Setting down the half empty bottle, he left out a long breath as he watched Candice sit down at the far end of the semi circle bench. She gave him a helpless grin, and he mouthed. "Why?" She simply shrugged, a new smile etching her features. Groaning in discomfort, he grabbed the beer and finished in record time. It was one of those moments where he wished his tolerance to alcohol didn't exist.

Suddenly he felt a hand grip his inner thigh, his eyes snapping open wildly and his own clench fisting. Problem was it was the same hand with the beer bottle in it. Glass went flying outwards as the bottle shattered in his grip, the remaining liquid spilling out onto the table and drenching his hand. The hand on his thigh instantly disappeared and all voices went silent.

Candice stared at the scene before her. On the table were pieces of the once well together bottle and a few small pieces were still resting in his hand as he stared at her with wide eyes. Blinking in confusion, she quickly called over to a waitress. Instructing her that they needed a towel to clean up, she stood to let the others get out. Her eyes never left Clark though, his blue-green orbs fixed solely on hers. She had no idea why he was uninjured, but the look on his face said something about it. As she helped her friends out of the booth, she smiled nervously as he got out. He quickly brushed past her and walked briskly towards the door. It took her a few seconds to respond from the shock of what had just happened, but she finally managed to work her way after him.

Clark pushed himself out the door and looked left to right. There were too many people around to speed away, and he resigned to heading back to the hotel. He was almost running as he felt a hand tug on his sleeve.

"Clark?"

He turned around and was met with two very blue, very round eyes. "Candice!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a frown.

He could tell she was clearly concerned, but he didn't feel like talking. "Yeah." He went to pull from her grasp, but her grip was surprisingly strong. He cleared his throat and finally wrenched his sleeve from her grasp. "I have to go."

"Clark!" She called after him as he began to walk away. She quickly galloped after him and swung herself in front of him.

He came to a sliding halt as she positioned herself in front of him, her hair covering the left side of her face as she looked up at him. She seemed concerned, but deep within her eyes there was something else, something that hinted at understanding. "I said I should get going." He tried to push her aside softly, but she grabbed his coat collar and shoved him into a small alley. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" He asked. He would have struggled with her, but he wasn't in the mood.

Pushing him up against a brick wall, she let go of his coat and looked to her left and then to her right. Backing up a bit, she stared at him. He was looking at her pointedly, his eyebrows arched deeply in confusion. "It's okay Clark." She assured him.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

She ignored him and started in with her own questions. "What happened?"

He frowned even deeper as she stared at him. "I think you saw what happened. I broke a beer bottle."

She rolled her eyes. "I saw that, but I'm confused as to how you're not hurt." She grabbed his hand to inspect it, but he quickly pulled it from her grasp. When she went for it again, she gripped it hard and pulled it to her eyes. She only got a one second viewing as he ripped it from her again. Her eyes went wide as she stared into his. No one was stronger than her. "How?" She fumbled with her words.

"How what?" He asked in confusion. She seemed strong, but he knew he was stronger.

"How did you rip your hand away from mine? No one is stronger than I am."

He cocked an eyebrow at her words. Realization slammed into him as he leaned forward. She was obviously afraid of him, her recent boldness and warm nature disappearing in an instant. "What are you?" He hissed.

"I-I." She stammered. Things were getting heated and she didn't want to risk revealing herself. "I'm nobody." She said.

Clark sneered and gripped her hand as she tried to move away. She struggled in his grasp, but he held strong. No matter what strength she possessed, he was stronger. The more she began to struggle, the more he gripped harder. It was his turn to be forceful. Pushing her hand up against the opposite wall of the alley, his looked right at her. "What are you?"

She struggled as hard as she could, but she was no match for him overwhelming strength. "I could ask you the same thing." She snapped back, her eyes staring lethally at his.

"You first." He offered, his sneer still present as he got closer to her to make her feel uncomfortable. She hunkered under his height, her own six feet quickly shrinking to five as he puffed out his chest in determination. She could be a Zoner for all he knew.

She had to tell him. He wasn't going to let her go unless she did. "I'm from Smallville." She said quickly. When she saw his eyes go wide and soften, she finally took the chance to rip her arm from his steel grasp.

"What?" He asked in complete confusion. He let his guard slip, but he quickly reloaded and looked back at her with his cold glare was again. "Explain."

She gulped. Her parents had told her never to reveal her powers because in the end she knew it could be her downfall, but the man in front of her wasn't normal either. Maybe just maybe he was someone she could trust. He put on a good show of being a sweet and sincere man, but she couldn't be sure if he really was. When she didn't answer, he stepped closer, her eyes trailing to his large chest and back up to his eyes. "I grew up in Smallville, but moved soon after the meteor shower."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He inquired, still not relenting on his closeness.

"I couldn't risk letting my secret slip." She said with a shaky voice. She knew exactly what kind of people had lived in Smallville, and she knew that many people had been affected by the meteor shower.

"Secret?" He asked.

"I was affected by the meteor showers like you were."

Clark frowned suddenly, letting his guard finally fall by the wayside. "I wasn't affected by the meteors."

Her eyes squinted, and she took the chance to be bold. "You weren't?"

"No."

"Care to explain that to me?" She was certain he had to be affected. He was from Smallville after all.

"First you explain to me how you were affected, and then maybe I'll tell you." He shoved his hands into his coat pockets as he took a step back to give her room.

She mimicked him by sticking her hands in her white winter vest. She looked around to see that they were the only ones in the dark alley. "You can't tell anyone." She said with a grave voice.

Clark smiled at her to relieve her tension. "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

When he smiled, she melted and let all her worries fall away. "It all started with the meteor shower." She began. When he nodded, she continued. "I was in our backyard on our swing set when the first meteors began to fall." She paused for a second and took a deep breath. It was the first time in her life that she was willingly exposing herself. "I ran for the house, but a shockwave from the first strike to our house threw me back towards the swings. I was knocked unconscious from hitting my head."

Clark listened to her pained words, her voice shaking and soft. "Is that all you remember?" He asked.

She shook her head and leaned up against the brick wall beside him. "No."

"What happened?" When she looked like she was going to say anything more, he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "It's okay Candice."

Wiping away a surprising tear, she nodded. "I know, but it's just that it's still painful to talk about it."

"You don't have to." He said quickly.

She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the dark alley. "So you really are a sweet guy. I thought you were just hiding behind that cloak of uneasiness." When he gave her a sheepish grin and a shrug, she chuckled softly and continued her explanation. "When I woke up, I was trapped under a huge meteor rock. It was night time, the moon was out."

"What about your parents?" He asked suddenly.

"Killed."

"I'm sorry." Clark said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to-."

"It's fine." She cut him off. "A larger meteor crashed into our house, killing them instantly." He was looking at her sadly, and she surprisingly felt safe. "Like I said, it was night, and I was trapped underneath a large rock. My legs were broken, and I couldn't recall how many ribs were broken, but I don't think I've ever been in so much pain."

Clark didn't know what to do. She had gone through something overly traumatic, but he was unable to find a way to comfort her. The silence soon ended as she continued.

"I have trouble finding words too." She said with a tight smile. He grinned back helplessly. "Once the moon settled over me, the light of it shone through the green meteor rock and onto me. Suddenly this warmth enveloped me. It was as if I was looking at the moon through a diamond, but once the hundreds of moons in my vision came into focus, the warmth was quickly replaced by coldness. After a few seconds, my body's bones began to realign themselves, setting each one back into place. That was quite possibly more painful that being crushed, but once everything was back in place, I felt great."

Clark stared at her, his jaw hanging lightly as he gaped. When she looked directly at him, he quickly snapped it shut and said. "And then you lifted the meteor off yourself?"

Her eyes went wide at his question. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "It's obvious enough." He smiled at her. She grinned back at him.

"So, as I was saying. I lifted the rock off of myself. After that everything became a blur. Firstly I looked for my parents." She paused in remembrance for a second. "Someone found me wandering the streets and took me to the hospital because I was covered in blood. After they found nothing wrong with me, they placed me in social services. I spent a year in a foster home before I was adopted by a family in Granville."

"But you didn't stay, did you?"

She liked how perceptive he was. "No, I didn't. My adopted parents found out the strength I had gained from the meteors. It was surprising to me too; I was only five at the time." Smiling wide, she took her arms out of her pockets and rubbed her hands together for warmth. "My new family accepted that I was different, but they thought it was best that we move out of state. We packed up and moved to just outside New York City. The move was good for all of us."

Seeing that she was picking her spirits up at the mention of her adopted parents, he asked. "What do mean it was good?"

"Their marriage began to crumble when they found out about my strength, but as soon as we moved away, things between them got so much better. After losing my real parents, I felt like I had finally found a replacement. I know now that no one could replace my real parents, but they loved me like a daughter, and I loved them back."

"I'm glad." Clark said softly, getting caught up in her happiness. He was in the same position as her. He had been adopted by a loving couple and raised as their own. "How did you handle growing up with such strength?" He asked politely.

"I was hard sometimes, but my parents always kept me from getting angry or upset. I was a popular girl at school, so no one ever teased me. Upside of looking attractive I guess."

Clark frowned suddenly. "Explain to me the lying naked on the picnic table in the moonlight. I'm guessing you weren't doing that just for the fresh air."

"Not really." She said with a sly grin. "I wasn't feeling very well today. The girls and I had some seafood at the hotel restaurant for lunch." When he raised an eyebrow in her direction, she continued. "When I lie in the moonlight I can get my body to heal. Once when I was fifteen, I fell out of a tree from twenty feet up. Take it, I'm strong and all, but I'm not invincible. I bent my arm sideways at the elbow."

"Ouch." Clark said, visioning the injury.

"Yes." She laughed. "It hurt a lot, but it was night time and while I was lying on the ground, the moon was out. After a few seconds, the warmth from when my bones corrected when I was younger, came back over me. It took maybe ten seconds and I was healed, my elbow back in its right place."

"Wow." He exclaimed.

"That's what I said to. After a few months I experimented with what lying in the moonlight would do to me if I wasn't injured. I found out that my strength would increase two fold what it was, and last for days."

Clark was still shocked, but he was intrigued to say the least. "And the naked part?"

She got a little red in embarrassment. "I experimented with that in college. I found that my strength would increase almost ten fold if I was completely naked. That's why you found me like that. I heal even faster when I'm naked."

"Do you have to be still for the moonlight to work?"

"Yes. That's the only drawback I've found so far, but I haven't been in a spot where I needed to gain back any strength while on the move."

Clark shook his head in utter amazement. He thought all the freaks from Smallville actually lived there, but he was wrong. Wait, he was wrong on two accounts. She wasn't a freak; she was just different, like him.

She could tell he was pondering something over, his eyes clouding. "What about you?" She asked, ripping him out of his inner thoughts. "You said you weren't affected by the meteors. Care to explain?"

Clark sighed and leaned back against the opposite wall. "I was born this way."

"Really?"

"Yes."

He was being evasive about something. There was much more to it, she could tell, but he wasn't elaborating. "I told you the truth, can't you?"

"It's hard." He admitted. "All the people with abilities from Smallville turn out to be either evil or insane."

She laughed at him. "Do I look like I'm evil or insane?"

"Well, before you told me everything, I thought so. I don't know anyone else who lies naked in the moonlight. I would usually classify that as a little insane."

Her laughter echoed of the small alley walls. "I don't blame you." When he smiled back, pushing further. "Tell me some more."

"I was adopted like you." He said.

"How old were you?"

"Three or four I believe." When she looked at him with wide and expecting eyes, he had to continue. "I can't remember that far back, but it was around the day of the meteor shower." He slapped himself mentally for saying that much. He didn't know if he could trust her, especially with the truth. If she knew that he was the peripheral cause for her parent's death, she might get upset and try to hurt him.

"There's more, isn't there?" She asked, walking up to him.

Clark stared into her blue eyes, her penetrating blue eyes. They screamed for knowledge. He took a leap of faith. If she didn't know his weakness, she couldn't hurt him. "I camw the day of the meteor showers actually."

"What are you saying?" She asked with a frown.

"I came with it. My ship crashed into a field at the same time. The meteors disguised arrival." He looked at her pleadingly. He could tell by her wide eyes she understood what he meant.

Her eyes traveled down his chest and to his feet. When her eyes came into contact with his again, she let her jaw drop in awe. "You're not from earth?" She squeaked. When he shook his head and smiled helplessly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ring. Opening her hand, she looked at the green band. "So you came with these?" She asked in disbelief. Her eyes went wide as he suddenly stepped back and slammed into the wall. He fell to the ground in pain, his face contorting strangely and his eyes bulging. "What?" She asked in fright.

"Put away the ring." He said in desperation, trying hard to raise his voice high enough so that she could see him.

She did as he requested and slipped it back into her jean pocket. She watched as he visibly relaxed. Grabbing him by the arm, she helped him to his feet. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Clark adjusted his leather coat and rubbed his right temple. "The meteor rocks make me sick."

"How?" She asked.

"They're pieces of my home world, and they are incredibly dangerous to me."

She frowned. "That must be hard, since Smallville is littered with this stuff."

Clark finally stood straight and said. "I manage."

She grinned at his poor attempt at humor. "I can see that." When he shrugged, she smiled even wider. "So, where are you exactly from?"

"Krypton."

"Where?" She asked in complete confusion.

Clark gave her a helpless look. "I don't know where exactly. I just know I came from a planet named Krypton."

"What about your strength, do all of you people from Krypton posses them." When his face became sour, she laid a hand on his arm. "What is it?"

"I'm the last of Krypton. None other than me exist in the universe."

"What?"

Clark sighed as he shook his arm free and turned his back to her. "I am the last son of Krypton, or so I've been told. None others exist."

Candice looked at his back with sad eyes. He was alone in the world. "How did you get to earth then?"

Clark walked a little farther into the alley. He had used his hearing to make sure no one else was listing in on them. He scanned the walls for any openings or recording devices. He could never be too careful.

"Clark?"

"My mother and father sent me here just before our planet was destroyed." He turned around to face her. She was closer than he thought. She had followed him on his little stroll down the alley.

"I'm sorry Clark." She said softly.

"About what?" He asked.

"That you're so alone. I know how you feel. Even though I have my friends, they wouldn't understand what I possess. No one does. My parents do, but that's different. I think you know that."

"I do." He replied. "I have one friend who knows my secret, and she's been a great help, but still, I will always feel alone." He didn't know why he was opening up to her, but it felt so good that he couldn't help himself. She was doing the same thing, and he knew she had been incredibly scared at telling him, but she looked calm now.

"Is that why you act all meek and scared around everyone?" He nodded, and she smiled. "I know your pain Clark." She softly put a hand on his arm. "It's okay to be scared Clark, I know what people would do if they found out. I won't tell anyone if you do the same for me."

Clark grinned at her. "I believe I already said that I wouldn't. I don't break promises." She let go of his arm and stared deeply at him.

"Is this why you have trouble being around this woman that is back at the hotel." She knew this was a tender subject, but he seemed as if he needed to get it off his chest.

Clark swallowed hard and nodded. He didn't know how much he should tell her, but the truth was the woman knew his secret, and in the end that was more heavy than his petty relationship problems. "It's not the root of it, but it complicates everything."

"You said something about wanting to prove yourself to her. What if you were to show her your strength, she would definitely see you in a different light."

"I think she wouldn't have a problem with the strength and my other abilities, but the fact that I'm from another planet might be a problem."

"Wait." She said suddenly, holding up her hand. "Other abilities?"

"Yeah." He replied, looking away sheepishly.

"Care to elaborate?" She asked with a sly grin.

Clark backed away from her a little. "I didn't need to see you naked earlier. If I wanted I could do that anytime I wanted." When she frowned, he elaborated. "I can see through things." He focused his eyes on the alley wall and peered into the bar. "Right now your friends are at the bar drinking heavily. The blond one is practically sucking on a stranger's neck."

Her eyes went wide at his words. That was Marissa alright. Laughing and shaking her head, she said. "I believe you."

"There's more."

"More?" She asked in wonder.

"Yes." Her eyes were wider than golf balls as she seemingly hung on his every word. "I can hear what they're saying too.

"Super hearing too?" She asked in amazement. He nodded back to her. "Anything else?"

Clark nodded and said. "My breath can knock over trees, and my eyes shoot fire." He smiled sheepishly as she stared in wonder.

"This person back at the hotel, what's her name?"

Surprised with her sudden question, he blinked and frowned. She continued to stare at him until he told her. "Lois."

Candice pondered the name. "What would Lois do if you showed her all these abilities?"

Clark thought about it for a second. A grin split his features, but it quickly disappeared a second later. "She would be surprised, but in the end I think she'd find a way to make fun of me somehow."

Shaking her head, she got close to him and pushed him up against the wall of the alley. Craning her neck up just a little, her height close to his, she put a hand to his chest. "You said you came along for your other friends, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun either."

"What?" He asked, pushing himself up against the wall even tighter as she leaned into him.

"This Lois is ruining your vacation; don't you think you should be enjoying yourself?" She took a giant leap at being this bold. After everything they had just found out about one another, she needed to take a chance. She was selfish, but she knew she couldn't live with herself if she didn't take that leap.

"I-uh-I don't know." He said haltingly.

She gauged his uneasiness and put her other hand on his chest. "Do you love her?"

Clark swallowed hard as he kept his eyes on hers. "I think so."

Those were the words she wanted to here. He didn't say yes, instead he said he thought so. That meant there was lingering doubts, and in her mind that meant good things for her. "You wouldn't have hesitated if you did."

Clark stared in fright, but her words were true. All the lingering doubts about whether or not Lois could handle his secret, and whether or not she would accept him for who he was, flooded his mind. Lana had proven that a woman without powers couldn't handle him, and Alicia had proven how happy he could be with a woman who shared his feeling of loneliness. Then there was Lois. She was so confusing that he didn't know what to make of her. One moment he thought she could handle the truth, but other moments he thought about how she could crush him by despising him. There was a woman in front of him that understood his pain and seemed attracted to him. He couldn't lie to himself; he was attracted to her too. She was incredibly sexy, her sleek black hair and her bright blue eyes adding to her exquisite features. He didn't know what to do.

She softly leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She barely touched them, but she could feel the heat of his breath bathing her tender lips.

His eyes closed instinctively as her soft touch. He was still confused, but he indulged her by pressing himself a little harder against her mouth. It screamed to him that it was all wrong, but in the back of his mind he knew he owed nothing to Lois. Sure, it was his fault to that they were at a weird place because of his stubbornness, but he felt that she too that she played an even larger part. Was it so wrong to want to be loved by someone unconditionally? Lois hadn't shown that she could do that. She had told him she loved him, but could she possibly love him knowing the truth? Without being able to put an answer to that question, he finally made his decision. He broke the soft kiss.

"What?" She asked, pouting slightly as he pulled back.

"You're right." He said, staring deep into her eyes.

"Right about what?" She asked hazily, her emotions caught up in the moment.

"I wouldn't have hesitated if I was sure."

"That's what I thought." She replied with a devilish grin. Quickly capturing his lips again, she lost herself in the taste of his mouth.

Clark moaned into her lips, his eyes closing as he placed a hand on her back to pull her tighter to him. He was getting lost in her touch, but his eyes suddenly snapped open as his mind screamed 'No!'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lois plodded along the sidewalk, her shoes slapping the wet concrete as she held her hands behind her back. Her spine tingled and her breathing was ragged. All she could feel was elation and joy. It hadn't taken more than ten minutes to walk to the downtown heart of Aspen, unmindful of the cold that had settled into the night. She was going to tell Clark that she loved him. She had been so blindly stupid with her stubborn ways that she was risky losing him every minute they were apart.

In truth, she didn't really know when she had fallen for him. There had been so many occurrences between the two of them that it was hard pin pointing a specific time. She knew when she had started feeling differently about him though. It was his senior prom, and watching him ditch her for Lana was an insult. Sure, she had goaded him into doing it, but it had hurt to know that he hadn't put up much of a fight against it. From that day forward she had began to watch him more closely, even spying on him secretly when he was doing something. No one knew, but sometimes in the middle of the night when she was sleeping over at the farm, she would sneak downstairs and grab a snack. She wasn't surprised he was a heavy sleeper, a man that big didn't do anything lightly. During those snacks she had actually managed to turn the television on and watch it and him until she felt sleepy enough to go back to bed.

Those seemed like innocent times though. Now things had progressed to an almost intolerable level. Their day on Valentines had put the final stamp on everything. She hated that she couldn't remember anything, and she hated that he remembered something but wouldn't tell. It would have been in her normal nature to goad him about it until he said something, but she had been struggling so hard with her feelings that she couldn't keep her cool around him.

While everyone, including Clark, was dreading Lana marrying Lex, she had been happy. Well, happy wasn't the word, but she had been satisfied. Lana marrying the bald billionaire put a final stamp on Clark's fascination with the small girl. That's what Lana was, a small girl with a small head and a complete lack of common sense. The woman was selfish from wanting more out of Clark than he could give. It always surprised her how he could put up with a woman like that, but in the end her cousin had said it was only to keep her from marrying Lex. She didn't know if she believed that, but in the ensuing days after she came around to that thought. Clark had changed after that day. No longer was he spending all his time moping, well, he seemed somewhat downtrodden, but he didn't spend his time brooding in the loft anymore. Instead he spent all his time with Chloe working on one thing or another. She was glad that Chloe and Clark were such close friends, or she would have thought that Smallville had a thing for her cousin.

It soon became somewhat of an obsession with her. Every time she saw her cousin back at their apartment she would always ask about Clark before anything else. She was sure her cousin had picked up on it, but she had been oblivious to it for a long time. It wasn't until she had been riding in the car with them to Colorado that she had came to. One minute she was all confused about Clark and the way he was dressing, and then the next moment she had felt things come rushing into her like a tidal wave. Her cousin's talk only escalated everything, but she knew she had given in much before that. It was Clark's demeanor that pushed her over the edge. His new attitude and dark clothes threw her for such a large loop she almost did a double take. And when he stared at her with his sunglasses on his nose, she almost wet herself in pleasure. Never in a million years did she think a man could make her so nervous, yet so horny with a simple stare.

Lois kicked a stone out of her path as she got nearer to the restaurant where Chloe and Jimmy were. They had told her to wait outside while they finished. Usually she would have gotten upset about them telling her to do something, but her mood had her in a high place. With a still lingering smile, she stopped in front of the restaurant and waited patiently. Again she allowed her mind to drift back her Smallville.

Well, he wasn't hers, but the name was. She was almost certain he wouldn't allow her to call him Clark. There was something simple, yet incredibly unique about the name. She had originally called him by that name to tease him about the way he always went around trying to save people. In time she had come to admire it, but only after he had saved her. She couldn't recount how many times he had saved her from death, but somehow she knew he had done it even more times when she hadn't been watching. He always seemed to be in the right spot at the right time.

Of all the things that she had come to admire about him over time, there was one thing that put a stamp on it. Their bickering was that one thing that kept them both level headed and close. She knew that it was because of her that Clark slipped up and showed his emotions sometimes. When she had first met him she thought he had been a simple farm boy, but after getting under that thick skin of his she had found a complex enigma that confused her to no end. One to never back down from a challenge, she tried for two years to dig even further under his tough exterior, but he eventually grew a backbone to her words and gave back just as well as he received.

Thinking even farther back, she remembered vividly the first signs of jealousy he had shown towards her. It was when a man named Arthur Curry had come to town. Smallville had been dating Lana at the time, and they seemed happy, but once A.C had shown an interest in her, Clark went all protective and even warned her about him. Back then she hated it, but in retrospect she understood why Clark had acted the way he did. He was genuinely concerned about her safety, but deep down there was something else that played into it. The look that would pass across his eyes when he saw her and A.C together hinted at jealousy in its smallest forms. Their talk after Arthur had left town was coming back into play. She remembered what he said word for word. His promise of telling her she would meet another, more special person than Arthur had made her skeptical. Looking back on it now she couldn't believe how blind and stupid she had been. It was Clark, and she had known it for over a year, but she had gotten so scared about thinking about it, she had completely shut her mind off from it.

Then there was Oliver, but then again that has been a strenuous relationship in the end. The man had secrets like Clark, but she wasn't one to prod and poke for answers, so she let herself believe she was happy. For a time she was, but in the end Oliver's disappearing acts had caught up with him, and not telling her the truth had put an end to their relationship. Who was there to help her when she went on the rebound? Chloe? Martha? No, it had been Clark. It all started on Valentines Day, and even if she couldn't remember anything, she knew one thing for a fact. Clark had taken her mind off everything, allowing her to open up and express herself fully. She didn't even do that with Chloe, her blood cousin. There was a little piece of herself she kept hidden from everyone else, and that was her desires, yet she willingly spoke them to Clark. She tried hard for a month to deny the feeling that there was more to everything than just the drugs, but in the end she had come to the conclusion that it was only hopeful wishing. She loved Clark, but she had been blind to it for so long. Now she was making things worse by being stubborn.

She laughed to herself. It was just like the two for them to act like they were. They may have been different in so many ways, but their similarities were so convincing they couldn't be ignored. Like him she put everyone in front of herself. Clark probably didn't see it that way, simply because of the way she put herself in front of him, but that was only for her personal enjoyment of seeing him squirm. She grew up raising a sister and putting Lucy ahead of herself. Sometimes she had just felt like giving up and running away, but like Clark, she never did. She would bite the bullet and take it all in stride. When she got upset, she kept it to herself a let it gnaw away at her gut. The only other person she knew who did that was Smallville. She couldn't believe how many times he let others walk all over him, and then simply shrug it off and help that person the next minute. Either he had the biggest heart in the world, or he could expertly block his emotions better than she could.

A sudden ding brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lois." Chloe exclaimed.

"Hi!" She replied excitedly. Jimmy walked out the door behind her cousin, his hand sliding his wallet into his back pocket.

"What's up?" Chloe asked. "You sounded pretty excited about something on the phone."

"I love Clark." She got out in a hurry. She smiled widely as she saw two jaws fall suddenly, tongues and teeth showing in the street light.

"You do?" Chloe asked. She knew Lois did, but she thought it would have taken longer before her cousin had admitted it out loud.

"Yes Chloe. I love him. Now where is he? I need to tell him." She was spouting her words in a hurry as she felt her excitement rise to a new level.

"Hold on hold on." Chloe said as she reached into her purse and drew out her cell phone.

-

His mind screamed no, but his groin told him otherwise. Things began to vibrate below, her moaning driving him further from his mental scream. It all felt so good, but instead of him pulling away, she did. He was relieved she did. He would have eventually, but there was the slightest bit of doubt embedded deep within his mind.

"Clark?" She asked breathlessly. 

"Huh?" He asked, his eyes still closed in confusion. 

"Is that your phone or are you really that happy to see me?" She grinned as his eyes flickered open suddenly.

"Oh." He exclaimed, quickly rummaging through his jean pocket and finding his phone. Flicking it open, he said. "Hey Chloe." He listened to her ask him where he was. "Main Street." He answered. She asked him to meet her and Jimmy somewhere. "Jacks Pub?" He asked Candice while he put his hand over the phone. "You know where that is?" When she nodded, he lifted the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, I'll be there in a few." He nodded at something she said. "Bye." He flicked his phone shut and held it while he let go of a held breath.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"The friend who knows my secret." He said with a sigh.

"What's she want?"

"Can't rightly say, but she said it was important."

Candice looked at him and his soft complexion. "What about what we were doing here?" She asked suddenly. His eyes flipped up to her.

"I don't know, it's so confusing I don't know what to think." He rubbed a shaky hand through his hair as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you thinking about Lois?" She asked.

"Yes." He admitted, his eyes falling to he ground instinctively.

"And you're feeling guilty aren't you, even if you're not actually together?" 

Clark bobbed his head again.

"You love her." She said pointedly.

"What?" He asked in shock, his head snapping upwards to stare at her.

"You love her."

"But I thought you said-."

She cut him off with her laughter. "Clark, I think the fact that you're thinking about her instead of about me is all the evidence I need to ascertain to come to my conclusion. You're feeling guilty, yet you're not dating her. That only means one thing."

"What?" He asked.

"You're not that dense are you?"

Clark shrugged and gave her sheepish grin. "No, but I see your point."

"Good." She laughed. "Now, let's find your friends and I'll let you introduce me."

Clark frowned. "So we're just friends?" 

"I swear Clark; I think you really don't get it sometimes. I may have only known you for a couple of hours, but I can see why this Lois woman makes fun of you. You're so unsure of yourself that you come across as a dolt." When he continued to frown, she rolled her eyes and said. "Yes Clark, we're friends." 

Clark let out a held breath and relaxed. "What about the kiss?" He asked.

"Never happened." She waved it away without a second thought.

"But it did." He reiterated. 

She stepped up close to him and poked her finger into his chest, backing him up against the wall. "No it didn't. Got that?" She asked with a grave tone.

Clark held himself up against the wall and looked at her nervously. "Yes ma'am." He said in all seriousness. She quickly flashed a smile and tugged on his arm. 

"The pub is a little ways down Main Street." She almost had to drag him along. Even his feet seemed to go stupid. "This is like having to carry a baby around on my hip." She exhaled in frustration, finally getting him to move with her.

"I am not baby." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Liar." She exclaimed, her arm interlocking with his as they finally exited the alley. "Let's go, my knight in shining armor." She laughed as he chuckled with her.

"Knight in shining armor?" He asked.

"Yeah, what else are you good for? You certainly can't keep your head straight; all you're good for is a glorified bodyguard." She smiled wide a she put her right hand on his right arm. Her left arm was still interlocked with his.

Clark felt slightly uncomfortable with her touching him, but she simply saw it as a friendly gesture. He could accept that in the end. She was an interesting woman, and even with all the trouble with Lois, it would be nice to have another friend to hang around while he let Jimmy and Chloe spend some time alone. He didn't want to be a third wheel. 

"So," Candice said. "do I have to watch my mouth around your friends, or can I trust them to keep my secret." She was being serious.

"Around Chloe you can be open about everything, but not around Jimmy. He doesn't know anything about me, and I'd like it to stay that way."

"What about Lois?"

Clark cringed at the name. "Lois? She knows nothing, but knowing her she would likely think I was joking if I ever told her."

"How come you've never told her? You told your friend Chloe, why not Lois?" She looked at him as they continued down their path. The lamps on the sidewalk lit up the streets, their transparent glow accenting the soft shadows on his face.

"I never told Chloe, she sort of found out." He looked back to the sidewalk. 

"How?"

He flinched, but explained. "She saw me catch a car in mid air." He said, leaning close so that only she could hear him.

"Really?" She asked with sparkling eyes. When he nodded, she smiled. "I haven't done that, but I can certainly lift them." She enjoyed having someone around that understood what having abilities was like. Even if she could never have his heart, she was content in knowing she had a friend for life. 

"I surprised myself the first time I did that." Clark admitted. "My parents were even more freaked, but they did the right thing by not exposing my gifts to the world."

Candice smiled and nodded in sync. "It seems that our parents would get along swimmingly. Maybe we should set up a play date?" She laughed loudly.

Clark got swept up in her mirth as he plodded along. Her sense of humor was infectious, her laugh even more so. "Let's introduce you to my friends before I set up a couples date for our parents." She laughed again, her soft tone filling his ears.

"What am I to expect from your friends? I kind of like to know what I'm walking into." When he frowned, she squeezed his forearm. She couldn't tell if he feigned the pain, but he squirmed none the less. "So, what can I expect?" She asked again when he hadn't answered.

"They're normal people." He said in response. Her glare signified she wasn't going to be satisfied with just that. "I'm not a very good judge of character." He admitted. 

Closing one eye, she peered at him strangely. "I can understand that, but at least tell me something."

Clark sighed. "Well, Chloe's one of the best friends anyone could ever have. She's had her troubles with loyalty in the past, but that was when she was in love with me."

"What?" She asked in surprise. "She loved you?"

"For almost five years." He said with a low voice.

"Did you ever-you know?"

His eyes shot to her quickly, their roundness larger than baseballs. "No!"

Candice patted his arm. "Calm down Clark, I just asked a simple question."

"You call that a simple question?" He asked with a frown. "I call that inappropriate." He wasn't comfortable talking about sex in public. She obviously was, but she didn't quite know him all that well.

When he went silent, she picked up the dead air. "So, did you ever date?" 

Clark shook his head after he finally got past his initial shock of her original question. "No. Well, we did go to a dance together, but that was high school and I got preoccupied by something else."

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" She asked. 

He once again shook his head. "You'll have to ask Chloe about that one. She laughs about it now, ever since she's found someone, but I don't like talking about the past anymore. I'm pretty disgusted with the way I acted that day and the many days after that."

She picked up on the pain in his voice, but she couldn't place it. He seemed upset because he had ditched his friend, but there something else to it. She resigned to the fact that she would ask Chloe. "Fine, I'll make sure to ask her." She said.

"You will?" He asked in surprise. "I just said that so we could drop the conversation."

"The more I know about you Clark the better. I like having the upper hand on any friendship. This way I can abuse it by making you do things for me." She smiled devilishly as he grinned back at her joke.

"I think that if you decide to bug me, you can get quite a bit back in return." He said with a chuckle.

"Are you saying that there is actually a brain in there somewhere?" She asked, taking her right hand off his arm and tapping his head with her knuckles. 

"You keep hitting me like that and I'll be liable to tap you back. Trust me; if you want to avoid a headache, I suggest you stop." He smiled wildly as she let her hand fall back to his arm. 

"There's some sass. I was wondering what it took for you to grow a backbone."

"I have a backbone." Clark argued. 

"I know, I just said you did."

"You didn't sound like you think I do."

She shrugged and looked forward. "What about Lois, do you have a backbone around her. You show me it now, but are you a bumbling dolt when you're around her?"

Clark didn't like that she brought Lois back into the conversation. He needed to get the brown haired woman off his mind for the night and just have some fun with new and old friends. "I really don't want to talk about that." He said truthfully. 

"You can't just avoid it Clark. One of these days you'll have to get it all out in the open or its going to eat you up." 

"I'm good at holding things in." He replied.

"You really are stubborn." She said suddenly.

He smiled as he stopped walking. "We're here." He said.

"Oh. Well, what are you waiting for? Open the door for me sir."

Clark laughed and nodded. "Ma'am." He replied sarcastically as he held the door open for her.

-

Lois sat at a table with Chloe and Jimmy, her hands rubbing on her pant legs nervously as she watched the door in anticipation. She had specifically seated herself so that she could see him come through. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she shifted in the seat for the hundredth time.

"Calm down Lois." Chloe assured her, grabbing a hold of her cousin's hand to keep her steady. It didn't work, her nervous and sweaty hands just caused her own to shake. She quickly let go and wiped the sweat on her palm off on her pants.

"I can't Chloe; my heart feels like it's going to burst."

Jimmy watched them both with a tight smile adorning his lips. "You can just jump him the second he comes through those doors. This is a public place." 

Lois looked to him as her eyes widened. He was right, she couldn't jump him, no matter badly she wanted to. There was no doubt in her mind she was going to make his night, but the fact that she had forgotten about other peoples peering eyes had her angry. She knew she should have waited until he got back to the hotel, but she had gotten caught up in her excitement. There was a beer in front of her, but she hadn't drank any of it yet. She was using the cold bottle to keep her hands busy, but she was too scared that she might let the bottle slip in her shaky hands.

Chloe watched as Lois moved the beer bottle around the table, not once putting it to her lips. She shared a special smile with Jimmy. He knew, much like she did, that the vacation was about to go from painful to joyful for Lois and Clark. It helped their situation too, it meant they wouldn't have a third wheel. If they wanted to be alone, they could be.

With her eyes still focused on the door, Lois spied a few people come through. A large figure entered next, and she almost jumped out of her seat, but it wasn't Clark. Sighing to try and relax herself, she felt her cousin's hand rub her knee in a reassuring manner. "I'm scared as hell." She admitted.

"I believe you've said that about ten times already." Chloe replied.

"Sorry." Lois said back, turning her head and smiling helplessly. Her eyes quickly snapped back to the door as a young, tall, black haired woman entered. Behind her stood Clark, holding the door open for. She smiled at his chivalry. Her heart almost leapt out of her chest as he entered. Sitting in a booth had its drawbacks. Chloe blocked her escape, but she knew for fact that her cousin was doing it for her benefit. She didn't want her running at him like a hysterical woman.

Her eyes widened as he saw Clark say something. She didn't know who he was talking to, but suddenly the tall woman in front of him turned around and slugged him in the chest. Her eyebrows drew into an arch of confusion as she saw him laugh loudly and smile wide. Her mind ran a mile a minute as she watched the two of them. They were talking animatedly as he closed the door. She watched in horror as Clark gently removed her coat from her shoulders. The look the woman gave Clark, and the smile he returned, caused her heart to skip a beat. As the woman took her coat and draped it over her right arm, Clark extended his. Confusion settled in, but as soon as she saw the woman interlock his arm with hers, her heart broke.

Chloe, seeing her cousin's once smiling face staring at the door in pure terror, she looked. At the front door was Clark, his arm tightly interlocked with a very beautiful young woman who was smiling and talking to him. She was stunning, her jeans and tight sweatshirt accenting her natural curves.

Jimmy followed both women's gazes. Slowly he looked back to Chloe, her eyes wide and frightened. He wanted to tell them both not to jump to conclusions, but his girlfriend's eyes already told him she had. Lois was a different matter. She looked as if her heart had been torn asunder and trampled on. He could have sworn she was dying; the pain etched on her face was more than enough to ascertain she had already accepted the worst. "It's not what you think." He assured them. Chloe looked at him pleadingly, but Lois couldn't tear her eyes off the front entrance. 

Lois jumped head first into the skepticism pool, her emotions catching the best of her and making her decision for her. Normally she would have waited things out, she was usually one to know things sometimes didn't seem what they looked like, but in this case she was in no mood for waiting. Every second that passed both Clark and the woman continued to smile. They seemingly enjoyed each others company. It struck her suddenly. She had been too late. She had been acting so stubborn that she had lost her chance to tell him she loved him. If he was enjoying himself with another woman, that meant deep down he didn't love her back. "You lied!" She said with tears running down her cheeks, her stare directed at her cousin.

"What?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"You lied." She said between sobs. "How could you make me believe he actually loved me?" She quickly pushed Chloe out of the booth and got out. All the anger in pain that was welled up inside of her released itself as she walked right up to Clark. "Are you happy!?" She screamed at him.

Clark ripped his eyes from Candice as he felt his ears burn in pain. When he saw Lois in front of him, yelling, he blinked in surprise and said. "Lois! I didn't know you were going to be here." He couldn't hide his surprise at seeing her. Her cheeks were littered with tears as she looked crestfallen.

She didn't bother responding to him as she brushed them aside and exited through the front door. How quickly her happiness had come to an end. She was angry, upset, but most of all she was furious for having been so stubborn. Maybe he had loved her, but she blamed herself. She cried uncontrollably as she walked briskly back to the hotel, happiness seeming like a distant memory.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clark stared at the door as it closed soundly. It's noise echoing in his ears loudly as he felt his legs stiffen and go rigid. He had no idea what had just happened, and he had no clue why she had been so upset. Finally mustering the strength back up in his legs, he turned to the table. Jimmy was shaking his head, while Chloe had hers in her hands. "What?" He asked. When they didn't respond, he turned to Candice with a pleading glance.

"So that was Lois?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied, his eyes drifting back to the front door.

"I see." She let out slowly. When Clark continued to stare at the door, she punched him in the arm fairly hard. She knew he felt that one.

"Ow." Clark exclaimed. It was honest, it truly hurt. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"My god you're dense." When he frowned at her, she grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him towards the door. He didn't want to move, and he was struggling against her. "Go after her." She said with a loud breath, finally pushing him forward.

Clark looked back at her and nodded in realization. "I'll be back as so as I can." He said, turning his head back around and going towards the door.

"Don't you dare!" She almost yelled back. She knew he could hear her. "My oh my, he sure is an idiot." She laughed, turning back to the two people who were staring at her. Their penetrating eyes were uncomfortable, but she stared right back.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked with a half sneer.

"You must be Chloe." Candice smiled politely. She extended her hand, the blond woman warily reaching out to take it. She pumped it softly and disengaged. She quickly put it towards the man across the table. "You must be Jimmy." She said. He seemed more approachable, quickly jutting out his own hand and shaking it strongly.

"Yes, I'm Jimmy, and that's Chloe." He said, looking from the tall woman standing in front of them and gesturing to his girlfriend.

Candice looked to Chloe and smiled tightly. "You don't like me do you?" She asked.

"Well with what just happened, I can't say I'm your biggest fan." Chloe replied, her eyes never left the woman as the tall figure wiggled in beside Jimmy. Her boyfriend looked uncomfortable as she continued to stare.

"I don't know why you guys were thinking the worst. I think it's pretty obvious that Clark and Lois have it in for each other." She smiled wide as the blond woman's eyes went round. "What?" She asked, looking over to a smiling Jimmy.

"I told them it wasn't what it looked like." He said.

"And it's not." She chimed in. Noticing that Chloe's eyes were still lingering on her, she squinted and said. "I'm not a slut. I didn't do anything wrong." She didn't feel the need to have to explain herself, but it might have some effect on them. The woman continued to stare at her though. Fed up, she turned to Jimmy. "Do you mind getting me a drink?" She asked, stepping out of the booth.

Jimmy frowned at her forwardness and looked to Chloe. She was frowning too, but he shrugged. "Sure, what would you like?"

"Any kind of beer is fine." She said, her eyes never leaving the stout blond across the table.

Jimmy nodded and headed off to the bar.

Candice smiled and sat down. Chloe's gaze wandered after Jimmy for a second, but not before she scowled. "Who are you?" She asked, once again fixing her attention of the dark haired woman.

"Candice." She replied back.

"What about you and Clark?" She asked suddenly. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"We're friends."

Chloe didn't know what to make of the woman. She seemed friendly, but in her eyes lied something she couldn't place. "How long have you known him?"

She wasn't entirely pleased with the questioning, but she played along. "About and hour or two." She replied.

"And you're already touchy and feely? Clark doesn't do that kind of thing with strangers." Chloe said with a frown.

"Like I said, we're friends. Friends laugh with each other and touch one another. Not in a dirty way of course, but you get my drift."

Chloe put a hand to her forehead as she shook her head back and forth. "Clark just doesn't make instant friends. Usually he's wary about strangers. What makes you so different?" It was incredibly peculiar that the woman seemed so close to her best friend.

Candice shrugged. "I guess you can say that both he and I share some things in common." She smiled as the woman across from her frowned deeply in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked with an angry tone. She hated it when people answered her with riddles or open ended words.

"Did you see the way I pushed him? Could you do that?" She asked, leaning forward and crossing her arms on the table.

Chloe's left eyebrow cocked suddenly at the woman's words. "So what, you have some kind of ability?"

"Meteor one in fact." She said softly so that no one else could hear. When the woman stared in shock, she laughed. "Clark told me I could trust you, but I had to send your boyfriend off so I could tell you."

With shock still firmly in place, Chloe asked. "You're from Smallville?"

"Originally."

"So what do you posses?"

"Strength." She said hoarsely, leaning even closer. Their faces were scant inches apart as she smiled. "Sure, I'm not as strong as him, but I have what it takes to push people around."

Chloe almost choked on air. "So you know about his abilities?" She asked, her voice squeaky.

"Everything." Candice replied, sitting back suddenly as she saw Jimmy calmly walking over with three bottles in hand.

"I thought I'd get one for all of us." He said cheerfully. He spied his girl and her scared look. "Something wrong?" He asked her, placing a beer in front of her nose.

"What!" Chloe said loudly. When she realized that it was Jimmy, she apologized. "Sorry. No, nothings wrong."

He didn't know if he believed her, but he wasn't going to pry. Still feeling a little uncomfortable around the stranger at the table, he wiggled in beside Chloe. "So?" he asked, taking a good gulp and placing the bottle on the table. "How long have you known Clark?"

"Couple hours." She replied, taking a small sip of her beer.

"How did you meet?" He asked with a smile.

She liked this Jimmy fellow. He had a good head about him, but most of all he was friendly. Again she leaned forward, her eyes going to Chloe, who looked deflated. "He found me naked on a picnic table." She said, her eyebrows wiggling up and down suggestively as she looked back to the man in front of her.

-

Clark rushed down the sidewalk, frantically searching for Lois. He didn't know where she went, and he was too confused to try and search for her heartbeat. He had only done it once or twice before, and he was pretty sure he'd be unable to pin point it. The farther he walked, the closer he got to the hotel. He wasn't sure if she'd go back there. Lois would likely do one of two things. Go back to the hotel and cry, or get hopelessly plastered. And since she had done the latter the night before, he gauged it more likely she was heading back to the hotel.

He quickened his step as he pushed his way through the crowded sidewalks. He cursed to himself that he couldn't just go into super speed and disappear. He didn't know what Lois would think if he showed up at the room before he did, but part of him wanted to surprise her. Settling for not doing it, he walked briskly along the street instead, hugging the curb so that any vehicle passing wouldn't hit him. He let out a deep breath as he turned onto the street that led up to the resort hotel. There weren't as many people around. Looking left and right to see that no one was watching, he sped towards the large resort.

Stopping behind a nook of the building, he quickly walked out and to the front entrance. His heart beat a mile a minute as he made the seemingly arduous trudge up the steps and into the main foyer. He now knew why Lois had been upset. She thought he and Candice were up to something, and he knew it broke her heart. It confused him that she would jump to conclusions like that, but he somewhat understood that she was in a weird place. He was in the same spot as her, but Candice had convinced him that he had to do something about it. He had planned to tell her his feelings tonight, but things had just become so much more difficult.

He struggled walking as he almost tripped over the lip of a large rug at the entrance. His eyes weren't focused on the floor, they were watching and brown haired woman enter and elevator. Wanting so badly to speed into it with her, he tripped and finally fell. Quickly gathering himself, he brushed away a few hands that had tried to help him. Looking at the Elevator again, he watched as the light changed on the numbers as the seconds went by. His eyes fell to the stairwell door as he struggled with what to do. With regular running speed, he crashed the door open and began his ascent.

His mind ran faster than he did. Inside his head were so many things he wanted to say to her, but there was one thing he wanted to say above all else. He wanted to tell her he loved her with all his heart. For so long he had been denying himself something he knew could be wonderful. Sure, they were both more stubborn than a couple of rabid badgers, but that didn't mean they couldn't change. He had come up with a plan to gently plant seeds about how much he liked her, but he never thought about how easier it would have been to just blurt it out. He knew why he didn't, he was scared. He was always scared. Hating that feeling, he jumped three steps at a time at almost breakneck speed, his hearing searching any signs of life that he might run into on the stairwell.

His running and emotions had his heart beating a mile a minute. He rarely got exhausted, but everything that was happening almost made him tired, as if he wanted it all to be over in a second. The faster he went the more his mind screamed to him that he was doing the right thing. Lois was even more stubborn than him, so he knew it would have to be him that said it first. There was a point where he was too scared of her rejecting him, but he had soon realized that living with regrets hurt more than not knowing. He would risk it. To him love meant everything.

He reached the floor to their rooms and let out a long breath. He had exited just beside the elevator. He could tell by the lights that it hadn't reached the floor yet. He shifted nervously in his boots. Not knowing whether or not to go into the room, or greet her at the elevator, he stuck his hands into his jeans pockets. It hit him as he fumbled his fingers around the change in his right pocket. He didn't have the card for the room, Lois did. Taking a deep breath, knowing he would come face to face with her in mere seconds, he felt the butterflies in his stomach toss and turn violently. He removed his left hand nervously out of his pocket and rubbed it through his shaggy hair. His breath caught in his lungs as the elevator doors in front of him began to open.

Lois fumbled through her purse, trying frantically to find the card for the room. "He better not have it." She said through tears, her hand firmly dug into the shoulder strapped bag.

"I don't."

Her head snapped up suddenly. It was him, the last person she wanted to see. She stared in confusion as he had both hands in his pockets. He looked scared, and she knew suddenly that he had lost the ability to speak when her eyes settled on him. She quickly let out a held breath as she found the card in her purse. "Out of my way!" She said authoritatively.

"Lois." Clark wheezed, turning around to try and grab her arm as she brushed past him.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed at him, yanking her arm free from his grasp and almost running to the room.

Clark felt his butterflies disappear, replaced with guilt and pain as he started after her. "Lois, I don't know what's going on. I understand some of it, but you have to explain to me what's wrong."

"No." She said simply, finally unlocking the door and going inside.

He went to follow, but he was almost hit in the nose with the door as it slammed shut in front of him. "Lois." He said again, his voice clearly etched with pain.

"Go away!" She shouted from inside the room as she dropped her purse on the bed and went into the bathroom.

Clark leaned his forehead on the door and sighed. He could simply wrench the door open, but that would not only raise questions, but piss her off. "Come on Lois, just open the door." He said finally.

"I said go away!" Lois yelled back, exiting the bathroom and finding her luggage bag. She quickly changed into her pajamas a she heard a soft knock at the door. "Did you not hear me the first time Smallville, go away!" The knocking stopped, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Come on Lois, what you saw meant nothing." He rested his two hands on opposite sides of the doorway.

"Nothing?" She screamed, flinging the door open and staring angrily at him. When he nodded at her, she slammed the door shut in his face. "It sure didn't seem like nothing." She said heatedly, still upset beyond belief. She was pained more than angry, but her pain was coming across in a heated fury. She dropped herself onto the crimson bed and cried into the pillow.

Clark leaned forward on the doorway with his arms, his eyes closing in pain. A few tears threatened to drop, but he kept them at bay. "Her name's Candice." He said softly.

"Do you think I care what her name is?" She snapped back from her lying position on the bed.

"I guess not." He answered to himself. He listened to her crying, her sobs tearing apart his heart each time she inhaled raggedly. He wanted so badly to rip open the door and engulf her in his arms, but he knew she wouldn't welcome it. No matter what powers he possessed, fixing a broken heart wasn't one of them. He finally let a tear drop to the floor and said. "We're just friends."

Lois bit back a horrible comment, but said something else instead. "You sure don't look like just friends." She had her head on one of the large pillows as she lied with her back to him. Even if he was on the other side of the door, she still felt like he was staring right into her.

"I don't know why you're so upset Lois. I'm allowed to have friends, aren't I?" He was acting desperate, turning the tables on her for a second.

Lois thought about it. Sure, he was allowed to have friends. He had Chloe and Jimmy, but the fact that he went out and made a new friend, without simply giving her a second thought, hurt. "Just go away." She said in frustration. She knew he wouldn't though; he was like a cockroach sometimes. When you didn't want him around, he tended to show up and linger.

"I just met her tonight Lois, there's no way I would ever do anything with her." He was still leaning up against the door with his forehead.

"Do friends laugh and interlock arms with each other like that. I saw the way you two smiled at each other." She said with a pained voice.

"What does have locking arms and smiling have anything to do with it?" He asked, confused. He didn't know what she expected from him. Did she want him to say he was sorry? Sighing in frustration, he leaned even more heavily on the door as he agonizingly waited for her response.

"Don't deny it Clark." She said in anger. She didn't believe her words, but she was too upset to keep them back. "You just couldn't wait for a fresh pair of legs to come waltzing by."

Clark's eyes flared in anger. He almost burnt a whole in the door with his vision, but he held it back. "You know me Lois." He said sternly, turning his anger onto her. He was glad that they had the whole floor to themselves; otherwise people would have been poking their heads out into the hallway to see what was going on.

She laughed at his comment. It was a bitter laugh, nothing with sincerity or warmth. "The Clark Kent I knew doesn't exist anymore."

He let out an exasperated breath. "I will always be your Smallville." He said softly.

Even through her pain and anger, she managed to smile. That name represented everything about him. His awkwardness, his hero complex, and even the color of his eyes, but it just didn't feel like enough. She wanted so badly to slip the door open and tug him into the room, but she told herself that if he was more preoccupied with making new friends than speaking to her, that meant he didn't care as much for her as she did for him. She loved him, and he didn't love her. It should have been so simple, yet it was more complex and confusing than anything else in the world. Again she allowed her tears to fall steadily on the pillow.

Clark turned his back to the door and slumped down to the floor. With tears welling in his eyes, he leaned his head back with a loud thud. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He asked himself. Why couldn't he just be a man? He lifted his knees and rested his elbows on them. His head fell into his upraised palms as he let the tears fall steadily down his cheeks.

Lois cried some more, her racking sobs tearing her heart to pieces. She didn't know what to do. On one hand she loved him more than life itself, but on the other hand she had her dignity to hold onto. Her body went limp as she laid still, the pillow almost completely drenched. Her hearing picked up on something, but she dismissed. After a few more minutes she heard it again. It sounded like crying. She lazily turned herself over and rested on an elbow. Her eyes went to he door and the small shadow at the bottom that poked through. Was Clark crying? She couldn't believe her ears. She sat up suddenly, her ears still tuned to his sobs. The only time she had seen him cry was when Alicia had been killed. He didn't even cry when his father had died. Sure, he probably did, but she never saw him. Clark was usually one to keep his emotions locked away.

Getting to her bare feet, the breast of her pajamas wet with tears, she leaned up against the door with her right ear. They were louder than before, each sob he took drawing in a sharp breath. Her heart broke again as she felt like slumping to the floor. She was being stubborn again, she knew it, but deep down she couldn't will herself to give in. To her it always had to be about a winner. It had been like that her whole life. She had been so angry with the fact that her sister seemingly had everything handed to her, while she had to work for it, that she was bitter. Now those traits that she once admired about herself were quickly turning into regret. She couldn't change her nature though, that's what she was and nothing could redirect that.

As she continued to listen to him, she closed her eyes. Slowly the sobbing died down to heavy breathing. She couldn't possibly look at him while he was crying, and she wouldn't allow him to see her with tears staining her cheeks. Drying up the fountain, she wiped her cheeks clean and opened the door. There he sat, his back to her and his knees pulled up to himself as his head rested in his hands. "Clark?"

Clark was pulled out of his misery by her voice. Leaning his head up, he looked into her hazel eyes. He hadn't heard the door open, but there she was, staring down at him. By the redness of her eyes he knew she had been crying too. His steadily got himself up, his eyes struggling to find hers again as he stood straight.

Lois didn't know what to say. She was a loss for words, but somehow it seemed as if none were needed. When he softly responded to why she had said his name, she looked at him sadly. "There are some things I want to know."

He nodded glumly as he adverted looking at her eyes. They were too beautiful to look at. He would have gotten lost in them if he looked right at her. So he continued to look at his feet. He could see she was wearing her pajamas, a sudden pang of pain shot into him knowing she wasn't wearing one of his flannel shirts. He wanted so badly to see her in one again.

Lois steeled herself as she thought up her first question. She really didn't have any questions already thought up, and she should have probably thought ahead, but his sobbing had torn her into opening the door. "This Candy-."

"Candice." Clark corrected. When she glared at him, he shut up and looked back to the floor. He didn't need to upset her any more than she already was.

She almost slammed the door in his face again, but she held strong. "You met her tonight, and you're already friends?"

Clark nodded, not bothering to say anything else. He felt as if he let anything out, she would use it to burry him into the ground. The simple fact that she was willing to talk to him face to face was a fine edge to balance on already.

She continued. "This Candice," she said sternly, drawing the name out completely to get across her anger. "how did you meet her?"

He looked back up to her eyes. They were so beautiful, yet they didn't betray her anger. "I ran into her after I left here."

"How?" She asked quickly.

"I was walking on a trail, and I stumbled on her-." He stopped talking suddenly. He couldn't tell her, but if he didn't, she would slam the door on him anyways.

"Well?"

Clark looked back to the floor. "I found her lying naked on a picnic table." When he finally managed to look back at her after a minute of silence, he could have sworn she was smiling, but it was soon replaced with her once again steely glare.

She had thought it funny for a moment. There was something about him and meeting people naked for the first time. As quickly as she had slipped, the more quickly her anger had settled back in. "What did you do?"

Clark sighed and looked back to the floor. He couldn't talk to her when she was staring at his eyes. "I apologized and went to leave."

"But you didn't." Lois scolded.

"No."

"Why?"

He shook his head as he continued to look at the floor. "I don't know, she wouldn't let me I guess."

"You guess?" Lois asked with a frown, her tone of voice going low. It had a disapproving note to it. "So you became friends just like that?" She asked suddenly.

Once again he nodded.

"I don't get you Clark, how in the world did you go from being awkward to palling around with her like you've known her for years?"

He didn't know how to answer her. He couldn't very well tell her that he had made out with Candice, and that he was so comfortable around her because of the fact that she was meteor enhanced. Lois didn't even know about his secret. The probability of getting himself killed by the woman in front of him was rising higher by the second.

When he didn't answer, she reached out and lifted his chin. In his eyes tears were welling, something telling her he was going through this with even more pain in him than her. "Do you feel more open with her?" She asked, dropping her fingers from his face. When he hesitated again, she felt her heart beginning to tear apart all over again. "What is it that she has that I don't?"

Clark couldn't stand listening to her pained questions. They ate at his gut and gnawed at his mind. He couldn't tell her the truth, it was too important to let slip. He had made a promise to Candice.

Again he didn't answer, and her mind ran a mile a minute. What was he so terrified of? Why wasn't he willing to tell her the truth? Her head buzzed for an answer, and when he groaned, she got it. "There's something else isn't there."

"Maybe." He responded.

Her hand went to her mouth in shock. She had thought the worst, but like earlier she wasn't willing to jump to conclusion, so she asked him. "You kissed her didn't you?" She didn't know why she asked him, but she needed to know none the less.

He couldn't lie to her, he just couldn't. "She kissed me." He said, looking up to her eyes while the tears that had threatened to fall earlier were finally dripping down upon his cheeks.

Lois saw his horrid face, and wanted to slap him, but she knew enough that he might have reacted the way she hoped. "Did you kiss her back?" She asked with a hoarse voice. When he didn't respond, but simply looked to the floor again, she got her answer. Her heart finally let go of the final piece she had been holding onto. "Clark." She said sadly, closing the door on him as a new wave of tears erupted from her. She slumped down onto the floor and buried her hand into her eyes as she cried.

Clark leaned his head against the door as the tears came unbidden. After a few minutes, and not being able to listen to her cry anymore, he said. "I broke the kiss after I realized something."

Lois didn't want to hear it, but her voice managed to get the words, "Realize what?" out.

He leaned his right cheek against the door. "I broke it after I realized I didn't love her. I couldn't love her." He waited for her to respond, but when she didn't, he continued anyways, his heart putting it all out on the line. "I love you Lois."

Again he waited nervously, he his heart beating a mile a minute as he continued to lean against the door. The minutes ticked away and still nothing. He knew it, it wasn't enough. She probably knew he loved her, because he knew she loved him, but it still hurt not to get a response. He also knew she knew that they weren't a couple, but still, him kissing another woman while they both knew what they were feeling, was like cheating. New tears came out as he backed away from the door. The silence filled him as he turned slowly and made the painfully long walk back to the elevator.

Half way there, he heard a click. He didn't know if it was the door opening or the lock being put into place, so he continued forward. The next thing he heard made him stop though.

"Clark?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He stopped dead in his tracks, his breath catching in his lungs as he heard her call his name. He didn't know why she did, but his hopes rose as he slowly turned around. There she was, half her body poking out of the doorway as her eyes directly placed on him. "Yeah?" He asked softly. She didn't respond, but simply motioned with a finger to come to her. His mind froze for a second, not completely aware of what was exactly happening. He wanted to run to her, but his feet wouldn't let him. Resigning to taking his time, he walked slowly towards her, his heart beating ferociously the closer to her he got.

Each step seemed like an eternity, his feet slowly lumbering in front of one another. He didn't know what to do with his hands, and finally resigned to sticking them in his coat pockets awkwardly. With his head to the ground like a scolded dog, he walked closer. Before he realized it he was only a few feet from her, his head slowly lifting to meet her gaze. When her eyes came into contact with his, he didn't know what to do. She looked angry, but there was something in them that showed understanding. His hopes rose even higher as she closed the distance between them.

Still running over every scenario in her head, she gently reached out and placed an open palm on his right cheek. "Smallville."

"Yes." He replied, his shaking hands falling out of his pockets as he tried hopelessly to smile.

When he tried to smile, she melted; her heart bursting forward as she put her other hand on his face and brought her lips to his. The tears began to fall down her face as she allowed herself to let go, to let every single angry thought be drowned out in her tears of happiness.

He was surprised, but it only took a second for him to respond. How much he craved her taste, her smell; it all rushed into him so hard he almost fell over. Her lips moves tenderly on his, his eyes closing as he softly placed a hand on her back. Once again the feeling of bliss that had occurred on Valentines Day came back. His mind went to the heavens, his heart erupting in a volcano of love and affection.

Lois felt both his arms rap around her back as she was pulled tighter into the kiss. She almost laughed against his lips at how stubborn and stupid she had been. He loved her, it was that simple. It had always been that simple. With her arms stretching around his neck, she pulled out of the embrace for only a second to say. "I'm so sorry Clark."

He shook his head and smiled weakly. "It's not your fault Lois." He reassured her.

"No, it is Clark. I've been so stubborn." When he smiled and kissed her tenderly, she let a few more tears fall down her already stained cheeks.

"It doesn't matter Lois, we have all night to tell each other how sorry we both are, but there are only three words I want to hear from your mouth." When she frowned, he hugged her tightly to himself as he placed his mouth to her ear. "I love you." He said softly.

Lois felt her world become butter, her body melting in his arms as she drank in his words. Hearing it for the first time had been his desperate attempt for a last ditch effort to not lose her, and it had worked, but now that he was saying it because he was happy, it meant even more. "I love you too." She said back softly, her lips barely moving against his neck.

Clark smiled as his whole world came into place. The insecurities and pain were now a distant memory, their presence gone like the warm summer wind. His own tears began to fall down upon her shoulder as he whispered. "That's four words Lois."

She laughed against his chest, her chin resting on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "Shut up Smallville." She said, pulling back and gently dragging him through the door with her.

He almost tripped into her, but he remained upright as he held the doorway. "There are some things I need to tell you Lois." He struggled getting the words out as she had already begun attacking his lips again.

"I said shut up." She smiled against him, her teeth nibbling softly on his bottom lip.

"I'm serious Lois, there are some things you need to know about me." He couldn't do anything unless she knew the truth, and unlike previous times, there was no hesitation. She was the woman he loved, the woman who he held so high that he would risk anything for. There was no doubt in his mind that she could handle it. They hadn't come this far for her to just push him aside. Something she had said months ago popped into his head as she continued to kiss him, ignoring what he had said. He remembered it vividly. It was when she had been stressed about Oliver. She had said something about him being from Mars and she would find it as nothing more than a personality quirk. Well, it was something like that; he was having trouble focusing as she had her tongue down the length of his throat.

"Lois." He said loudly, pushing her away. When she pouted, he felt her pain, but he had to do it. "There are so many things you need to know."

"Like what?" She asked, grabbing one of his hands and pressing her tender lips to the open palm.

Clark ran his other hand through his hair in nervousness. "There's so much that I don't even know where to begin." He looked at her, thinking she would get annoyed, but instead, she surprised him with another kiss.

"Then don't." She mumbled against his lips as she gently slipped his coat of his shoulders. He didn't seem to react to her words, but the more she kissed him the more he finally responded.

"Lois." He said weakly, his mind becoming foggy. He wanted to tell her, she needed to know. "It's complicated Lois, this is really important."

She slowly dropped his coat on the floor as her hands went up under his shirt. With a firm pull, she lifted it up over his head until he raised his arms in defeat and let the fabric disengage, falling to the floor with the coat. Not once did she allow his lips to leave hers, except to remove his shirt.

"Lois." He mumbled, his eyes closing in pleasure as he felt her hands go to the front of his jeans.

"Is what you have to say more important than the fact I love you?" She asked, pulling back to stare into his eyes.

He thought about it. Was his secret more important than her? Or was love more important than anything? As he struggled to make up his mind, he saw her frown. Thinking he was losing her, he shook his head. "Nothing is more important to me than you."

She smiled widely and hooked her thumbs through the belt loops on his pants. "Then whatever you have to say can wait." She firmly tugged on him as she sat herself on the bed.

Clark kneeled on the mattress as he gently positioned himself overtop of her. As she gently lied back on the mattress, he put his knees to each side of her and rested on his knuckles, just above her shoulders.

Lois felt her heart soar above the clouds, his large form positioned above her as she let out another tear.

Frowning, he wiped away her tear with a thumb. The heat of the moment had been cut off prematurely as he thought something was wrong. He softly dropped to his right side and propped himself up onto an elbow as she continued to lie on her back. More tears were coming out, but he didn't know why. "Lois?" He asked softly, resting a loving hand on her stomach. Her demeanor was frightening him. She wanted him one minute, and the next she seemed upset.

"Smallville, I-," She stuttered for a second, unable to stare into his eyes. Looking to the ceiling, she put her right on top of his on her stomach. She was scared, but she had trouble saying it aloud. His warm fingers found hers as she finally managed to look at him. His eyebrows were set deeply, his eyes closed slightly in a frowning manner as he looked concerned. The warmth in his eyes and in his hand allowed her to open up. "I'm scared Clark. If we do this, there is no going back. I've always cherished what we've had and I love you." When his frown went even deeper, she continued. "I'm just scared Clark, for the first time in my life I've found something I can't stand being away from, and I don't want to lose it."

Wiping away more of her tears, realizing that any intimacy that would occur would be nothing sexual, he dropped his head off his hand and laid his right arm out above her head on the pillow. "I'm scared too Lois, but I'm tired of letting fear rule my life. I hate being selfish, and you know that, but my heart wants this more than anything."

"Mine too." She echoed, her right hand squeezing his left tightly on her stomach. "It's just-," She said, but stopped, finding trouble in getting her words out. "We've built this weird connection that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world, and I'm afraid once we do this we'll lose that."

Clark was confused. "What do you mean?"

Staring back to the ceiling, she brought their intertwined fingers up to her chest. "The bickering, the awkward silences, and even me calling you Smallville; it's always been something unique in our relationship. I don't want anything to change."

Clark smiled suddenly. Lois, the woman who took no prisoners, was scared about change. For a woman who had spent her whole life bouncing around from one place to another with her father, dealing with change on a constant basis, she seemed like she had found something she didn't want to let go of. For him to be that one person meant that she loved him almost as much as he loved her, and that sent his heart to new levels. "Lois, nothing will change. I still want you call me Smallville. I still want you to wring me out, especially when you know I deserve it. You're the only woman who sees past me and there is no way I would allow that to change. That is the woman I fell in love with, and I will not allow you to turn away from who you are."

Lois turned onto her side and looked deep into his eyes. "I've never been in love before Clark. There was Oliver, but there wasn't something deep down that told me I could spend the rest of my life in his arms. You, you are such an enigma that all I want to do is hold you and ask you a million questions. For all our fighting and bickering, we've never really talked openly, yet we know each other better than anyone else. It's scary and it makes me think that once we share everything about ourselves, that the small things we've always enjoyed will disappear." Her words came out in more of frustration and confusion instead of truth. She was scared, and she couldn't quite get a handle on it.

Sighing, he continued to smile until she gave him a tight, personal, smile in return. Her smirk could light the night, even without her bight white teeth showing. "Tell me what you see me as." He said suddenly.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion, her smile turning into a deep mask of wonder. She wanted to know where he was going with his question.

He urged her on. "I want you to tell me what you think of me. We've known each other for over two years now, but tell me, who do you think I am?"

"That's a hard question Clark." She replied, taking their hands back to her abdomen.

"I'll go first them." He said, smiling. "When I see Lois Lane, I see a woman who's brash, loud and incredibly forthright." When she was about to speak, he cut her off by bringing his hand from above her head and placing a finger on her lips. "But, I also see what others don't. There's something inside of you that drives you to succeed. I don't know what it is, and I don't think I ever will, but it's something so strong that it keeps you going forward. You're tough, smart, and incredibly attractive, yet you hold everything thing in. You may speak your mind, but your deepest and strongest feelings always stay in here." He let go of her hand and put a finger just above her left breast.

"I didn't think boy scouts thought so deeply." She smiled, her eyebrows dancing upon her forehead. When he did nothing but grin in return, she took a deep breath. "When I see you, I see a man who drives me insane, all the time, but you have your moments when I think you're smarter than anyone I've ever known. You get your head wrapped so tightly around things that you get confused, but in the end you always do what you think is right. I admire that you want to protect everyone, putting your own feelings aside, but I can see that your anger and your annoyance is there." His grin signaled for her to continue. "We're alike Clark, we see the pain in each other and can relate. I just don't brood." She smirked suddenly.

"I think my days of brooding are over." He said. "I also know that you pick on me because that's the best way to get your anger out."

"They better be, bucko." She replied, answering his first comment. "My picking on you is fun, but it allows me to be completely honest. I can bug all I want, but you never give in. You let it bounce off of you like a basketball off concrete, and you still find a way to make me smile in the end. I've never had that. Everyone around me caves when I get upset or pestering, yet you egg me on and make me so frustrated I just want to hit you."

"You can." He smiled, his words bringing about a kiss as she leaned in.

Pulling back, she nodded. "I know I can." She gently slapped the side of his face, but held her palm against it instead of dropping it. Her eyes slowly drifted down his face and to his exposed chest. "You make me happy when I feel miserable." Her eyes fluttered back up to his. He was still smiling warmly, his lips pursed just slightly as he breathed softly.

"You do the same thing Lois. When I'm pining, or brooding, or whatever you want to call it, you manage to drag me away and make me laugh." He gently wrapped his left hand around her back and pulled her to him.

Lois let out a muffled cry against his lips at his strength.

Clark broke the kiss and rubbed her nose with his. "Seeing how the mood has died, there is something I need to tell you."

She squinted as his face went suddenly somber. "Okay, but somehow I get the feeling that you don't want to."

"I want to Lois, for the first time in my life I want someone to know."

"Know what?" She asked, now more than a little intrigued.

"The truth."

"If you tell me you don't actually love me, then I'll burn you alive." She said with a smirk.

Clark laughed. "I love you, in that there is no doubt. I just hope you can love me after what I want to say." Her smile suddenly disappeared. "Let me tell you a story." He said softly, turning away from her embrace and lying flat on his back. Putting his hands under his head and entwining them, he took a deep breath and began.

The time flew, becoming irrelevant as he spun an elaborate story for her. Almost within a minute of him beginning, it had become clearly evident that he was speaking about himself. She drank in every word with rapt attention, not sure she if had even blinked. It shocked her deeply to learn he was from another planet, yet it all made some kind of twisted sense. It explained all his insecurities. His abilities were another matter. They were intriguing and surprising. It also explained a lot, but to her she found them quirky in nature. Clark was special without them, but they added a whole new layer of depth to the already incredibly complicated man.

Clark finished his narrative by asking her a question. "What is your biggest fear?"

She was snapped out of her little world of listening as she had taken everything in stride. His question was a strange one, and if she didn't know him like she did, she would have scolded him for changing the subject. "I don't know, I've really never thought about it."

"I have." Clark replied, taking his hands from under his head and interlocking them on top of his chest. "My biggest fear has always been that I would be alone forever. That's why I brood. I feel alone, as if no one could accept me for who I am. In the end, I just want to share my love with someone who understands and accepts me." He had opened up, allowing everything to spill forth. Knowing that she could handle it was a great relief, but he had been somewhat scared when he had started. For the first time in his life he had seen Lois without something to say. She hung on every word like a child on a nursery rhyme. Everything he said was taken in, her eyes never leaving him. She understood, allowing all the fear and apprehension to disappear.

"You're not alone." She said, getting close to him as she placed a hand on both of his.

"I know." Clark replied, opening his palms and rubbing her smaller hand. "So, what do you have to say about all this? I'm sure Lois Lane has something snarky to say." He smiled as she playfully swatted his right arm with her other hand.

"Usually I would, but what you said makes so much sense that I can't believe I've been blind to it for so long."

"You must understand Lois, you make me feel normal. When I'm around you I forget that I'm from another planet. You treat me like I'm completely human. You make me feel human."

She smiled warmly and kissed him, her lips pressing tenderly up against his. "I have a question." She said suddenly.

"Really?" He asked, pulling back to stare at her.

"Yes." She threw him a devilish grin. "Are you scared that you would hurt me if we were intimate?"

Her question threw a wrench into his happy thoughts. "I don't know. It's something that's always in the back of my mind."

"What about with Lana?" Los asked. She dared bring her up only because she could see in his eyes that he had no reaction to the name.

"What about her?"

"Did you not worry about hurting her?"

Clark sighed. "No, because at the time my father had removed my abilities."

"You're talking about your father at the North Pole, right?" When he nodded, she laughed. "Please tell me he isn't Santa too, because that would throw a wrench into what my father told me when I was twelve."

He got swept up in her laughter, his arms wrapping around her as he lifted her up onto his chest. "There is so much more I need to tell you. There is danger in knowing the truth about me."

"Such as?" She asked.

"Some people are curious already, Lex and Lana for starters, and I don't want you getting caught up in any ploy of theirs to uncover my secret."

"I can take care of myself, Smallville."

"I know you can." Clark said, kissing her forehead. "I'm just going to worry, and you can't stop me."

"I'll try." She scoffed.

"And you'll fail miserably."

She smirked as she met his lips again. Her eyes slowly closed, but when they opened, she got a good look at the time on the alarm clock. "It's late." She said with a soft voice.

Turning his head, his eyes widened. He didn't think he had spoken that long. It was near midnight. Feeling comfortable around the woman he loved and willing to reveal himself had surely let the time fly by.

Something irked her. "When I pulled you down to the bed, you were willing to be with me, even if you knew you could possibly hurt me?"

"Yes." He gulped.

"Why?"

Clark thought about it for a second. He spoke the truth. "Deep down I think I knew you could handle it, even without knowing the truth. You're the strongest woman I know and I guess my conscious told me so." When she smiled against his chest, he added. "That or I was too horny to think twice."

She laughed loudly and she bit him on the chest. It excited her to know that he was practically indestructible. She didn't have to hold back. When they were ready, she would make him understand what being with a real woman was like. Anything Lana had done would pale in comparison to what she would do to him. "When the time comes, I'll make that super brain of yours is think only one thing."

"You?" He asked.

"Yep." She snuggled into his neck and slid off his chest to rest on the bed beside him. She still kept her body tight to him, but lying on him would have led to something she didn't know if she was ready for. Plus, being indestructible had its drawbacks. His body was like stone, and she preferred something soft to lie on.

Clark took a bold leap. "You were willing to have sex with me, but now you seem to be avoiding it." He was longing for her, but he wanted the truth and asking was the only way of knowing.

Lois thought about it for a second, her mind trying to come up with a comprehendible explanation. "I got caught up in the fact that you told me you loved me. Not that I think it would have been a mistake, but the more I thought about it after I was staring into your eyes, the more I realized how scared I was. If we did have sex, I really thought it might change everything."

"It won't." He assured her. It wasn't like he was groveling for her, but he wanted her none the less.

"I know that now." She said with a grunt. "What? You want me now?" She asked with a silly smirk, knowing full well he was just curious and not horny.

"No, well, I want you all the time, but I think we both know when we'll be ready."

"That's right Smallville, we have a whole week to find the right time. Plus, I need a demonstration of these abilities of yours before we do anything."

Clark's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "A week? I thought you meant something like a month."

Lois laughed against his shoulder and patted his stomach. "We're not dating Clark; we've already told one another we love each other. I think that allows us to skip the awkwardness surrounding the subject of intercourse."

"When did Lois Lane start saying intercourse?" Clark asked with a smile.

"Sex sounds too random. It cheapens the love I really feel for you." She was being serious.

Clark nodded in understanding. "Intercourse sounds worse though, how about making love?"

"Too cheesy."

Clark thought hard. He didn't know what else he could use to describe it. "I give up. You pick a word."

Lois laughed again. "I'll come up with something eventually."

-

Chloe slipped the card into the lock and waited for it to beep.

"Do you think they worked things out?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, but I really hope so." They had spent the night with Candice and her friends. She had come to like the tall woman. When Jimmy would slip away for a second here or there, she would talk to the woman about her abilities. She was quite surprised about the nature of her strength. Clark had once told her that the sun gave him the necessary strength to fight his battles, but Candice's came from the moon. Complete opposites, but in a way she shared something special that only Clark understood.

It was nearly one in the morning before they had gotten back to the hotel, having left Candice behind at the bar with her friends. They were more than likely to run into the woman all week, so for the time being they didn't need to see too much of each other. Candice had even offered to help teach Jimmy how to ski. Normally Chloe would have gotten jealous, but she really felt there was a genuine sincerity that came from the tall black haired woman. She would always be skeptical about people with meteor powers, but there had been some in the past that were not bad people. One came to mind, but she couldn't place his name. It had something to do with her getting strapped to a steel girder and about to get her memory erased, but it wasn't very healthy to dwell on the past.

Opening the door as the light went green; she slipped inside and dropped her bag purse on the bed. "They should have a main door in the middle. Having to come in through the bedroom is a real pain."

Jimmy shrugged out of his coat. "I didn't design the place. I believe someone did that over a hundred years ago."

Chloe snickered at his comment and went to the kitchen. Finding a glass, she turned on the tap. Holding a finger under the water, she noticed the door to Lois's bedroom was shut, the lights off. Her vision drifted to the couch, which was mysteriously empty. A small smile crept to her lips as she turned off the tap and set the glass on the counter. As quietly as she could, she tip toed to the bedroom door and opened it. It squeaked just a little as her hand went for the light. She had to get something before she went to bed. She had been worrying about them all night.

"Don't."

Her hand stopped suddenly as she heard a deep voice. "Clark?" She asked softly. A smile crept to her lips as she heard a feminine moan.

"Goodnight Chloe." He said.

"Okay." She replied softly, closing the door quietly as a huge grin split her lips. When she turned around, she was greeted with a frowning Jimmy.

"Is Lois in there?" He asked.

She nodded and put a finger to her lips for silence. Taking his hand, she gently led him to their bedroom, but not before turning off the kitchen lights. As she closed the door to the bedroom, she smiled and kissed him hard. "This week is going to be much better than I could have ever hoped." Giddiness and happiness were converging loudly within her.

He continued to frown, but it suddenly dawned on him. "I see." Jimmy said with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clark shifted on the bed, his knees bending slightly as he snaked a hand under his pillow and opened his eyes. He knew it would be indescribable waking up next to Lois, but what he saw sent his love radiating out of his body like a leak from a reactor. It encompassed the room, infusing itself into everything. A smile adorned his lips as he stared at her. She had the covers pulled up to her chin, the comforter pulled back to her shoulders as the thin sheet clung to her body. The morning light was glowing through the blinds, but it wasn't enough to wake her up. It was still dark in the room, but there was enough light so that he could see. She had fallen asleep against him, but through each of their turning through the night they had fallen apart. He felt the incredible need to pull her to him, but he didn't dare wake her.

He continued to watch her sleep, his eyes never leaving her closed lids. Wanting to be there the moment she woke up, being the first thing she saw, drove his love even deeper. It amazed him how easy it had been. All he had to say was that he loved her, yet they both knew there were more layers to those three words than anyone else could ever understand. He had shared everything with her and she accepted it without hesitation. Something told him she knew he was different, but knowing her like he did, she would have never brought it up unless she had significant proof. Much like she had done with Oliver. She had had her suspicions about the Green Arrow's identity, but she hadn't come forward until she was entirely sure. He smiled a second later; Lois would never have guessed he was from another planet though. A meteor freak maybe, but an alien? No. By her expression the night before, he knew she had been shocked.

He chanced a glance at the alarm clock as he rolled his head back and craned to see it. It was almost nine, and despite the time he had fallen asleep, he was incredibly well rested. Stretching his legs out to the end of the bed, he positioned himself more readily so that when she woke up she would be staring right at him. His hearing went to her heart on instinct, its beating providing a soothing rhythmic beat that caused his grin to go even wider. She looked beautiful in the morning, her heart only adding to her brilliance. Her hair danced over her eyes, the ends blowing away from her nose with every breath. This was what love was supposed to be like, and he knew it. Lana never had a glow about her in the morning, and it was hard remembering waking up beside her. He would remember Lois like she was now for the rest of his life.

He desperately wanted to kiss her, but again he didn't want to wake her. His happiness was as such a level he couldn't think of doing anything else but lie beside her. Not being able to hold it in anymore, he shoved closer to her and wrapped his arms tenderly around her, trying as hard as he could not to wake her. He softly pulled her into his chest, her moans filling his ears as he almost cried. Being a man meant not shedding tears, his father had shown him that from experience, but he couldn't help himself. A faint wet trickle fell down and deposited itself on her cotton pajamas.

"Smallville?"

"Shh." He hugged her warm body to his more tightly as she mumbled a few incoherent words. He didn't regret waking her; he wanted to hold her so badly that he would take any verbal abuse she would give him.

Lazily lifting her head from his warm chest, she glanced up to his face. It was just in time to watch a tear trickle down and disappear into the bottom sheet. "You okay?" She asked, slowly taking a hand from below the sheets and wiping away the remaining liquid that had settled in the bridge of his nose.

"Perfect." He replied, bending his head down and setting his nose into her hair. Even in the early morning he could still smell the lingering effects of her shampoo. When she wrapped her right arm around him, he closed his eyes and said. "I'm happy Lois."

She smiled to herself and moaned lovingly into his neck and chest. "I didn't think it took happiness to make the man of steel cry."

Clark chuckled softly, her body bouncing a little against his chest as it moved in and out suddenly. "I wasn't crying."

"Liar." She said with a lazy voice, her head snuggling into his chest even deeper. "You're such a sap."

"That's your fault." He replied, his eyes opening and staring at the window. He just wanted to hold her for eternity, to not let her go, to love her with all he had. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's okay. I don't mind being woke when it's in the arms of the man I love." She closed her eyes as she fought off her sleepiness. It wasn't working though, his warmth was making her drift off into the dream world again.

Still smiling, he kissed the top of her head. Seconds seemed like an eternity until she fell back to sleep. By her soft breathing and faint heartbeat, he could tell she was once again gone from reality. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to sleep with her, but a knock at the bedroom door brought his eyes wide open. Lois moaned in his embrace, but he soothed her by rubbing a hand over her hair repeatedly. "Go away." He said softly to the person on the other side of the door.

"Breakfast is ready." Chloe said.

He groaned and looked down to Lois, who had awoken again and was staring up at him. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little, but I don't know if I want to leave this bed. I feel much fulfilled at the moment."

Clark smiled at her comment and kissed her for the first time. It would be the first of many kisses today; he would make sure of that. "We'll be right there." He answered Chloe.

"Hey." Lois said suddenly, pulling back from his embrace and staring pointedly at him. "When did you get to speak for me?" Her eyes squinted tightly as she glared at him.

He laughed. "I figured I'd get one in now since you're more than likely going to be speaking for me all week." His remark brought about her special smirk.

"You're right, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you get away with it." She pushed closer and kissed him tenderly, her hair falling across her eyes as she tasted his surprisingly fresh breath. Pulling back, she grinned. "Let me fix myself up a little first."

Clark nodded, but said. "I like you in your P.J's."

"I know, but we're not alone Smallville." When he pouted, she thought he looked even sexier than the night before. "Don't worry; we get to do all this over again tonight."

"You mean it wasn't just a one night thing?" He asked sarcastically, his eyebrows wiggling up and down.

Gently slapping his chest, she rolled herself over and off the bed, her legs weakly holding her up as she struggled to stand. "Good thing I didn't drink. I feel weaker than a newborn kitten." She put a hand to her forehead to steady the sudden rush of blood.

Seeing that she was wobbling, her sped out of the bed and went around to her, his hands going instantly around her stomach. He could feel her clutch his entwined hand with hers as she held to him. Kissing her on the neck, he breathed softly until he felt her skin produce bumps from shivering. "I can help you to the bathroom if you want." His voice was low as he whispered into her ear.

"No, I can manage." She replied, letting go of his hand and turning around in his embrace. Pressing her lips against his briefly, she quickly broke free from him and headed for the bathroom. "You start eating while I shower." She said, hanging onto the door frame for leverage.

"Okay." He said weakly, his senses still filled with her smell. He didn't want her shower, her smell was so sweet, but he knew that once she came back out she would smell even better. She once again smirked, and disappeared into the bathroom, the door clicking lightly behind her. With a deep sigh of longing, he went to the bedroom door and opened it. The morning light blinded his eyes suddenly as he put up a hand in defense.

"Good morning." Chloe said cheerfully.

Clark rubbed his eyes into focus as he glanced to the kitchen area. At the counter was Chloe, her hair still damp from her shower as she wore a white bathrobe. Jimmy was sitting at the dining table with a plate full of food, still in his pajamas. There were massive quantities of breakfast food surrounding him.

"You sure no how to make a guy feel like a child, C.K" Jimmy remarked, looking at his large friend and then staring to his own scrawny arms. He glanced back up and laughed with Clark.

Laughing at Jimmy's remark, he wandered over to the sofa and found his luggage. He hastily picked out a blue t-shirt and slipped it on. He was still in his jeans from the night before, but he didn't care. With his bare feet slapping heavily on the floor, his eyes still focusing to the light of the room, he made his way towards the dining table. As he sat himself down in a large wooden chair, he let the smell of the food fill his nostrils and create havoc inside his stomach.

"How was your night?" Chloe asked devilishly as she handed him a plate. He ignored her though; his focus only on the food in front of him.

Jimmy looked at Clark and then to Chloe. "I think he's a little occupied." He said with a grin.

Chloe nodded as she sat herself down, handing the picture of orange juice over to Jimmy. She waited patiently until Clark had filled his plate up with eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast. She had ordered only scrambled eggs, but she knew Clark would eat whatever was put in front of him. As he stuck a piece of toast in his mouth, she took the opportunity to speak. "Clark, how was your night?"

He was broken from his little world by her voice. With a full mouth and half a piece of toast sticking out of his mouth, he mumbled. "Fine."

"What was that?" Chloe asked with tight smile, laughing at his silly visage.

Clark hastily chewed his food and swallowed. "It was fine." He said, pausing only a second to speak before he shoveled more food into himself.

"Can I assume you're hungry for more than one reason?"

His eyes snapped up suddenly, his neck going a deep shade of red as she choked on the food in his mouth. "No." He almost shouted, food spitting out onto his plate as he coughed violently. Chloe's evil grin wasn't helping as he fought through the pain and managed to swallow his food. "No." He said again. "We didn't-you know." His eyes went back down to his plate so that he could occupy himself with the food in front of him once again. He didn't need to be talking to his best friend about that sort of thing.

"You're no fun." Chloe replied, her eyes going to Jimmy, who even seemed to blush a bit. Her boyfriend was a softy like Clark. He was a gentleman in all respects too, and that's what drew her to him. In a lot of ways he was like Clark, but had a better sense of humor. "Sorry." She said sheepishly, her fork digging into her eggs and bringing them to her mouth.

Clark grunted and asked Jimmy to pass the orange juice. Pouring a cup, he hastily brought it to his lips for a deep guzzle. Normally he wouldn't have acted so ravenously, but he was incredibly hungry and the situation was awkward. He really should have waited for Lois.

"Did you talk to Lois?" Chloe asked, pestering him some more.

"Chloe." He warned her, his voice low as he almost growled at her.

"Hey." She said heatedly, pointing her fork at him in a suggestively painful manner. "I spent all night worrying about you two. I need some details or I'm going to go mad with anticipation."

Clark stared at her weakly and looked over to Jimmy for help. The smaller man gave him a sideways glance as he stuffed his mouth and tilted his head down to his plant. Groaning, Clark lifted his eyes back to Chloe. "Yes, I talked to Lois." He adverted her mirthful eyes as he blocked them with his juice glass. Her stare was almost as penetrating as Lois's.

"And?" She asked, urging him.

"And what?" He asked, playing along. He really didn't feel comfortable about talking to her about it without Lois.

"Come on Clark, do I have to stab it out of you?" She asked, poking her fork towards him a couple times. She smiled ridiculously wide as he gave her a sloppy grin in return.

"Wait until Lois gets out of the shower." She didn't seem that patient, but she surprisingly nodded and put her eyes back to her plate. Sighing in relief, he glanced back to Jimmy, who was smiling and chuckling at him. He thought about saying something, but he would have just made an ass of himself. The minutes ticked away painfully as he could feel Chloe's eyes on him. Lois couldn't get out of the shower quick enough.

When Lois did finally enter the main room, he almost leapt to his feet, but banged his knees on the table. He feigned pain as he reluctantly sat back down.

"Oh, don't get up just for me, Smallville." Lois laughed, her hand going to her hair and tussling out a few wet knots. She had brushed it, but she still felt the need to run her fingers through it. In a pair of fresh jeans and a black tank tee, she wandered over to the other end of the table across from Jimmy. Seating herself down, she shared a special look with Clark and picked up her fork. Reaching out to grab a platter of eggs, she was interrupted with her cousin's hand on her wrist.

"Tell us what we want to know." Chloe said in excitement.

Lois shook her hand free and grabbed the platter. "Let me get some food in me first." She said with an annoyed grunt, forking a grand size of poultry related food onto her plate. Clark handed her the other food and she graciously smiled, accepting it without hesitation. With a smile in return, she watched as he poured her glass full of juice. "Thank you." She said curtly, her eyes never leaving him.

Chloe's anger and frustration was hitting a new level as she almost flipped. "Please, tell me you guys worked things out?" She asked as Lois stuffed her mouth full of sausage. Something told her they had, but she still needed verbal confirmation or she was liable to go off the deep end in anticipation.

"Hold you horses." Lois said through a mouthful of food. She quickly swallowed. Looking to Clark, she winked at him. When he frowned, she inaudibly whispered. "Play along." When he grinned back, she turned to her cousin. "Yes, we worked things out."

"Finally." Chloe said with exasperation. "I thought it would take forever for you two to get together."

"Together?" Clark asked, faking shock. He played the role well though. He could tell by Chloe's frown that he was a good liar. Well, he should have been, he had been lying about himself his whole life. Usually he felt bad about lying and playing games with people, but he couldn't deny Lois. "We're not together." Clark laughed.

"What?" Chloe shrieked, almost stabbing her fork through her plate and into table. "What about last night? I tried to come in and you told me to go away. Lois was in the bed with you." She stared right at Clark as he shrugged.

"We just talked Chloe. That doesn't mean there is anything between us." He glanced to Lois and gave her a weird frown, one she reciprocated for Chloe's anguish.

"No." Chloe said in pain, slumping in her chair. "It was supposed to be different." She held her head in her hands.

Jimmy began to laugh softly, but hid it from his girlfriend as he shook her on the shoulder gently. "Chloe, they're just messing with you." He said as she brought her eyes up to his. He smiled at her as he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Lois and Clark smiling and glancing at one another lovingly. "I don't think friends look at each other like that." He whispered to his girlfriend, his eyes motioning to the couple at the table.

Chloe's vision drifted over to Lois and Clark. Her eyes went wide as she saw the look on both their faces. Jimmy was right, they were just being cruel. "That was mean. I never expected something like that from you Clark." She said heatedly.

Clark broke his stare with Lois and looked to his best friend. "I can't deny her anything. It's her fault." He said, tilting his head in Lois's direction.

"Hey!" Lois said loudly, bending over the corner of the table and slugging him in the shoulder. "I'm not a bad influence."

"Prove it." Clark shot back, his grin wider than ever. When she smirked back, he melted. Putting a piece of bacon in his mouth, he motioned to Chloe. "I'm sorry."

Chloe sat back in her chair and took a deep breath. "You bet you are. If I wasn't so happy that you two finally worked things out, I would likely storm out of here; that was just downright cruel."

"Get over it." Lois remarked, taking a large gulp of her juice.

Shaking her head in wonder, Chloe slowly began to eat, her shaky hands only slightly able to hold onto her fork. What they did was evil, but her happiness with the situation trumped any anger that had previously gripped her. "I asked Clark already, but did you guys actually-you know?"

Lois broke out into laughter as Clark went even redder than before.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Chloe asked with a laugh.

Lois nodded as she almost spit juice out onto the table. Chloe knew her better than that. She knew her cousin knew they didn't do anything. She was just trying to get them back for their evil deception earlier. "We didn't, but I heard the two of you last night." She replied, pointing her middle and index finger to both Chloe and Jimmy. It was a lie of course, but if her cousin wanted to play games, she would keep up the awkwardness. The reaction on her cousin's face was priceless.

Clark, incredibly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, stood up and proclaimed. "I've lost my appetite." He quickly darted from the room to the shower.

Jimmy followed suit and headed for Chloe and his room, but unlike Clark he couldn't manage to say anything.

Chloe looked at the Lois. "See what you've done." She said with a tight smile, her lips going to her glass as she brought it up for a refreshing taste.

"It worked didn't it?" Lois smiled back, her heart in a wonderful place.

"That it did." Chloe conceded. "So," she began, her arms crossing in front of her as she leaned her elbows on the table and stared pointedly at her cousin. "I can assume things went well?"

Lois sighed happily as she set her fork down on her half empty plate. "Better than I could have ever imagined."

"How so?" Chloe asked with a sly grin.

Laughing at her cousin, she admitted the truth. Her cousin was a sucker for details, and there were certainly enough of them to go around. "He told me he loved me, and I almost let him go."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was in the hallway when he said it, and I almost let him walk away."

Chloe didn't blink. "What made you keep him from going?"

Lois smiled warmly and leaned back in the chair with a satisfied sigh. "I realized that I had been so stubborn and thick headed that I would be losing him forever. I loved him too, but I have been so scared that I couldn't admit it to myself, but when I heard him walk away, I knew that I could be losing him forever. I could never let that happen Chloe, he means too much to me."

"And?"

"And!" Lois said with annoyance, her eyes glancing at her cousin slyly. "I opened the door and called him back from the elevator. I was lucky; if he was angry he would have likely sped down the stairs before I got the chance to tell him I loved him too."

Chloe's eyes went wide at what she just heard. "Clark told you everything?" She asked with a squeaky voice. When her cousin nodded, she smiled widely. "Good."

"That's what I think too." Lois replied to her cousin's offhanded comment. "I don't think I could put up with his lying if we were together. Knowing the truth really makes things all lot more special." She picked up her fork and slipped a piece of sausage in her mouth. "Why didn't it surprise me to find out that you knew his secret?" She asked, her eyes falling on the blond woman.

Chloe laughed and shrugged. "We've been good friends for a long time Lois. Clark trusts me with things."

"Liar." Lois said suddenly. When her cousin stared at his with a frowned, she explained. "He told me you found out by accident. He didn't tell you."

Chloe grinned sheepishly as she shoveled a piece of bacon into her mouth. "Well, he did catch a car in mid air."

Lois rolled her eyes and continued to eat. She was content on eating until Clark came back out, but her cousin still had some questions.

"What else did you talk about?"

Sighing, she set her fork down on her plate again. "He told me why he broods, but I think you know the answer to that one." When Chloe nodded, she elaborated some more. "Then we fell asleep."

"What, no kissing or fondling?" Chloe asked.

"Kissing yes, but fondling? No." She finished her glass and set it on the table.

Chloe could tell her cousin was being vague for a reason. Some things stayed private, and she wouldn't pester. There were things about her and Jimmy's relationship that she would never tell Lois. "What's it like waking up beside him?" She asked, knowing it would bring a smile to her cousin's lips.

"The best feeling in the world. I wish someday you know that feeling Chloe."

"I do." Chloe said softly, looking to her plate in embarrassment.

Lois's eyes went wide as she stared at her cousin. "You mean you feel that deeply for Jimmy?"

"Yes." Chloe replied as she continued to stare at her plate.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You love Jimmy, I love Smallville, and it's pretty simple I think." It was simple; she had just made it complicated by being incredibly stubborn. "I know its simple Chloe. I've been on that end."

Chloe laughed as she relaxed at her cousin's tender words. "Jimmy and I are pretty serious." She said suddenly, out of no where.

"You've said that already." Lois shot back with a grin as she finished a piece of toast.

"I know, but I've been talking about you and Clark for the last two days and I just want to brag about my relationship for a while."

Lois laughed and said. "Well, go ahead. It's been a while since I've heard how much you love that man." She continued to smile as Chloe began a wonderful narrative on the night before and just how much she loved the geeky photographer. It made her incredibly overjoyed that each one of them had found someone who they could see themselves spending the rest of their lives with.

-

Clark exited the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed. He had a new pair of blue jeans on as he closed the bedroom door behind him. Turning around, he went to the table and began to clear it. Lois gave him a warm smile and he hastily reciprocated it. Chloe was speaking furiously about Jimmy, and Lois seemed to be listening, but the moment he came into view her eyes had gone straight to him. He liked that. When she rolled her eyes in her cousin's direction, he shrugged sheepishly and walked back to the sink and dumped the dishes in. Turning on the water, he found some soap and squirted it into the water.

"You know C.K, the hotel staff does that downstairs." Jimmy said as he walked from his own room as he slipped a dark green sweater over a white t-shirt.

"I'm bored." Clark said suddenly. It was a lie. It was in his nature to do dishes, his mother making sure he did his share of work around the house when he was younger.

"Well, we should be on the slopes in about twenty minutes." Jimmy said with a big grin. "I can't wait to learn how to ski." He was boisterous and excited.

Clark dropped the dishtowel in his hand into the sink. His eyes drifted from Jimmy to Lois, who was staring at him evilly with Chloe.

"That's right Smallville. I'm going to be your ski instructor for the day."

Clark groaned heavily and rubbed his face with his free hand, not aware that he had put suds all over his eyebrows.

"See, I knew he was related to Santa Claus." Lois said. Her words directed to her cousin, who was laughing hysterically.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Put your feet closer together!" Lois shouted, her voice rising above the commotion on the ski hill. She cringed with a smile as Clark's legs split even wider until he stretched too far and fell backwards. A muffled cry of laughter escaped her as she held a hand in front of her mouth. She knew he could hear her, but she couldn't help it. He may have been the self proclaimed man of steel, but he was being tamed by a bunny hill. "Come on Smallville!" she shouted.

The hotel package had included free lessons, but she wouldn't give up the chance to teach Clark how to ski. It was going to be one of those priceless moments that she would remember for the rest of her life. She was right too, it was more than enjoyable. It hadn't taken them more than thirty minutes to get from the hotel room and onto the slopes. The rental skis were matched to their weight, giving Clark a ridiculously large pair, but he could handle them. She and Chloe had managed to pick out their own, their experience on the white slopes allowing them to gauge what was best for their feet. Jimmy was another matter though. The photographer had had trouble simply getting his boots on. After almost ten minutes of struggling, he had finally done them up and they had been able to head for the bunny hill.

Lois laughed even louder as she adjusted the yellow head band that covered her ears. Her hair was blowing softly in the cool breeze as she was unable to replace the smile on her face. The day was cold, but the sun's position in the sky provided enough heat to keep the frostbite at bay. With rosy cheeks from grinning, she looked over to her cousin who stood beside her. Chloe was holding onto Jimmy's shoulder as he was saying something. She couldn't make out his words, but the young man was clearly unnerved. Her eyes shifted to the bottom of the hill. Clark was grabbing the small chain that would pull him back up to the top of the small hill. Her smile softened as she saw him grin, his teeth showing. The love she felt the night before came rushing back into her warmly, its brilliance and seduction sucking the breath out of her lungs as she stared at him. Even from a fair distance away, it seemed as if his green eyes sparkled, the sun bouncing off the snow and radiating off his eyes back to her. For the first time in her life she wondered if the feelings she was having were the signs of true love. She scoffed at herself. They were, and normally they would have scared her, but things were much different than they used to be.

As Clark made the slow movement up the makeshift lift, she looked over to Chloe, who was giggling uncontrollably. Lois looked halfway down the slope, her own laughter echoing through the air as she caught sight of Jimmy. The man was out of control, unable to pull his feet inwards at the front to slow himself down. Even from her distance she could see his legs wobbling and shaking violently as he struggled with all his might to slow down. Her hand went to her eyes suddenly as she saw him trip his left ski over his right and go flying forward. Still cringing, she managed a laugh as Jimmy stood up and waved to both her and Chloe, his face covered in snow. She had to admit, the young man she always thought a dork, had a good sense of humor. He wasn't afraid to make and ass of himself either, and that was a good thing in her mind.

"Did I look any better than that?" Clark asked, his eyes glancing to the bottom of the hill where Jimmy was getting back in line for the lift.

"Oh, you were much more graceful, Smallville," she joked, turning around on her skis as Clark began to adjust the poles in his hands.

"Let's just be happy I'm nearly invincible, otherwise I would have broken my tailbone a few times." He grinned sheepishly as he sidled up beside her and pulled his sunglasses off. "I don't understand why you want me to where these? I can see without any problem."

Lois shrugged. "I thought you looked sexy in them the other day." She hid her grin as she looked back over to Chloe, who was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You're right Lois, he does look rather hot in them," Chloe said.

Clark went redder than Lois's rosy cheeks as he flushed in embarrassment. He hated it when they made him feel uncomfortable. Lois he could take, but when Chloe jumped in, he could barely stand it. "Okay, got any more pointers?" he asked, his eyes drifting back to the bunny hill in front of him as he slipped his hands through the loops at the top of the poles.

"Just one," Lois replied, her right hand resting on his shoulder. She grinned when he smiled. He was wearing red winter coat, but she knew it didn't matter. Again with the impervious thoughts of him being immune to so much, she was jealous. He wore only jeans over his legs, but there were large wet spots from the snow having melted from the sun. "Quit falling down and keep your feet closer together."

"That's two Lois," Clark said with a snip, pushing himself forward down the hill.

Lois rolled her eyes and decided to follow after him. Through all the bumbling and awkwardness that Clark possessed, he actually had the ability to ski. She could see it. He bent his knees just right, his back loose and relaxed. All he needed to do was learn the basics and he would be a pro in no time. Fixing her ski goggles over her eyes as she started down the hill, she laughed. Clark was trying hard to move from side to side, not wanting to go straight. The trick was to ski back and forth, enjoying more of the slope rather than just going down straight. His skis stuttered in the hard snow as he moved from side to side. He hadn't mastered the hop yet, so he was pushing with his outside ski to turn. "Hop a little," She shouted over to him.

Clark nodded dumbly as he did what she said. With a small hop and a twist, he turned more easily. He smiled widely as he turned to her. She grinned back, but when her eyes went wide and looked in front of him, his vision drifted to where she was looking. He had forgotten to change directions again, and was heading straight for the tree line. The idea of leaping high into the air ran across his mind, but he ignored it and braced himself.

Lois watch in horror as Clark went crashing into the trees, his body breaking limps left and right as he bounced of a large tree with a thunderous thud. Her eyes closed in pain as she came to a stop, the snow flying high as she dug the skis hard into the snow. With a push of her poles, she guided herself towards him. She was scared to death, but as she got closer and saw him getting up, unhurt, she relaxed. Getting used to him being invulnerable was going to take a while, but it was reassuring too. "Are you okay?" She asked, more out of mock than concern, her smirk ever present.

Clark walked out of the side of the tree line with his skis in his hands and a pole caught up in his jacket. With a frown, he pulled the pole and ripped his jacket. Growling in displeasure, he tossed the skis to the ground. Carefully removing the rest of the pole, he cringed as the coat began to rip some more. After finally removing the whole thing, he slouched in disappointment at the large hole in the side of his jacket. "So much for this thing," he said, pulling down the zipper and taking it off. His black t-shirt was enough to keep him warm, along with the sun, but again, it didn't matter.

"We might be taking you to the hospital with a ski pole lodged in your ribs if you weren't harder than stone," Lois commented, her smirk growing bigger.

Clark grunted as he walked up to her. "Is anybody looking?" he asked, his eyes darting left and right.

Lois joined him in searching, but they were out of the sight, hidden by trees. Her eyes slowly went to Clark as she grinned slyly. "Why, do you have something in mind?" she asked, her voce sultry and low.

Clark gulped as he stared at her. "No-that's not-I-uh-."

"Relax Smallville." When he visibly relaxed, she smiled warmly at him.

Nodding like a goof, he handed her his ski poles and looked left and right again. "Be back in second."

Lois was about to say something, but the next moment he was gone from in front of her, her hair whipping wildly. Before she could even think of where he had gone, her hair blew over her eyes violently.

"There," Clark said, grabbing his poles back from her as he clicked his boots back into his skis.

"Where did you go?" She asked, flicking her head back to the get the hair out of her eyes.

"Back to the hotel room," he answered. "I had to put my coat away."

As he grinned wildly, she shook her head in wonder. "You're much faster than I thought. You weren't gone for more than a second."

"True," he replied, a loud click echoing as his boot slid into the last ski. "I have to go pretty fast when I'm in public. Can't risk anyone knowing I'm not around." He shrugged his shoulders as he slipped his sunglasses back on. He was only in his black t-shirt, but it was enough.

Lois smiled as she looked back down to his jeans. "It seems you pants are dry too."

Clark grinned sheepishly as he positioned himself back towards the hill. "Just one of the many perks of going fast." He was about to push off, but voices from behind caught his attention. Chloe was coming towards them, her skis sliding effortlessly across the snow as she came to a halt behind them. Jimmy was another matter, his skis bouncing around wildly as his legs wobbled back and forth.

"Watch out!" Jimmy shouted, his hands going over his face as he came towards Clark and the tree line. "I'm a dead man," he whispered to himself.

Lois and Chloe cringed at the impending crash, but Clark simply stepped aside with his skis and grabbed Jimmy by the arm as he went flying by. Holding his ground without so much as a sweat of effort, he stopped the man from crashing, his body whipping back violently in his grasp.

Jimmy's feet went shooting up into the air as the hand on his arm held fast. His body spun around quickly, his skis almost hitting Lois as he felt Clark hold him. He couldn't stay on his feet, but Clark let him land softly on the snow. "Thanks," He whispered, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"No problem," Clark replied, making ski divots so that Jimmy wouldn't get skeptical should he see unmoved snow around his feet.

"Didn't think you were that strong," Jimmy said, getting up with the aid of the large man's hand.

"You'd be surprised what tossing bails of hay around can do to a man's body," Lois offered up. Jimmy wasn't the curious type like her or Chloe, but it was a solid explanation and by Jimmy's facial reaction, he had bought it.

Clark smiled at Lois and mouthed a thank you. "Well Jimmy," he said with a hint of encouragement. "How about we go down together and leave these pros to have a little fun?"

Jimmy nodded as he adjusted his toque and grabbed tightly onto his poles. "Let's go," he said enthusiastically, his eyes going hard in determination.

Lois smiled as Clark began down the hill again with Jimmy beside. She heard Jimmy ask, "Clark, where's your coat?" as they disappeared slowly from view. Laughing, she was ripped from her happiness with a touch on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, her hand falling back down to rest on the pole stuck in the snow. She was in a red ski suit that puffed out to keep her warm. There were close to a hundred zippers on it, but it was stylish.

"He lost control and went crashing into he trees," Lois said, lifting a pole and pointing it to the tree line.

"Wow, he sure did some damage," Chloe replied, her eyes stuck on the fallen limbs and branches. There was a path of destruction from where Clark had entered. "Good thing those weren't people," she laughed.

"I know," Lois replied evenly, her eyes drifting back to the bottom of the hill where Clark and Jimmy had seemingly made it without incident.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked, her hand going to her cousin's shoulder. Lois seemed somewhat agitated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lois shook herself out of her cousin's grip. "It's just a little harder than I thought it would be."

"What do you mean?"

Lois gestured to the tree carnage without looking at it, her eyes still focused at Clark at the bottom of the hill. "It's going to take a while for me to really accept that he's indestructible. We finally get together, and now all of a sudden I feel scared that he's not going to get up after he does something like this."

Chloe skied up beside Lois and said. "He is indestructible Lois, he'll always get up."

She tried to smile, but failed. "You say that, but in the back of my mind I worry that one day he won't. Now that I know everything about him, I'm starting to believe the dangers he's warned me about."

Sighing heavily, Chloe nodded. "I understand Lois." When her cousin frowned at her, she continued. "Now that you've admitted to yourself that you love him, you're worried about losing him to someone who wants to know about his secret. That puts you in danger too, and I think that scares you almost as much as much as him getting hurt or kidnapped." When her cousin couldn't respond, she knew she had hit the nail on the head. "Take some comfort in knowing that he's even more scared for you. Letting you in was huge Lois, much larger and than anything you could imagine. He feels that he's put you in danger."

Lois once again doubted herself. "Then why did he tell me?"

Chloe smiled wide at the question. "He loves you Lois. Why do you think he never told Lana?" When Lois's eyebrows rose, she elaborated. "Clark never truly loved her; otherwise he would have told her the truth. They did the slow dance for five years and he just finally realized what love can do to him. He found you Lois, and he wouldn't risk losing you by lying."

Lois grinned at her cousin. Chloe had the innate ability to make her feel better, just like Clark did. "It's just going to have to take some time for me to get used to all this," she said again.

"Then talk to Clark about it," Chloe answered back aimlessly. "Now, let's not fall behind." She quickly pushed off and followed after Jimmy and Clark, her skis biting softly into the hard snow.

Laughing, Lois pushed on after, her hair flying freely in the wind as she squinted against the cold breeze. She would talk to Clark about it later. The man had the ability to get her to open up about anything. Never in her life had she ever felt the need to talk about everything that dominated her mind, but Clark did that to her. It made her extremely happy as she realized he was the one person who she could love unconditionally. Skiing down the rest of the bunny hill, she slid to a stop at the bottom, finally coming to a halt by the rest of them. "You're getting better," She said.

"Thanks," Clark replied, smiling wide.

"I was talking about Jimmy."

"Oh," Clark said in surprise.

"Really?" Jimmy asked, his spirits lifting.

"Yes," Chloe said. "It won't be much longer and you'll be skiing that Black Diamond slope over there." She pointed her pole to the northwest.

Clark's eyes drifted to the slope, his eyebrows rising high on his forehead. The top of the slope looked as if it was nestled in the clouds. It had deep and dark forbearance about it that caused him to shiver. "I think I'll stay away from that for the time being," he said, his eyes drifting away and finding Lois again. He loved the fact that whatever mood he was in, it was instantly lifted the second he saw her. The warm smiles she returned certainly helped too. "So, what next?" He asked, searching the three of them for an answer.

"I'm kind of hungry," Jimmy admitted, his lips splitting into a toothy grin.

"Already?" Chloe asked in surprise, jamming her poles into the ground with emphasis.

"You can't blame a guy for getting hungry, can you?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she pushed herself along beside him as they made they're way back to the ski lodge. The ski hills were roughly a mile from the hotel, up on the mountains. They had taken a gondola up to the resort, the ride having taken some time, but it had been worth it. They could see the hotel and the town below. Chloe wondered what it would look like at night.

Lois waited until the two were out of the way before she slid closer to Clark and deposited her left ski between his two. She kissed him, her right ski on the left side of his.

Clark was surprised, but he indulged her and brought his right hand around to her back to hold her as he deepened the tender embrace. "What was that for?" he asked, pulling back.

"I just wanted to kiss you," she replied, taking her hand out of her glove and pulling on his bottom lip with her thumb and forefinger.

He laughed and took her lips again, but only lightly this time. "I guess asking would be too much trouble?" he said, mumbling against her lips.

She moaned against him, her eyes closing as she fought to stay upright. When he broke the kiss, she almost stumbled forward and fell on him, her mind completely lost in the aroma of his cologne. "You smell good," she said suddenly, trying to find something to say while she let herself fall back to earth.

"I believe you've told me that before." She had said the same thing just before they had left the hotel.

"So, is there a law against saying it twice?" She slipped out of his arm and backed herself away with a push of her right pole.

"Never." He smiled as he fell in beside her.

They quickly made their way back to the small lodge. The hill was only for the hotel guests, leaving the large slopes practically empty. It was close to noon, most of the people not bothering to come out and ski on a Monday morning. To him, the less people around the better. He didn't know how he would have explained to a stranger how he almost toppled ten trees after crashing into the small forest.

Reaching the lodge, he kicked out of his skis and walked into the place with Lois, her hand firmly nestled in his as he smiled triumphantly. Her touch meant everything. Sure, she would always be there, but just the spark and warmth that came from her was enough to send him to the moon. It made feel like he could fly, but in truth that scared him more than it elated him.

The lodge was almost empty as they walked in and kicked off their ski boots. Sitting down at their table, he slipped on his regular black boots and tied them up.

Lois reluctantly let go of his hand as she sat herself down, undoing her ski boots and slipping on her regular winter ones. "We have all afternoon to learn," She said suddenly, relieving the quiet air that had been bothering her.

"I think I got the hang of it," Clark answered, slipping on his last boot and tying it up. "What do you want to eat?" When she frowned at him, he motioned his head to the buffet. It lacked a lot of food, but it was only for the hotel guests, and there wasn't many around at the moment.

"Are you insinuating that I can't get my own food?" she asked with a silly smirk.

"Fine," Clark shrugged, "get it yourself, I was just trying to be nice." He played hurt, but she saw right through him.

"Liar," She scoffed, standing up and pressing her lips to his softly. She quickly stepped back and went to the buffet line, where Chloe and Jimmy were already helping themselves.

Clark let out a held breath as he watched her saunter to the buffet. Every time she kissed him, she took his breath away, causing him to lose all motor and bodily functions. She tasted so sweet, so good that all he wanted to do was spend the rest of the day with arms around her and his lips on hers. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt, he straightened it out and followed after her. She was in only her jeans, and with her coat off, she revealed a tight yellow sweater with a plunging neck line. Sometimes his mind drifted off to what it would be like to get under the sweater, but he brought himself back to reality as he knew it would take time before they would do anything like that. They both wanted to wait for the right moment, and he was going to make sure it was indeed perfect.

It took only minutes to fill his plate, not really bothering to look at the food he took as he had watched Lois the entire time. He was transfixed, his eyes unable to break free from her seemingly warm hold. He knew he was grinning like an idiot the whole time, but he couldn't help himself. He was happy.

Sitting beside Lois, he set his milk down beside his plate and grabbed his fork.

"I don't get it," Jimmy said, looking at Clark. When he caught the big man's attention, he elaborated. "My mom made me drink milk all the time and I never grew to be as big as you." He was just making light conversation, trying to keep things from getting awkward. Plus, he liked making fun of Clark's obvious height advantage over himself. Chloe liked it when he made fun of himself too, it cheered her up immensely.

"I don't think milk has everything to do with it," Clark offered, stuffing a French fry in his mouth. He would have preferred a Chinese buffet, but an American one was fine. "Sometimes you're blessed with the height, but it's not always a good thing."

"Yeah right," Jimmy said, snorting in disgust. "Looking over people, being quiet, you can do that without looking like a fool. If I didn't have a personality I would be a floating duck. You big guys get away with brooding and don't get questioned."

Lois and Chloe both laughed suddenly.

"What?" Jimmy asked, his eyes darting back and forth to all three of them. Clark looked uncomfortable, but he was grinning too.

Lois waved her hand at Jimmy as she answered him. "It's just that we've been bugging Clark about his dreaded Lana brooding for years. We don't let him get away with it. Maybe some other large people do, but he doesn't."

Clark dropped his fork and looked at Jimmy. "See what you get for having only women as friends." He grinned as Jimmy broke out in laugher, his noise bringing about a punch from Lois to Clark's shoulder. "Hey," he said, feigning pain.

"Eat your food and be quiet," Lois ordered, pointing her fork at him suggestively.

"Yes ma'am." Clark went back to his plate and ate in earnest. He had been in agreement with Jimmy; a man couldn't deny his hunger, even if they had eaten not only three hours ago. There was something about the time period between breakfast and lunch; he always seemed hungry by noon. He placed it as nothing more than routine from years of eating a hearty breakfast at eight after getting in from chores. "That reminds me," He said suddenly, reaching into his pant pocket and withdrawing his cell phone.

"Who are you calling, Smallville?" Lois asked with a hint of annoyance. "Don't you know it's rude to make a call at the dinner table?"

Clark rolled his eyes and dialed his desired number. "I'm calling my mom, if you must know. And this is not a dinner table," he finished, knocking on the flimsy wooden table as he adjusted himself in the wooden chair.

As they began to talk amongst themselves, he groaned loudly and got up out of his seat. He walked to the door and stepped outside so he could get better reception.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A dark figure strode around an outcropping of rocks at the top of the mountain. Below was a ski hill, but it was of no consequence. _"Is this the place?" _he asked.

"_It is,"_ a voice echoed in his head.

He climbed up onto a large rock and scanned the impression with his eyes. He could barely make out where something had landed, its destruction having been crudely covered from the rock that had broken from impact. _"It has moved on it seems."_

"_No, it lingers."_

"_The impression is almost unnoticeable. It looks like it covered its tracks." _He looked more closely, but couldn't see anything that would suggest it was still there.

"_It's not covering its tracks; it's covering its presence. It is there," _the voice reiterated.

"_How do you know?" _he asked.

"_I have seen it come to pass." _

"How?" he reverberated, but aloud. Waiting for an answer, he felt the mental connection sever. Sighing, he pulled his leather jacket around him tighter. Crouching down onto a large boulder, he spied the resort lodge at the bottom of the mountain. He sent out his mind in search of any lingering thoughts of the criminal. He closed his eyes as he concentrated harder. Invading others thoughts without permission was something he rarely did, but it was no time for dealing with morality. The escapee wasn't awake, or it was blocking him. He didn't know how much he could trust the voice's words either. He had only met the man once, and it hadn't been a joyous event. Trusting him that the prisoner was still on the mountain took a leap of his faith.

"Wake up," he said softly, trying desperately to coax the being from its hibernation. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he recognized something. His vision locked onto a black spot by the lodge. "Kal-El," he whispered softly to himself.

-

Lois watched Clark disappear out the door, his large form barely visible through the foggy windows as she noticed his back arch and stretch. "Do you think he's actually talking to his mom?" she asked, her eyes going suddenly to her cousin.

Chloe frowned. "Does Clark know any phone numbers other than ours and home?"

Lois laughed at her comment. It was true; Clark didn't know many people save them. That or he was hiding a whole new side of him. She put her eyes back to her plate as she hastily began to devour her food. She was surprised at the hunger she possessed, but as usual she was never one to turn down food. It was only a few minutes before Clark came back in. His deep set frown piqued her curiosity. "Something wrong, Smallville?"

Clark slipped his phone back into his pocket and sat back down. Still frowning, he paused and looked over to Lois. "There's no answer."

"She's probably at the capital working," Lois offered, sticking another piece of chicken in her mouth.

He shrugged, but it didn't help. Worrying about his mother when he was away had become a bad habit, and he knew he she was fine, but he was always worrisome.

Seeing Clark's mood dampen some more, Lois snaked her left hand out and squeezed his right. When he smiled at her, she smirked and nodded. Sometimes all a person needed was contact and warmth. Since learning about the truth, his heritage and his abilities, she had become much more understanding of him as a person. He was insecure about so much, yet he possessed a definitive nature that could rear itself should he push away his doubts. She could see behind him to the true man he would become. Clark was a special man on more than one level, and it would only be a matter of time before it came out into the open.

Slipping his hand to his fork, he stopped suddenly. Something was drawing him, but it wasn't a pull, more of a gentle prodding. A faint echo appeared, but instead of the peripheral sound that normally came with his heightened hearing, it appeared directly in his head. "Hello?" he asked, confused about where it was coming from.

"Something wrong Clark?" Chloe asked, her eyes drifting to her large friend, who was frowning deeply. He was unresponsive though, his eyes long and lost. "Clark."

"_Ignore her, Kal-El. Outside now. Don't ask questions. It's best we talk in person." _

Clark wanted desperately to yell at the presence in his mind, but he spoke softly. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Lois heard his soft words and turned herself towards him. The look in his eyes signaled trouble, but she couldn't see anything when she followed his gaze. In fact, he was looking at Jimmy, who was stuffing his face eagerly.

"_You do not need to speak aloud. Just will me your words, I established the link." _

"Smallville?" Lois asked softly, touching his arm. It didn't bring him out of his stare, a stare that Jimmy had finally noticed.

"Something wrong C.K?"

Unsure of what to do, knowing he couldn't possibly explain what was happening, he got up and said. "I have to get some fresh air. The eggs aren't sitting right." He brushed aside any questions as he slipped out the door and walked a few feet into the snow. "Where are you?" he asked aloud, not bothering to try and speak through the strange link. "I ask again, Can I trust you?"

"_Yes. I am your friend Kal-El." _

"Where are you?" he asked warily, his eyes darting left and right.

"_Look up." _

He did, his eyes drifting up the ski lift and towards the top of the large mountain. With wide eyes, he focused in on the black object that was almost transparent in the clouds. Realization came to him a second later as he saw the man grin. "It's you."

"_Who were you expecting, the cookie monster?" _

He almost chuckled, almost. Looking back to the lodge, he saw three faces staring at him through the window. With a tilt of his head, he motioned for Chloe to distract Jimmy. When the photographer's vision was elsewhere, he took off in a blinding wind.

"Who are you?" He asked, almost spitting out the words as he came to sliding halt in front of the dark skinned man. He had met the stranger before, and he knew he owed the man his life.

"A friend. We've met before." The man slipped his hands out of his pockets and let them rest at his side.

"I remember." Clark said, his eyes squinting. "I never got the chance to thank you." He didn't know whether or not to try and shake the man's hand, but it seemed appropriate. "Clark," he introduced himself, sticking his hand out, only hesitating slightly.

"John." He shook the young man's hand strongly, squeezing it rather hard.

Clark shook his hand free and rubbed it with his other. "That's a strong grip you have there." When the man didn't respond, he continued. "Who are you, really? You seem to know my real name, but the only people I've met who know it, don't end up being people at all."

"I know," John said, slipping his hands back in his pockets. "They turn out to be phantoms. Rather nasty lot they are." He tried to grin, but he failed. Humanity was never his forte.

Clark didn't know what to do. On one hand, the man had saved his life, but on another hand he was always skeptical. "Where are you from?"

"I told you that already, Kal-El. Sorry, we're on earth, Clark."

His mind connected the dots. "Mars," Clark said softly. When the dark figure nodded, his eyes grew large. "I'm guessing you're name isn't exactly John?"

The man finally grinned. "A disguise, just like my appearance."

"Disguise?" Clark asked, his eyes narrowing again. "If you disguise yourself, what should make me trust you?"

"Trust me; you would be frightened by my native body. I come from Mars, remember?"

Clark was about to say something else, but he stopped himself suddenly. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "You said Phantom's. I remember some of the things you said when the phantom Hudson had control of my mind. How do you know about these phantoms?"

John stepped away from the young man and looked towards the sun. "When you released Zod, you got yourself trapped in the Phantom Zone, but you escaped, but with it you unleashed some very nasty enemies of yours."

"How do you know about all this?" Clark asked, his eyebrows going high onto his forehead.

"I have been watching."

Clark almost felt offended, but he continued to question the man. "What do you mean you've been watching?" He wasn't about to reveal his powers, even if the man who had saved him from the dream world seemed to know who he really was.

John grinned tightly.

Clark frowned at the man's grin, but suddenly he was gone. "Where did you go?" he asked.

"I'm right in front of you." He slowly allowed his body to become visible again. When the young man's eyes widened drastically, he said. "I am not without my own abilities." He turned his eyes to the ski hill.

"What sort of abilities?"

With his eyes still on lodge, he shrugged. "Very similar to yours, my friend."

"We're fiends now?" Clark asked in confusion. The man was strange, but being from Mars probably had something to do with it.

"I hope so, Clark. We'd be horrible enemies." He turned to face the young man again. The confused look he was getting told him he needed to elaborate. "At your age, you would put up a mighty fight, but I am tested. It would be a lengthy battle, but I would emerge victorious in the end."

Clark shook his head in confusion. He was normally a person to put things in perspective, but the man from Mars, in front of him, was more perplexing than anything he had ever encountered. Fed up, he said. "Just tell me everything. I hate asking questions, and somehow I get the feeling that you know more about all this than I do."

"Ah, the impatience of human nature." John exclaimed, turning to Clark with another grin. When he was received with a deep glare, he nodded. "True, I know far more about this than you do." He walked past the young man and looked at the faint depression in the mountain. "You've set loose some of the most dangerous criminals in the known Universe. Now you have to put them away, yet you have seemingly forgotten your obligation to this world. You cannot substitute your duty to be go running after a married woman." He knew it would strike a chord, but he certainly didn't expect such an icy response.

"How do you know about Lana?" Clark almost yelled, but he kept his voice low and menacing.

"Like I said, Clark, I have been watching you, very closely."

Clark walked around the figure in front of him. "John is it?" he asked, trying to size up the man from Mars. When the man nodded, he squinted even harder. "You've been watching without my knowledge. You've showed me how, but let me ask you. Why, and for how long?"

John gave a curt response. "I needed to know if it was true. And since Zod was released." He turned and stared at the young man.

The Martian had been watching him since last fall? Clark shook his head in wonder. "What is this needing to know the truth all about?" He would keep his personal evasion at bay for the moment. It was something he could bring up later; first he needed to know more about what the man was doing.

"Virgil Swan," John said suddenly. When Clark's eyes went wide, he grinned and nodded. "A man you've met, but one I've never had the pleasure of having done so. Remarkable man from what I've heard." The young man looked speechless, so he continued forward. "The message he decrypted from the distant stars, I received them as well."

"And it took you this long to get here?" Clark asked.

"Yes, but I was unpleasantly occupied at the time. I did not return to my homeland until almost a year ago. That's when I found the message."

"What message?"

John stared pointedly at the young man. "This is Jor-El of Krypton. I send my only son. Yes, that's vague, but now is not the time to be going into depth."

Clark ran a hand through his hair. The man even knew his father's name. It took a lot for him to trust others, but this man from Mars had saved his life, and had already shown his knowledge. "Fine, I believe that you know a lot, but what in world are you doing here?"

"Here?" John almost laughed at the irony. The brief time he had spent among the human civilization had allowed some of their tendencies to rub off on him. "There are two answers to that question. First, I'm here because it is about time that we had a proper introduction. Secondly, you are standing upon the mountain where the last Phantom is, or was."

"What?" Clark asked in surprised, his eyes scanning everything in a hurry. "It's here?"

"I think so, but I'm not entirely sure. I began to think it had simply landed and covered its tracks, but something points to the fact that it may be in the mountain still."

"In the mountain?"

"Yes Clark, in the mountain."

"Well, I can take a peek for you," Clark said suddenly looking down towards the snow.

"No!" John yelled, running over and lifting the young man's head from the ground with both his hands on each side of his head. "Do not do that. We have no idea what or who this last Phantom is, and I have no idea what its capabilities are. For all we know it could be lying dormant until it senses you or it could have moved on. I know you want to look, but you must understand. Using your vision may trigger something, and we couldn't risk it."

Clark ripped his face out of the man's grasp. He sensed the strength in the hands that had gripped his face. They held something he didn't, confidence. It was strange, he had never been able to read complete strangers, but by the simplest touch he could tell that the man had not been lying when he said he could destroy him if they were enemies. "It can't be a coincidence that I'm here." He put a finger to his forehead. "Something must have drawn me here." It was getting more confusing.

John sat down on an exposed boulder. "I don't think so. I haven't been watching you lately and I was incredibly surprised to find you here. On a certain level I think it's not a coincidence, but I'm going to believe it one until I find more evidence to overturn that theory."

"So what are we going to do?" Clark asked, now more worried about the last Phantom Zone escapee rather than the man in front of him.

"We?" John chuckled. "We are not going to do anything at the moment. I will take a look around town; do some more digging into whether or not there is actually something in the mountain. It might take some time. How long are you here for?"

"Until Saturday."

"Six days," John echoed, whistling softly. "It might be enough time. By then I might have the information I need before we do anything."

Clark put up his hand suddenly. "Wait. You said no us, but now you say we. What are you trying to say?"

John looked up at Clark from his sitting position. "I will gather the information, but when it comes down to getting rid of the prisoner, we do it together. Something tells me this is no dumb criminal we're dealing with. We must be cautious."

"You sound like a general." Clark laughed as he thought suddenly about Lois's father. His grin disappeared quickly as he thought more about it. The general was going to flip when he heard about him and Lois. He had gotten the distinct impression her father didn't like him very much. There was something about their little game of chopper tag a few years back that he was sure the General knew something about. It scared him, not only for the fact that he was hiding a massive secret, but the fact Lois had a lot of her father in her. If Sam was worse than Lois when he got mad, he knew he was a lot of trouble, abilities or not.

"Ah, Miss Lane. I was wondering how long it would take before you said something on the subject."

"How?" Clark asked in shock.

"When I was talking in our mind, you were sending out wave after wave of thoughts about the girl. You love her, and I think she'll keep you occupied while I snoop around."

"The mind thing," Clark said. "What is that? Can you talk to me from anywhere?"

"Anywhere, yes, but I will not talk to you again unless I have permission to enter your mind. At the most extreme times I will break that moral line. I have done so twice today, and I will refrain from doing so as much as possible in the future."

Clark nodded. "You're welcome to speak to me anytime, but I would appreciate a hello first. You really frightened me while I was sitting down to eat."

John took his hands out of his pockets and rested them on his knees. "Once again I apologize for that, but I saw it as necessary." He paused for a second as he picked up a handful of snow and shook the flakes free from his hand. "Those who are with you, do they know who you really are?"

"Just two of them," Clark responded.

"Is Lois one of them?"

"Yes, but she only found out last night."

Nodding, John stood up and brushed the rest of the snow on his hand off on his pants. "The other one I know, she found you after you escaped from Hudson's grip." When Clark nodded, he walked close to the large piece of rock that jutted out raggedly from the mounting top. "No matter how much you trust them, to them, this little talk never happened."

"I won't start lying to them."

"You will Kal-El. My presence here should not be compromised in any way. With them being here and another Phantom close by, they are already in danger. Things must appear normal should we find what we're looking for. Humans can only handle so much truth."

"What do I do then? Even if I don't know much about you, you have my trust for the moment. But let me tell you, my trust has been waning of late."

"That's good. Trust should only be given to those who earn it. I won't pretend like I didn't help you destroy the last phantom, but my trust should never be in doubt. I know that sounds like an attempt to pull you into a false sense of security, but like I've said before. Trust in yourself, you know what's right."

Clark stood stunned by the man's words. He was right of course. Deep down he knew he could trust the man from another planet. It was a strange feeling of right, as if there was no hesitation at all. There was some doubt about whether or not something so strong in nature could exist, but the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced. "How do you know so much about me?"

John was surprised at the sudden question. It was something he was prepared for, but at the moment he faltered a step. "Well, my friend, the message from the stars was fairly blunt, but I understood where it came from. I do know that you're the last of your kind, but from watching and listening to you over the past six months, I have made a lot of observations."

"And they are?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes," Clark answered with a nod. He had the feeling they weren't going to be pleasant words, but still, he needed to know.

"You are being held back from your destiny because you have allowed human emotions to rule you."

Clark didn't like hearing that. "What about you? Have you not allowed human emotions affect you?"

"To a degree, but I did not grow up here. You did. You lack your Kryptonian wisdom, but it is not too late yet. I have many things to teach you before you are ready for your training."

Still astounded by the wealth of knowledge that John had on him, he shook his head in wonder. "I get the feeling you know me better than I know myself."

"I used to think I did, Kal-El, but now that you've past this infatuation of yours that had been clouding your mind, you see more clearly. I can perceive a hint of confidence that comes from the way you stand. It wasn't there four months ago. You used to slouch and second guess yourself, but you've seemingly taken my advice. You don't hesitate, you do what you feel is right."

"Is it all because I couldn't get over Lana?" Clark asked, feeling ashamed of himself.

"A lot of it is, but Lois adds to it. She is the antidote to your doubts. She cleanses your mind of the horrible nightmares you have witnessed and experienced. She's the one you'r-." He paused suddenly, realizing he had almost slipped.

"The one I what?"

"Not important." John waved away the comment as if it was nothing. "I'll say just this: Any time you begin doubting yourself, all you need to do is talk to her."

"How do you know all this?" Clarke asked in complete confusion, finally giving up in defeat.

"Like I said, I have linked with your mind. Your powerful emotions and thoughts concerning her send me many signals; I know it without a shadow of a doubt."

"I'm not entirely comfortable with you inside my head. Ever since Hudson I've been extra careful." Clark walked to the edge of the cliff as the two of them stared down to the ski hill.

"Like I said before, I will ask you before I do. A simple yes or no is all you need to say. We are a very patient species by nature, and I can wait until we meet in person."

"If it's really important, we can use your mind trick to talk, but should you just wish to speak to me, but say something small and I'll meet you back up here." There was something incredibly unsettling about having someone else read his thoughts. It stretched beyond personal restrictions, and he didn't want it to happen again unless it was completely necessary.

John nodded and looked over at his young friend. "We will meet here if I find anything. Until then, we never met, and that's the way it must stay for the time being. I won't offer up any excuses for your friends, seeing how you've been doing that for so long you've become quite good at it."

Clark snorted at the Martian's attempt at humor. "It's getting harder and harder. Having a woman who sees right through me is more difficult than you could imagine."

John slowly lifted himself into the air chuckled. "I understand Kal-El, but I since you have never been around my species, I can't expect you to understand what I mean."

"I'm not even going to bother asking," Clark said.

"Good idea." John became transparent against the white clouds and blue sky. "I will inform you when we need to speak again. For the time being I have places to be."

Clark focused his vision to try and pick up the invisible Martian. He felt pride pump into his chest as he saw a faint wavering outline of a body form. It was suddenly much bigger than his human form, but there was no color. All he could see was lines and light. "You said something about my destiny. What is it?"

John shook his head, not sure if Clark could see him or not. "I know your destiny, yes, but I cannot tell you. That is not my place."

"It's my father's, isn't it?"

"How am I to know? I read minds of living things, not computers consoles."

Clark heard the soft faint sound of chuckling as he grinned. A fine joke it had been. True, his father was essentially a computer. This man John certainly wouldn't have the ability to read a computer. He sighed too, his eyes lingering on the sky. Something told him he had made not only a powerful ally, much like Oliver and Bart, but this one understood him. It was weirdly reassuring to know that there was another being from another planet that he could learn from. The sudden urge to accept his destiny, whatever it may be, overcame him. But deep down, much like John had said, he looked and knew he wasn't ready. It fascinated him at how much easier and simpler things were when he just looked within himself. For so long he had been letting others make his decisions, but everything he needed was already in place. Well, not everything, he needed Lois. Her love seemed like the last piece of the puzzle

He went back down towards the lodge, knowing that their innocent ski trip wasn't going to be the relaxing vacation it had seemed only hours ago. It was always one thing or another, and his happiness was always placed on the backburner. He sighed heavily as he continued onwards.

-

Lois waited impatiently for Clark to come back. Panic was close to setting in, but she held herself strong by the reassuring glances that her cousin was giving her. Jimmy was prattling on about something she wasn't paying attention to. Chloe seemed interested in her boyfriend's words, but she knew her cousin had dealt with Clark's disappearing acts for longer than she had. No matter how invincible he was, there was still a feeling of fear that would always grip her. She loved him too much to possibly lose him, and in the end that was what scared her, not the fact that he was gone at the moment. Handling his disappearing acts was something she would learn to accept, but the idea of losing him forever made her want to cry.

By Clark's strange behavior before he left, she figured he had gone to save someone, but once twenty minutes had passed, she let worry settle in. Now it had almost been three quarters of an hour. She was close to walking outside, when suddenly Clark came striding through the door. His face was clouded in concentration, but once his eyes caught hers, his face lit up in a grand smile.

Clark sat down next to Lois again, his hand instinctively squeezing hers underneath the table.

Lois leaned over and kissed him, but she lifted her up to his right ear after. "Where did you go?"

"Someone needed saving," he replied, lying right to her face. He hated doing it, but when it came to their safety, there was no hesitation. His obligation to keep them from harm was more important than morality. After opening to her the night before, he felt as if he was betraying her in every single way, but he mentally told himself over and over again that he was doing the right thing. Lois seemed to understand and nod. She quickly gave him another peck on the lips as he gave her a weak smile.

Lois looked back to her plate as she continued to hold onto his hand. He was lying to her, she could see right through him. It worried her, but most of all she was upset because he wasn't willing to tell her the truth. She tossed those thoughts aside though. She would ask him again later, when they weren't in such a public place. Maybe he would tell her the truth then, but something was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand upright. A cold chill ran down her back as she squeezed his hand suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Clark asked softly, leaning over to her.

"I'm fine," she lied, putting on her best fake smile. Doubt was creeping in, and she hated it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lois stood at the top of the hill, her poles resting loosely in the snow by her skis. Clark was getting off the lift, but her eyes weren't on him. Since lunch, things had gotten awkward. It was her fault to a degree, but Clark's lying had played a large role in her present mind set.

It was near three in the afternoon, the sun high in the sky, its yellow splendor bathing her body in warmth, a warmth that Clark had always seemed to give off. She smirked suddenly, realizing that he had mentioned something earlier about how the sun gave him strength.

"Hey," Clark said with a soft voice, sliding up to her as she stared down the hill. It hadn't taken more than a few more hours of instruction before he had learned the very simplicity of skiing. It wasn't at all as hard as Jimmy had made it seem. In truth, he found it incredibly easy to learn. Then again, he was an athlete at heart, and having a few special abilities didn't hurt either.

"Clark," Lois said suddenly.

He cringed. The tone of her voice hinted at something he knew he didn't want to talk about. "Yes Lois?" he asked, almost squeaking it out.

"Why did you lie to me earlier?" She turned her eyes right to him, her penetrating gaze finding his.

Clark didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to tell her, but on the other hand he had an obligation to keep her safe. It hadn't been more than a day since they had admitted their love for one another, but already it felt as if his next words could be damaging enough to end things instantly. He closed his eyes in frustration, knowing full well she would pick up on it. "Lois-."

She dropped her gaze from him as soon as she heard him. His voice rife with regret and pain, and she knew instantly that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. "It's okay, let's just ski." She gave him a reassuring smile as she slowly pushed her way down the hill. In her gut, the pain was gnawing at her, but she told herself that she would fight through it. Clark had always been one to keep things to himself and she couldn't expect him to open up all the time. He may have told her the truth about himself, but there was still a part of him that kept things to himself. She would learn to live with it, but in the end she knew that complete honesty was the only way things would work. She wouldn't pressure him, but she wouldn't completely drop the matter either. Lana had done a number on him with his secret, and the last thing she wanted to do was show that she had doubts.

Clark was about to follow after her, but a hand on his shoulder kept him from moving.

"I guess things worked out?"

He turned his head, his eyes wide. "Candice!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

"What, are you surprised to see me? I told you I was going to be around all week." She rolled her eyes at him as she poked him with a ski pole to the shin. "I'll ask again. Things worked out well?"

Clark nodded dumbly, his feeling of stupidity for yelling slowly passing.

"I'm glad. You two look like a cute couple."

"Cute?" Clark asked, frowning.

"Yeah, cute. You know, lovesick, puppy eyes, smooching, that kind of cute."

"Oh."

Candice rolled her eyes again. "She has you so tightly wrapped around her finger that you're not even listening to me."

"What?" Clark asked, his eyes having drifted to Lois, who was already halfway down the hill.

"You're hopeless."

Clark grinned at her statement. "You're not the only one who's said that."

"And I certainly won't be the last." She shook her head sadly as she closed her eyes in humor. "So have you two christened the sheets in your hotel room yet?"

Clark's eyes went as wide as his ski boots as his head swiveled over to the dark haired woman. The evil grin on her face was almost a match for some of the ones Lois has given him in the past. "I can't believe you're asking me that."

She grinned even wider. "So, did you?" she pushed.

He simply shook his head in wonder and went down the hill, his eyes still wide. He had never met anyone so up front. Lois had an edge to her that he enjoyed, but Candice had something even stronger. Instead of admiration, it frightened him. It made her unpredictable in his mind.

After a quick glide down the hill, he slid to a stop, a large mound of snow shooting into the air and covering Lois as she waited for him.

"Smallville!" she said loudly.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"You better be!" She wiped the snow off her face and turned two very heated eyes at him. "What kept you?"

"Someone stopped me from coming down the hill."

"Who?"

"That would be me," Candice said, sliding to a halt and covering Clark in a mound of white. "He deserved it," she said with a large smile directed at Lois.

Lois didn't know who the woman was, but she recognized her. Her laughter was contagious too and soon she was swept up in it. Clark did deserve it, even if she wasn't the one to get him back. "I'm sorry I ran out the other night," she said quickly as her laughter died down.

"No need to apologize, Lois. Clark explained to me what had been going on. I can't say that I blame you for getting upset." She smiled to Lois and added. "Then again, heaven knows what sane woman would get herself wrapped up in the world of Clark Kent." She whacked him in the shin again and laughed with Lois.

Lois hadn't even learned her name yet, but already she was beginning to like the woman. "Well, seeing as to how we haven't been properly introduced, and seeing how Smallville here has lost all sense of chivalry, I'm Lois, Lois Lane." She extended her hand out politely.

"Candice," the taller woman replied, gently shaking the brunette's hand. Her eyes hardened a little as she felt the strength of the shorter woman.

"Well, it's nice to me you Candice." She let her hand fall away as she turned to Clark. Laughing, she reached over and removed some snow that was caught on the neck of his shirt. "Here," she said, brushing it away.

"Thank you," Clark responded, looking to Candice in embarrassment. He didn't need a caretaker, but then again, he wasn't used to Lois touching him in such a way. The surprising warmth of her fingers was incredibly enticing and erotic. Strange thoughts entered his mind, but he forced them away as quickly as he could.

"Lois," he began, "There is some other things you need to know about Candice."

Candice grabbed his arm and said. "Let me Clark." She turned to Lois. "There are some things that I need to tell you, things that Clark knows about me, but you should know too."

Lois squinted. "Okay," she said warily.

"Don't worry, it's not horrible." Candice smiled and skied away with Lois, leaving Clark behind.

He watched as the two women began to disappear from his side, Lois's head turning back and giving him a wink. He didn't know whether or not to be afraid or reassured, but he was definitely alone at the moment.

After standing in shock for a few moments, he found the line again and waited for his turn. As he sat on the seat, he felt a presence beside him. "John," he exclaimed suddenly.

"Kal-El." John nodded and laid his ski poles across his knees. "Having fun?"

"I don't know. It's not all that hard, just a turn of the foot here and a little pressure there. I got the hang of it, I think."

"Thinking and knowing are two different things my friend." He grinned and laughed.

Clark couldn't fathom the deep guttural echo that escaped the Martian's throat. He had heard his share of weird things, but listening to a laugh so alien was a little unnerving. It piqued his interest. "What's your real name, John?"

The Martian shrugged his shoulders. "Very much like the name I use now, but it is actually pronounced J'onn. It's a unique name here on Earth, so I simply used the closest pronunciation."

"What about the voice? All yours, or modified too?"

"Modified for human comfort, Kal-El," he replied in his real tone of voice.

Clark almost jumped off the lift chair at the sound of the Martian's real voice. It was alien, there was no doubt, but it had an almost British quality to it. It was deep and profound, as if he could simply quiet a stadium if he spoke into a microphone. It almost sounded digitally enhanced too, but then again, he probably shouldn't have expected anything more human. J'onn was a Martian after all.

"Are you out enjoining the slopes, J'onn or are you here about what we talked about earlier?"

"As much as this skiing intrigues me, it most definitely has to do with what we talked about." When Clark didn't speak, but simply nodded, he continued. "I did some searching and found out that there is actually nothing inside the mountain but residual life. The being that landed has in fact moved on, but the fact that I can sense its presence on the mountain means it is nearby."

"How dangerous do you think it is?" Clark asked.

"Dangerous enough to have me concerned. Prisoners are put in the Phantom Zone for a reason. Whether it be a simple political prisoner, or a beast of some kind, they are incredibly dangerous until we can find and destroy them.

"Destroy them? Wouldn't it just be easier to send them back to the Phantom Zone?"

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "And how would you suggest we do that?"

Clark stammered. "Well, I thought since you-."

"Don't presume too much, Kal-El. I have only visited Krypton once and I'll tell you that the Phantom Zone did not exist. Your father created it after I visited long ago."

"You've been to Krypton?" Clark asked with wide eyes.

"Long ago my friend, very long ago." His eyes grew distant as the air about him seemed to grow colder by the second.

Clark felt the sudden change in temperature and shivered. Something was wrong, he never felt cold. "What was that?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" J'onn asked, snapping out of his trance. "Oh, the cold? Well, that's simply an extension of my telepathy. I was calling back the memories that I have of Krypton. It was a cold planet and when they resurfaced, I allowed the essence to escape my body."

"Why did I feel it?" Clark asked.

"Simple really, you're a native of Krypton. Your body would act as if you were a human on this world. It's much like how you react to kryptonite. If I were to put a piece of ice from Krypton in your hands, you would likely be able to feel its temperature, but then again, the Earth's sun may construe that theory. Give me a day or two and I might be able to give you a better explanation."

J'onn grinned. "What I can explain, and what is likely another question you're thinking, is my ability to pull those images to life. With my mind being developed beyond that of human comprehension, I can bury memories and past occurrences away like I would be putting a piece of luggage into a trunk of a car. I can pull those memories back out as if they were there yesterday. A Martian's mind is a labyrinth of possibilities."

Clark shook his head in wonder. He couldn't begin to fathom the wealth of knowledge and experience that J'onn had. The universe was a big place, clearly evident from his own Alien origins, but it surprised him about how much he still had to learn. "Sounds as if you're gloating?" He joked.

J'onn let out another alien laugh. "It may seem so, but it's hard for me to gauge sometimes. When my race was at its peak, humor was a gift that we shared among each one another constantly. Take it, our brand of humor was not what your human kind's is, but I found that learning human humility is helpful in tending the tide of loneliness that comes from being the last of your race." He paused a moment and looked to Clark. "Wouldn't you agree, Kal-El?"

Clark turned his head and looked to the ground as the lift continued to carry them to the top of the slope. He thought hard about what J'onn had said. It struck him suddenly, about how hard it had always been to be the only one of a whole race of people to survive. The days of brooding and the feeling of loneliness that would always swallow him up came rushing back into the forefront of his mind. "I don't know John, somehow I like to think that even though I'm technically all alone in the universe, there are still people here on earth that make me feel welcome."

"Kal-El, you truly are ready for your training. Words such as those are what your father has been waiting for. When this here is all over, I will take you to your fortress and speak to your father. I, save no other, knows the darkness of loneliness. You can't live with it, but you can survive. I on the other hand can accept it, that's why I live here still. If I couldn't, I would be somewhere else among the cosmos. I would have likely only returned here to see that you had progressed to the point where you needed to be."

"Then why have you stayed here for as long as you have?" Clark asked.

J'onn looked to the sky. "At first I thought it was because I felt a duty towards you, but now that I look more closely, I think that the human race, however flawed it may be, is the closest to my kind in the universe. Save your race, Kal-El, mine was quite possibly the most intelligent in the Universe. That thousand years of loneliness I have been feeling has dwindled somewhat since I've lived here."

"It's human nature to want to feel accepted."

"Except we aren't human, Kal-El and that's what perplexes me. Living amongst them shouldn't change my Martian nature, but there is something within human kind that makes them special. I can look down my nose at them all I wish, but I know the truth. Human kind has a purpose, and you are their guide to prosperity and heroism. For no matter how great we are on this earth, the collect species known as mankind is the driving force of this world. Without them, nothing exists. Their ability to survive, simply in numbers, is incredible."

"So what you're saying," Clark said, "is that the meaning of life, when it comes to humankind, is survival?"

"Possibly, but how should I know the true nature of their species? Humans possess a lot of things, and another one of them is change. They adapt to what's around them, much like both you and I have. I assume you don't spend time concerning yourself with these thoughts, simply because you were raised here, but to me it's enthralling. Human's have potential, Kal-El; they simply need someone to show them the way."

Clark looked at the empty chair in front of them. "I've heard that before."

"Yes, they were your father's words. He saw their potential far earlier than I did. In truth, your father's message has made me much more aware of it all. I think I may have even begun liking mankind."

Almost snorting, Clark shook his head. "There are some that will test your strength in your fellow man."

"Every species has faults, but that can be dealt with by having an example to follow."

Clark shifted the poles in his hand and said. "What about the message I received from the ship? It read that I should rule them with an Iron fist."

"A misinterpretation I believe. It may have been a last resort warning should people not take to your example. You are a god among men, Kal-El, but your heart does not make you a tyrant. Your human morals keep you as fragile as any other person on this earth. No, the message was not a direct one, but a simple suggestion should it come down to the unthinkable. I agree with your father, and we spoke of this when I visited him. Every race is doomed, for every species can not exist forever, but prolonging its longevity is integral. The universe will last forever, but we will not. It's important that there are those around that steer it in the right path when we pass on. We are both extensions of this theory. Your father sent you here because, whether or not you like it, humankind is much alike to Krypton. He's seen what the ignorance of Kryptonians has led to and he did not want to see another race destroy itself."

"I thought Krypton was destroyed by an exploding sun?"

J'onn nodded. "Theoretically yes, but as you have witnessed first hand, there are other monstrosities that exist. Zod for example, almost destroyed Krypton at one point, and that is what it took to unite a race. I would hate to see that happen here on earth and that's part of your destiny, to keep things from going to the unthinkable."

"My training? Clark asked, "What does this all have to do with it?"

"Everything," J'onn replied.

Silence settled overtop of them as they came to the top of the hill. As Clark went down the small drift to rest at the top of the large slope, he thought hard. J'onn had said some very poignant and heavy things that weighed upon him like an anvil on an ant. The more he learned about his destiny and his training, the more and more he wanted to begin. He had no idea what it would entail, but he was being ever more convinced that his father was not a figure of evil, but a man whose heart was a seemingly as big as his own.

For so long he had been running from what he truly was, a Kryptonian. He had allowed his petty human emotions trifle with his ability to think clearly. The more he thought, the more he knew it was all an extension of his life. Lana, Chloe, his mother, and even Lois, they were either hindrances or protagonists when it came to his destiny.

Chloe held him back by treating him like a god, almost worshiping him at his feet. She did all the work while he cleaned up the mess. He was determined to allow her to follow her path and find a true meaning for her life. By accepting her help he wasn't allowing her to do what she really needed to, to become the harrowing individual he knew she could be.

His mother, she played a role that was seemingly becoming obsolete. The older he grew, the more he realized that her wisdom was already embedded within him. His father, Jonathon, had instilled in him the respect and thoughtfulness that he needed to absorb the world's knowledge and information. He also taught him that human compassion was not a right, but something that had to be grown from within oneself.

Then there was Lois and truthfully, he didn't know what her part was in everything. That scared him, but he knew deep down that the love they shared would conquer any obstacles that would lie in their way. Life was difficult it seemed, even for a man with superpowers, but in the end it was his human nature that prevailed. He may have been destined for great things, but he was just a small fish in a big pond of possibilities and hope.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to J'onn, who was staring intently at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just seemed very deep in thought."

"I was. Some things are becoming very clear. I don't know what it is, but it's as if something has ripped away the veil of confusion from my eyes and in beaming in the clarity of reality."

"I believe my cryptic speech is beginning to wear off on you, Clark," J'onn joked, using the young man's earth name for comedic effect.

"Please tell me I won't sound like this all the time?"

"What do you mean all the time?"

"Once I become who my father wants me to. Please tell me I won't be spouting off this type of talk. Honestly, I don't think anyone but I could handle it. Human's don't have much patience."

J'onn let out another deep rumbling chuckle. "Listen to yourself Kal-El, you are referring to the people you grew up with, in the third person. You are truly from another world, that there is no doubt."

Clark's mood darkened as he jested. "I've spent my whole life trying to be just like them."

"But you're not, are you?"

"No," Clark replied as he felt the weight of standing high above the sea of people skiing below him. Feeling that the little revelation was over, he returned to present matters.

"What about the last Zoner, what's the next course of action?"

J'onn looked down at the people with his fellow alien. "I will continue to dig further into where it may be, but the only thing you can really do is wait. If I cannot locate this thing we may have to wait until it does something stupid. Dealing with extra terrestrial beings is tricky. Some of them are as dumb as an earth cow, but some of them possess intelligence far beyond the reaches of humankind. Let's hope it slips and then we can be there to catch it."

Clark rubbed his face with a free hand. "I just wish they were all gone."

"It's an annoyance, I know, but it must be done before everything else is put into motion."

"Everything else?"

J'onn nodded and faded into invisibility when no one else was around. "Believe it or not Kal-El, my presence on this world is not to capture escaped criminals from the Phantom Zone. I am here for other reasons."

Clark watched as J'onn disappeared into the ground. He shook his head and said. "I believe you."

-

Lois laughed as she listened to Candice tell a rousing story about how she had met Clark. She could just picture it in her mind, her nakedness, his awkwardness; it was all just too much. The more she got to know the woman, the more she realized that there was no threat that came from her, but more or less someone Clark could relate to. Take it, the woman's abilities came as somewhat of a shock, but she instantly understood why Clark and the woman had become such good friends in such a sort period of time. It also helped that the woman was a lot like herself too.

"So, he simply tried to walk away, and then he tripped over a bench?" Lois asked.

"Absolutely," Candice replied, another round of laughter erupting from both of them. The warm setting of the small lodge was comforting. "He looked like a dear in caught in the headlights."

"Figuratively." Lois stated, bringing about another laugh. As they both calmed down, she smiled. "You know, now that I think about it, he acted the same way when he first got a look at my chest."

Candice's eyebrows rose instantly. "I asked him outright about whether or not you've been intimate and he said no. You have to explain this conundrum to me." She rested her chin in her knuckles as she leaned on the table with her elbows.

Lois toyed with a hot cup of coffee as she smiled at the memory. "If I remember correctly, Smallville was worried about some guy I was dating. Turns out the man could turn himself invisible and was a hired hit man." When the woman across from her let her jaw drop, she rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyways, Clark was naturally concerned, so he knocked at the door a few times. I was in one of my marathon showers, as he likes to put it, and I couldn't hear him."

Candice was grinning from ear to ear as Lois took a sip of her coffee. "Please continue," she said quickly.

"Well, as I was saying," she replied, setting her coffee mug back on the table. "I didn't hear him, so he took it upon himself to enter. He went to the bathroom door, but I felt as if something was wrong. I figured someone might have been spying on me, I later found out it was Graham, but anyways, I stepped out and held my bath brush out like a club."

Candice couldn't believe the story Lois was wielding. By the look in the woman's eyes, she knew it was the truth.

"So, I walked to the bathroom door, expecting to club whoever had been spying on me. Of course, being none other than the infamous Lois Lane, I wasn't wearing anything but my birthday suit." Lois smiled as Candice put a hand over her eyes, as if she knew what was coming. "I open the door only to find Smallville standing there and staring at me like someone had stolen his brain. He stared dumbly at my chest for a god knows how long, but to tell you the truth, I was as shocked as him." She took another sip of her coffee and continued. "After a few moments, I allowed my stalled brain to close the door. For the life of me I don't know how I did it. I was so shocked and frightened I could have sworn I might have stood there like that all night if it wasn't for his eyes pointing right at my chest."

Candice listened with rapt attention. Lois was certainly a fascinating woman.

"I guess to a degree I was turned on a little. I mean, I must have some pretty special breasts to keep the Boy Scout's eyes on them longer than he eyes his mother's cookies. Normally he's chivalry to a tee, always looking away and acting embarrassed, but he simply stared until I had to the shut the door." She drained the rest of her drink and set the cup down for the final time. "I wasn't going to let him get the best of me though, so I sucked it up and played it off as nothing."

"But it wasn't nothing? Was it?" Candice asked.

"Truthfully? No. I remember it like yesterday, but honestly it's only fair that he got a sneak. The first time I met him I found him lying in a corn field, naked."

"In a corn field? I know Smallville is a weird town, but naked in a corn field? I must hear all about this." She widened her eyes to take in more. Lois and Clark seemed as if they could have a gossip column in a national newspaper all to themselves.

Lois grinned. "Well, I was driving-." She was cut off by a deep clearing of a throat.

"Ahem," Clark said. Two faces turned to him, one going beat red, the other grinning manically. Lois's cheeks went a deeper shade of crimson as he looked back and forth between the two. "I don't believe anyone but my mother knows this story. I don't think Chloe even knows." His gaze settled on Lois as her face went back to a normal shade.

"She asked," Lois said with a sheepish shrug.

"Liar," Candice shot back. "You supplied the tantalizing teaser and I just wanted you to elaborate."

He watched as a mini stared down erupted between the two women. As soon as it had started, it had ended seconds later with a round of uproarious laughter. Shaking his head in wonder, he turned away from the two of them and went towards the door. "Women!" he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that!" the two women cried in unison.

Clark stopped as he was half way out the door. "Why did I even come inside in the first place?" he asked himself, finally making the rest of the trip out into the cold.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Clark stretched his legs out on the sofa as he hit the button on the remote. They had skied all afternoon, but at the moment he was all alone. Candice, Chloe and Lois had decided to go on a shopping spree of sorts. They had dragged Jimmy along too, leaving himself out of their tortuous endeavor. He felt bad for the young photographer, but he took some solace in the fact the young man was getting a free meal out of it.

Clark took a bite of his sandwich as he flipped through the channels. All afternoon he had skied with Chloe and Jimmy, Lois and Candice spending all afternoon talking. He didn't know what it was with women and making fun of him, but it was reassuring to know that the two women found a way to get along. It was near eight in the evening, the sun having set almost an hour ago, but the residual light having been left behind. It was now gone, nothing but the black and the pale white moon shining through the large balcony window.

With nothing on the television, he turned it off and walked outside and onto the snowy porch balcony. There were a few plastic chairs that were frozen to the ground as he walked onto the snow with his bare feet. Sometimes he wished he could feel the cold as most did, but deep down he understood that it was a gift, not a deterrent. Brushing the snow off the stone railing, he leaned his arms down upon it and took a deep breath.

If it wasn't for the threat of an escaped criminal from the Phantom Zone he would have likely been smiling. The vacation was something that not only he needed, but something Lois needed as well. He knew that he would get preoccupied with finding the escaped criminal, essentially leaving Lois out of the loop and pushing her away. That was the last thing he wanted to do and he was determined not to let it happen. Sure, he had an obligation to keep her safe, but he was not willing to wreck something that he knew was most important to him. Lois kept him sane and he knew it. Without her, his life had no meaning, no direction, and no purpose.

It hadn't taken long to come to that conclusion. Every moment of the day, even over the past few weeks, he had found himself thinking about her constantly. Her well being was always high upon his priority list, plus the health of others too, but he had found himself caring much more than usual. It had steadily progressed from not just concern, but to fascination. It was a different fascination though, something completely benign to the obsession he had had with Lana. Instead of watching from a distance and pining, he had simply thought. He didn't keep an eye on Lois, he didn't have to. She was grown woman, someone who was very capable of looking after herself.

One day not many weeks ago he had almost decided to tell Lois the truth about their Valentines Day romp, but he had ruled against it in the end. It actually scared him, but for a good reason. He wasn't scared of how she'd react, but instead he was scared about getting the words out. He had already given in, his feelings of love having been completely swallowed up by her smell, her body, her heart. Words couldn't describe how he felt, yet he knew that it was simpler than anything else imaginable. Love wasn't supposed to be complicated.

His past lessons of love had been all about pain, but with Lois it was different. She didn't doubt him, question him, or even get upset. Lois had a prickly side, but it was just another piece of her that he found incredibly fascinating.

His mood darkened as he thought more about his earlier aversion to her. He didn't want to lie to her, and truth be told he had promised himself that would never do so. The escaped Zoner and J'onn were two things he had to keep quiet about, but he reserved the right to tell her the truth should she ask. He smiled though, knowing full well that Lois would only do so if it was a last resort. She understood him, knew that he kept things in so that the safety of others around him was held in check.

His eyes drifted to the lake below as the moon shone off the ice and into the sky. The night was calm, the lights of the ski hill on the mountain drowning out the sight of the last orange glow of the sunset. The wind was blowing softly, the temperature having dropped well below freezing. No matter how little temperature he felt, the cold air made his breathing more paced and calm. There was something incredibly relaxing about the crispness of the air that entered his lungs. Some people enjoyed a good steam in a sauna, but he would prefer a chilled night over sweating any day of the year.

As the soft wind tussled his hair to and fro, he smiled at the scene before him. The lake, the sky, everything was majestically perfect. Only one thing could make it better.

"Smallville?"

His ears perked up when he heard her voice, his heart skipping a beat and thumping loudly within his chest. "Lois?" he whispered, turning around to see her standing at the door of the hotel balcony. She was dressed in her normal jeans, but on top she wore a tight red sweater, something that almost caused him to salivate. Her boots crunched the snow loudly below her feet as she advanced toward him and closed the doors. "I thought you were shopping?" he asked.

Lois walked right up to him and looked into his eyes. "I was, but the whole time I couldn't stop thinking of you." She stretched up and kissed him softly. "I know that I sort of left you alone this afternoon. I'm sorry."

Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's okay Lois, like it or not I can look after myself." When she smirked, his lips followed suit.

"I know; I just feel bad about it. I missed you every minute."

"The feeling is more than mutual," he responded as she laid her head on his chest. He had to crane his head up a little so that his chin could rest on top of her hair. "Are you done shopping?"

Lois smiled and lost herself in the warmth that was emanating from his body. He wore only his jeans and customary t-shirt, but he was still warm. "I'm done, but the rest of them are still in town."

"Then we're all alone?"

"Yes," she replied, pulling away and looking up at him. "All alone."

Clark grinned at the softness of her voice, the beautiful glow that seemed to radiate from around her. "You have no idea how much I love you Lois." He didn't know where that came from, but it was the truth none the less. Maybe it was the cold of the night, or maybe her touch, but she brought out of him so many things that all he could do was grin. Offering up feelings was something he never did though, and his sudden admission was surprisingly. By the look on Lois's face, she was as equally perplexed.

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm not sure, but it felt right."

"Of course it did," she said quickly. "I don't fall in love with just anyone." She smirked as she lifted her feet and kissed him on the cheek. No matter how warm his embrace was, she still shivered from the cold of the night.

"Let's go inside," Clark commented as he felt her shake in his arms.

"No, it's peaceful out here."

"Come on Lois, it's peaceful inside too." He smiled and led her back inside, closing the doors behind him. He scooped her up into his arms suddenly.

"Whoa! What are you doing Smallville?"

"You're wearing your boots, and look at the mess you made already," he said, pointing with a finger to the wet boot marks on the hardwood floor.

"At least it's not carpet," Lois remarked, chucking softly.

"Right." Clark rolled his eyes sarcastically. He carried her to the door and held onto her as she kicked her boots off. When she was finally without footwear, revealing two pink individual toed socks, he laughed and set her down. "Pink, Lois?"

"Hey, I like pink, but I'm smart enough to wear it places that people rarely see."

He looked at her feet again and shook his head. "I can't say I don't like it, but the individual toes?"

"They're warmer, what else can I say?"

Clark turned from her and went to the kitchen. "I think you just like the look."

Lois walked up to him as he was opened the freezer. "Not everyone can look good walking around in wool socks all day."

"My feet are bare." He looked down to his toes as he wiggled them.

"I mean normally."

"Oh," He looked back into the freezer and searched for something. "Did you eat everything that you ordered yesterday?"

Lois went to her tip toes and peaked over his shoulder, softly placing a hand on his back. "I'm not a glutton," she argued.

"You're lying, you are to a glutton and you know it." He reached in a grabbed a small bucket of ice cream. "Here," he said, handing to her as he closed the freezer and faced her.

"I'm not sharing," Lois replied, snatching the drum away from him and turning to a drawer and digging for a spoon.

"Sure," he replied with a wave of his hand as he opened the fridge and dug out the mayonnaise and ham.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he set the food on the counter.

Clark looked at her strangely. "What do you think? I'm making a ham, mayonnaise and ice cream sandwich," he said as he untwisted the bread and pulled out a couple of slices.

"Smart ass."

"You better believe it," he replied, lathering mayo on one slice and slipping a piece of fresh ham onto the other. "What did you have for dinner?"

Lois shrugged as she found a spoon and removed the top from the tub of ice cream. "Seafood."

"I'm guessing you're still hungry then?"

"You know I don't like fish, but Chloe and Jimmy were paying so they got to pick where we ate." She pulled the small plastic foil from the top of the small bucket and dug in. She lifted a large piece of ice cream to her mouth and leaned against the counter with her rear. "Mmm," she moaned, closing her eyes in delight.

Clark's cheeks went a shade of red as he almost coughed. "What kind is that?" he asked, purposely avoiding looking at her. His heart was quickening at the noises she was making.

Lois frowned at him. "What do you mean? You picked it out of the freezer."

"I know, but I was a little distracted by your warm hand on my back." He tried to smile, but failed miserably as he saw her staring at him. Her loose hair was spread around her shoulders, perfectly accenting the shape of her neck. The deep cut of her sweater caused the heat in his face to increase ten fold.

"Are you saying that I turn you on?" she challenged.

He gulped loudly and went back to finishing his sandwich. He quickly turned, putting everything back into the fridge and taking a hurried bite. "Yes," he answered her with a mouth full of food. It was the only way he could do it, saying it clearly would have been too hard.

Lois smiled as she ate another spoonful of ice cream. "It's mint, do you want a taste?"

Clark groaned at the seductiveness in her voice. She was toying with him and it was driving him up the wall. "Please, I'm eating," he said as he walked from the counter and towards the couch.

She followed after him with spoon and bucket in hand. When he sat down, she followed suit and positioned herself purposely right beside him. "Something wrong Smallville?" she asked with a sultry voice, pressing up against his thigh.

His eyes closed slightly as he almost lost himself. He had no idea why he was suddenly losing all his control, but he couldn't help it. "Please." He whimpered.

Lois wasn't going to stop; she was having too much fun. "Come on, what happened to the man who held me while I slept last night? Can I not touch you without you getting all hot and bothered? Are we never going to be able to go out in public for fear of you ripping my pants off should we hold hands?" She was pushing him even further.

Clark almost lost it, but he held himself in check. "Lois, I'm eating," he said again, this time almost pleading her to stop.

"Fine," she relented, but kept in contact with his thigh. "I'll stop."

"Thank you." He visibly relaxed and took another bite of his now half squished sandwich. "You can't go talking like that, it really gets to me."

Lois smiled at his comment. He was sure offering up tidbits of himself. "When did Clark Kent start offering up his feelings?"

He smiled and turned on the television. "Ever since a certain woman got under his skin." He took another bite and looked at her with a fleeting glance. Changing the subject, he asked. "What do think about Candice?"

"Who?" Lois asked suddenly. When she looked at him, tearing her eyes from the TV, she rolled them at her own stupidity. "She's great, but there is something about her that makes her different."

"She does have a meteor ability."

"I know, but there is something else about her. Usually when I meet new people I don't open up like I did with her. If I didn't like her so much I would likely be more curious, but she's a good person and I have a spot for people who like to abuse you."

"Abuse me?" he asked with a frown.

"Yeah, you know, punch, make fun, all the sort of stuff a person needs to do to keep you from getting full of yourself."

"I am not full of myself."

"Not yet, but one day you never know." She was teasing him again and she loved every minute of it. She wouldn't allow Clark to be the comfortable one in the relationship; she had to keep him on his toes.

"I think you do a good job at keeping me grounded." He finished his food in one large bite and chewed slowly. "Besides," he mumbled, "one headstrong woman is enough." He winked at her as he tried desperately to play her game. He would lose, he knew it, but he took pride in it none the less.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" she asked with cocked eyebrow?

Clark choked on his last piece of food and coughed loudly. "No!" he replied.

"Good." She kept her vision on the television, but peeked out her right eye to see him pounding his chest. "You'll never win Smallville, this is my game." She smiled devilishly and ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"I'll remember that." He stood up and brushed the bread crumbs off his jeans. "I think I'm going to go for a swim," he said suddenly.

"The lake's frozen," Lois said with a laugh.

"Funny, but the pool should be open downstairs."

"There's a pool in this place?"

Clark nodded and went to their bedroom and closed the door.

Lois shook her head and stuck her spoon into her ice cream with authority. Knowing that she was going to have to tag along, she got up and wandered into the kitchen. She found the lid and lifted the spoon out, dropping it in the sink as she closed the lid onto the small tub if ice cream. Sticking the frozen treat in the freezer, she went to their bedroom and opened the door, only to find a bare ass to greet her.

"Lois!" Clark exclaimed heatedly as he pulled his trunks up quickly.

"What? Lois asked innocently as she found the large dresser and fished out her own swimwear. When she turned to see him glaring at her, she pulled out a red two piece and said. "We've seen each other naked already, don't be so uptight."

"I'm not uptight," he argued.

"Yeah right." She snorted in laughter as she pulled her sweater off and threw it on the bed.

Clark stared in shock as Lois began to undo the back of her bra. "Lois!" he said loudly as he turned around.

"What? A boy scout through and through huh?" She flipped her bra onto the bed with her sweater and pulled her pants and undergarments down to her ankles. Carefully stepping out of them, she slipped on her bottom piece. She could see him in the reflection of the window as he had his eyes shut. "You can open your eyes now."

Clark did, but was greeted to a half naked woman in the reflection of the window. He groaned loudly as he closed his eyes and turned around, fumbling for his jeans as he felt desperately around for them. The sight of her breasts had almost caused him to burst through his trunks, but he bit his tongue. Scooping up his pants in one hand, he found his shirt with one eye peeking open and exited the room as quickly as he could. Closing the door behind him, he leaned back on it and took a deep breath. She was torturing him beyond belief. He wanted desperately to get her back, but he knew for a fact that he would fail miserably and only make a complete fool of himself.

Lois grinned to herself as she slipped on her top and put her jeans back on. Putting on her sweater, she walked over to the doors and opened them, only to be treated to two very hard and pointed eyes. She stopped abruptly as he stared a hole into. His eyes softened suddenly as he looked to almost be pleading.

"Please Lois, please just stop torturing me. I know I we love each other, but if you keep doing this I'm liable to set everything on fire with my vision, you too if you're not lucky."

"But I like torturing you," she said with a tight grin.

Clark closed and opened his eyes slowly and grabbed her by the shoulders. "I know you do, and normally I don't mind, but there is a limit to how much a man can take."

Still grinning, she said. "Come on, you can't be that soft?" She teased him further.

Clark growled and kissed her hard, splitting her lips and forcing his tongue deep inside her mouth. He could hear her moan as he pushed her back into the bedroom and down onto the bed. He could feel her hands instantly run up and under his shirt as she groped him.

Lois lost herself. She couldn't help it, he tasted too good. Another moan escaped her throat as she took a ragged breath and rolled him off of her so that his back was on the mattress. She lay on his stomach as she attacked his mouth with renewed vigor.

Clark grinned through the kiss as he kept himself under control. It took all he had, but he kept a little piece of his mind locked away. When he rolled her over so that she was positioned on her back again, he pulled away suddenly.

Lois kissed nothing but air as she felt his presence disappear. Her lips moved as if his were still on them as her eyes snapped open. Her breathing was heaving and lethargic as she stared wildly at him. He was straightening out his shirt and trunks as he smiled evilly.

"Two can play," he said, walking through the doors and into the living room.

Lois stared in disbelief as she sat propped up on her elbows. He had just played her for all she had, and he had won. She never lost, but Clark had just beaten her. "Smallville," she whimpered with a sultry voice. She was responded to with a loud cackling laugh that only infuriated her more.

Anger set in as she stood up on wobbly legs and went to the living area. "What do you think you were doing?" she asked heatedly as she stared at him. He was grinning like a maniac.

"Like I said Lois, two can play. You want to torture me; I can give back just as well."

Lois put a hand to her head and shook it softly. "You can't just fight back like that. That was dirty."

"Deal with it." He smirked as she opened her eyes and walked towards him. Her hips began to sway seductively and he realized his plan had suddenly backfired immensely. "Uh-."

Lois pushed him up against the counter and poked him in the chest. "Two can play at that game? Well, we'll just see about that." She pushed herself up against his groin with her right leg, lightly drifting her lips up against his. When he began to pout his lips out, she pulled back and tapped them with her right index finger. "You're in for a painful week, Smallville." She quickly walked around him, out the door and into the hallway.

Clark leaned against the counter. His hand almost slipped as he tried to stand upright, the counter seemingly slipperier than mud. He should have known better, but his pride had gotten the best of him. Now things were worse. Not only did he have to deal with a Zoner on the loose, but he had Lois pushing all the right buttons at exactly the wrong time. With a heavy sigh, he wandered out in the hallway and closed the door soundly.

"So, give up yet?" Lois asked with a testy tone as she leaned up against the wall with a grin.

Clark nodded and said. "I think I gave up the first moment I met you."

"Then what was that back there?"

"My last ditch attempt."

"And?"

"It failed miserably."

Lois leaned up and kissed him. "That's okay, I'll keep the torture to a minimum. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Say what?" he asked.

"That I won."

Clark smiled and kissed her back as he leaned down to meet her lips again. "You win, are you happy?"

"Ecstatic," she replied. Pulling away and slipping her left hand in his right back pocket. She gave him a little squeeze and smiled even wider. "Now, let's see how you look all wet. It's been a while."

Clark laughed with her as he shook his head and whispered. "You'll be the death of me, Lois, you'll be the death of me."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Clark sat on the steps leading into the pool as he watched Lois dive head first into the lukewarm water. It was too warm for his taste, but then again, he wasn't exactly the epitome of human tolerance. He smiled as he watched Lois swim towards him, a small squirt of water funneling out of her mouth as she gently waded.

There was no one else in the pool or even in the whole room. He figured that the sauna or the hot tub would have been in use, but it wasn't. He continued to smile as Lois finally made her way to him. The water was up to his shoulders as he sat.

"Are you just going to sit there?" she asked, bending at the knees so that the water was up to her neck. 

"What? And risk drowning in the deep end? I don't think so Lois." He grinned as he played her little game.

The heat of the room had fogged the windows, steam softly rising from the warm water in the pool. The lights were down low, more from the effect of him playing with the dimmer switch by the entrance. When he had noticed that no one else was around, he had thought of locking the door, but he wasn't one to do something that was in any way malevolent.

"The boy scout is afraid of the deep end?" Lois mocked, resting her hands on his knees and looking at him. "Come on," she said, pulling on his legs as he leaned back, his arms outstretched and resting on the steps.

"Fine," Clark responded, relenting to her begging. It wasn't that he didn't like deep water, but it was more of a distaste for treading water. Swimming he could do, but to tread endlessly in a pool was not his idea of fun.

Lois held onto his hand as she pulled him out and into the middle of the pool. There was something about the darkness of the room, the steam rising from the water, and the fogged windows that caused her to fantasize. They were all alone too and that had her not only hot and bothered, but incredibly curious. 

"So," she said, spinning around and facing him as she stood on her tip toes so that her chin was just above the water. "What can a man with special abilities do in water?"

Clark looked at her awkwardly and shrugged. "I haven't really put it to test, but if I can remember correctly, something about swimming fast I believe."

"Care to demonstrate?" She got up tight to him, her breasts poking against his chest as he could feel the heat from his nostrils hitting her face.

"I'm not sure, Lois, this is a public place after all." He looked left and right in a rather suspicious manner.

"Come on," she coaxed him, lightly trailing a finger down his chin and chest, making sure to pull his trunk's elastic. She grinned wildly as she watched his eyes bulge out in surprise.

"Lois," Clark gasped in agony, not sure if he could contain the ever growing bulge in his pants. When she looked at his chest and then back up at him, her eyes flashing seductiveness, he groaned and did what she asked. Out of fear more than need, he slipped below the water and looked up at her. Her face was visible through the blurry murk of the water, but when he looked right in front, he was greeted to the splendor of her chest. Gulping, he tore his eyes away and sped away.

Lois watched in fascination as Clark sped around under the water, his body almost completely invisible as he moved at an incredible rate. Soon enough, she lost sight of him and looked around. "Clark?" She suddenly became worried as he didn't answer. "Smallville?" 

Clark smiled a he hid in the darkness of the deep end. With the lights dimmed, the depth of the pool wasn't visible. He slowly allowed himself to drift upwards. Peeking above the water, he slowly moved towards her. She had her back turned and he got right up to her, his left hand reaching around her stomach and turning her towards him, his nose almost touching hers. "Right here," he said softly.

Lois's breath caught in her lungs as she was spun around, but she let her heart beat steadily once again as she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "You scared me."

"Something tells me you like being scared." He lifted his right hand out of the water and put it softly on the back of her head. "It's hot in here," he commented, his lips getting closer to hers by the second. 

"It sure is," she replied, her eyes closing as she waited for him to capture her lips. It never arrived though, a sudden shout breaking them apart as she opened her eyes. The lights suddenly went to full brilliance as she squinted in pain. The moment had been so perfect, so serene, and now that it had been interrupted she wanted to put the person who had interrupted them on a spike. "Who the h-."

Clark put a finger to her mouth to keep her from spewing out a curse. "Kids," he said, lifting his finger from her mouth and smiling.

"Kids?" She turned her head, only to see a young boy jump into the pool and splash them both with a high wave. She spit out a mouthful of water as Clark laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," he responded.

"I hope we didn't disturb you?" An older woman asked as she held a little girl in her arms.

"No, I do believe that this is a public pool," Clark answered. When the older woman nodded, he swam away from Lois and went up the steps. Walking along the edge, he found a pool chair and grabbed his towel.

Lois followed him out of the water and to the chair. She grabbed her own towel and draped it around her shoulders. "So much for a nice swim." 

"It's not our pool, Lois."

She rolled her eyes at his defensive words. "Your corny attitude is really starting to bother me."

Clark grinned and said. "And you love me for it." It was bold comment, but he knew she'd react just the way he hoped.

"Maybe," she replied slyly, rubbing the towel into her hair to try and dry it out.

With his towel in hand, he grabbed Lois by the arm and directed her towards the hot tub. It was situated not far from the pool, but it was still a good length away so that no one could hear them.

"Let go of me." Lois swatted him playfully as she allowed him to guide her to the warm water of the hot tub. Normally she wouldn't allow him to direct her anywhere, but she was thinking the same thing he was.

"Yes ma'am." He let go of her and slipped into the hot tub, burying himself in the hot water. Again, it wasn't to his comfort, but he just wanted to be alone with Lois. Smiling, he extended his arms out onto the edges and sighed. "Heaven."

Lois dropped her towel next to Clark's on the brick floor and strode down the steps into the warm water. She exhaled pleasantly as she allowed the warmth to soak her arms and legs. She crouched, allowing the water to catch most of her body. Smiling, she sat beside him and leaned her head back on his left forearm. "Heaven it is," she said as she closed her eyes in delight.

Clark smiled as he looked at her. Normally any man's eyes would have gone to her bust just perking up out of the water, but his eyes were transfixed on her face. She looked even more beautiful when wet, something he had heard her say to him many a time.

"Clark?" Lois asked suddenly.

He cringed. He knew that tone and it was one he had been looking to avoid all night. "Yeah?" he asked with a deflated voice.

"I don't want to pry, but you seemed upset earlier. Is it because of Candice? If I've invaded your friendship with her, I'm sorry." 

"No, it's not that." He gave her a weak smile and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "I got some news about those Phantoms I told you about."

"Oh." She snuggled into the crook of his arm. "Anything troubling?" 

"Not really. I'm just concerned."

Lois smiled and tapped his chest with her left hand. "The day your concern leaves you is the day the sun stops shining."

"What do you mean?"

She looked up at him. "I'm just saying that you feel for everything and everyone. Your concern for this world, the people around you, it makes you who you are. You're unique, there aren't many like you on this world."

Clark nodded and said. "I can think of a few others, but maybe none more than you."

"Me?" she asked with a frown.

"Yeah, you. You accept me for who I am, yet you still fee an obligation to protect me even though I am invulnerable. Sure, you feel more for those close to you, but so does everyone else. What I see that most others don't is an overwhelming sense of self pride. Your mask of selfishness is only a barrier to hide your true love for your fellow man. It's simple really, you just go about it another way than I do."

"Meh," Lois commented, waving her hand in the air to dismiss his words.

Clark laughed at her attitude and felt a sudden rush of water hit his face. Closing his eyes, he wiped away the water and opened them. He was greeted with a grinning young boy of about six.

"Hey!"

"Hello," Clark replied as he felt Lois disengage herself from him. "Can I help you?" 

"Nope," he kid replied, shaking his head as he smiled ruefully. "Who are you?"

"Curious little bugger isn't he?" Lois asked.

"Lois," Clark said with a warning tone. She really needed to watch her language around children. "I'm Clark, who are you?" he asked as he kept his eyes on the young boy. 

"Stewart. Are you two married?"

Lois almost spit. "No!"

The boy, startled by the woman's outburst, pushed back against the other side of the hot tub.

Clark put his hand on her knee underneath the water. "No, Stewart, we're not married."

The young boy frowned. "You look like your married."

Lois looked to Clark, who returned her awkward glance. "Why do say that?" she asked.

The little sandy haired boy shrugged. "You two hold each other like you're married."

Clark smiled at the young boy. "People don't have to be married to hold each other."

"Or kiss," Lois added.

"Lois," Clark warned again.

"What?" When he frowned, she rolled her eyes and laughed. She looked back to the young boy who was getting out of the water. "Leaving already?" 

"Yeah, I'm going to go ask my mom if what you two said is right."

"Why?" Lois asked.

"You two look happy, so I thought that if I find a girl to hold like that, I could be happy too." He ran off to his mother, leaving the other two occupants in the pool to themselves.

Clark laughed and leaned his head back.

"Kids," Lois said with a snort. "Doesn't anything put a damper on their curiosity?"

"Nope, but when they get to our age they'll realize that all it takes is one woman to wrap their minds so tightly that they can't think of anything else."

"So you think of me all the time?" she asked with a smirk.

"Constantly." He pulled her to him and turned to face her. "You have no idea how much I think of you." 

Lois gulped as she felt his eyes burning a hole into her soul. "How much?" she dared.

"More than you could ever know."

"Try me." She grinned wickedly.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to hers, putting no concern to whether or not they were alone. She slowly positioned herself and put her right leg over his knee. He felt her left hand go to his cheek as she pressed harder into his mouth. Everything about her tantalized him, her touch, her smell, and her taste even. "Lois," he said in a heated breath, desperately trying to pull himself back into reality.

"Shut up," she hissed, trying hard not to lose her focus. It proved much easier than she thought, his lips begging her to continue. Her love had never felt stronger, her heart beating a mile a minute as she continued to lose herself in his embrace. She was ripped out of her pleasure when he forcibly removed her from his lap and pushed her away.

"We aren't the only ones here." 

Lois pushed her wet hair away from her eyes and frowned. "Way to ruin the moment," she said as she sat on the other side of the hot tub from him.

"Like I said, there are other people here too. Children even."

"So? It's not like we would be scarring them for life." She grumbled and looked away from him. 

"And I thought I was the one who would have trouble restraining my urges." He smiled as she glared at him.

"Who said I wasn't? Your reservations about intimacy are stone age, Kent."

Still grinning, he drifted over to her and crouched in front of her. "It's not intimacy that I'm worried about; it's about setting a good example."

Lois closed her eyes and shook her head laughing. "God, I'm starting to really love your Boy Scout routine."

"It was only a matter of time," he replied, his teeth splitting his lips in a toothy grin.

Lois rolled her eyes for the hundredth time and grabbed his hand, pulling him in for another kiss. She only let it last for a moment before she let go of his lips with her teeth. "Time is something that I wish we had forever, but I think you know I'm not a big fan of getting wrinkly."

Clark laughed with her and got out of the hot tub, lifting his towel off the ground and draping it over Lois's shoulders as she exited after him.

"Ever thought about wearing a Speedo?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" He looked down to his old swim shorts and said. "I think these things work well."

Lois shook her head. She spied him through the towel, looking him up and down. "I'm just curious as to how you look in a tight bathing suit."

Clark stared at her humorous and twinkling eyes, not sure whether or not he should feel embarrassed or proud. "I don't know, and I don't want to know." 

"Come on Smallville," Lois pestered.

"Maybe for your birthday," he relented.

She pointed a finger at him and waggled it. "I'm holding you to that."

"Only if you promise to strip for me again," he replied, grinning wide and wiggling his eyebrows.

Lois's jaw fell down, but she quickly closed it and walked towards him. "Remember, Smallville, the whole world doesn't know about you night light, but it would only take a couple minutes before they did."

Clark looked down at her evil stare and nodded. "A Speedo it is," he replied tentatively, his eyes blinking over and over.

"That's what I thought." She flung her towel around her shoulders and headed towards the chair by the pool. The young boy that had jumped into the hot tub with them was now in the pool and swimming around like a fish. She smiled as he kicked and flailed wildly.

Clark sat down beside her in the other chair. "You okay?" he asked, seeing the strange look on her face.

"I'm fine."

He followed her line of sight and noticed the young boy shouting to his mom, who was wading in the shallow end with her daughter. "Getting soft?" he asked.

"What?" she replied loudly, tearing her eyes away from the young boy and looking to Clark. "Soft? Me? Ha! I don't think so." She turned away from his gaze and hid her face. Truth was, she was getting soft, and she blamed Clark for it. She even had thoughts about having children with the alien, even though she wasn't one to rush into a relationship. Well, it wasn't any kind of relationship, it was something more profound and deep than anything she had ever experienced.

"Let's go," she said suddenly, standing up and heading for the change room.

"What?" Clark asked in confusion, standing up and following after her. "What's wrong?" he asked, catching up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing, I just feel like getting back to our room." She shrugged out of his grasp and went in the women's change room, leaving Clark standing rigidly.

He watched as she left his sight. Something was wrong, he knew it. With a few wary steps, he slipped into the men's change room and sped through his dressing. It took only a matter of seconds before he was fully dressed. Finding a plastic bag, he wrapped his trunks in his towel and slipped them in. Tying up the handles, he slung it over his shoulder and exited. He leaned against the wall as he waited patiently for Lois to come out.

Lois sat on the bench, her head buried in her hands as she looked down at her feet. She didn't know why, but at the moment she was incredibly anxious. She was incredibly worried about whether or not Clark would be able produce children. What if he couldn't produce a child with a mortal woman, what if he couldn't have a child with her?

She looked up from her feet and slowly undid her wet top, still thinking hard. She hated jumping to conclusions, even if she knew she shouldn't be, but she loved him more than life itself, and being her, she just couldn't stop. Sighing heavily, she dressed quickly and made her way out of the change room.

"Lois?" Clark asked, worried. 

"Yeah?" She put on a fake smile as she almost bumped into him on her way out.

"I hate to be a stickler, but I don't it when I know something is wrong and you won't tell me what it is."

She took a deep breath and walked past him, quickly making her way to the exit and the elevator. She could hear Clark quickly chasing after her.

"I'm sorry I'm being nosey," he apologized.

"No, Smallville, it's me. I know I'm acting a little prickly, but just give me a few minutes, okay?" 

He nodded and walked by her side, gently taking her hand in his. She gripped back tightly, as if she was scared. He could feel the uneasiness in her touch and the tension in her heartbeat. The pulse on her wrist was beating ferociously as he accompanied her into the elevator and up to their room.

It didn't take more than a minute, but once they were inside their room, she opened up.

"I don't want to throw this on you now, and I know that we've decided to take things slow, but you and I both know how we feel about on another." Lois dropped her bathing suit into the bathroom sink and came back out. "Something struck me earlier, and it has me worried."

"What is it?" he asked softly, dropping his bag on the floor and taking her hands in his. Her touch was cold, almost clammy.

"I've been thinking. Can you have children with a human?" Her eyes lifted from the ground and bore into his. 

"Why are you asking this?"

Lois let go of his hands and walked from the bedroom and into the living room, finding a spot on the couch in front of the TV. "I know I don't jump to conclusions or act irrationally, but it really struck me down at the pool."

"What struck you?"

Lois sighed as he sat down beside her. "What if you can't have children Clark? I know I don't seem like the kind of person who could raise a kid, but should one day I decide, well, we decide to have kids, I'd like to know if it is even possible."

"What's brought this up?" he asked, taking her hand in his again as he shifted himself to face her.

Lois could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she faced him. "I was staring at that young boy in the pool and I couldn't help but wondering what it would be like to have children. Then I realized that you were the only person I could imagine myself ever conceiving with. It hit me a second later though. You're not human, and who knows if it's even possible for you to have children."

Clark pulled her into him as he felt her tears fall down her cheeks and land on his arms. "I don't know if I can or not Lois, but I promise that I will try to find out." He felt her pain, but he truly didn't understand where it had all come from. Lois was never one to jump to conclusions, but he figured it must have been something she didn't think of often. Her fright was unnerving and incredibly uncommon. "Stranger things have happened Lois, you getting pregnant with an alien child, my alien child, is not as far fetched as you may think."

"Really?" she asked, lifting her tear stained face to stare at him.

"Really." He wiped away her tears and smiled. "I don't know, but I know I love you and I would do anything in my power to make you happy. I'll admit, the talk of children frightens me, especially because we're so young and we've only been together a day, but I do understand." 

"You do?"

Clark almost laughed. It was so unusual to see Lois so unsure of herself, but it was also comforting to know that he had the words that could make it better. As much as he could save lives, mending the heart was impossible, but he would always try none the less. "Of course I understand, it's not like I don't think of these things. Take it I used to consider these things about Lana, but now that we've found one another, I can't think of no one else I would rather have a child with. Of all the people I know, you'd be one who could do it. You're the strongest woman I know and there is no doubt in my mind that should that time ever come, we will try our best."

Lois smiled and wiped away her tears. "I hate acting foolish like this," she said.

Clark gripped her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "It's not foolish, just a little quick. This conversation would have happened eventually, you and I both know that, but it's good that we can talk about it openly. Dwelling on the unanswered questions we may both have is not healthy. Being in love means we share everything with one another. I know that now and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She nodded and kissed him softly. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I try my best," he replied, dropping his hands from her face and wrapping her tightly in a hug. He kissed the top of her head as she leaned into his chest and sighed. It still surprised him at how quickly her emotions could get the best of her. Over the past day he had learned so much more about her than he could have ever imagined. Love played havoc with her mind, it was obvious, but it made him incredibly happy to know that she loved him enough to trust him with everything. Her fears had always been her own, but he knew that sharing them with him was the final piece of the barrier that had to fall.

It was near ten when she finally fell asleep on his chest, but not for one moment did he think about moving. Her slow rhythmic breathing was soothing and relaxing. Finally daring to move, he slowly gathered her up and carried her to their bedroom. He wasn't tired himself, so he simply laid her down on the red mattress. With a heavy sigh, he closed the door. Things were getting more difficult than ever before. The idea of dealing with another criminal from the Phantom Zone was seemingly more dangerous. He now had a lot more to lose.

-

Jimmy slipped the card into the lock and opened the door. He and Chloe had walked Candice back to her hotel room just a few floors down. He couldn't say that he had had a great time shopping with the three women, but he wasn't perturbed about it either. He allowed his girlfriend to enter first as he followed after.

He heard Chloe says Clark's name as he set the many bags he was holding down. He looked up to notice Clark sitting at the dining room table, his hands folded one overtop of the other as he rested his chin upon them. His elbows were sitting rock solid on the table as his back was slumped.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, walking over to her large friend and sitting aside from him in an empty chair.

"Nothing," Clark responded, taking a deep breath and looking at his best friend. 

"Where's Lois?"

"Sleeping."

"Why? It's only eleven," she said as she checked her watch.

Clark sighed again and folded his arms across his chest as he leaned back. 

"Did something happen between you two?" Chloe asked with a worried tone.

"No, well not in the sense that you're talking about, but yes, something happened."

"What?" 

Clark tried to smile, but failed miserably. "She had some questions, well, concerns about whether or not we could have children."

"Oh," she replied with surprise. "I didn't think you guys would talk about that sort of thing until you were married."

Shaking his head in wonder, he said. "We've been together for a day, yet she is already having reservations about having my children. Her fright is warranted, I'll give her that, but for the love of it, why so soon? I love her more than anyone in the world, but it just made things worse."

Chloe motioned with her head as she looked to Jimmy.

He caught her drift went to their bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Clark waited until Jimmy was gone before he continued. "I jut don't get it. This isn't the Lois I know. Usually she would be the last person to think of this sort of thing. Her sudden rush to conclusions has me worried."

Chloe understood, but she also knew there was another reason why Lois was acting like she was. "You must remember Clark, Lois doesn't know how to react when she is in love. She was hurt by Oliver, it was inadvertent, but she was hurt none the less. Now she has found something so strong, something she wants to fight for, and she is confused. Her worries are not foreign either, I have them too. Every woman has them, but usually we don't think too hard about them."

Clark was still upset and confused; he didn't feel any better about it all.

"Clark, you have to get it through your head that Lois is in uncharted territory and she's scared. She loves you so much that she can't help but acting like she does."

"I just don't know what to do. There is so much I have to lose now. She wants to have my children, Chloe!"

"Being a hero means having to sometimes put others in danger, but you know full well Lois can handle it. Why do you think you told her everything? She is the love of your life Clark, even though you've only been together one day. Deep down you know this too, but you must realize that Lois is the strongest woman on this earth. She would sacrifice herself for you in a split second, just as you would for her. It's okay to be scared when she goes a little crazy like she did, but I think you know that she'll e okay in the end."

He dropped his head onto his arms as he fell towards the table. "I hate seeing her so upset. I just wish I could make all her worries disappear."

"That, Clark," Chloe began, "is the reason why you're a hero, not a god."

He looked over to Chloe and smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Anytime," she replied, squeezing his arm softly. She stood up and left him to his lonesome, entering her and Jimmy's room. She closed the door and leaned up against the back of it heavily.

"Something wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"No, but for a moment there I thought there might have been."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Clark lay in the bed next to Lois, her body tucked tightly into the crook of his left arm as he looked to the ceiling. The ever present moon had the room lit up like it was day, but with Lois's head hiding from the light, she slept soundly. With his right hand behind his head, he breathed deeply and closed his eyes to try and fall asleep.

It didn't work though, his consciousness not allowing him to keep his eyes closed. Frustrated, he dragged his free hand over his tired eyes and looked to the alarm clock. It was close to two in the morning, his restless attempt to get to sleep having lasted over two hours. Finally fed up, he removed his left arm from Lois as gently as he could. Trying to be as careful as he could not to wake her, he slipped his right leg over the edge of the bed. He heard a moan and instantly stopped moving. Lois was stirring, but she was still asleep as he looked over to her. Grinning just a little, he waited until she stopped moving and finally got out of the bed.

Standing up straight, he arched his back and walked to the bedroom window. He was clad in only his boxers, his hands resting gingerly at his sides. The moon came into full view as he moved closer to the window and stared out at the lake below. The ice of the oversized pond was reflecting the moonlight back up onto the hotel. The wind was non existent as he focused his hearing. It seemed like the perfect night, but in the recesses of his mind he knew what was troubling him.

Well, it wasn't in the recesses of his mind, but he had been trying to force it there. It didn't work though, every waking moment he found his mind drifting to the potential danger that was waiting, possibly lurking in the shadows to jump him. It was tricky to understand what an escaped criminal from the Phantom Zone wanted. The ones he had encountered previously had wanted revenge against the only son of Jor-El, but he knew that this particular criminal was not as single minded as the previous ones. If anything, he got the distinct feeling he was being preyed upon.

As his vision drifted to the mountain, he noticed the lights of the ski slopes were still on. It was surprising that at two in the morning there were people still skiing. He wondered how the hotel could possibly afford to keep the slopes open at such hours, but in the end it was of no consequence. He had to keep his mind on more important matters.

A smile suddenly overtook him as he heard soft snoring coming from behind him. Turning around, his tight smile turned into a broad grin as he watched Lois sleep. He had to admit, she sure went all out went she slumbered. Her face was conveniently shoved right cheek first into her pillow as her mouth hung open widely. Her hair covered half her face as the covers revealed her flannel pajamas. He almost laughed, but he didn't want to wake her and kept quiet. It was surprising to learn that she wore flannel pajamas. The possibilities of using it against her in the future were unlimited. Now he had a comeback to his nightlight embarrassment.

Bending over, he grabbed his jeans off of the floor and slipped them on quietly. He walked slowly to the door and opened it. For the hotel being over a century old, he thanked them for being smart enough for putting in modern door hinges. The right door slid open without a sound and he walked into the living room. Closing the door behind him, he let out a deep sigh and stood straight. Now out of the room, he did up his belt buckle, the sound of his action echoing throughout the room. He silently thanked himself for not doing it in the bedroom.

Sleep seemed like a distant plan, his body now fully awake as he walked to the kitchen. The moon had the room completely illuminated through the large balcony windows. Opening the fridge, he peered inside and looked for something to drink. He thought he eyes had deceived him when he noticed a case of Heineken sitting at the bottom. With two raised eyebrows, he slowly opened the case and removed a bottle, making sure not to clank it against another. Closing his eyes in relief of not making a noise, he closed the fridge. With his right thumb he popped the cap off the top of the bottle and caught it in mid air.

Setting the cap on the counter, he wandered over to the couch and picked up an errant t-shirt. He couldn't rightfully explain why it was there, but he figured it might have fallen out of his bag when he had put it a few days ago. Not really comfortable without a piece of clothing over his chest, he slid the white piece of material over his shoulders, making sure not to tip his beer as he did so.

He went around and sat on the couch, hitting the power button on the remote. He turned the volume down to almost nothing, but with his incredible hearing, he could clearly make out what was being said. The taste of the beer, as he brought it to his lips, was stronger than the usual stuff. He understood though that European beer contained roughly twice the amount of alcohol as its American counterpart. Not being one for drinking often, he still had admiration for a quality brew.

Flipping through the channels didn't prove as fruitful as he had wished. There was nothing on, but he really hadn't expected much. Finding a sports station, he resigned himself to watching the highlights from the night before. 

He hated not being able to sleep, the frustration of not having anything to do making him more upset than the lack of sleep did. It wasn't that he needed to sleep, having long known that his body could withstand days on end without it, just as long as he got enough sunlight. Taking another guzzle, he let his left arm drop to the arm rest. He sighed heavily at his growing frustration. Finishing his beer in a few swallows, finally fed up, he stood and walked back to the kitchen, setting the empty bottle on the counter. Letting out a soft burp, he wandered back to the bedroom and entered it slowly. 

Closing the door behind him, he walked to the door by the hallway and slipped on his boots. Beside him, on a small wood table, was the card to the lock. Fishing his wallet out of his back pocket, he slipped the small card in and put it back into his jeans. Bending over and tying up his laces, he looked over to Lois to make sure that she was still sleeping. With as much silence as he could and putting his hand on the door handle, he lifted his leather coat off the hook by the door and went out into the hallway. He closed the door as slowly as he could until the lock clicked into place rather loudly. He cringed, but with his hearing he could tell that Lois hadn't heard it. Letting out a deep sigh, he wandered to the staircase and entered.

Not knowing why, he went up instead of down. The staircase narrowed sharply as he took the first few steps, clearly meant not for guests. As he reached the top, he zipped up his coat and opened the door, revealing a crisp night, the moon shining brightly down upon him. Letting the door close, he forgot to put something between it and the frame to keep it open. He tried to open it, and as expected, it was locked from the outside. Shaking his head at his stupidity, he turned away from the door and walked long the top of the century old hotel. The roof was flat, and save for a few large air vents that had been put it rather recently, it was bare. There was almost a foot of snow on top, but knowing that it was likely tarred underneath, it meant that the snow would melt as soon as the sun rose at noon.

The brisk air cleared his mind, his eyes closing in delight as he got closer to the edge of the building. Being over one hundred years old, the building had a raised stone edge around the top of it that extended close to three feet high. Noticing that he was looking towards the city of Aspen, not the ski hill, he rested his arms onto the ledge and interlocked his fingers. 

Everything seemed insignificant as he scanned the ground below him. The lights of the city were bright, but farther into the distance he could see the heart of the city. They had drove into the city the back way he realized, missing the very heart of it. 

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" J'onn asked as he landed quietly behind the taller man.

"What?" Clark asked loudly, turning around to see J'onn walking towards him. "Scared me there," he said as he turned his head back around to look at the city once again. "I didn't hear you approach."

"I can be quiet when I need to be," J'onn replied, walking over and leaning on the edge with his fellow alien. "Can't sleep?" 

"No. There are just too many things on my mind."

"I have no more news on the escaped criminal, if that's what you're concerned about?"

Clark nodded his understanding. "That's okay, and yes, that's mainly what I'm concerned about." 

"Something tells me it is not a concern for you though." 

"Once again you're more than correct. My best friends and the woman I love all here, in potentially the most dangerous place in the world. Something has to give soon, I can just feel it."

"You sense of doom is frighteningly apt," J'onn said. He looked around to the sky and said. "A night like this reminds me of a man I met about a week ago. Dark fellow, took to hiding in the shadows. He feared for a whole city, but for some reason he seemed more annoyed than happy about fighting crime."

"What city?" 

"Gotham I believe. You know, what would make this more similar is if there was a big bat light in the sky."

"You've met Batman?" Clark asked, turning his head in wonder.

"I have, but I can't say that I like him very much. I respect a man for saving lives and protecting a city, but being a grumpy as him isn't my idea of a crime fighter. Sure, I'm an alien and completely foreign to human emotion to a degree, but he took darkness and lack of humor to a whole new level."

"Doesn't sound much like the newspaper articles I read about the man. From what I've heard he's a great hero."

"Oh, that there is no doubt, but even I know that keeping yourself that distant from human contact is unhealthy."

Clark looked back out to the city lights. "So you're saying this Batman is unfriendly, or just easily annoyed."

"Unfriendly. There was something about him that set me on edge, but then again, I never got a chance to speak to him telepathically. Sometimes when I communicate with someone through their mind, they inadvertently send me thoughts. Something tells me he wouldn't do that though. I get the feeling he has a purpose for what he does, but keeps it hidden from everyone."

"Do you know who the man behind the mask is?"

J'onn chuckled. "No, and I never suspect we will. I think he's more concerned about hiding his identity than you would be."

"Hiding my identity? Clark asked. "I don't think I could ever wear a mask." 

"We'll see what happens should one day you finish your training. If it's part of your destiny it may happen."

Clark sighed heavily and dropped his head. "Even though I'd do anything to keep my powers a secret, covering up my face only seems dishonest. Whatever I should one day do, or become, I could never hide behind a mask."

"That's likely your own decision to make, but something tells me you might have no choice. You cannot shape shift like I do, so your options are far more limited than mine."

Clark didn't like the direction of where the conversation was going, so he simply diverted it. "Do you not sleep?"

"Sometimes, but I normally can do without it for days, even weeks on end." 

"Me too," Clark said, turning his head back to J'onn, who was still staring into the distance. "I just need a good amount of sun and I can go a while without sleep."

"Is it just something you've found out recently, or have you always known this?"

"A while ago, but I usually don't push my limit. I have no need to, and honestly I simply do better when I'm on a normal sleeping pattern. It's not like I would get tired, but I don't feel quite the same without it."

"I guess we all have our subtle intricacies, Kal-El"

Clark nodded and let silence settle over them. As the minutes passed by, he tapped a finger on a knuckle and said. "What else can you do J'onn? I've seen you fly, disappear in thin air, and communicate telepathically." 

"Well, I only posses a few more abilities. I'm nearly as strong as you are, but after your training I'm sure that won't be the case anymore. I also posses the ability to release a laser type vision that can kill or stun."

"Impressive," Clark commented.

"I haven't used my vision since being here on earth. It seems that with humans it has much to do about strength and mind. I find myself using my mind the most, for every person has weakness in there somewhere. Exploiting it is rather easy."

"What about my mind?" Clark asked. "What's my weakness?"

"I haven't read your mind, but even without doing so I know what it is." When the young man turned to him, he elaborated. "Your love for mankind is your weakness. Your love for family and friends is even more potentially lethal. As much as kryptonite may hurt you physically, the emotional pain that you would endure should anyone you loved die in the hands of an enemy would be far worse."

"Then I'll have to make sure that to keep the ones I love out of danger."

"Not as easily done as you may think. Having special abilities also means having to trust others that they can take care of themselves. Surrounding yourself with a strong support of friends and loved ones can lessen your worry."

Clark sighed. "I don't think my worry could ever lessen. I care about everyone too much."

"There is no such thing as caring too much, Kal-El. It's when you stop caring is when you should be worried. Although, somehow I don't think that will ever be a problem for you."

"What do you mean?" He waited for a response, but something caught his attention. He focused his hearing and listened carefully. "There's trouble downtown," he said suddenly.

"What is it?" J'onn asked, his voice going hard.

He focused his hearing harder as he picked out voices. After a few seconds, he ripped his ears away from the distance and turned to J'onn. "I'm not too sure, but it sounds bad." 

J'onn looked at Clark and then back to the lights of the city. "Here, put this on," he said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a balaclava.

Wanting to help and knowing that it was the only way to keep his real identity safe, he took the mask and slipped it on. As he adjusted the holes to fit over his eyes, he stared in wonder. Gone from his sight was John the dark skinned man, now replaced by a taller being. His arms were massive, his skin a dark shade of green and his face long. Two orange-red eyes stared back at him as he tried desperately to close his jaw.

"It is still me, Kal-El," J'onn said in his Martian voice.

"Why the change now?" Clark asked as he took in the powerful Martian in front of him. J'onn wore a blue cape that concealed his body, save his chest and legs. There were two large red straps that crisscrossed each other on his powerful chest. He was dressed in a blue suit that clearly showed of his powerfully built body. When he didn't get an answer he asked. "Why don't you just wear a mask like I am?" 

J'onn's eye ridges lifted as he stared at the young man in surprise. "I suppose that would work." He quickly transformed back into his human form and reached into his pocket once again. 

"You just did that for show," Clark said, chuckling. 

"Not really, since it's usually easier to use my abilities when I'm in my true form, but since you'll be tagging along, I don't need to change my appearance I guess."

"I still don't believe you," Clark replied.

"Believe what you will, but the more time we waste talking is more time we let whatever is happening continue." He slipped his balaclava on and said. "I can fly. You're not against letting another man carry you are you?"

Clark could see the small grin through the mask. "I have my pride, but since it sounds like there is trouble, I think I can forgo it for now."

"Good," J'onn replied as he drifted slowly into the air. He gently placed his hand under Clark's arms and lifted him high into the air.

Never one for heights, Clark's eyes went wide as he stared at the rapid decrease in the size of the building.

"Hold on tightly," J'onn said as he ready himself to speed off.

"Hold onto what?" Clark asked with a frightened voice as he suddenly felt a rush of wind hit his face. His cheeks blew in and out as his eyes squinted against the sudden rush of cold air.

"Where to?" J'onn asked as they got closer to the city.

Clark could barely hear the Martian as he stared in wonder at the passing lights below him. They were so high up he was actually scared. Truth was he was absolutely terrified of heights. "Just over there," he said pointing, his voice just above a whisper. J'onn suddenly took a sharp turn and he almost lost the beer he had had earlier. "Do you have to go so fast?" he asked suddenly.

"Just a minute and we'll be there," J'onn replied. Finally spotting the area in which Kal-El had pointed.

"Looks like a late night bank robbery." Clark looked more closely and could see a number of police cars positioned across the street from a large bank, exchanging heavy gunfire with a number of assailants.

J'onn stopped and hovered above the scene as he held onto Clark. "You're not one for the dramatic I presume?"

"Not really," Clark answered.

"Okay," J'onn laughed, letting go of his young friend and dropping to the ground with him. They both landed in-between the gunfire with a tremendous bang.

Clark had been surprised when he had been let go, but he pushed it aside as he came crashing to the earth. Landing on his feet and bending his knees slightly, the pavement around his feet shot into the air and scattered. Looking to his right, he could see the same thing happen as J'onn landed. A few bullets bounced of the Martian's chest as he felt a few hit his own body, mainly in the shins. "You never said anything about having tough skin," he remarked as he walked towards the bank with J'onn.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind," the Martian responded, going up the large steps with Clark. "How do you want to do this?"

Clark looked over and frowned, more bullets bouncing off of them as they got closer to the men with the guns. "Let's just get their weapons."

"A sound plan," J'onn replied as he walked up to a surprised man with an automatic. He grabbed the end and bent it out of the shape, the barrel twisting violently as he squeezed at the same time. Grabbing the assailant by the collar of his dark coat, he tossed him behind like a weak kitten.

Clark focused on the two men still shooting at him. He could barely feel the effects of the bullets, only a faint tickle signifying that they were actually hitting him. The gunmen gave up as the bullets that him began to ricochet wildly and almost strike them. He could hear a voice over a megaphone as he walked up to the two men and yanked their weapons away from them, tapping each lightly on the head with the handles, knocking them unconscious. Dropping each weapon quickly, he held onto both men as he slowly let their body's slump to the ground. Something was building up inside him, but he wasn't to sure what it was. As walked away from the bodies and went to the front door, he looked at J'onn, who had one door open already.

"Having fun?" J'onn asked.

Clark answered seriously. "I don't know, but I'm feeling strange."

"It is pride, Kal-El. Saving lives is one thing, but stopping crime is another thing all together."

"Pride?" Clark asked as he followed the Martian inside, closing the door behind.

"Yes, pride." 

Clark frowned as he felt a barrage of bullets begin to bounce of him left and right. "My clothes are a mess," he commented as he looked down at his jeans and coat.

"Then let's end this quickly." J'onn quickly flew to his right and landed behind the large counter and released a powerful fist upon one assailant, his body flying back and slamming into another man. They both hit the wall with a loud thud as he walked over and picked up their weapons. He quickly twisted them in his hands and they snapped like a pair of twigs.

Clark watched in wonder at how fluid and quick J'onn was, but when the Martian gave him a disapproving glare, he nodded and looked in front of himself. Behind a set of large pillars were roughly three or four men with weapons. Each was hiding as they held their guns out and fired wildly. Quicker than a blink of the eye, he had sped past each one of them and taken their weapons. It surprised him at how many men and how much firepower was being used for a simple bank robbery. "They sure have a lot of firepower," he commented as J'onn vaulted over the clerk counter and back onto the main floor.

"They sure do, but that's of little consequence. Give up," he said to the remaining men who were now without weapons. He turned to Clark. "Check the vault."

Clark left J'onn by himself as he watched the remaining robbers raise their hands in defeat. Rounding a corner, he was hit with another barrage of bullets, almost knocking him off balance. He slid behind a plastic tree and looked around. There were two men positioned to the left and right of the vault entrance, their guns releasing round after round of bullets. Their ammunition suddenly ran out and he jumped at the opportunity. Using his heat vision, he focused it on the man on the left, warming his weapon until he screamed in pain and dropped it.

The man beside him looked over in shock and Clark rushed forward, taking the man's weapon and snapping it in half in his bare hands. "Walk out into the main lobby with your hands up," he ordered.

Each man stood straight and stared in complete wonder, both nodding vehemently and pulling away from the masked figure in front of them. By the numerous bullets holes in the large man's clothing, they knew they were beaten. The smaller of the two men grabbed his comrade and pulled him away, heading towards the entrance of the bank.

Sighing, Clark regretted having to burn the man's hands, but it he hadn't had time to think. Every second later he lingered would be another second people would get a chance to find out his true identity. His balaclava was already torn up quite a bit, and any more bullets to the face would have more than likely torn the rest of it to pieces.

He quickly passed through the vault entrance and saw a man hunkered behind an overturned steel table, shouting.

"Get back or I'll shoot you!" he screamed.

Clark raised his hands, as if in defeat, and said. "Look, your friends have already been captured." 

"How?"

"My friend and I took care of them." 

"You're lying!" the man shouted as his hands shook wildly.

"Police, Hands up!"

Clark kept his hands in the air as a dozen policemen swarmed around him as the last robber dropped his gun to the floor.

A few officers approached the man behind the table, guns drawn. Clark's eyes went wide as he saw the man behind the table suddenly pull a small handgun out of his belt. Before he knew it, the police opened fire on the man behind the upturned table. Not wanting to see anyone die, Clark went as fast as he ever had, putting himself in-between the oncoming bullets and the man drawing the gun. Time sped back to a normal pace as he felt the bullets from the police officers rampage upon his back and the single gun shot from the robber hit him in the chest as he crouched. 

Lifting his eyes to the man in front of him, he smiled weakly. The man's eyes went wide as he grabbed the gun from the his shocked hands. "Thanks," Clark replied, throwing the weapon aside and hauling the assailant to his feet.

"My god," one officer said as he walked around the smoking figure of the man who held the robber in check. "That was incredible." The officer cuffed the criminal and when he turned around to thank the man for his help, he was gone.

Clark sped like the wind, his mind and heart racing a mile a minute as he heard J'onn speak to him. He responded back, using the telepathic link. Caught up in the adrenaline rush of stopping a bank full of criminals, he got to the vacant entrance of the hotel and vaulted into the air. Normally he wouldn't have done such a thing, but he was on an incredible rush.

Into the air he rose, his body moving forward at the same time. He suddenly dropped down heavily onto the roof of the hotel and crouched on one knee, his breathing ragged. 

"Are you okay, Kal-El," J'onn asked as he walked forward and put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Clark replied through hurried breaths. After a few minutes of controlled breathing, he stood up. "That was incredible."

"And know one was killed." J'onn smiled. 

"It was close."

"It sure was, but you did the right thing."

"Thanks. Wait, you saw what happened?" He frowned and turned as J'onn walked to the edge of the roof and looked out to the city again. Clark followed as his heart continued to beat a mile a minute. Out in the distance were helicopters, swarming around the bank as their spotlights lit up the inner core of the city.

"I was invisible, but I saw how you reacted. Your father would be very proud."

"What?" Clark asked in confusion.

"Jor-El, he would have been very proud. You kept that man from being killed, even if he was a criminal."

Clark shrugged sheepishly. "It was instinct."

"Your time to leave for your training is coming incredibly close my young friend."

"Quit talking in riddles, please?" He bent his back and leaned heavily on the edge of the roof.

"I was just saying that it won't be long before your father calls you away to the fortress. I see many things in your present state that hint to it."

Clark laughed suddenly.

J'onn, perplexed by the sudden outburst in humor, frowned. "What's so funny?" 

"Nothing, I just realized that so much has changed in the past few days. Before I came here I was meek, timid, even afraid of using my abilities, but now that I know how much good I really can do, I feel better than I have in years." He interrupted J'onn as the Martian was about to respond. He was feeling so good about himself at the moment that he couldn't stop himself. "I have the love of a woman who accepts me for who I am, friends who I couldn't live without-."

"Slow down, Clark," J'onn said as he rested a hand on the young man's shoulders.

"Sorry, but the adrenaline is still pumping."

It was the Martians turn to laugh. "It will pass in time, but just remember, don't let it get to your head."

Clark, finally calming down, realized that he had been so excited that he hadn't removed his balaclava. He did so, and stuffed it into his mangled coat pocket.

"Remember to burn those clothes."

He nodded and took his coat off, inspecting it closely. The back of it was completely torn to shreds, nothing but a large gaping whole where leather had once been. "How's my shirt look?" he asked, turning around.

Getting a good look, J'onn said. "About the same."

Clark nodded and folded the tattered coat over his left arm. "I guess I better burn these clothes then," he said.

"Yes. I'll be seeing you soon, Kal-El. Remember; you did well." He grinned and shot into the sky with lightening speed.

Watching in amazement, Clark whistled softly as the red streak disappeared into the night. Turning back to the ledge, he looked into the distance at the bright lights of the city and grinned. He had done well, and it had felt more exhilarating than anything he had ever experienced. Saving lives and stopping crime with his abilities was not a burden, but in fact a privilege.

He stood on the roof for while longer until his adrenaline settled down and exhaustion took over. Taking a deep breath, he turned from the edge and went back to the stairwell. Of all that had just happened, and it had happened incredibly fast, he was still amazed that he had leapt up onto the roof. Shaking his head in wonder, he opened the door, the lock snapping. "Damn," he muttered as his stupidity. He should have remembered it was locked from the inside. Sighing, knowing that there was nothing he could do, he went through and closed the door behind him.

He walked down the steps and exited on his floor, relieved to know that they were the only ones on it. He reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet, surprised that he hadn't lost it in the barrage of bullets. He opened it up and withdrew the card, sliding it into the lock. The light turned green and he opened the door slowly, making sure not wake Lois. He smiled as he quietly lifted his boots off with each foot and leaned on the table beside the door to keep himself upright. 

Dropping his wallet on the table, he tip-toed around the bed and exited into the living area. He looked around to make sure no one was up and slowly opened the balcony door. He stripped down to his boxers and walked out onto the snow covered perch, closing the sliding door behind him. Holding his clothes out his hands, he set fire to them with his eyes. As they caught fully, he dropped them to the ground and watched as they flickered away slowly. He took a deep breath and watched them completely disintegrate until only ashes were left. Kicking snow over the pile of ash, he slid the door open and removed his socks as he hopped into the living room.

Clark closed the door and locked it, making sure the ashes had finished smoldering as he looked through the clear glass. The moon was still high in the sky, its bright light still penetrating through the large glass door. Turning from the porch, he walked back into the bedroom quietly and dropped his socks on the floor by the bed.

All the excitement and the adrenaline of earlier had now disappeared completely, replaced simply by exhaustion. Lois still hadn't moved from where he had left her, the covers still pulled back from when he had moved them off himself. Letting out a sigh, he slipped back into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. He was suddenly more tired then he had ever been in his life, but he still wasn't sure he would be able to fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Lois woke to the sound of nothing, only the slow droning of a heavy breath beside her. She fought to keep her eyes closed, forcibly willing herself to stay asleep, but finally relented to the fact that she was awake. Groaning just a little, she lifted her lids to find herself nose first into the hard form of one Clark Kent. She smiled to herself as she drank in his manly aroma. Her nose suddenly wrinkled as she smelt what she thought was burning metal. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she recognized the smell. She had grown up on army bases her whole life, and she knew the smell of gun residue anywhere.

As Clark continued to breathe slowly, she poked her head over his chest to look at the alarm clock. It was almost ten, and she was sure both Chloe and Jimmy were up, but she really didn't feel like leaving the bed. The blankets overtop of her warm, Clark's body was warm, and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She knew it wouldn't come though, having gone to bed much earlier than usual the night before. Breathing out a heavy sigh in exasperation, she dropped back down onto her pillow and turned onto her back.

She stared at the ceiling as she tucked her arms back under the sheets and brought them up under her chin. The coziness of the situation was just perfect and she didn't want it to end. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she thought back to the night before. She had no idea where her sudden emotional outburst had come from, but it was incredibly comforting to know that she had someone like Clark to put her at ease. She knew that even if they couldn't have children, life wasn't over. It was just the beginning of another chapter. Relenting to let it stew away in the recesses of her mind, she glanced over to the man lying beside her.

Letting out a soft moan of pleasure, she closed her eyes. She didn't know happiness, like what she shared with Clark, existed. Her whole life had been about putting up a tough front, but now she felt truly free to release everything she had to the one man she loved unconditionally. It was feeling she knew that not everyone had the chance to experience and she wouldn't waste it. She would be thankful for every minute she could be with him, knowing that in due time he would possibly leave her for an extended period of time. It pained her to hear of it, but she understood. Clark Kent was to be shared with the world, and selfishness was not an attribute that she had.

Her eyes drifted to his bare shoulder as it peaked up from underneath the covers. Her nose wrinkled again as she lifted a finger out of the blankets and wiped the ridge of his collar bone with her finger. A black powdery residue came off his skin, and when she brought it to her nose, she frowned. "Clark?" she asked softly, gently using her other hand to wake him. He groaned in disagreement and turned away from her, presenting her with a fine view of his back. Rolling her eyes, she tickled his spin and blew on the back of his neck. 

"Lois!" Clark said with a stern but quiet voice.

"Care to tell me you why you gave gun powder and bullet residue all over you?"

Clark groaned in disapproval and went back to sleep. 

"Smallville?" Lois asked with a more demanding voice, poking him hard in-between his shoulder blades.

"Watch the news," Clark mumbled as he pulled the cover up tighter to himself. 

Lois frowned, but dropped the matter. She softly lifted the covers off herself and peeked at Clark's lower half. Her eyes went wide as she saw his boxers, barely being held together by a piece of fabric here of there. "I hope your boxer shorts don't look like that on the front?" She laughed as she rolled off the bed and stood up, placing the covers back over him as he grunted again. "Care to explain to me what happened last night?" she asked as she walked round to the other side of the bed and stared down at him.

Clark opened an eye and looked up at her. "After sleep," he said as he closed his right eye and tried to catch a few more winks.

"I find the man I love with gun powder all over him and I should have patience? I don't think so, Smallville." She towered over him with her hands on her hips, dressed in her blue flannel pajamas. 

"The news," Clark mumbled again as he turned back over so that she was facing his back again.

Giving up in frustration, she ran her hands through her mangled mess of hair and left him alone. He was adamant about her watching the news, and if he wasn't going to tell her right away what happened, she would do exactly as he suggested. Her patience was never very good, and her curiosity was peaking considerably as she pushed open the bedroom doors and went into the main room.

She was greeted with two people turning their heads to her. "What?" she asked with a lopsided look as they stared wide at her.

"Is Clark up?" Chloe asked quickly, looking to Jimmy and then back to her cousin.

"No, why?"

"Can you get him up and out here, please?"

Lois was about to throw back a silly remark about Clark's early morning gruffness, but the look on both Chloe and Jimmy's face told her that she should really do as she had been asked. "One moment." She turned quickly and walked back into the bedroom, closing the doors. Looking down on his sleeping form, she bent over and ripped the sheets off him, only to get a dissatisfied groan in return. 

"Time to get up Smallville, Jimmy and Chloe have some urgent news it seems."

"It can wait," Clark replied as he turned onto his back and opened his eyes.

She was about to say something but was rendered speechless when she saw his boxers. The front was a tattered mess, his privates easily visible through the massive holes. "Smallville, put some clothes on," she said as she turned away.

Clark quickly leaned up and looked down at his boxer shorts and put his hands over himself. "Wow, I hadn't even thought of that." He sped quickly into a fresh pair of jeans. "Sorry," he said sheepishly as he touched Lois's right arm from behind.

Laughing just a little, she turned and gave him a tight smirk. "It's not that I don't appreciate a sneak peak here or there, but there are two people in the kitchen who want you?" 

"Want me?

"Yeah, and I have no clue what about, but they are both pretty adamant about seeing you."

Clark sighed heavily and slipped on a t-shirt. Lois reached for the bedroom doors, but he grabbed her hand and spun her around, bringing her nose to nose with him. She let out a tiny squeak as he grinned, her eyes bulging out in complete surprise. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Lois replied as she felt his hot breath against he nose. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"Does it look like I care?"

She gulped and shook her head, allowing him to kiss her. Her eyes closed in pleasure as she drank in every piece of the moment. His breath was surprisingly fresh, but she didn't care, she was locked in a good morning kiss wit the man she loved. It was not only sweet, but incredibly erotic. His tongue pushed for entrance, but she broke the kiss and said. "We can do that once I have my teeth brushed. You're breath may be fresher than a daisy, but we humans tend to wake up with a nasty taste in our mouth." She wiggled her tongue around in her mouth. Yep, she was right; her mouth didn't taste too good.

Clark laughed let go of her hand. "I don't care what you taste like."

Slapping him playfully on the chest, she kissed him again, but only lightly. "I know, but right now there are two people waiting for us in the kitchen."

"Can't they wait?" he asked softly as he brought both his hands up and rubbed them through her hair, massaging her scalp.

Lois closed her eyes in pleasure and lost herself in his touch. "Oh my," she said in a husky tone as he continued to rub her head. Her heart rate began to quicken as she felt one of his fingers find a spot that she didn't know existed. A loud moan escaped her mouth as she struggled mightily to open her eyes. "Clark," she whimpered as he continued to massage even harder. She tried to say his name again, but she wasn't sure if it had escaped her lips, her mind having been lost in the torrent of incredible pleasure as his large hands continued rubbing her scalp.

Clark grinned even wider as she slowly fell into his chest, her forehead dropping down onto his chin. His eyes went wide as he felt her suddenly touch his belt and begin to undo the buckle. "Lois!" he said in a warning tone as he instantly stopped running his hands in her hair.

"Clark," she whimpered again, opening her eyes and breathing heavily against his chest. She lifted her hands from his belt and put them on his chest as she lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. His green orbs stared at her in worry as she smirked again, bringing out an instant response from his lips in the form of a tight, but weak smile. "You're evil."

He chuckled and kissed her. "I know, but at least I know where you like to be touched."

She swatted his chest again and pulled away. "It'll be a long time before you touch this body again." She smiled wildly and went out of the room, leaving him standing still with a shocked expression slapped across his face.

It took him a minute to respond, but he finally managed to follow after her into the kitchen. He was about to fight back with his own words, but he was presented with two very cold stares. "What?"

"That's what I asked too," Lois said in a chirpy tone, opening the fridge and pulling out the jug of orange juice.

"Are they angry?" Clark asked as he walked past Chloe and Jimmy, taking two glasses out of one of the cupboards.

"Beats me, but they sure have those concerning looks down pat."

He nodded as he heard Chloe speak, finally.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Lois asked as she brought the jug to her lips and took a sip.

"Hey," Clark said as he tore the jug from her hands and poured her a glass. 

Chloe looked at the two of them. "Quit talking to one another like we're not here."

"That would be nice," Lois said out the side of her mouth as she winked at Clark. He laughed suddenly and it only seemed to upset her cousin even more. "What Chloe?" she asked in a heated tone, her mirth turning into anger as her cousin continued to stare at them.

"Something happen last night?" Chloe asked suddenly.

Clark, thinking that Chloe meant something sexual, exchanged an awkward glance with Lois and replied. "No, why do you ask?"

"The bank robbery?"

"Bank robbery?" Lois asked, turning to her cousin to face her squarely.

"Oh, that." Clark poured himself a glass and put the jug back in the fridge. "It was nothing. There was a little trouble I heard." His eyes suddenly went hard as he stared at Chloe and then glanced to Jimmy, whose eyes were now wide. "Chloe," he said gravely, turning his gaze back to her.

"I told him everything."

Clark's anger came out as he stepped closer to her. "Care to tell me what gives you that right?" He towered over her as she continued to sit on the stool. No matter how much he trusted her, she was his best friend after all, he hated that she took it upon herself to share his secret without first asking him if she could.

"Clark I-." She fumbled for a response as she stared up into his hard eyes. Her tough exterior crumbled as he looked down at her with what she could only describe as pure malice.

Jimmy took the opportunity to jump in, trying desperately to relieve the sudden tension that had enveloped the room. "Wait, Clark, its okay. She only did so because I saw you on the news."

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked as he let his gaze fall onto the shorter man. He watched as Jimmy suddenly moved back a step.

"We both saw what happened at the bank last night," Chloe said suddenly.

Lois, feeling that things were suddenly slipping out of control, pulled Clark away from her cousin and held onto his arm. "What happened Chloe? What could possibly make you think you could tell Jimmy Clark's secret?"

Chloe looked to her boyfriend and then to Lois and Clark. Her cousin held onto Clark's arm protectively. "We saw Clark foil a bank robbery on the news."

Lois frowned. "So that's why your boxers were a tattered mess?"

Clark nodded, but didn't turn to meet her gaze. "It was, but my concern is why Jimmy knows it was me?"

"I had to tell him everything," Chloe said quickly, making sure that he didn't have time to interrupt him. "He said he knew it was you, especially with the mask on. Clark, it was undeniable."

Letting out a deep sigh, Clark walked away from the three people around him and paced back and forth by the dining table. "I wish you would have spoken to me before you told Jimmy," he said as he continued to pace.

"I know, but he was one-hundred percent sure, and he was incredibly skeptical about why bullets were bouncing off you like rubber bands." 

"So you told him everything?" he asked as he dragged a hand over his face.

"Yes."

He nodded and went to the counter where Jimmy was again sitting on a stool. He leaned his hands on the edge of the wood trim and stared right at the photographer. "I hope you know how much danger you're now in, but I guess I can't expect my best friend to keep things from the one she loves." He smiled suddenly, bringing the mood back to a reasonable level as he looked to Chloe out the corner of his eye. "I don't like that you told him without my permission, but I won't begrudge you for it. Love is not about secrets, it's about honesty. I understand." He looked at everyone again and turned around. He went to the couch, picking up the remote and turning the television on.

His eyes were intently focused on the screen as the news ran footage of the attempted robbery over and over again. He could here three sets of feet come closer to him as he watched the TV even more intently. He wasn't surprised that everything had been caught on tape, and he thanked J'onn for remembering to give him a mask. "Have you all seen this?" he asked.

"I haven't," Lois remarked as she pushed past him and took the remote from his hand, sitting on the couch with a rather loud thud.

Clark turned away from the screen and ran his hand through his hair. He knew that it would all be captured on tape, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew that the last escaped criminal from the Phantom Zone would surely know where he was. He was scared for his friends and Lois, but he took some reassurance from the fact that he wasn't alone in having to deal with it all. J'onn was around, and that was somewhat settling enough to push his anxiety away for the moment.

"Are you not going to watch this?" Jimmy asked. 

"I was there, remember," Clark replied as he put his hands in his pant pockets and turned back to the TV. He bumped the front of his thighs on the back of the couch as he sighed again. 

"Smallville, who is that with you?" Lois turned her head to look at him.

"A friend," he replied simply, trying to leave J'onn out of the conversation as much as possible. He knew it wouldn't work though. He was surrounded by two reporters and a young man with a niche for photography and media.

"Candice?" Chloe asked.

"No." He walked away from them and went to the balcony door, staring out to the ski hill. There weren't many people skiing, but he knew it wouldn't be too long before it was incredibly busy.

"Who was it then?"

Clark turned to them all and said. "John Jones."

"Who?" Lois asked as she stood up and walked over to him. She could see from his facial expression that he wasn't happy about revealing the identity of the other person on the video. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I sort of promised not to tell anyone else that he's here."

"He asked you to lie for him?"

He nodded and moved away from her, his fingers going to his forehead in frustration. Things were now more complicated before. Not only was he in danger, but the more he revealed to his friends meant the more danger they were in. In the end though, he knew he couldn't lie to them.

"Jimmy, how much has Chloe told you?" He paced around the dining table.

The photographer looked to Chloe with a worried glance, but her smile convinced him to admit how much he knew. "She told me about your origins and your powers, why?" 

Clark nodded as he slowed his pace. "Pay close attention, for I'm only going to tell you all once. I don't know if the thing is here, or has eyes and ears like mine, so I'll keep this short for not only your safety, but for John's too."

"What are you talking about, Smallville?" Lois asked as she walked toward shim again, but was brushed aside as she tried to grab his arm. He continued to pace around the table. "Smallville?"

"Lois, Chloe, Jimmy," he began as he stopped and put two hands on the back of one of the chairs. He craned his neck and continued. "You're in danger, all of you." He was nervous about telling them.

"Clark?" Lois asked, using his real name to emphasize how concerned she was. She stood by Chloe as Clark looked at them all. "What's this thing you're talking about?" She had picked it up, but it didn't seem like the others had as they stared at her confusingly.

"The last phantom, it's here, somewhere."

Chloe's eyes went wide as she looked around the room. "What do you mean here?"

Clark shrugged and went back to the balcony doors, staring once again at the ski hill. "It's here in Aspen somewhere. At the top of the mountain there is a large depression that has been covered up. John first thought it was still in the mountain, but he later told me it wasn't. Now we have an escaped criminal from the Phantom Zone on the loose. The problem is that we're not dealing with any dumb criminal; this one knows what it is doing. It is avoiding me like the plague, but I know it's out there somewhere."

"How do you know?" Chloe asked with a shaky voice.

"John told me he could feel its presence. The being is leaving hints as to where it has been, but neither of us can pin point exactly where it is."

"Who is this John?" Lois asked suddenly, interrupting her cousin who looked as if she had something else to say. She knew the dangers that the Phantoms represented, but she was more concerned about the people he was involved with; especially people that seemingly had abilities like him.

Clark dropped his gaze to the floor as he let his head droop. "Chloe, you know the man you refer to as the Martian Manhunter?"

"Yeah?"

"That's him," he said as he pointed to the television as he saw more footage cross the screen. The other three turned and watched, but his eyes went back outside.

Lois was the first to turn away from the screen. "Where's he from?"

"Please," Clark begged, "do not make me betray his trust."

Lois nodded as she walked over to him and took his right hand in both of hers. "Tell us more about this Phantom."

"What else do you want to know?" 

Chloe took her opportunity and walked closer to the two of them, Jimmy following only a step behind. "How long have you known it was here?"

"A couple days."

"And why didn't you tell us?"

Clark dropped his gaze to the floor again. "I promised not too. John knows how much danger you'd all be in, and I knew too."

Lois squeezed his hands. "Smallville, as much as you feel that you must carry this burden upon your own shoulders, you should never feel like you should have to lie to us to keep us safe."

He shook his head and said. "You don't truly understand how much danger you're in. This escaped criminal could very well be the most powerful being on this earth. Like I said before, it's not as dumb as the others; it's not much of a stretch to think that it could use any one of you as bait to get to me. It would only take a few minutes of observation on its part to realize that besides kryptonite, humans are my only weakness."

She smiled weakly and tilted his chin up with her thumb and index finger. "We love you, Clark, anyone-."

"I don't love you," Jimmy interjected suddenly with a laugh.

Clark grinned as he looked to his friend. "I hope not."

Lois rolled her eyes at the two of them. "As I was saying, we love you and we would gladly put ourselves in any danger if that meant you could be honest with us. You've lived your whole life keeping everything in and the last thing I, or anyone here wants to see you do, is crawl back into that shell that you've been in for so long. You, me, we've both made gigantic strides in the past few days. Just promise that you won't doubt that we can handle it."

He tried to smile again, but he failed miserably. "I'll try," he said, finally giving in.

"Good," Lois replied in a cheery tone as she dropped her hand from his chin and walked to the kitchen, knowing full well that Clark was done explaining things for now. She understood him better than anyone. He didn't like revealing too much all at once, rather preferring to stew over things and explain them over an extended period of time. Chloe wasn't going to accept that, and when she heard her cousin begin to ask Clark another question, she turned to Jimmy. "Shut her up."

"What?" Jimmy and Chloe asked in unison as they turned suddenly in her direction.

Lois looked at the two of them and then to Clark. "You don't know when to stop do you?" she asked as her eyes settled back on her cousin.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked in confusion.

Lois filled her glass again and walked back to them. "It's obvious Clark is having trouble with all this, and even though he's told us what's going on, you still want to pester him for more."

Felling hurt, Chloe said. "I only-."

"That's it cuz, you only wanted to know more, but you put aside other peoples feelings to achieve your own goals. You've been the reporter longer than I have, but I've already learned that being nosy only gets you so far. Being insensitive can sometimes be disastrous. Clark is your best friend, but you treat him like he's just another witness to a crime."

Chloe opened her mouth, but closed it as she felt her anger rising. "Those are some pretty strong remarks, Lois. How long have you been sitting on those for?"

"Too long," she replied as she took a long swallow from her glass. "I'm just tired of people treating Clark like he's a random piece of luggage."

"Lois," Clark warned.

"No Smallville, it needs to be said." When he sighed and dropped his head, she smiled and continued. "His whole life he's kept you and everyone else safe, but so many people treat him like he is their personal watchdog. First Lana treats him like garbage, not trusting him and constantly prodding for answers he could really never trust her with. Secondly-."

"Lois!" Clark interjected again, this time with more authority.

"No!" she responded heatedly, cutting him off. "Now you go ahead and want more from him, Chloe. Sometimes I wonder how he puts up with the selfishness of the people around him. For as long as I've known him all he does is try to help anyone he can, never looking for restitution or glory, yet people expect so much from him. To me it just looks as if you're taking advantage of him too, especially since you've known his secret for so long. You have trouble separating the reporter and the human part of you. Your curiosity gets the best of you, and I'll admit, that's one of the reasons I admire you, but I also hate it. It seems that you tend to forget that Clark has the weight of the world on his shoulders. I just wish people would leave him alone sometimes."

"That's enough," Clark said as he turned to Lois and glared at her.

Chloe was almost in tears, but every word cut into her like a knife. Her cousin was right and she knew it. She had been taking Clark for granted, always expecting more from him because he possessed such extraordinary abilities. In her excitement for being the best friend of a super powered being, she often tended to forget that there was a man behind it all, a man whose world was more difficult and complex than anyone could ever imagine.

"I'm sorry, Clark," she said as she went to touch his arm.

"It's okay," he replied, turning from her and walking into the bedroom, leaving the three of them alone. 

"I'm sorry, Lois, I never meant to."

"I know." Lois wrapped her smaller cousin in a hug. "Like Smallville said, it's okay, but you just have to remember, no matter what abilities he possesses, there is still only a man behind them. He has doubts and fears like everyone else. Being invulnerable on the outside doesn't mean he is the same on the inside."

Chloe shook her head in wonder as she pulled away from her cousin's warm embrace. "There is no doubt in mind you are the one for him." 

"What?"

"You understand him better than anyone Lois, even more than me, and I've known him twice as long as you have."

Lois smirked. "I try my best."

"No, you don't try, it's something that no one else sees, and that's why you're so perfect for each other. I never thought he'd find someone after the way Lana had treated him, but I know now that he will never be alone. He has you Lois, and he needs you."

Still smiling, Lois shrugged and walked backwards to her and Clark's bedroom. "Need is one thing cousin, knowing your needed is another." When Chloe smiled, she said. "At the moment, I do believe that I'm needed." She gave them a wink and closed the door in front of her.

"You didn't need to do that." 

"And you would have?" She turned around to notice him staring out the bedroom window. When he shrugged, she smiled and said. "See, you wouldn't have. Plus, she needed to be told sooner rather than later. Everything I said was true, wasn't it?"

He nodded and looked at her. "It was, but it seemed a little harsh." 

"Chloe is that way sometimes. Her stubborn streak is parallel to my own, and a few heated words work best."

"Thank you," he said as he gazed back out the window.

"No thanks is needed, you're the man I love. Defending you is something I would do in a heartbeat."

"I'm the man. I'm supposed to defend you."

Lois laughed as she positioned herself in front of him and gazed into his eyes. "What gave you the idea that this relationship was going to be a normal one?"

Clark laughed with her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "I didn't think for a minute that it would be routine. You're a unique woman, Miss Lane, but definitely the right one for me."

She leaned up and kissed him, but unlike earlier, she hardened it, slipping her tongue into his mouth for the faintest of seconds. With a confident hand, she began to undo his belt buckle. "And you're the right man for me."

-

Chloe felt Jimmy's hand find hers as she sat on the couch with him. She continued to watch the footage on the television as she shook her head in wonder. "I can't believe that I've been taking advantage of him like that."

Jimmy squeezed her hand. "It's okay; I think Clark knows you never meant to hurt him."

"What hurts the most is that it took Lois to tell me, not Clark." 

Laughing suddenly, Jimmy said. "You and I both know Clark would never say anything like that, that's not him."

"I guess you're right.

"Of course I'm right, you two are best friends and it's not hard to see that he understands and forgives you. This is Clark Kent after all, the alien with the heart of gold."

Chloe shook her head in wonder. "I still can't believe you're taking this so well."

"If I didn't have such an amazing girlfriend, I don't think it would be as easy at it is."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, nestling her head on his shoulder. "Hanging around Smallville does tend to make you open your mind up to the impossible."

"There is that." He laughed and stood up. "I believe we haven't had breakfast yet, and there is a great buffet downstairs."

She smiled up at him from the couch and took his outreached hand. "I'm famished," she said as she got up with his help.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Clark tilted her head up as he claimed her lips, his right hand on the nape of her neck. He fought her teeth to find her tongue, only to be greeted with a slight bite and a moan. A smile cracked his lips against hers, causing her to chuckle softly and pull apart. Her hands didn't stop though; they were continuing their slow movement on his belt. She popped the end out of the buckle, looking up at him with the sultriest stare he had ever seen. His jeans already displayed the rousing affection he had. The zipper would bust soon, and he knew it. 

"Too slow?" Lois asked devilishly as she continued in the slowest manner possible.

He moaned softly and bent is head down, sucking softly on her neck as his right hand went to her back. His fingers slowly made their way down to her butt, slipping up under her flannel top and under her bottoms. His grin grew as he saw her eyes go wide and her mouth emit a muffled cry of surprise. Cupping her left buttock, he kissed her again, making sure she felt the same torture she was giving him as she toyed with his belt.

Lois closed her eyes and lost herself in his mouth and touch. She felt him slip his hands under her underwear suddenly, his skin flush against hers. Her eyes popped open as she felt his lips upturn in a smile. She didn't know how he had become so good at touching, but she certainly wasn't expecting him to be so bold. It seemed that in only her presence did he show his true emotion, his true hunger. It aroused her immensely, causing her nipples to harden as they brushed against his chest through her shirt.

A sudden thought hit her as she felt his other hand slowly drift down to her other cheek. "Smallville," she said hoarsely, trying desperately to stop him from kissing her, but she was failing miserably.

"Mmm?" Clark moaned against her lips as he finally got his other hand down onto her rear, cupping it much like the other. Before she could get out another word, he had lifted up to his level, her legs instantly wrapping around his waste to keep herself steady.

"Clark," she whimpered, finally able to pull away from the kiss. Clark opened his eyes and looked at her as she felt her back hit the wall. "I haven't showered yet, I'm not clean." It only caused his sheepish grin to get larger as he took it upon himself and carried her like a baby to the bathroom.

Knocking the door open, he carried her into the large bathroom and kissed her again, the pain of not having his lips on hers too much to take.

"I are you going to let me shower?" she asked, her words muffled by his constant assault on her mouth.

"No," he replied as he felt his knees bump up against the marble stone of the bathtub. It wasn't truly a bathtub, more of a hot tub, but it did have a shower tap above it. The bathroom was incredibly large, nearly the same size as the bedroom itself. There was a large sink to the right, the big tub up against the wall on the right, and the toilet was actually blocked from view by a load supporting beam.

"What are you doing then?" She pulled back from his lips and stared at him, her nipples visibly poking through her thin flannel top.

Clark looked down at her breasts, his hunger growing as he bent down, and with one hand, turned on the faucet. "I'm going to take a bath with you," he exclaimed as he stood upright again and looked into her eyes. They widened slightly as if she was considering the idea, but she nodded with a smirk, biting the bottom right corner of her lower lip. "I knew you wouldn't disagree."

"I don't think I could ever deny you Smallville, even though I like to put up a tough fight."

He grinned and kissed her again, slowly letting her down onto her feet and sliding his hands off her rear and up the back of her shirt. Instead of undoing her shirt from the front, he simply lifted it above her shoulders and threw it aside, revealing two very ample breasts, their nipples harder than stone. Her hands took only a second to respond like he had, their nimble fingers grabbing his shirt at the hem and ripping it off his shoulders. He raised his arms in the air so that she didn't have any trouble with it.

Lois tossed his shirt aside and kissed his chest, sucking faintly as she slowly tortured him by finally removing his belt. She heard the buckle clank against the linoleum floor as she hastily undid the button at the top. Her hand stopped suddenly, a small cry escaping the back of her throat as she felt two of his fingers pinch her left nipple. It took all the strength she could muster, but she managed to finally undo the button on his jeans and pull down the zipper between moaning and whimpering in ecstasy. The pressure on her nipple tightened ever more, causing her back to arch instinctively, her eyes watering slightly as the incredible feeling. It almost caused her orgasm.

"Like?" Clark asked softly, twisting her hard bud just slightly, another moan emanating from the back of her throat. He was teasing her, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Her back was still stiff and rigid and her eyes looked as if hey were unable to open. Grinning slyly, he shifted his hips to and fro until his pants dropped to the floor. He gently stepped out of them, never once stopping to his tight tortuous squeezing on her nipple.

Her moaning drove him on, feeding his already incredible drive. He leaned down and captured her nipple with his warmth mouth, her sudden outcry of pleasure almost causing him to buckle at the knees. His erection had already found and opening in his tattered boxers, its head poking out just a little as the elastic band stretched out from his waist. He slipped a hand down and ripped them off, snapping the elastic at a weak spot that a bullet had created. Paying no attention to where it landed, he continued his soft assault on her left nipple. It softened with every single suck, his warm saliva breaking down the goosebumps around it and exposing red pink skin.

Lois couldn't take it anymore as she felt her body go quickly rigid, a lukewarm feeling filling her body as she let out a loud moan, an orgasm slamming into her. He hadn't even removed her pajama bottoms yet, but already the wetness between her legs began to slowly trickle down her right thigh. As his warm mouth slowly broke down the hardness of her nipple, she felt a chill run up her spine and replace the warm feeling that had just recently enveloped her body. "C-l-a-rk," she whimpered haltingly, unable to form a single word as his tongue continued to torture her.

Bending down even farther, her body involuntarily following him, surprisingly her nipple never leaving his mouth, he untied the string on her pajama bottoms. He did it slowly, almost too preoccupied with her breast. After almost a minute of fumbling with the strings, he got them apart and yanked down her flannel bottoms. He had to lift her ankles out of the pant legs to throw it aside, her body completely unresponsive as she was lost in the warmth of his mouth. It pleased him immensely to know that she felt as horny as he did.

The temperature in the room rose quickly, her body slumping even further until he stood back up and let his lips slip from her. She almost let a tear out in displeasure, but he redeemed himself by putting his large left hand over her right breast and massaging it slowly. Her eyes closed once again, her mind telling her repeatedly that she should try harder to keep them open. It didn't work though, but she managed to drop her underwear and step out of it just in time for him drop his hands and lift her by the buttocks again. She let out a small cry at the sudden elevation, but it was cut short as he kissed her. His erection poked against her as she tired to wrap her legs around again for support, but he wouldn't let her.

Clark smiled as she tried over and over to wrap her legs around him, but he wouldn't let her. He had other plans. A few painful groans escaped her mouth, knowing full well that his fingers digging into her butt were causing her considerable discomfort. Spinning her suddenly, her hair trailing behind her head and hitting his face, he stepped into the hot water. It was nearing the top as he slowly let her down into it, her toes just barely skimming the top. As the farther he let her go, the more he bent his knees, until they were almost both crouching. He smiled as he reached behind and turned the faucet off without looking, allowing the water around them almost pop over the edge as their bodies went deeper.

The tub had two different levels, a foot high step on one side and just enough width and length for someone to lie down in. Lois felt his right hand go to her shoulder blades, letting her lay back into the hot water as he guided her. The cute smile on his face caused her legs to quiver suddenly as she felt his erection suddenly brush against her center and disappear. She almost whimpered, but she held strong and waited until her head touched the edge of the large tub, her back resting gently on the bottom. Her chin poked just above the water as his body slowly descended overtop of her, his lips finding hers again without much difficulty.

It went painfully slow, it all did, but he surprised her by letting himself down even lower, poking his member up against her core and begging for entrance. As much as it surprised her, it aroused her even more, causing her to smile seductively and break the kiss. When she saw his puppy dog eyes almost begging for entrance, she bit her bottom lip and nodded, her anticipation rising as he smiled again and slowly moved closer to her. With the warm water and his warm body on top of her, a sudden chill overtook her as she felt him enter at an agonizingly slow pace. It felt right though, as if he was easy himself in to let her know that he cared and that he was taking the time to do it right. She wanted it to be prefect too, but she also knew that just being with him made it so.

Seeing her head crane back in pleasure, Clark finally slid himself all the way in, his tip touching her wall jut before his scrotum touched her skin. Her body shook and jolted in his grasp, her nipples hardening again as moved his mouth into the water at her neck. The warm liquid filled his mouth slightly as he gently licked her, bringing about an almost euphoric cry from her mouth. He ate it up, placed it firmly on the front of his mind and gently slid himself back. Again he went agonizingly slow, but he could feel her contracting on him, her walls vibrating rapidly as he continued to move out. The gentle pace conveyed how much he loved her, just how much he needed and wanted her.

Lois couldn't take it anymore, his slow pace driving her not only crazy, but incredibly horny. "Please," she mouthed as she stared at him lovingly. He simply nodded and quickened himself, driving into her more rapidly, but not hard. She nodded happily and smirked, allowing herself to be taken away from reality and to be transported into his loving embrace. Time held no meaning, only the two body's in the water displaying the only existence that life was present. She did let out one cry, one moan, as he quickened. The only sign of ecstasy evident on her face was her closed eyes and open mouth, which drew large breaths as she put her hands overtop of her head and let them dangle.

As the pace began to quicken even more, she had to put both her hands on her breasts to keep them steady. The heat began to pick up as he went even faster, her throat finally letting out a few groans and moans, unable to contain them any longer. The water seemed to only get hotter as she felt him slid back and forth without much effort, her walls stretching every time he went in. It surprised how easily she had taken him, especially having seen the size of him before. She didn't know whether it was because she was quite flexible, or the fact that some higher being made her bigger just because she loved him so much, but she was happier than she had ever been in her life.

Clark closed his eyes as he fought to keep himself from exploding. He had no idea of how long he was supposed to last, but the simple fact that he could feel her contracting around him, her breath on his cheek and her lips periodically on his, it was all too much. "Lois," he warned as he grunted, speeding even faster, her hands barely able to hold her breasts steady as they slid and jolted back and forth.

"Go Clark!" she said loudly, not caring if he was about to explode. Her love for him was the only thing that mattered, and even if he wasn't going at full pace, she was still getting more out of it than anything else she had ever experience. She couldn't feel it rising, but it suddenly hit her, her climax. It caused her back to arch violently, her fingers to dig into her breasts and her mouth to let out an incomprehensible scream.

That was it, that was the point to where he let go, his semen exploding violently inside of her, his hips jerking back and forth as he closed his eyes. There wasn't much left to do but wallow away in the insane pleasure, but he forced himself to slide in and out slowly, letting the passion simmer rather than end abruptly. Her breathing was ragged, but it slowed as his did, his body almost collapsing on top of her.

Lois opened her eyes finally, staring up into his green ones and keeping them locked for over a minute. The look in his eyes hinted at nothing but love. He smiled sheepishly, his almost boy like smile coming out into full effect. "Smallville," she whispered softly, gently placing a hand on his cheek.

"Lois," he replied simply, putting his arm under back and spinning them around so that he was lying on the tub. Lois let out a muffled cry, but he silenced her with a kiss.

Lois giggled just a little as she melted onto his chest, her breasts pressing down firmly onto him as she hardened the embrace. She thought about letting him suck her tongue, but at the moment she was feeling too much bliss to allow things to get heated again. "Just hold me," she whispered as she dropped her lips from his and leaned her ear on his left shoulder.

"Of course." He turned his eyes to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled cutely in response.

-

Chloe was sitting across from Jimmy, enjoying their brunch as she saw Candice pass by with a plate full of food. "Candice!"

"Oh. Hey you two," Candice replied with a smile as she stopped and turned to them. "Where are the two love birds?"

Jimmy laughed a little, but replied. "They both decided to sleep in. Please, sit," he offered.

Candice did, setting her plate down and wiggling her seat towards the table as she laid a napkin on her lap. "So, you're telling me that those two were up all last night? I though I saw something about a bank robbery being foiled. I thought it looked like Clark." She suddenly stopped talking, looking to Chloe in embarrassment.

Knowing why the tall woman had stopped, Chloe tossed aside her worry with a wave of her hand. "Jimmy knows everything about Clark."

"Does he know about me?" Candice asked as she dug her fork into a few hash browns and lifted it to her mouth.

"She told me about your abilities," Jimmy interjected.

"Good. It sure makes things less uncomfortable." She bit into her food and chewed happily, smiling at the two of them as they exchanged awkward glances. "Something wrong?"

Chloe shook her head quickly. "No, Jimmy's just getting adjusted to everything he's learned."

"Yeah," he replied. "The world seems a lot more complex than it did last night."

Candice nodded in agreement. "Now, who's going to tell me who helped Clark foil that bank robbery?" She took a sip of her drink and eyed them.

Jimmy exchanged another awkward glance with Chloe and gulped.

-

Lift your arm," Lois commanded. He obliged and she rubbed the bar of soap on the side of his abdomen, making sure got every spot. When his arm began to fall back down, she grabbed it. "I said lift."

Clark rolled his eyes as he let her scrub him. "Lois, I'm not a child."

"I know, but is there something wrong with me wanting to rub soap all over your naked body?" She sat back on her heels, her breasts resting just above the water as she set her hands on her thighs.

Clark got a good look at her chest, shaking his head dumbly and gulping. "I guess not."

"Good, now lift." She tapped his other arm.

He nodded again and lifted his right arm, giving her access to the other side of his body. He didn't know why they were washing each other, but it had simply happened. They had been lying together in the water for nearly fifteen minutes, but as the water began to cool she had moved off him to turn on the tap to reheat it. He had simply blocked her attempt and used his vision to bring the temperature back up to a healthy level. She had said something about him being a godsend, but he couldn't exactly remember if it was those precise words. He had been mesmerized by her naked backside as she had turned to the faucets.

Even naked, Lois felt incredibly comfortable around Clark. She didn't see washing each other as a childish act, but something two loving people did out of respect and admiration for one another. She smiled as she rubbed the bar of soap in her hands repeatedly, making sure she had collected enough suds as she set it aside on the edge of the tub. Clark was half sitting half laying up in the tub, his chest exposed to her as she sat kneeling between his legs. "When did you get so good?" she asked playfully as she rubbed his hard chest with her soapy hands, making sure to take her time.

"What do you mean?" He wasn't exhausted and he could likely go for another twelve rounds, but he knew he wasn't the one with the pants in the relationship. When Lois wanted to do something, she did it. It rarely worked the other way around, but sometimes she let him have his way. 

Lois smirked at him as she dipped her soapy hand in the now foggy water. She brought it out and drew circles around his chest. The water from her hand removed some of the soap, but she managed draw a neat circle around the suds. "You know what I mean." She winked, his lips upturning into a grin as he caught her meaning.

"I don't know, and to tell you the truth, I was scared." He felt no hesitation about telling her his fear. She was the woman he loved, the woman he would share everything with.

"Well, you were super," she said with a soft voice, drawing a big 'S' in the middle of the soapy circle.

Clark looked down at his chest and shook his head. "Super? I don't think so. Your the one I should be thanking."

"You're too modest Smallville, and you know it." She playfully slapped the soap off his chest, putting her hands in the water below and bringing up a handful to remove the rest.

"Modesty is just another part of me that you find endearing." He smiled devilishly as she laughed.

"Oh, so you're telling me what you think I like? Good to see that there is some metal in that brain of yours. You're going to need some gumption if you're to survive in this relationship."

Clark laughed with her and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her in for a rousing kiss. When he pulled her back, he smiled tightly. "Every day with you is going to be an adventure, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled with him and rested her palms on his chest as she leaned on him. "Well, you better be able to keep up. The last thing I need is a boyfriend who needs to be swaddled like a child."

"I think I can keep up," he replied as tickled his fingers down her spine.

"You better." Lois moved back and sat on her heels again, taking the bar of soap and putting it under the water. She took it in her right hand and slowly began drawing it up and down his submersed abdomen.

"You're under water, that's not going to work." Clark looked from his stomach and up to her face. He was right, but she looked determined to prove him wrong.

She grunted her disagreement as she rubbed the soap over his stomach, the bar bouncing rigidly over his abs as she hoped that the suds would somehow stick to him. She groaned in frustration and began to rub harder.

"Lois."

"Shh! I almost got it."

Clark laughed and grabbed her hands, pulling them above the water and taking the soap out of them with his left. "I told you it wasn't going to work."

Lois sighed and smiled. "Can you blame a girl for trying?"

"Usually, but you're the most stubborn woman I've ever met. There is no doubt in my mind that you'd wear that bar of soap down to nothing just to prove your point, but we don't have all day."

Lois smirked at him and dropped her breasts below the water again, the air in the bathroom much colder than the cloudy, soapy water. "Turn over so I can do you back."

Clark shook his head and waggled the soap in front of her eyes. He brought his arm out and wrapped it behind her back, bringing her down to him, making sure her body was right up against his.

"Smallville, what are you doing?" She asked as her mouth was muffled by his neck.

"I'm washing your back." He heard her squeak something inaudible as he looked over her shoulder as she rubbed the soap all over her back. Only the top half of her back was above the water, but he managed to get it as clean as possible.

"You smell nice," Lois mumbled as she continued to breathe face first onto his neck.

"You just cleaned me,"

"Oh. Well. Anyways."

"Right," Clark said laughing as he put the soap on the edge of the tub and continued to rub her shoulders. She moaned a few times, almost causing him to rise to attention, but he controlled himself and continued to lather her back in soap.

After a few minutes, she dug an elbow into his chest and lifted her head to meet his eyes. "Now who's the one taking liberties with time?"

Clark rolled his eyes at her and scooped a handful of water onto her back, removing the soap that had accumulated. With a few more handfuls, he had it all removed. He kissed her on the shoulder to signify he was done.

"Done already?" She asked, her voice still muffled by his neck and shoulder as she laid on him.

"Yep."

"Too bad, I kind of like it when we're close like this." She nuzzled her nose into his neck, drawing out a few light laughs out of him. 

"You don't have move."

"I won't then," she replied, sighing contently and bringing her left arm from under her chest and folding it tightly on his.

Clark grinned and reached over for the shampoo. Having a large bottle of shampoo sure beat the small packets that you'd routinely get at a normal motel. Their room was a luxurious one, and something as simple as shampoo had not been overlooked.

Lois sniffed the air as she kept her eyes closed, the heat of his body comforting her. "What's that smell?"

He whispered to her to keep quiet as he began to rub the shampoo into her hair. Her long locks spread into the water, but with his other hand, he scooped up the length of it and dropped it on top of her head. She groaned against his neck and shoulder again as he began to scrub the shampoo into her hair quite vigorously. He knew from earlier that touching or massaging her scalp was something she liked. He had her melting like butter in a microwave earlier when he had done it. He whistled a tune as he continued his washing, shampoo and suds getting onto his face and into his eyes. The shampoo had no effect on him, but he had been told numerous times that shampoo stung the eyes.

Lois smiled against his neck as his soft whistling soothed her. His hand rubbing through her hair with the shampoo brought about a refreshing smell. She never acted so soft around anyone, but he brought it out in her. She put on a tough exterior, but he broke through that without as much as a lift of his finger. The more he washed, the more she felt herself losing sense of reality, her mind drifting away into what could only be described as a blissful sleep. She had just woken up, but his warmth and closeness was having an incredible effect on her. 

Knowing that she shouldn't fall asleep, having already screwed up her internal clock enough, she sadly pushed herself off him.

"Something wrong?" he asked as he stopped rubbing the shampoo in her hair, his hand resting softly on the top of her head.

"No, just thought it was clean enough." She smirked as he pouted slightly, his bottom lip jutting out in the cutest way. She leaned back suddenly, dipping her head down into the water. 

Clark watched in wonder at how flexible she actually was. As she rinsed her hair in the water, her breasts perked up out of the cloudy foam like two submarines rising to surface. His eyes went wide as he almost licked his lips. Everything about her was perfect, her smile, her wit, and even her breasts. As she came back up, her hair sopping wet and not a piece of soap on it anywhere, she grinned and ran her hand over, squeezing it at the same time. She smirked at him as she tried to squeeze the water out of it.

"Quit looking at my breasts," she said, ripping his attention away from her chest.

"What?" he stammered.

She shook her head and laughed. "Never mind." Bringing her hand up to her face as she sat on her heels facing Clark, she frowned and scrunched her nose. "I'm wrinkly."

"So?" Clark asked.

"I don't like being wrinkly." She used her other hand to spread the wrinkles out on her palm. Her skin went smooth, but it wrinkled back up as she removed her fingers.

Clark grabbed her hand and inspected it. "I think you look cute all wrinkled up."

She scowled at him and tried to remove her hand from his fingers, but he pulled her hands closer, essentially dragging her body closer to his. A tiny yelp escaped her lips in surprise. "I can't stay smooth like you," she said as he rubbed her hand softly. "And I'm not cute."

"Sure you are," he shot back, still smiling wide. He continued to rub her hand. "Maybe cute is not the right word, but you look beautiful even when you're wrinkly." 

"Really?"

"Of course. I would think you were beautiful even if you had an eye patch and a beard."

Lois frowned strangely. "A beard?"

"Well," Clark said as he tilted his head to the side, "a beard may be a little extreme." 

Lois rolled her eyes and laid back down on him.

"I thought you wanted to get out?" he asked.

Lois shook her head as she kissed him lightly. "Wrinkled or not, I'm too happy to move."

Clark smiled through their embrace and said. "Me too."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Here, let me," Clark said as he took the towel from her hand and crouched. He had his towel wrapped firmly around his waste, but Lois was having trouble drying her backside. Gently rubbing the large white fabric down the back of her legs and to her feet, he tickled the back of her knee.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked suddenly, almost giggling.

"Nothing,' replied as he got back up and finished drying her shoulders.

Lois could tell he was playing the role of innocent, but she knew better. "You better not do that again."

Clark draped the towel over her eyes and put his hands on her hips and turning her around to face him. She was still naked, and it aroused him, but once again he wasn't a selfish lover. She lifted her towel off her face as she stared at him. "Do you need me to dry the front?" he asked with devilish grin.

Lois rolled her eyes and wrapped the large towel around her naked body, tucking a piece in to hold it upright just above her chest. "I think I can dry myself. Well, when I'm alone that is." She leaned close to him and tugged on his towel, the knot holding it up not giving way. "Don't worry. I'll let you dry my front next time."

Clark nodded sheepishly and went in for a kiss, but was greeted with nothing as she stepped aside and walked out the door, allowing the sudden cool air to rush into the foggy and hot bathroom. He could hear Lois's sharp inhale at the temperature and he quickly turned and followed her out, making sure to shut the door behind so that the smoke detector wouldn't go off.

"Lois?" 

She turned around at the sudden seriousness in his voice. As much as could play the cute boyfriend, she still enjoyed the sound of his voice when he was serious. It had a deeper tone to it, a tone of authority and leadership. "Yes?"

Clark walked up close to her and put his right hand on her neck. She smiled warmly and placed her hand overtop of his. Her eyes went from his hand and lifted to his, the look she gave him almost melting his heart. "I know that we play around and bug each other all the time, but I just want you to know that no matter how much we'll get on each other's nerves, there will never be a moment where I stop loving you."

Lois didn't know where the sudden seriousness had come from, but she figured it had something to do with their vicinity to the last escaped Phantom Zone criminal. "Why are you talking so serious? It's not that I don't appreciate the reassuring words, because I do, in fact I love it when you talk this, but what's brought it on." She took his hand from her neck and held it in both of her hands at her chest.

He looked into her eyes and he told her the truth. There wasn't anything less he could think of doing. "I guess I'm feeling a little vulnerable and scared knowing that there is a Zoner loose and I don't know the best way to protect you since I don't know what powers it possesses."

Smiling at him, she pressed her closer to him until both her hands and his one were touching his bare chest. "I know that you're scared, Clark. It's okay and I don't think you'd be the person you are if you weren't, but you really should stop worrying so much. I know that these criminals in the past have been rather predictable, but this one, like you said, is different. What if it's only plan is to live among us?"

Clark smiled weakly. "I wish I could have as much hope as you do, but the Phantom Zone was created to hold the most vial of being from hurting others. I can't wish or hope that the last criminal is simply happy to be out his or her prison. As far as I know, my ancestors put them there for a reason, and I have little faith that any of these creatures are capable of rehabilitation or morality. Sooner or later it'll show itself, but I just wish I knew where. That way I could make sure everyone is safe."

The concern echoing in his words caused her to drop his hand and wrap her arms around him. She hugged him tightly, his hands and arms only taking a few seconds to return the sentiment. "It'll be okay, I know it will." She didn't like talking to him as if he was a child, but she didn't know what else to say. He cared deeply for every living thing, and she didn't know how to put his worry to rest. She had resigned to the fact that just being near him and giving him support with simply her touch would have to be enough.

Clark smiled a little and rested his chin on her forehead, having to crane his neck up slightly. "Sometimes when you say that, I actually believe it might be."

Lois chuckled against his neck. "That's because you know me, Smallville. I usually spew out the truth. Everything will be okay because I have faith in you, faith that you will do what is necessary to keep everyone safe. I will be there to support and help you every step of the way, no matter what happens."

He didn't want to bring down the tender moment, but he didn't know if he'd get a better time to bring it up. "What about when I have to leave for my training? What will you do then? You'll be all by yourself." 

She pulled back and smiled, letting its infectious nature seep into his features. It took a few seconds, but it wasn't long before he smiled back. It was weak, but it was something. "Believe it or not I've done a pretty good job fending for myself. I won't die without you." When he looked hurt, she frowned and leaned up to kiss him. She quickly pulled back after the tender touch of their lips and smiled again. "Don't think for a second I won't miss you. No matter how long you might be away, I'll think of you all the time. You don't simply forget about the one you love." 

Nodding slowly, he kissed her forehead and said. "I just want you to be happy."

"I will be, Smallville. As long as I have my friends, your mom, and the knowledge that the man I love loves me back, I'll be fine. Sure, I'll miss your arms around me when I sleep, your warm touch on a cold day, and even your flannel, but all that seems bearable as long as I know that one day you'll be back."

Clark smiled and leaned his cheek against her forehead. "I'll come back, I promise."

"Don't make promises."

"What?" he asked, pulling back and looking at her. Her eyes didn't drop from his gaze for a second.

"I don't need a promise Clark. I know you will come back."

His sudden feeling of pain washed away into the room walls as he smiled and hugged her again.

Lois almost let out a tear, the emotion of the moment getting the best of her as she wiped the moisture out of her eyes. "Why does it feel like we're saying goodbye?" she asked with an uneven voice.

"I don't know," Clark responded as he looked past her and to the door that opened up into the hallway, "but with all the uncertainty that surrounds us, It never hurts tell one another how much our love means. I know I will have to leave for my training someday, but I plan on spending the rest of my days leading up to it, with you. No one can stop me from doing that."

She grinned and wiped away a fresh batch of tears that had formed in her eyes. She used humor to relieve the sudden weight of the moment. "Just remember, if you don't come back in ten years, I'll track my father down and we'll hunt you for sport."

"Ten years? You're more patient than I thought."

"Ten years is nothing Smallville. I'd wait twenty years if I had to." Her words brought out a large smile from him. She reciprocated one for his pleasure. "Never worry Smallville, my love is forever. You can't just toss me aside for the next piece of tail to pass by you. You're stuck with me." 

Clark howled in laughter and kissed her, putting his hand on the back of her neck and hardening it. He pulled away, her eyes closed as she let out a small cry. "I think I could spend my life being stuck to you and still finding a way to have more fun than saving lives could ever give me."

She got over her daze and slapped him on the chest, turning from his body and wandering to the closet. Sliding the door aside, she took out a pair of fresh underwear, a small, yellow cotton pair. She slid them on underneath the towel and wiggled her hips to make sure they were on all the way. A smile cracked her lips as she watched Clark out the corner of her eye. He was staring, a goofy grin spread across his face like a kid meeting Santa for second or third time after realizing that the man gave out presents on Christmas. Turning her back to him, she grabbed a yellow bra out of the closet and dropped the towel to the floor. She could have sworn she heard him gulp, but she laughed at herself for thinking it. Snapping the clasp in place, she turned back around and put her hands on her hips. "Like?" she asked simply.

He nodded his head dumbly as he continued to stare. "I think I know what your favorite color is."

"How ever could you have found that out?" she asked sarcastically as she turned from him and bent over into the closet, dragging a pair of jeans out of the bottom of the small rolling cupboard.

Walking up to her as she wiggled herself into her tight jeans, he grazed her bra with a knuckle. "I tend to remember seeing you wear a lot of yellow." 

"It beats pink," she replied as she did up zipperless jeans, instead doing up the five buttons on the front. He was still only in a towel. A soft chuckle came from his throat as she reached into the closet and withdrew a tight yellow shirt that showed an ample amount of cleavage. It was cut short on the arms, just below the shoulders in fact. She quickly put it on. It was something she liked to wear on a hot date, but she was more than pleased by the reaction Clark gave her.

"Wow," he said, his eyes fawning over her ample bosom and flat stomach.

"You like it?" she asked as she modeled it for him, turning left and right with her hands on her hips. He didn't respond though, only his nodding and gawking signaling he was indeed pleased. "Good," she said suddenly, stopping and yanking the towel off him, leaving him standing naked in front of her. Her eyes grew wide as she looked from below and up to his eyes, her mischievous smile causing his cheeks to redden in embarrassment. "As much as I like to see that you're quite quick at rising to attention, I just got dressed."

Clark looked down at his naked self and turned around quickly, trying hard to hide his embarrassment and erection. "Sorry," he said with a mumble, reaching in the closest and trying to find a pair of boxers with his left hand. He fumbled around for them as he didn't want to have to look. He would have to face her if he looked for them, and he was still feeling incredibly embarrassed.

Lois smiled and grabbed pair of his underpants out of the closet and stepped up right behind him. She went to her tip toes and put her mouth close to his left ear. "Here you go," she said in a sultry tone, pulling back as she draped his boxers over his shoulder.

He almost fell to the floor, his knees locking and his back going rigid. If it hadn't been for the ever present heat in his face, he might have lost consciousness from her torture. "Cruel," he whispered as he slowly took the cotton shorts off his shoulder and slipped them on. He almost tripped a couple times as he tried to get his feet through both holes. It proved a much more difficult task than it should have. 

"Left leg, right leg," Lois said with a laugh, teasing him about his sudden awkwardness.

Grunting in displeasure and finally getting his boxers on, he reached into the closet and withdrew a pair of his good old blue jeans, making sure not to look at her as the crimson in his cheeks grew darker. He slipped them on more fluidly, making sure to take his time and not make a fool of himself.

Lois shook her head in amazement as he finally did up the zipper and button. She wandered right up to him and put her arms around him from behind, her palms pressed flat against his chest as she kissed his smooth back. He lifted his arms slightly so that she could continue upward and touch the base of his neck. "I love that you still feel embarrassed, even after we've had sex." 

Clark smiled and spun, letting her arms drop from his chest and tangle miserably in his. With a clumsy grin, he undid the knot and took her by the elbows in each hand. "It's not that I'm embarrassed, I just feel inadequate being around such a fine specimen." He looked from her eyes and down to her breasts, only to look back up and stare at her convincingly.

She grinned and slipped her hand into his back pockets, making sure to give him a squeeze for good measure. He didn't seem to register her action as he continued to grin. "I think you're the one with the great body. You don't have worry about staying in shape. You could eat a whole buffet and not gain an ounce."

Clark shrugged and gave her a sheepish look. "I can't help it that I'm blessed with a fast metabolism."

"Blessed? I think it's a curse." She grinned at him.

He knew she was making fun of the fact that he used to treat his powers as a curse, but he had moved past that, Lois making him believe he might actually be special. "I used to think it was a curse, but ever since I met you I think to myself that they must have helped in seducing the woman in front of me."

"Seduced me?" Lois shook her head in disbelief. "There was no seducing on your behalf and you know it. I didn't fall in love with your abilities, although you are beast in the bathtub." She lifted her right hand out of his left rear pocket and trailed it down his chest lightly. "I fell in love with Clark Kent the man. A man who stole my heart by getting under my skin and showing me that nature works in mysterious ways. Love is a fickle mistress, but with you it all makes sense."

"It's too bad I never truly got the chance to seduce you, it would have been fun."

"Not fun, Smallville, comical." She leaned up and kissed him, placing her hand flat on his chest. She could feel his heart quicken as he responded to her lips, his tongue almost poking for entrance. He didn't push himself that far though, but pulled back and stared longingly into her eyes.

"Everything about us is comical. And I'm sure both Jimmy and Chloe would agree." 

Lois rubbed her palm around his smooth chest, warming his already tempered skin. "I like to believe we're not funny, just unique."

Clark nodded with her and continued to rest his hand on the small of her back, the fabric of her tight shirt only wrinkling slightly between his fingers. "Somehow I get the feeling that you'd let both Chloe and Jimmy have it if they said something about us being a comical couple."

"You're right; I would probably slap them both around."

"Slap? I'm betting you could tear them apart by simply using that big mouth of yours." He dangerously played on the line between mirth and offensiveness, but by her smile he could tell she had recieved his meaning.

"I'm happy I have a big mouth. Plus, it looks like there's another reason why it is the size it is." She looked to his crotch and tugged on his jeans just a little.

Clark gulped again as she looked back up, her eyes glinting dangerously as she continued to tug at his jeans. "I-uh-I-uh-need a shirt," he stammered as pulled himself away from her and dug through the closet furiously. No matter how much he wanted to play her little game, he knew he would always lose in the end. She had the gumption to put everything on the line, having no shame. He on the other hand had so much shame he had to fight the urge to blush every time she smiled at him. And now that they had been intimate, her giving him her special smirk in public was going to be even harder to handle.

Lois laughed softly as he finally found a blue t-shirt and slipped it on. "There's not one minute I'm not reminded that I'm in love with a boy scout."

Clark drew his lips in and gave her an awkward stare.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him her best condescending, yet cute, gaze. "You're still a boy scout, aren't you?"

"I was never actually in the scouts, same as I never played sports growing up."

Hearing his tone she realized she had hit a sore spot. "I'm sorry, I just-."

Clark cut her off by putting a finger to her lips and shaking his head. "It's in the past Lois. All I care about it the future. I would gladly suffer the letdowns of not being able to participate in sports and groups if it meant I could still fall in love with you. I would let someone punch me in the face with kryptonite over and over again if that was the price for your love. I'd suffer through anything as long as I knew you were there at the end of the tunnel."

Lois, feeling her emotions starting to get the best of her again, removed his finger from her lips and held it in one hand. She was still surprised as the size of his hands and fingers. They dwarfed hers considerably, making her feel weak in his presence. Even though he was physically stronger than her, she knew it only took a few minutes to wiggle past his exterior and turn him into mush.

"I'm starving," she proclaimed as she slipped away from his hands and left him standing all alone by the closet. She found her pair of heeled boots by the edge of the bed on the floor. She th,anked herself for leaving her white socks sticking out the top of them as she sat on the bed and put them on. The heat that had been coming off Clark's body and radiating onto her had almost been too much. She loved him, but she wasn't sure if she could go another round. She had freshly bathed and dressed, not wanting to get rid of the refreshingly clean feel. If she had lingered with his finger in her hand, his touch warming her to no end, she would have eventually lost herself. There was no reason to start sweating after just recently cleaning themselves. Well, cleaning each other was more like it.

Clark nodded somewhat in displeasure from her leaving his touch, but got quickly past it and found a pair of socks. He slipped them on quickly and walked to the bedroom doors that led into the living room. Lois got up just as he walked through, her individually toed bright socks shining in the sunlight as she walked into the main room. "Those things give off a wicked glare," he said as he stared at her feet.

Catching where his eyes were pointed, she fought back. "They may be pink, but they're comfortable."

"I guess that's what matters, right?" He opened the fridge and removed the jug of orange juice again. It was almost noon, but he hadn't actually had breakfast yet. 

"Right," she replied in her most mocking tone. He hadn't noticed that she had both her boots in her hands and was slipping them on as he drank from the jug. She quickly wiggled her ankles into the small boots and ripped the jug from his mouth. He had done it to her earlier. "Did you grow up on a farm or something?"

Clark frowned at her glare, giving her the most lopsided stare she could have ever possibly seen.

Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, Lois closed the jug and slipped it back into the fridge. "I'm sure Jimmy and Chloe are still down at the buffet. We could join them?" 

"A sound plan," Clark chimed in as he shut the door to the refrigerator and turned to Lois. "It's been an hour, but I would expect them to still be there. That's if Chloe hasn't dragged Jimmy off shopping again." He gave Lois a wink.

"They left without their coats, Smallville. Think."

He chuckled at her pointing out his sudden lack of information. "I didn't think about that," he admitted.

"And that's why I'm here," Lois continued for him. She glided gracefully into the bedroom as he followed after, his feet slapping loudly on the floor. "Well, put your boots on and let's go." She stood by the door and slipped the card for the door into the back right pocket of her jeans.

Clark nodded, putting on his black riding boots and taking his wallet off the table by the door. He put it in his back pocket and opened the door for her.

Lois looked to his feet and scrunched her nose. "Those pants do go with those boots," she said.

"My other ones are in the rental car."

"Make sure to get them later. That light blue and dark black doesn't blend well."

"I didn't think fashion mattered. It certainly doesn't to me."

Lois shrugged as Clark pulled the door closed behind them. "Being my boyfriend means having me nitpick over the smallest of details." She turned and walked backwards, facing him and grinning wildly as she clasped her hands together behind her back.

"I can deal with it," he replied, speeding behind her and quickly scooping her up in his arms. He walked with her in his arms until they reached the elevator. 

"Put me down, please?"

Her whimpering tone melted his brain, making him bend to her will. He set her down and she straightened out her shirt as he pushed the button. He tapped the toe of his right boot on the ground as he looked to the ceiling, waiting for the elevator to get to them.

"What are you doing?" Lois asked as she looked at him. She was standing beside him, her head turned slightly towards him.

"Hmm?"

Lois rolled her eyes for the hundredth time and let it drop. He had some weird habits, having especially noticed them when he was in a seemingly good mood. As the elevator took a few for moments to get to the top floor, she spoke out the side of her mouth. "Aren't you going to start whistling?"

"What, and put my hands in my pockets and rock back and forth on my heels?" He smiled as he turned his head to her. "I thought you said you didn't want anyone thinking we're a comical couple?"

"I'm beginning to see the lack of foresight on my part," Lois replied as she bent across his towering frame and pushed the button again for good measure. "Any woman who dates you is going to look silly, especially with all those damn quirks."

"Quirks?" he asked as he stopped glancing to the ceiling and put his eyes on her. The doors to the elevator opened and they entered.

Lois hit the button for the first floor and responded. "You know, the constant yet subtle glances to the roof or to the side. The awkward shuffling and constant hands in the pockets, they're all little quirks that will make people wonder why a woman like me would date such a seemingly awkward guy."

By the pitch of her voice he could tell she was just playing with him again. "I guess I should get used to people asking me how I snagged a woman like you?" 

"Yep." She smiled smugly as the doors closed.

Clark leaned closer to her, towering over her smaller frame as her back hit the side of the elevator with a thud. He saw her gulp as he leaned down dangerously. "You want to play with me Miss Lane, you'll see that I can give back just as good."

"You told me before," She challenged, bringing her knees straight and bumping her nose against his. "I think you're all talk." She smiled ruefully as he scowled at her. Backing down was not an option. A Lane never gave in.

He leaned even closer, his lips a few scant millimeters from her. "You think so?" he asked, once again challenging her. She nodded, but gave him the cutest look he had ever seen, as if she was hung up on a wonderful narration of a children's nursery rhyme. He smiled suddenly and closed the distance between their lips.

Lois puckered softly, greeting him and closing her eyes just a little. It had ended before it had really even started, the bell from the elevator dinging loudly as they reached the first floor. The mix of emotions and the butterflies in her stomach at going down the elevator was quite unique. She suddenly began to understand the attraction of the 'Mile-High' Club.

Clark cleared his throat loudly and stepped back just as the doors began to slide open. 

"You're evil," Lois said quietly so that only he could hear.

Clark turned his head to her and grinned. "I learned from the best." She grabbed his hand and he led them out of the elevator, towards the restaurant.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Lois squeezed his hand like she would her mothers as a young girl. Something about his presence brought out all the bliss she could muster, filling her heart to the brink and her eyes almost to tears. Even though she loved the feeling, there was some resentment to it that lay dormant and stewed at the back of her mind. She thought herself a hard resilient person, but Clark turned her into a swooning mush pot of teenage emotion and silliness. She was twenty-two, definitely not a teenager.

"You can go sit, I'll get your breakfast for you," Clark said as he walked her towards the large table where Jimmy and Chloe were sitting.

"I can get my own food, Smallville." She glared over at him.

Clark grinned and let go of her hand. "Just let me, Lois. I know exactly what you want."

She gave in reluctantly, but she knew he was right. He knew exactly what she ate for breakfast. "Okay, but remember, just make sure you get enough bacon." He laughed slightly and left for the brunch line, leaving her to walk the rest of the way to the table by herself. The closer she got, the faster her heart beat. It had taken them almost an hour to get downstairs, what if they suspected they had had sex?

Not one to blush, she found it almost impossible to keep her cheeks from turning red as she pulled back a chair and seated herself. The others around the table weren't paying much attention to her though; they seemed occupied with an incredible staring match. Candice was staring heatedly at Chloe and Jimmy, while her cousin and the young photographer were glaring right back. They would look to each other every couple of seconds before they went back to staring at the tall black haired woman across the table.

Her nervousness disappeared as she cleared her throat and said. "Something wrong?"

Chloe was the first to hear her, turning her head, but keeping her eyes on Candice. "Yes, as a matter of fact there is."

"Oh." Lois smiled to a hotel staffer who put a picture of water on the table. She hastily filled her cup and took a sip. Things seemed heated and the cool water certainly wasn't helping. "So, what seems to be the problem?" 

Candice finally spoke up. "I asked your cousin and her boyfriend about who Clark was with last night at the robbery." 

Lois nodded dumbly and took another drink. "And?"

"All they told me is that he was a friend of his, named John."

She nodded again. "That's true."

Candice glared at Lois as she felt everyone was being too vague. "There has to be more, the man could do the same things Clark did."

Lois leaned forward and whispered. "I suggest you keep your voice down or we'll have to ask you to leave." The woman's eyes went harder than they already were, as if she was about to erupt. She was surprised though, Candice nodded and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a sucker for the details. I just get the feeling that there's more to this fellow than what the two of them are saying." She looked back to the other two with her glare suddenly returning. "I know I'm not your close friend and all, but I do have the ability to help."

"All Clark will tell us is what you already know. You have no less information on this man than we do."

Candice studied the woman to her right. Lois didn't seem like the type of woman to lie, plus, she could see it in her eyes that she was telling the truth. "Okay, I believe you, but don't blame me for being skeptical. I want to help when there is trouble."

Lois nodded. "You'll have to talk to Clark about that. He tends to take off abruptly and leave everyone in the dark when it comes to saving the world." That brought out a round of small laughs, relieving the tension that had built up between them all.

"What's going on here?" Clark asked as he slipped Lois her plate. He pulled up a chair beside her and sat down as he put his own plate on the table.

"Nothing Smallville, we were just discussing your heroics last night." She smiled at him, but directed her gaze to Candice and squinted. The tall woman nodded in understanding.

Candice had already finished her meal and was sipping on a warm coffee along with Jimmy and Chloe. Clark got to his feet suddenly and rushed away, leaving them staring at him in surprise.

"Where did he go?" Chloe asked.

"He forgot my coffee," Lois said as she poked her fork into the mound of scrambled eggs in front of her.

"It's nice to have your very own waiter, isn't it?" Candice asked as she took a drink from her mug.

"Yes, it really is," Lois grinned wildly and bit vigorously into her food. "That being said, he's not too bad a boyfriend either."

Candice laughed at Lois's remark. She enjoyed the woman's sense of humor and attitude. She couldn't say the exact same for Chloe though. Clark's best friend had an unsettling quality about her that she didn't necessarily like. It wasn't that she was unpleasant, but her eyes always gave away something that hinted at dishonesty and apprehension. "So, what kind of a boyfriend is he?" Clark always seemed like an interesting topic of conversation with Lois.

"You know the type I'm sure," Lois replied. "Always bumbling around for the right thing to say, can't find his socks, doesn't know which leg to put into his pants first." She smiled as she continued to chew her food.

Everyone was laughing as Clark dropped Lois's coffee on the table in front of her. "Yes, but that's only because you were naked, Lois."

She turned a slight shade of red at Clark's words, his boldness catching her off guard as she almost choked on her food. Everyone except Chloe was laughing. 

Chloe almost spit out her coffee after she heard what Clark had said. "Clark!" she said in a warning tone of voice.

"What?" he asked, turning a sly eye her way and grinning.

Candice, seeing that Chloe was completely shocked and that Lois was trying to hide a tight grin, said. "I get the feeling someone is getting a little bolder." When Clark grinned back at her, her mind finally came to a conclusion. "Oh, Clark, Lois, you didn't?" She stared at them mischievously, danger and mirth playing in her eyes.

Clark went darker than a tomato as Lois swallowed her food as hard as she could. Candice looked over to the two other people at the table. Chloe and Jimmy clearly didn't get what she was talking about it, so she dropped it. "So, Jimmy, have you taken any great pictures of this place yet."

Jimmy jumped over his confusion quickly and answered. "Not yet, but I might take some at the end of the week before we leave. It's a vacation and I tend to leave my camera behind while we do things. Keeps my hands free and lets me enjoy everything along with everyone else."

Candice nodded her head in understanding as she took another glance in the direction of Lois and Clark. They had each calmed down, but only Lois was looking at her. Clark had his head down to his plate as he looked to be ignoring everyone. He was shoveling his food into his mouth like a hungry dog. She smiled at Lois as the woman rolled her eyes at her. "Well, my friends are probably wondering where I am, so I best get going."

"Oh, so soon?" Lois asked dangerously, smiling evilly as she took a sip from her mug. The tall woman stood up and left her mug on the table. She smiled back and winked.

"Don't worry you two, just remember to protect yourself."

Clark coughed up a hash-brown and put his hand over his mouth. He could barely hear Lois grumble as his he stared at Candice walking away, his eyes wider than golf balls.

Jimmy looked from the tall retreating woman and back to Lois and Clark. "What's she talking about?"

"Nothing," Lois responded, keeping her voice as even as possible as she put on a mask of steel emotion. By the looks of it though, Clark was having considerable difficulty doing the same. "You okay?" she asked.

He nodded and cleared his throat, getting rid of the last piece of food that had stuck to it. "Just had a piece of food go down the wrong pipe."

Chloe exchanged a weird look with her boyfriend and was about to say something, but she was quieted by Jimmy's hand on her arm.

He shook his head and motioned for her to keep quiet. "Actually, let's go back up to the room, maybe I'll take those pictures now." He tilted his for Chloe to follow. She picked up on it and stood. He put his hand on her back and led her away, turning his head back to Lois and Clark one last time and grinning wide. Lois mouthed a thank you and he just nodded in return.

As Clark watched the two of them disappear form view, he dropped his fork on his plate and leaned his head back in exasperation. "That was awkward."

"Tell me about it," Lois said in return, taking another sip form her coffee mug.

"Well," Clark began, "we were sitting here and Candice said-."

"Shut up, Smallville." Lois rolled her eyes as he grinned like an idiot. "It was just a figure of speech."

"I know," Clark replied as he slipped a piece of bacon into his mouth. She continued to shake her head in wonder as he took a drink from his glass. "What? Am I not allowed to have a sense of humor?"

"Oh, a sense of humor is one thing you're definitely going to need if you want to survive in this relationship, but that was really lame."

Clark snorted and shoveled in more food. "I thought it was funny."

Lois ignored him as he wouldn't stop. She quickly finished her plate and smiled. "I like Candice, she lives dangerously."

"Seems like the two of you have a lot in common," Clark mumbled through a mouthful of eggs and bacon. She glared at him for his lack of manners. "What?" he asked, a piece of bacon falling out of his mouth and back down onto his plate. "Oops."

Lois shook her head in wonder and brought her cup back to her lips. After taking a long draught she set it back down on the table. "I guess we do have a lot in common. She's a little more daring than me though." 

"There's someone more daring than Lois Lane?" He swallowed the last piece of his breakfast and took a drink from his glass.

"It looks like it." She saw the smile that crept onto his face and returned it. "I don't have to worry about her stealing my man, do I?"

Clark shook his head. "No, she doesn't kiss quite like you do."

Lois laughed as she caught the gleam in his eye. She held no past grudges about him kissing Candice. She even knew that it was probably the reason why he had admitted his love for her in the first place. "Too bad, I'm sure she would have been dynamite in bed. Well, considering that the super strength." She expected him to blush and fidget, but his eyes went hard as he stared holes into her. "What?"

Clark took a deep breath and felt the mirth in the air disintegrate. "Please don't joke like that, Lois. I love you, that won't change, but please don't even joke about that."

"Why not?" She didn't like his sudden seriousness. There was more to Clark Kent than she thought there was.

"I have lines that I don't cross, and joking about sex with other people is not one I will step even remotely close to." He could see her eyes drop to the table as if she was a wounded pup. He felt bad, even thought he knew it was her fault. "Look, I'm sorry I pulled things down, but I just want to let you know that monogamy is very important to me."

Lois scooted her chair closer to his and kissed his cheek. He pulled back and looked at her with a pair of surprised eyebrows. "I know you do Clark. You were raised properly. The time I lived with you and your parents taught me a lot about what a real home was meant to be like." 

Clark smiled warmly and squeezed her knee with his left hand. "It sounds like a wasted opportunity now that I think back to it." He winked.

She chuckled softly and grabbed his hand in on her knee. "Let's go," she said suddenly.

"Where?" 

"Anywhere, a walk maybe?"

"A walk where?" Clark asked with his eyebrows still high up on his forehead.

Lois tugged him to his feet and led him away from the table, her hand still firmly tucked inside of his. "I don't where, I just feel like walking."

Clark bobbed his head up and down like a blundering idiot. "Sounds good enough for me."

"That's what I thought," she replied with a laugh as she led them out of the restaurant and into the main lobby.

-

"Jimmy?" Chloe asked as they entered their room and closed the door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he replied as he took off his shoes and dropped onto the bed, taking a deep breath. Truth was that there was something wrong, but he really didn't want to talk about it while they were on vacation.

"You're lying." She sat down on the edge of the bed with him as he continued to lay back. "What is it?"

Jimmy relented and took another deep breath before he spoke. "Did you not understand what was going on down at the restaurant?" When she frowned down at him, he smiled weakly. "It took me a bit too, but once I understood, it really got to me." 

Chloe, not liking his tone of voice and his sudden painful expression, put her hand on his arm. "What was happening down at the restaurant?"

Jimmy sat up and looked at her. "How long were Lois and Clark up here before they showed up downstairs?" 

"Almost an hour, why?"

"Does it usually take an hour to shower?"

Chloe frowned. "It usually takes Lois even longer when she knows she doesn't have to be somewhere important."

"Exactly," Jimmy replied as he stared right at her. "Now, Clark looked like he just got out of the shower too, so that means…" He left the sentence hanging as he saw her puzzled eyes squinting, showing how her mind was trying hard to connect the dots. He saddened when her eyes suddenly went wide. 

"They showered together!" she exclaimed. Her eyes went even wider as she finally linked the last piece together. "Oh." 

"Oh, is right," Jimmy replied as he fell back down onto the bed and let out a large exhale.

"Jimmy," Chloe said evenly, turning over to look at him. "I know what you're upset about. You're upset that we've been together longer than Lois and Clark and we still haven't had sex."

Jimmy closed his eyes and nodded. "It's frustrating, but I understand your reservations, I really do, but it's not like we haven't done it before."

"That was a mistake, we agreed on that remember?"

He nodded and opened his eyes. "It may have been a mistake then, but what would make it a mistake now? We love each other, but that shouldn't mean you have to be afraid." 

"I'm not afraid," She argued.

"Then what is it?" He challenged, sitting up again and looking at her.

Chloe sighed heavily and stood up, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know, I guess I'm just – I don't know." She gave up and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

Jimmy smiled weakly and walked over, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I can wait as long as you want me to. I love you and I've told you before that I would wait as long as you wanted to, but I would like a better explanation as to why."

"What happened to letting it go and not dwelling on it like we said a while ago"

"That was almost six months ago, it wasn't just a while ago." He rubbed her arms and dropped his hands, sticking them into his pant pockets. 

She slipped around him and sat on the bed, looking down at her hands as she displayed them on her lap. "I'm scared." She said simply, not strong enough to look at him.

"Scared of what?" he asked as he sat down beside her. He smiled faintly as he grabbed her right hand and held in his. He grinned wider when she squeezed it lovingly.

"I guess I'm scared that we could be making a mistake. We both know that we were too young when we first did it."

"That doesn't mean we're too young now," he said in return. He wasn't trying to persuade her into sex. All he wanted was a better explanation to why she was so scared of it. 

"I know," she agreed. "But, I-I, I just don't know what it is. Maybe I don't want to do it again until I'm married." She looked pleadingly to his eyes, but instead of him acting sad, he smiled. It brightened her hopes just a little.

"Are you telling me you think we should get married?"

"What!" She almost screamed. "No, no, that's not what I'm saying. I'm sorry if I-."

He cut her off by kissing her. "Don't worry; I know things are still too early before we begin to think about anything like that. We love each other, but there are still a lot of things we need to work out before we jump head first into a long term commitment."

Chloe took a few deep breaths as she put a hand to her chest to steady herself. "Like what?"

"Maybe living with me in Metropolis?" He asked quietly, shrugging just a little.

She stared at him as he looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed. "You want me to move in with you, with your parents?"

"No," he replied laughing. "I mean go out and find an apartment of our own. We could both be closer to the Planet and we wouldn't have to schedule time to go out with one another."

Chloe smiled suddenly, liking his exuberance. "I think that's a great idea." She leaned over and kissed him again, making sure to harden it. When she pulled back, he gave her a frown. 

"What about Lois?" he asked.

"What about her?" 

"She'll have the entire apartment to herself. Don't you think she might get lonely?"

"This was your Idea," she protested.

"I know, but the more I think about it…" 

Chloe laughed suddenly and said. "I'm sure Lois will more than likely be happy to have the place to her self. She and Clark will not have to sneak off to some sleazy motel if they want to be intimate."

Jimmy smiled suddenly, realizing she was right. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if she moved back to the farm." 

"Whoa," Jimmy said as he raised his hands in the air. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. This is Lois we're talking about."

"No," Chloe replied with a grin, "this is Lois and Clark we're talking about. Those two have something special, and I'm sure that Martha would welcome Lois back into her house with open arms. His mom loves Lois like a daughter. Plus, she's the biggest Lois and Clark supporter I know."

"Even bigger than me and you?" he asked with a laugh, his eyebrows rising.

"Much bigger. She was the one that suggested that we bring the two of them along with us."

"You lied when you came and told me you had come up with the idea?"

She shrugged, but smiled wide. "What can I say? Mrs. Kent has some wit about her."

"She is a state Senator."

"That she is, and she's been well informed over how things have been going on here. I've been calling her and giving her updates for the past few days."

"Chloe," Jimmy said with a shocked expression. "You're delightfully evil."

"I know," she giggled.

"That's good; I like a woman who knows so much about herself."

Chloe shut him by kissing him again, her worries about sex a long distant memory as she lost herself in the lips of the man she loved. He was the one, much like Lois was the one for Clark, and that made her happier than anything else in the world possibly could.

-

Clark walked alongside Lois, his left hand holding firmly to her right as she directed them on their path. It wasn't a path per say, but rather a hallway of the hotel. They had no specific destination, their treading leading them to god knows where. Their happiness was the only important thing on his mind and he would try to enjoy it for as long as possible.

Lois pulled Clark through a large door and into a huge conference room. Actually, it was more of a dining hall. The room was massive, covered tables lined up symmetrically and a small stage at the front. 

"What's this?" Clark asked.

"It's a dining hall. See, there's a dance floor by the stage and stereo equipment even set up." She pointed to he corners of the room.

"It looks like someone is having a party."

"Indeed we are, Mr. Kent." A familiar voice replied.

Clark turned around suddenly, his jaw dropping to the floor as he stared up and down at the man before him. "Perry?"

"Close the mouth kid, don't drool on the floor or we might slip on it." He grinned wide as he shook the young man's hand. By the look of Clark's stupid grin, he could tell he had surprised him quite easily.

"What are you doing here?" Clark asked suddenly, not sure why strange things kept popping up right and left.

"That's not important. Please, tell me who this lovely young lady is." He glanced to the woman as she stepped closer to Clark.

"I'm Lois, Lois lane," she said as she extended her hand and pumped it vigorously.

"Nice to meet you Lois, I'm Perry White." He nodded his head a little at the strength she possessed. "A mighty firm grim you have there. I guess a woman needs one to handle this young man." He grinned as Lois broke out in laughter. 

"Sometimes I wonder how his mother puts up with him." She smiled as Clark rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of which Clark, I'm sorry to have heard about your father. I'm sure he would have made a good senator." Perry gripped his shoulder compassionately.

"He would have made a great one," Lois said as she touched Clark's arm. He gave her and Perry both a weak smile and said thank you.

"So!" Perry said quickly, picking the mood up from the saddened level it had dropped too. "What brings you two here?"

Lois responded as she could see that Clark was thinking solemnly about his deceased father. His death still hurt her, but Clark had taken it quite hard. "Vacation actually, but we're here with some friends as well."

"Chloe Sullivan?" Perry asked.

"Yeah, but how-."

Perry waved away her question and explained. "You two don't read the back page of the Saturday edition of the Daily Planet do you?" 

Clark, getting over the thoughts of his father, shook his head. "No. Why?"

"On the last Saturday of each month I write an article as the ombudsman of the Daily Planet. I give my personal opinion of the journalistic integrity and quality of the paper."  
"I'll make sure to give it a read," Lois said with a smile.

"Thanks," Perry replied. "But, the reason why I'm here is to attend a journalist convention."

"Journalist convention?" Clark asked with a skeptical eyebrow. "Here?" 

"Yes, here."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked. 

"I've been sober for more than two years, Kent," Perry frowned.

"That's great to hear. Sorry I was a little skeptical." Clark stuck his hands in his pockets. "Wait, that means that this vacation that Chloe won was not simply for fun, but it included a free pass to the convention?"

"Looks like it, Smallville."

Clark shook his head in wonder and said. "No wonder why my mom made me take my good clothes." His eyes hardened suddenly. "Chloe and she have been speaking to one another." He formed his words out of speculation and wonder.

"I'd bet on it." Lois smiled as she placed a hand on his arm again and squeezed.  
"How long have you known?" he asked Lois, turning his head to her as Perry began to grin.

"Since yesterday afternoon when we she and I went shopping with Candice. I already bought myself a nice dress for tonight too."

Clark stared at her sparkling eyes and shook his head again. "This has been one hell of a coincidental week, but everything makes a little more sense now."

Perry laughed and grabbed Clark by the shoulder. "The young are so gullible." When Clark stared back at him as if he was injured, he let out another booming laugh. "Here are the tickets." He slipped them out of his coat pocket and handed them to Lois.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You're more than welcome."

"Tell me, Perry, how do you and Clark know each other?"

The older man adjusted his brown coat and grinned. "I'll let the young man explain that one since I don't remember most of it. I was a little intoxicated at the time."

"Oh."

Perry smiled one last time and turned around, walking towards the large doors. "See you both tonight. And Clark?"

Clark, taking his eyes off the tickets, looked up. "What?  
"  
"Remember, I still owe you one." He nodded to Lois and walked out the doors, leaving a very stunned young man in his wake.

"So Smallville, care to explain how you know one of the most influential men in journalism?" 

He shook his head in wonder as he took the tickets from her and slipped them into his right pocket. "It's not a very good story."

Lois laughed and grabbed his hand, hauling him out the doors and towards the elevator. "Humor me," she said as the doors opened and they entered the elevator.

"Okay," he said reluctantly, the metal doors sliding closed in front of them.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The doors opened up to an echoing laugh, Lois holding him by the arm. "So you're telling me you almost hit him with the tractor?" 

"Almost, the important word there is almost."

"My, aren't you a dangerous one to be around. I'll have to watch out for these solar abnormalities."

Clark smiled and opened the door, walking in and dropping the tickets on the table and kicking off his boots. "Perry saw some strange things that day, but I'm glad too see that he's stopped drinking."

Lois nodded as she slipped off her own footwear and rubbed her feet. She moaned delightfully as she felt Clark's lips on her neck just a second later. "What are you-?" She was cut off by his hot breath on her ear.

"You're evil. You said that we weren't going to walk anywhere in particular." He placed his hands on her hips and gave them a squeeze, causing her to jump up slightly.

"I couldn't very well tell you, Chloe said it would be best to surprise you." She flipped herself around in his arms and was nose to nose against him. "Plus, I like it when you get surprised." 

"What?"

Lois shook her head and kissed him, only pulling back to see how he had reacted. "Like that," she said, staring at his surprised expression.

"Huh?" He asked, confused by what she was talking about.

Lois rolled her eyes and tugged at his arm. "Come into the bathroom and you can look in the mirror."

Clark laughed and kissed her, this time a surprised expression slapped across her face. "Two can play at that game, but I think I'd rather spend time with you in my arms." He gently wrapped her in a tight embrace and lifted her into the air. With a slight twirl, and an elicit giggle from Lois, he dropped to the bed in a heap.

Letting out a laugh and flinging her hair back wildly, Lois rolled over on top of him as his hands went to the back of her head and fingered her hair. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, maybe I was bored."

"You find me boring?" she challenged with a ridiculous smirk. It was his turn to roll his eyes, but she interrupted him by pressing her breasts firmly down on his chest. She could see his eyes go wide, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he gulped. His eyes suddenly glanced down to her chest and she smirked.

Clark didn't know what to do. On one hand he could feel his groin begin to stir, but on the other hand he knew they weren't alone. "Lois," he warned, his ears picking up on two people in the main room.

She rubbed her knee into his crotch, his member going instantly hard as she grinned evilly. "Exhilarating isn't it?" When his eyes narrowed and he looked as if he might cry, almost like a wounded puppy, she laughed and laid her head down on his chest. "Prude."

He smiled and blew her hair with his breath, using just a little more of his lung capacity than normal.

She grabbed at her hair and set it right, straddling him at the same time. "That wasn't nice." 

"Boohoo," Clark replied as her propped himself up on an elbow. "Did we have anything planned for this afternoon?"

"I don't think so, why?" After finally getting her hair back to a somewhat presentable state, she dropped off him and lay on the bed. 

Clark lifted his hands and set them under the back of his head. "I don't know, but it sort of seems like we don't have anything to do today. I guess we could go skiing again?"

Lois shook her head and placed her hands under her left cheek like a pillow. "As much as I like to ski, I'd rather relax. This is a vacation after all. Plus, we've been through quite a bit these last few days."

He frowned as he turned his head to stare at her. "You call that a lot? Yikes, that's nothing compared to what-,"

She cut him off by putting her hand over his lips. "If you say her name I'm going to hit you."

Waiting for her to take her hand off his lips, he poked his tongue out and tickled her. She pulled back quickly and wiped the saliva off on his shirt. He laughed as her nose scrunched up. "Okay, I won't say her name." He grinned devilishly and took her previously wet palm in is. "Your nose wrinkles in the cutest way."

"I am not cute," Lois challenged, pulling her hand from his and getting off the bed. She hated being called cute. She could handle anything he could throw at her, but cute was not one of them. Cute was for children, and she wasn't a child.

Clark hurriedly scooted off the bed and walked towards her. She had her back turned to him as she was gazing out the window. "Lois, what's the matter?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind.

She took a deep breath and said. "Cute is for children."

He smiled affectionately and slipped around in front of her, his hands still placed gently on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, is beautiful better?"

"Much better," She said, smiling at him as she lost herself in his eyes. She hated that he could bend her will to whatever he wanted by just looking at her. His concern and sincerity was of no comparison to anyone else. He cared so much and took things so personally that he hated it when people felt awkward or upset around him. "I hate that you can make me forgive you by just staring into my eyes."

He smiled and shrugged. "I could wear sunglasses if you want?"

Lois swatted him on the shoulder and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, leaving Clark to his lonesome. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, knowing full well that she had his attention twenty-four-seven. He was almost like a dog being walked on a sunny afternoon, fully captivated with every little detail. She tossed her head back and smiled as the doors to the bedroom closed. His returning grin caused her stomach to warm instantly. It was a two way street though, her thoughts were about him all day and night too..

Clark shook his head and chuckled softly as the doors closed. He couldn't remember why he had been staring so intently. Maybe it was her shapely figure, but he knew it was probably something deeper. Lois had his heart, his soul, and seemingly, even his mind. He was perplexed to how simple love was, how much easier everything felt compared to what he had gone through with Lana.

He had always reserved the notion that if he had told Lana the truth about him that it might have actually worked out, but he now understood now why it wouldn't. It came down to trust, and the truth was he didn't trust Lana. She had expected so much from him, even when he had given all he could. Lana wanted everything for selfish reasons. His secret, his time, his love, she wanted it all because that was her way of dealing with the pain of loosing her parents. She had grown accustomed to having people look over her and protect her from the harshness of life. And in the end, she came to accept that help, never able to fend for herself.

Shaking his head is wonderment; he turned and looked out the bedroom window, his eyes going to the snowy mountain. Then there was Lois, the exact opposite of what he had been in love with in the past. The more he thought about it the more he came to the conclusion that he never really loved Lana, but was simply infatuated. Sure, he had told her in the past that he loved her, but logic had always been pushed aside by the need to not feel alone. It wasn't until a brunette, with a bark just as fierce as her bite, came into his life that he would begin to realize that life didn't have to be complicated.

Sure, there was Chloe, but he could never see himself with someone like her. He loved her dearly, and always would. She was his best friend. No, he could never picture himself with her. She presented none of the qualities he needed in a woman. She was determined, but she always seemed to need help accomplishing her goals. She tried her hardest, but she always fell back to him for help. Even though he loved to help those close to him, he wasn't always particularly happy about being depended on for the smallest of things. Chloe and Lana were both that type of woman. They both believed that being a man meant that he had to take control of every situation. He could do it without a problem, but he never got the impression either one could stand up for themselves.

It came to Lois in the end though. She was the exact opposite, determined, brazen, tough, independent, and most of all, understanding. Chloe and Lana had always expected him to be emotionally tough, much like his skin, but the truth was he was fragile. Lois understood why though, she understood that having the weight of the world on his shoulders was more damaging than anything else. Instead of chastising him for sulking and brooding, she always found a way to brighten his day.

He smiled to himself as thought about showing up in a public place with Lois on his arm. She would likely balk at the idea being a trophy, but he couldn't help it. She was more than likely the most beautiful woman in Smallville, and he was more than sure that could have any man she wanted. It made him feel warm inside to know that she had picked him. Something told him it wasn't that simple though. Something told him there were other forces at play, but he had learned a few days ago, from one green skinned Martian, was that dwelling on the unexplained was not healthy.

Leaning onto the edge of the window sill, he breathed out and watched as the window began to fog. Feeling like a child all over again with his warm stomach and almost giddy attitude, he drew a heart into the moisture and put and C + L in the middle of it.

"Now that's cute," Lois said as she leaned over his shoulder. Clark was clearly surprised, almost falling over as he jumped in shock. "What, scared of me, Smallville?"

Clark closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened them and quickly wiped away the little drawing on the window.

"Aww," Lois said sarcastically, leaning down and rest her chin on his shoulder.

He turned around and almost knocked a water bottle out of her hand. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Longer than you think. I went for a bottle of water, but I couldn't help standing at the doors when I came back. You seemed so peaceful, as if everything you could ever want was within your grasp."

Clark smiled and kissed her suddenly, keeping it light and quick. "With you by my side I tend to think I can do anything."

"Really?" she asked softly, looking up into his eyes and trying to read whether or not he was telling the truth, or just being sweet.

"Absolutely, Lois, you are the one person who gives me the confidence that I need to feel good about myself." He turned from her and put his hands behind his back as he stared out the window. "I've spent so many years being miserable, alone, and now for the first time in my life I feel as if everything is right. I wouldn't say it's perfect though."

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she played with his fingers behind his back.

"The escaped criminals, they're the one thing that needs to be taken care of before I stop worrying." 

Lois laughed and dipped a free finger into her water bottle and removed it. She gently slid her wet finger down his right arm. It didn't catch his attention though, his eyes still staring straight out to the mountain. "Once this problem with these criminals is taken care of I'm sure you'll find something new to worry about. It's who you are Clark; you just can't turn it off like a light switch."

Clark nodded, feeling the water drip off the end of his fingers and land on the floor. "I won't be satisfied until the whole world is safe."

"The world?" Lois asked, setting the bottle on top of a dresser and slipping around in front of him. He stood in a statuesque pose, only his eyes hinting at any recognition that she was there. They were staring right at her. 

"The world," Clark said again, but with more authority. His eyes drifted back to the many people on the ski hill. "It reminds me of what someone once told me."

"What was that?" she asked.

"There's a whole world out their, you just can't wait and let them come to you."

Lois tapped her finger on hid chin and smiled. "It sounds like you have some pretty smart friends."

"I count myself lucky that I have gotten the chance to know so many people, whether it be as Clark Kent the person, or Clark Kent the super being. There is a whole world out there that needs my help. I cannot simply sit idly by in the loft and watch it unfold around me."

She was amazed, her jaw almost dropping. In front of her stood a man, a man who had truly accepted who he was. There was no longer the tension in the air when he spoke about his abilities. From what Chloe had told her, Clark had always thought them a curse, but it seemed as if he had embraced them fully. She loved the way he was talking, the way he stood rigid and declared his desire to keep everyone safe. It was so much like him to want to help, but the look in his eyes told her he was going to do it. His words weren't for dramatic effect; he meant every single one of them.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will find a way, Smallville. You tend to make the impossible happen." She smiled even wider as his face broke from its statuesque mask and into a toothy grin.

"I know the way, but I will not truly understand it all until I start my training."

She didn't like speaking of his training, especially since she knew she might lose him for an extended period of time. But his current confidence was so invigorating that she wouldn't let herself feel sad. "Who knew all you needed was me to get you to open your eyes?" She smiled playfully, but his eyes went hard again. "Smallville," she asked with a worried tone.

His mind clicked, his eyes widening as he realized why it all made sense. Lois, the bracelet, his destiny, it was all connected. "Wow," he breathed out in a sigh of wonder.

"Wow what?" Los asked, getting impatient as he seemed to be ignoring her. When he didn't respond, still continuing to look out the window, she smiled evilly and grabbed his belt buckle. "Smallville!"

Clark felt a sudden tug near his crotch and his eyes suddenly went to her. "What are you doing?" he asked. He looked to the bedroom doors to make sure they were closed.

"I'm trying to get your attention, but you have that far off look again." She whimpered slightly, playing with him as she rested both of her palms on his chest.

"Sorry, I was thinking for a second."

"When are you not thinking?" she asked with a smirk.

He shrugged and smiled. "Never, but I was just thinking about the caves."

"Anything interesting?"

Clark shook his head and took her hands off his chest and held them in his own. "Some things are just becoming clearer as I spend more time thinking about them."

"You've been confused for too long, maybe it's time you start paying attention to what's right in front of you instead of something that's over four-hundred miles away."

"Yes ma'am," He replied, leaning in and kissing her. His heart felt as if was about to burst, his passion for her driving a tingling sensation up his spine.

She couldn't believe how every time he kissed her heartbeat would quicken. She had never felt that before. She had had boyfriends in the past, but not one of them made her nervous, happy, and excited all lat the same time.

The kissed turned slobbery as she felt his hands cup her jaw. She closed her eyes in pleasure and let him take her away from reality.

It broke a second later as Clark felt a soft rumbling within his stomach. He pulled away from her and frowned.

"Smallville?" She asked, seeing his puzzling expression. He didn't respond as she suddenly felt the floor begin to vibrate. She reciprocated his frown as he walked away and went to the window. "Clark, what's happening?"

Chloe and Jimmy suddenly came through the doors, throwing questions left and right, but Clark stood by the window not listening, peering at the mountain. Something seared through his mind, almost knocking him to his knees as he clutched at his head.

_Kal-el, the mountain, now!"_

Clark stood upright and placed a hand to his woozy head. He had first thought it was Jor-El, but he had soon realized that it was J'onn invading his mind. The Martian's words were quick and direct. As he straightened, he felt Lois's hand go to his arm.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

He looked over at her worried expression and shook his head slowly. "I have to go, now." He didn't give them time to respond as he sped out of the room and out the hotel, everything around slowing down to a crawl. It took only a few seconds as he reached the top of the mountain. He was almost knocked over by the incredibly harsh wind that was whipping around. "John?" he shouted through the wind.

"Kal-El," John replied, landing beside him and looking around wildly.

"What's wrong?" 

J'onn spoke in his mind. "It's an avalanche. The ski resort picked up on a tremor."

"I thought you said there was nothing underneath the mountain," Clark thought back. He didn't wait for a response as the snow began to break around his feet, his body beginning to fall down with it. He felt two hands slip under his arms as he was lifted into the air. John spun them around and back down the hill. There hundreds of people that would be caught in the oncoming assault of snow, none of them having a chance to outrace the avalanche. "What are we going to do?" Clark yelled.

As the hundreds of people tried to get away from the oncoming snow, John landed with Clark, setting them down halfway to the bottom of the slopes. "Blow!" he shouted.

"What?" Clark screamed back and looked over to the Martian. It took only a second for him to understand what the man meant. He quickly turned back to the oncoming snow and sucked in a large breath of air.

-

Lois watched from the balcony in horror, the oncoming snow billowing down the mountain and about to swallow up the hundreds of people skiing. She wanted to cover her eyes, but she couldn't. The sheer magnitude of people about to be buried kept her eyes open. As the people ran and skied away as fast as possible, she noticed two figures standing in the middle of the large ski hill. She could barely make them out, but she wondered why they weren't running.

Jimmy and Chloe both gasped as they watched what she was, their breathing cut short in awe. She had wondered why Clark had fallen down and then disappeared, but she understood the minute she had looked back to the mountain.

"Why isn't Clark helping those people?" Chloe asked with wide eyes, looking to her cousin.

Lois didn't respond as she continued to stare in horror. The snow had almost reached the two figures, but suddenly something happened. Instead of the avalanche swallowing them up, the snow stopped dead in its tracks and shot into the air. The white plumes rose like smoke from a fire. She didn't blink once and she felt the hotel railing vibrate in her hands. In front of the two figures was an invisible blockade, a wall that was repelling all the snow that came at them. Her eyes actually went wider when she recognized a bright red shirt. "Clark," she whispered with a small smile. Her smile vanished as the wall of snow began to inch closer to them, the battle tipping in favor of the avalanche. "No!" she screamed as she clutched the balcony railing with white knuckles.

-

"Hold on, just a little longer," J'onn yelled. He felt helpless, but he knew he could do nothing to help. It was all on the young man's shoulders.

Clark squinted his eyes in agony as he blew as hard as he could. It hurt, the burning sensation in his lungs almost causing him to fall to one knee. He felt J'onn's reassuring arm on his waist a second later, helping him stay upright. He desperately wanted to take another breath and blow again, but he knew for a fact that it wouldn't work. If he stopped now they would be taken over and the people below them would pay the price for it. He had only a few seconds left, but he knew he was loosing the battle, the snow inching closer and closer.

All he could think about was the people below and making sure they were safe. It fed him, brought his mind to push himself further until he could no longer breathe. It was almost over, his breath at the end of its rope as the snow got even closer. His lungs suddenly gave out, a primal scream of pain echoing throughout the mountain.

-

Lois watched as the snow overtook the two figures on the mountain, the helpless people below about to be swallowed up. What happened next surprised her. It had stopped, the vibration below her feet having completely disappeared. She finally blinked, and when her eyes opened up, she could clearly see that the snow had stopped mere feet from the first skier. Clark had stopped it, but he couldn't save himself. The shock kept her still, her eyes tearing up as she thought about what she had just witnessed. She had just seen the man she loved be overtaken by an avalanche. Her heart beat furiously as she thought the worst.

Her anguish kept her still for a few more seconds, but she finally managed to turn and run into her bedroom. She could hear Chloe and Jimmy following behind as she reached for the door. As she opened, expecting to run out into the hallway, she stopped in her tracks as large green being blocked her way. Her eyes went wider than cup saucers as she glanced down into the monsters thick arms. It was Clark, his limp body hanging like a rag doll.

"Let me in," J'onn said. They jumped back in fright at his voice, but he didn't care. Clark wasn't breathing. When they finally moved aside, he laid his large friend on the bed.

"Smallville?" Lois asked as she rushed over to him and cupped his face in her hands. She almost pulled back from the clammy and cold feel of his skin. He was almost as white as the snow he had stopped, his lips blue and his eyes closed. There was a faint smirk on his lips as she yelled at him to wake up. She tried over and over again, but he didn't respond. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the large green beast bent down and touched her shoulder.

"Allow me," J'onn said.

She didn't listen, but he forcibly moved her out of the way. She felt two sets of arms grab her from behind as she cried in anguish, her heart tearing apart. "NO!!" she screamed again, not believing what she saw. Clark couldn't be dead.

J'onn sat down on the bed and put a hand on the young man's chest. He closed his eyes and put his other hand on Clark's forehead. He could hear a woman screaming in the distance as he followed the lines of life that lingered. He went deep inside the mind of what should have been earth's greatest hero.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

She could barely stand, her shoulders sunk and her right hand firmly squeezed. Chloe was beside her as they watched the large green monstrosity in front of them attend to Clark. She assumed it was his friend John, but at the moment she wasn't particularly concerned who he was. If the thing could bring Smallville back to them, she would let him do whatever was necessary.

As the minutes passed and nothing happened, she began to cry again, feeling the weight of what had happened come crashing into her like a semi head on.

J'onn took his fingers from the forehead of his young friend and turned to the others in the room. He couldn't help notice the way they were holding each other, as if they hoped to whatever god they prayed to that their super powered friend would live. "I have done all I can. In few minutes we will see if he is to live or not." He looked back down to a still ash white Clark Kent. "Come on Kal-El, this world needs you."

-

Clark opened his eyes, only to find himself standing in the middle of the fortress. It was still dead, the once white icicles now red and black, their lifeless visage almost causing him to cry. The sight weighed heavily on him. He knew it was his fault it was dead.

"Kal-El, my son."

His head snapped up at the voice, his eyes scanning the fortress for any sign of life. "I thought this place was dead?"

"It is not dead. It is very much alive, but it is in a state of unrest. It has been restored, but it only lacks your presence to sustain it. As you can see, the longer you linger here the brighter it becomes." 

Clark continued to look around for any sign of Jor-El, but it was futile. "I have been preoccupied."

"And now you are dead. You should have begun your training years ago Kal-El. None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me."

Feeling like a scolded child and a complete idiot, Clark sunk his head and stared at his feet. "I know."

"I don't believe you do my son. The world is helpless without you, but still you ignore me. I have nothing but knowledge to teach you, but your unwillingness to listen has caused this world considerable damage."

Clark fell to his knees as his father lectured him about the consequences of his actions. "I wish I could take it all back," he said softly. "I wish I had done so many things different. The death of hundreds is on my hands." He sat back on his heels with his chin on his chest.

"Kal-El, the events leading up to that day was not entirely your fault. It was not you tainted the final stone. If that had never happened, none of what has come to be would have occurred. For past discretions I have been justly cruel, but in hindsight you must know that not everything is your fault."

He didn't want to hear it, even if they sounded like encouraging words. The shock of hearing such sentiment from his biological father was enough to make his stare in wonder, but his heart still felt heavy. "I am truly dead?" he asked a second later.

"Yes, you are dead."

Clark nodded slowly. "The world will be better off. I have brought so much pain and destruction to those around me already."

"Kal-El, this feeling of guilt, however just you may think they it is, is meaningless in the end. Your purpose on this earth means more than anything this world has ever witnessed. Without you they are lost. Without you there is no hope."

"Hope!" Clark screamed suddenly. "How can there be hope when this world has already gone to hell? My actions have only made it worse." He expected another stern response, but nothing echoed back. He stood up hesitantly and looked around. "Jor-El?" he said loudly, trying to draw his attention. After a few more moments he sighed. "Father?" he asked softly.

Jor-El's voice came to life. "I have been waiting for you to call me that for a long time, my son."

"Don't expect to hear it again," Clark spat back gruffly. When the voice didn't respond, he fell to the seat of his pants and lied on his back. "I'm sorry Lois," he whispered, a tear falling down his right cheek as he thought about what he had lost. What she had lost.

"Rise, Kal-El."

Clark opened his eyes and stared at the top of the fortress, the red and black icicles slowly turning white again. Raya had restored the fortress, but it was him that gave it life. "I'm dead," he reiterated.

"That is not an obstacle," Jor-El said with a lighter voice.

"What?" Clark asked, quickly getting to his feet.

"You have given your life to save the lives of many. The ultimate sacrifice does not go without reward." 

Clark shook his head and sighed. "I don't want a reward." 

"It is given whether you like it or not."

His eyes went wide as his body began to float upwards. Looking to the ground scared, he began to shake his hands as if to try and fly. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Your training does not begin now. As much as it pains me to say so, earth has need of you now. Your training can wait for a little while longer."

Clark almost laughed at the irony. His father had wanted him to begin his training as soon as possible, but now he was willing to delay it. He looked to the slowly disappearing floor and narrowed his eyes. "What is it you are doing then?"

"You are dead. I must bring you back to life."

"You can do that?" Clark asked with wide eyes, looking around left and right.

"No, I cannot give life back, but there is another way that might work."

"And that is?"

Jor-El seemed to pause for a second before responding. "You are a powerful being here on this earth. Your strength and abilities are truly remarkable, but they are nothing compared to what you will achieve once your training is done. Your death came as a surprise, which means I did not have sufficient time to prepare for your arrival. There is only one thing I can do. It may work, or it may not."

Getting frustrated with the roundabout answers, Clark thought back to what he was leaving behind, his friends, his mother, and most of all, Lois. "Just do it," he said with hard eyes. "If the world needs me, then who am I to deny my destiny?"

"True, Kal-El." Jor-El's voice sounded almost happy. "I am hesitant to do this, but it is the only way. As I said before, you lack the full power you would have once you finish our training. I cannot give you your life back, but I can instill in you your full potential. This may be enough for you to recuperate." 

"More powerful?" Clark whispered softly. "Is that even possible?"

"Power is limitless, Kal-El. It's within ones mind that the limitations lay."

Clark frowned at the answer, but didn't have time to respond as his back arched horribly backwards and a muffled scream escaped his lips. A searing hot pain ripped through his stomach and went up his spine, ending its tortuous path in his head. He could hear his fathers soothing words inside his mind, the pain instantly disappearing.

_"Power is one thing, my son, but controlling it is another entirely. I have no doubt you will be able to handle it. Should you have any trouble, your soul-mate will guide you through the tough times. Her love sets your mind at ease and your heart to peace. In her arms you are invincible."_

Clark managed to open his mouth as the pain began to dwindle. He kept his eyes closed, unsure of what he would see if he opened them. "The last criminal? Where is it?" He needed all the information he could get should he truly come back to life.

_"Where is not the question, whom is."_

"Who is it then?"

_"What was once known as Milton Fine."_

Clark's eyes snapped open as the pain that had appeared previously, returned and slammed into his with a crushing force, driving the air out of his lungs. Suddenly everything went black. 

-

Lois walked over and sat down on the other side of the bed across from a now normal looking being. It was quite shocking to have witnessed something so alien, so large, change into a normal looking human. Clark was obviously not alone when it came to life from other planets. She gently took one of Clark's clammy hands into her own and squeezed it tightly. The shock of his death was wearing off, but something deep within her told her it was not the end. Clark's purpose in life was too important for him to die now. But as the minutes wore on, and the now human looking alien pacing back and forth, her gloom started to settle in.

It didn't take long for desperation to rear its ugly head, her tears falling down onto his hand. "This can't be the end, Smallville. I can't lose you now."

J'onn felt the physic link he kept with Clark suddenly snap. His eyes went wide as he vaulted over the bed and tackled the tall woman to the floor. He didn't know what was happening, but he shouted for all of them to get down. When someone broke the link, it usually meant that something bad was about to happen. He shielded the woman as he peered back to the bed.

Instead of something violent happening, there arose a faint white glow.

Lois pushed herself away from the dark man, her eyes instantly going to Clark as her tears dried up. She couldn't fathom why the man had tackled her, but he had obviously noticed something. She stood up, his hands leaving her as she walked closer to the bed. When she was about to touch his hand, Chloe grabbed it and pulled her back. She struggled against her cousin's grip, but Jimmy held on to her too. As the white glow began to intensify on Clark's chest, she finally gave up trying to break free. "What's happening?" she asked to the dark man standing beside them.

"I don't know, but something severed the link I had to his mind." His eyes didn't leave his young friend as the white light began to get even brighter. 

The air in the room suddenly became cold, a powerful wind whipping the curtains around violently. Unable to blink, Lois watched as Clark's body slowly rose off the mattress. The light intensified so brightly that she almost couldn't watch, but she held strong, not wanting to take her eyes off him for a second.

The light finally began to shrink, but what happened next completely astonished her. Clark's shirt began to tighten around his body, the neckline tearing slightly as his shoulders and arms grew bigger. He was already big, but now he was built, his arms showing more definition than before. He wasn't bulky, his height easily offsetting that attribute as his jeans began to tear on his thighs.

J'onn stared in mute shock as he witnessed the transformation. He had met Jor-El, and from what he knew of Clark's destiny, he knew what was going on. A young man with powers and abilities that only mortals could dream of, the most powerful man on earth, was now, quite possibly the most powerful being in the galaxy. He knew exactly what Jor-El had done, and that's why he had sent Kal-El's mind to the fortress in the first place. He expected something to happen, but not this, no, certainly not this.

He stepped back and whispered to the others as Clark's body dropped back to the bed and the white light disappeared. "We need to get him into the sun."

Lois could barely hear the man talking as she slowly walked towards Clark. His skin was no longer white, and as she touched his hand she could felt the warmth that he always seemed to have. "He's alive!" she said excitedly.

J'onn stepped up to the bed and lifted the young man into his arms. He quickly kicked open the hallway door and walked to the stairs. He ascended them quickly and pushed the rooftop door off its hinges and brought them out into the sunlight. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as he gently laid Clark on the lightly snow covered roof.

He took a step back and watched as the light of the afternoon seemed to draw towards the young man. He looked over as the others came filing out of the stairwell and onto the roof. The tall woman came first, running over and almost throwing herself onto Clark. J'onn smiled to himself as he watched Clark's chest begin to rise and fall rhythmically. Earth's savior was alive, and it would only take a few minutes for the process to complete itself. There would be no time for recuperation. In the past it would have taken days for the young man to restore himself back to where he could walk, but with his newfound power, it would only take minutes.

Sure, he had his own doubts about Jor-El going to such an extreme, but he understood. It was the only way, and he could accept that. One thing he was curious about was whether or not the young man had gained the ability to fly. He shrugged it off as he let himself feel satisfied that his friend was alive. 'Friend' He thought to himself with a smile. He had never truly had a friend before.

Clark slowly opened his eyes as the sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky. A shadow passed over his face as he tried to focus his eyes. "Lois?" he asked with a weak voice, his heart beginning to beat furiously.

"Smallville," Lois responded quietly and hugged him for dear life. She didn't want to let go, allowing his body to leave her hands was not something that she would let become reality. He had left her once and she wouldn't let him leave her again. "You bastard," she chuckled, stilling crying as she gripped him hard.

He slowly sat up as the sun soaked into his skin and gave him the strength to move. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as her head was buried into his shoulder.

Lois laughed suddenly, pulling back and swatted him in the shoulder. "Don't you dare say you're sorry! You saved over a hundred lives; you have nothing to be sorry about."

Clark smiled and kissed her, grabbing her head with his hands and holding it firmly. After breaking it, he stared right into her eyes. "I know, but I couldn't imagine leaving you and everyone like that again."

She smiled warmly and helped him to his feet. He was warm again, his skin almost too hot to the touch. "Are you okay?" She asked softly as he finally stood upright.

Clark looked down to his ripped clothing and back up to her. "I feel, well, I feel great actually." He frowned and looked over to J'onn, who was practically grinning from one ear to another.

"Things have changed," J'onn said.

Clark looked down at his clothing again and laughed. "I guess so."

_"Do you remember what happened?"_ J'onn asked telepathically.

He responded back using the link. _"I do, but there is something that I am forgetting."_

_"Think hard, it will come back to you."_

Clark did so and closed his eyes for a second. There was something vitally important that his father had said just before he blacked out. His eyes suddenly opened wide. Looking right at J'onn, he whispered. "Brainiac"

"What Smallville?" Lois asked as she continued to stare at him. When his eyes didn't leave the dark man behind her, she turned. She didn't think a man with such dark skin could pale, but she was wrong. John looked almost sick, his eyes wide with worry and sorrow. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to go," J'onn said suddenly, disappearing through the roof and down into the hotel. 

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked as she walked up to them. Jimmy was only a few steps behind.

Clark was about to respond, but the blond wrapped him in a hug and whispered in his ear. 

"Don't you ever scare any of us like that again."

He smiled as she pulled away. "I promise to try not to."

Lois, overhearing it all, slugged him on the arm, his now larger arm. "Trying isn't good enough."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nothing is ever good enough for you, is it?" When she smiled and shook her head, he returned the grin and kissed her quickly.

"So, what happened?" She asked after pulling back from the embrace. As he continued to grin she couldn't help notice that he was taller too. It may have only been an inch or so, but in her eyes it was a drastic change. He had already been a large man, but now he was borderline enormous. She was thankful he wasn't a bulging hulk, but his powerful arms gave her some concern. Leaning up to him, she whispered. "I hope those news muscles don't impede those soft hands of yours?"

Clark went red as he stared at Chloe and Jimmy. Both of them were smiling, but Jimmy seemed to understand instantly what Lois was doing.

"Come on Chloe," Jimmy said suddenly, gently putting his hand on her arm. "Let's give them some time alone."

Chloe hesitated, but when she saw the look on both Lois and Clark's faces, she nodded and went to the stairs. She took one last look before she left. Her smile widened as she saw what looked like the most natural thing in the world. The two of them were simply staring into one another's eyes, not talking. At that instant she knew that there was nothing in the world that could separate the two of them. Lois was part of his destiny, and it felt right, as if she should have known it all along.

With a shake of her head, Chloe disappeared down the stairs.

Resting her head on his chest, Lois let out deep sigh and a few tears she had been holding in. "You have no idea how much it hurt to see you lying on that bed."

Clark rested his chin on top of her hair and tightened his arms around her. "I think I do, Lois. It feels like a part of you has been ripped away and there's nothing but a big empty hole left. I won't pretend to know exactly how you felt, but you should know that you gave me the strength to come back."

"What?" she asked, lifting her head up to meet his gaze.

"My father may have given me the physical strength to heal, but you gave me the strength to live." He gently took her hand and placed her palm on his heart. "Your love gave me the strength to live, to know that my place in this world means something. I didn't simply come back because of you, but you were what made me believe that I had to come back for everyone. Jimmy, Chloe, my mother, the whole world, they need me."

Los smiled warmly and said. "Maybe, but they will never need you as much as I need you."

"As much as I want to feel that I'm needed equally by everyone, I know that I need you the most. You make me feel human. There's not a moment that goes by that I don't feel your love. Without you I'm nothing more than a alien with powers, but with you I am a human with the will and the desire to make this world better." He could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't completely understand. "What I'm basically saying is that without you I am nothing. It's you who keeps my heart beating."

Her eyes drifted down to her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, his love that seemed to radiate into the air and engulf her. "I feel the same way, Smallville."

He smiled as he squeezed her hand upon his chest. "You don't need to tell me. I already know."

"How?" she asked, looking back up at him again.

Clark bent his head down and kissed her, lingering to feel the spark that passed between their lips. It saddened him to break apart, but he had to do it eventually. "How do I know? Easy Lois, you're my soul-mate."

"The one from the caves?" She asked softly, her pleading eyes staring right up at him.

"The very one."

She quickly pulled him down into another rousing kiss as she let the weight of what he said settle in. He was right, and she knew it. She was his soul-mate, even if she found it incredibly cheesy.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It wasn't long after the others had disappeared that they made their own way back to their room. Clark couldn't quell the feeling of absolute bliss that enveloped him. His heart was at peace, much like Jor-El has said it would be. He understood what his father had done and most of all he was grateful, but there was a downside to his newfound power. The problem was the fact that he could barely feel Lois's hand in his. Her warm hand was now only a small tickle. It was the downside to gaining such incredible strength. He didn't know if it would always be like that, but he hoped it wouldn't. Her touch meant everything to him.

"Something wrong?" Lois asked as they slipped back into their hotel room.

Clark shut the door and took her right hand in his, gently rubbing the top of her knuckles with his left. "I can barely feel your hand." 

"What?"

He turned her hand over and trailed a finger lightly over her palm. "Can you feel that?" he asked. 

"Yes," she replied as she tried hard not to giggle.

"I can't."

"You mean you can't feel my hand?" She grabbed his finger and held it in her hand. Rubbing the tip of it with her thumb, she looked up to him with a faint smile. "You can't feel this?"

Clark shook his head sadly and frowned. "I can feel the faintest thing, as if there is a small wind, but it's nothing compared to what I can normally feel."

"Do you know why?"

He pulled his hands away from hers and walked towards the window. Staring out to the ski hill where emergency crews were making sure no one was trapped, he said. "I died Lois." 

"What?" she asked with a frightened voice as she walked up behind him and placed her palms on his back. "What do you mean you died?"

He continued to watch the rescue crews, but he knew there was no one buried in the snow. "While I was on the bed, I was actually dead. My father gave me the strength so that I would heal."

"Heal? That would mean that you weren't actually dead."

Clark frowned and crossed his arms. "I was dead, but what he did to me did not come without a price. He never mentioned there would be one, but I cannot truly expect there not to be. My whole life I have disobeyed him and have suffered the consequences. Now that I think about it there really isn't a bright side to any of it. All actions have consequences, whether or not the action taken is good or bad."

"What did he do to you?" she asked as she snuck her hands up under the back of his shirt and rubbed skin softly.

He smiled at her touch, but he could still barely feel it. Much like before with her hands, it was only a slight tickle. It wasn't unsettling, but it still felt incredibly strange. "He instilled in me my full potential, my full power. He gave me what I should not have gotten until I was finished my training."

"So feeling nothing is the consequence to having something prematurely."

"I think so." He could feel her hands wrap around his waist and rub his stomach.

"Can you feel that?" she asked.

"Just barely." He spun around, taking her hands from under his shirt and holding them in his own. "I just hope that it goes away. To not be able to feel you would make me miserable."

"It'll go away Clark. Once you learn to deal with your newfound strength it will come back to you. I will make it my mission to make sure it will."

He smiled wide as he looked into her eyes. They didn't betray the sincerity she spoke in, the absolute truth and determination that echoed in her voice. "I know you will, but I think this may pass once my training is done. He said that it would be tough to hold the power I now wield. At first I didn't understand what he meant, but now I think do."

Lois rubbed his hands, knowing full well he could barely feel it. "We'll get through this together." 

"I know we will," he replied, bending down and kissing her softly. He was surprised to find that his lips didn't lack any sensation. They were as responsive as ever.

As he pulled back, she smiled and whispered. "Something tells me your lips haven't lost anything?" Her right eyebrow arched seductively as he nodded in response. "Good."

He laughed at her and bent down for another kiss, but she wiggled out of his grip and flopped herself down onto the bed. Lying sprawled out on her back she turned her head and stared longingly at him. "Come here and I'll make you feel again."

Clark almost buckled at his knees from the smirk she was giving him, her lips turned up just slightly as her eyes twinkled. He slowly walked over and got down onto the bed, gently placing his knees to each side of her as he stared down at her. "Lois?"

"Yeah Smallville?" she asked, staring up into his green eyes as her body began to heat up at the close contact with his.

"Chloe and Jimmy are both in the other room." 

She shook her head and smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his head down so that their lips could once again meet. When he pulled back in apprehension, she pouted.

He was frightened about getting interrupted, but the look she was giving him caused his heart to melt. "Don't you look cute?" he jested.

"Shut up," she said as she playfully swatted his chin with her right hand. He didn't respond with a laugh like she expected. Instead he frowned down at her with intense eyes. "What is it?"

"Slap me again, but this time, do it harder." When she glared at him like an idiot, he nodded softly and told her again. "Just do it."

Shrugging, she pulled her hand back a little and slapped him firmly. "I hope you're not into violent foreplay, Smallville. I prefer the touch of your hands. As much as I like to abuse you, hitting you is not something I'd like to incorporate into our love making."

Clark rubbed his left cheek and gave her a weak smile. "No, it's nothing like that; it's just that I can't feel it." Lois reached up and rubbed his cheek for him after he removed his hand.

"Can you feel that?" She drew a circular motion with two fingers.

"Just barely, but when you hit me I couldn't feel anything at all, not even a tickle like I'm feeling now." He gently rolled over and lied on his back, staring at the ceiling. "This sucks."

Lois turned on her side and propped her head up on a tucked hand. "Like I said before, we'll get through it. I know it feels strange, but it'll fix itself eventually. You just have to have patience." 

Clark let out a laugh at her words. "How ironic is it that the most impatient woman I've ever met is telling the alien who's been running from his future that he should be patient?"

She smiled at him as he turned his head towards her. "I don't know, but I've always been a big fan of irony. It let's you know that there is something out there that can equal the odds. Without it this world would be too boring." She brought her right hand off her hip and poked him in the chest. "Most people would find it ironic that we're together."

"How so?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"We fight, bicker, and I occasionally hit you. That's not what couples do."

"So what do couples do then?" he challenged.

Lois shrugged and closed her eyes for a second. "We're supposed to hold hands and whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears until we get all mushy and kiss." 

Clark let out a loud laugh and turned his eyes back to the ceiling. "And you can say that you would honestly put up with a relationship like that?"

She laughed with him as she began to rub his chest. By the look on his face it was evident that he couldn't feel it, but she continued anyway. "If you turned into that kind of guy I would skin you alive."

"Good to know." He watched as her hand continued to rub his chest, but he couldn't feel it all. He realized that sometimes he could feel her and sometimes he couldn't. When she hit him he had expected to feel something more than her touch, but he hadn't felt a thing. It was strange. Her faint touch he could feel yet when she hit him he couldn't feel a damn thing. It was perplexing to say the least. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes.

Shuffling herself closer to him, she kissed his cheek, hoping that he could feel it. She knew Clark would have trouble without the sensation of her being there and touching him. He was probably the only person in the world that would take the lack of sensation so roughly, but she understood. His whole life he had wanted to be normal, and of late he had been accepting that he wasn't. Problem now was that he had lost something that was a huge part of the definition of being human. Without the ability to feel physical contact he would only reminded of the fact that he was less human than he wanted to believe.

Determined to make him feel a part of this world, and a part of her life, she whispered into his ear. "Just because you can't feel me, doesn't mean I can't feel you."

He turned his head and brushed his nose up against hers by accident. Once again he felt no sensation, but by her reaction he could tell it hurt her. "Are you okay?" he asked as she rubbed her nose.

"I'm fine," she replied, smiling at him weakly.

"No you're not." He turned over with his back to her and looked at the door sadly. "If I cannot feel you then that must mean that I'm risking the chance of hurting you. I could never hurt you Lois, ever."

Lois reached out to touch his back, but he flinched and she retracted her hand quickly. "I'm sorry Clark. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. This is my problem and I'll have to learn how to live with it."

She wanted desperately to reach out and hug him, but as his shoulders sunk low into the bed she knew he wouldn't be able to feel her. The pain in his voice was evident, showing the true hatred he was feeling for himself at the moment. Clark was always one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, especially around those he felt close to. It would take some time getting used to, especially after the tight lipped friendship they had shared. They'd banter and play off each other, but there were never any sentimental moments like he had with Chloe or his mom.

She hated how angry it made her to see him in pain. His torment reflected itself onto her and ate away at her heart.

With a deep breath, she worked up the courage to touch him and slowly pulled his shoulder towards her. As she did so, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His eyes were wet with tears as he looked to be purposely avoiding her. "Smallville, look at me?"

He couldn't do it, the pain of not being able to feel her hand on his shoulder too much to take.

"I know it's scary and yes, it sucks, but don't shut yourself away. You've spent your whole life trapped inside your own misery. You have to understand that with me there is nothing to be afraid of. Sure, I can't promise that you won't hurt me, but I would gladly take that risk. Loving someone does not mean you push them away because you're scared of hurting them. It means that you talk to them and work out a way to deal with it. Shutting yourself away will only make you more miserable, Clark." 

Clark nodded as a tear fell down his cheek and onto the bed. "It's all I've ever known," he said weakly.

"I know, but it doesn't have to be all you will ever know. I'm here now and that means that you can share everything." She gently rolled up on top of him and rested her shin on his chest as she stared at him. "You're not alone anymore and you can stop hiding. Do you think I couldn't handle how you're feeling? I accept that you're an alien from another planet. Why should you be afraid to tell me how you feel?"

He stared at her, but couldn't respond, his mind at a loss for words.

Lois smiled wide and said. "I know your father taught you to be a man and conceal your feelings. Take it, that's how my father raised me too, but I understand that it only leads to misery. We can hide our true feelings from everyone else, but not having an outlet in each other only allows those pent up emotions to eat away at us." She was just as scared at opening up as he was and she wanted him to know that. "I was raised like a soldier, Smallville, but that doesn't mean I don't feel."

Clark tried to smile but failed horribly, instead closing his eyes and letting another tear drop down his cheek. "I just don't want to hurt you Lois. My whole life has been about not wanting to hurt others. I may have the strength to save lives, but I also posses the strength to take a life. I guess I'm afraid that one day I might get careless and do something I will regret for the rest of my life. It would haunt me forever, and if ever did something to hurt you, I could never live with myself." 

She rested her cheek down onto his shirt and spoke softly. "I promise you Clark, no matter what happens, I'll never stop caring. I will always be here when you need me. I can't begin to imagine what's in store for you, but I do know that I will always be by your side. You may put your effort into saving other peoples lives, but I will put all my effort into saving yours. Being a hero does not come without a price. There will be times where you'll be too exhausted to move and I'll be there. There will be times when all you want to is cry from the horrors you've seen, but I'll always be there. No matter what happens to you Clark, never forget that I'll always be right there beside you." She didn't know exactly where her words were coming from, but she figured it might have come from the one place Chloe had said was always the best; the heart.

He couldn't help but let her words soften the barrier around his heart. Each note out of her mouth was like a lyric of music through the radio, washing away his worries and trapping him a state of happiness. "I know, Lois. I just I wish I had your confidence." 

Turning her head to rest her chin on his chest as she looked at him again, she smiled. "Whenever you feel down, all you have to do is think about me."

Clark almost laughed, but only managed to close his eyes and smile. "Sounds like you have enough confidence for the both of us."

"You bet," she replied, nuzzling her ear into his chest. "Not that I'm cocky or anything."

"Yeah right!" he snorted.

"Hey!" she said loudly as she folded her arms on his chest and lifted her chin to stare at him. "I am not cocky."

He laughed again and gently brought his hands up and interlocked his fingers on her back. "You are too cocky, but I wouldn't have it any other way. And you damn well know that."

"Watch you mouth," she scolded playfully. She was about to stretch up and kiss him, but a knock at the door broke them both from their little world. "Yeah?" Lois asked gruffly as she leaned on Clark and looked towards the door.

Chloe opened the door just a little. "I was just wondering, do you- Oh." She closed the door as she saw the compromising position the two of them were in. "Sorry."

Lois rolled her eyes and dropped of Clark. She got off the bed lethargically and opened the door. "What is it Chloe?"

"We were just wondering if you guys are still planning to go to the convention with us?"

Lois looked to Clark and he nodded. "Sounds like it," she said as she turned back to her cousin. 

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, looking over to Clark. 

"I'm fine Chloe," he said as he got up off the bed and walked towards them. He knew that she asked the question only so that she could dig deeper into what he and Lois had been talking about. 

"Excuse me," he said as he opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Reaching the fridge he opened it and went for a soda. He wasn't particularly happy that Chloe was bothering him about how he felt. She would soon have to realize that she wasn't his go to person anymore. Lois was. As he gripped the can it crumpled in his fingers and the ginger ale went squirting left and right. 

Lois watched as Clark bent into the fridge. The next thing she saw caused her to worry. Instead of pulling something out, Clark's eyes went wide and his body rigid. "Smallville?" she asked softly as she walked into the kitchen. He lifted a crumpled soda out of the fridge and put it in the sink. The pain on his face was almost too much to take, but she found a towel and wiped the rest of the soda off his hand. "It's okay Clark, it was just a coincidence. Maybe the pop bottle was faulty."

"Don't humor me," he spat.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked as she wandered into the kitchen. Lois was finishing up with Clark's hand and he ripped the towel out of hers a second later.

Lois sighed heavily as Clark bent into the fridge and began to mop up the remaining liquid. "Clark's having trouble with his newfound strength."

"Newfound strength?"

Nodding, Lois leaned against the kitchen counter and sighed. "The only way to get Clark to come back to life was release his full potential. Now he can't control what he does. He can't feel me when I touch him, and because of that he doesn't know how gentle he has to be." 

Clark grunted as he shut the door and tossed the towel into the sink. "It's like growing up all over again."

"How do you mean?" Lois asked.

He sighed and turned the on the tap, rinsing his hands. "When I was younger I had to learn how to control my strength. My parents withheld me from all sporting events and functions until I was nearly five years old. They fought over whether or not I should be home schooled to. If it wasn't for my mom I'm sure I would have been." He realized he was straying from the original question. "It wasn't until I was eight or nine that I was able to control my strength. Before that I did what every normal kid did when raised with an obstacle. Only problem was that I could push mine over and other kids couldn't. You wouldn't believe how scared they both were that people would raise questions. I remember how hard it was to have to remind myself to be careful all the time. It's taken me over ten years to get comfortable with it, but now I'm right back to where I began."

He turned off the water and opened the fridge door again. Determined to get a drink, he gently reached in and picked up another can. He carefully lifted it out of the fridge and shut the door. As he was about to snap the tab, he looked at the two women in front of him. They looked not only curious, but as if they were treating him as a child. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Chloe asked. 

"Like I could kill you by simply opening this can!" When they flinched at his angry words, he sighed and set the can down without opening it. "When's the convention start?" he asked softly, dropping his tone of voice.

"In about three hours," Chloe answered.

He nodded and walked past them into the bedroom. He sped into a fresh pair of clothes and his trademark red jacket. None of his clothes fit well, they were either too tight or too short. He grumbled loudly as he wiggled his way out of his coat and threw it on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Lois asked as she watched him struggle with his clothes. Her heart broke as she could see his frustration coming to a head.

"Out!" he yelled as he opened and slammed it shut behind him.

Lois watched the door silently as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't begin to imagine how he was feeling, but to see him so upset had her stomach in knots. With a heavy heart, she walked back into the main room and plopped down onto the sofa. Chloe sat beside her as she leaned her head back in exasperation.

"He'll be fine Lois," Chloe said weakly as she rubbed her cousin's knee reassuringly.

"Don't lie to me. You and I both know he's not going to be fine. He's angry and upset."

Chloe retracted her hand form Lois's knee and smiled weakly. "All we can do is wait for him to come back."

"How do you even know he's coming back?"

"He wouldn't have asked what time the convention was at if he didn't plan on returning. No matter how angry or upset Clark may get, he wouldn't ruin your evening by not taking you to it."

Lois shook her head sadly. "I don't want to go anywhere when I know he's feeling like he is."

"I swear you two are so much alike that it's scary."

She smiled weakly and said, "Thank you, for whatever that means."

Jimmy suddenly appeared in the room from his own bedroom. "So?" he asked with a chipper tone. "What's happening?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled at the two of them. When they didn't respond, he looked around the room. "Where's C.K?


	27. Chapter 27

_**Yikes, don't know what the hell happened to the first time I posted this chapter. I certainly didn't do that on purpose. Yowza...** **I** **Apologize**_

* * *

Chapter 27 

Clark sat on the bench, his head in his hands as he groaned in displeasure. It was incredibly frustrating not being able to feel the touch of the person he loved, the woman who meant everything to him. Not only did he have to worry about hurting her, he had to be careful as to not slip up in public.

Looking to the small cabin where he had first met Candice, he continued to sulk, his eyes almost tearing as he shook his head again. There was nothing he could do but learn to cope with it. Somehow he knew that it wouldn't last forever, but the sick feeling in his stomach told him it would be a while before it righted itself. He sighed heavily and leaned back on the bench, the cast iron steel positioning him awkwardly.

It was near six, the convention starting in a few hours. He was curious as to why it wasn't a dinner gala, but it didn't seem quite as serious and pompous as Perry had seemed to let on. The sun was already on its way towards the western sunset, its brilliance still engulfing the ski hill as it was just above the mountains. With his newfound strength and the problems accompanying it, he soon began to covet the blanket of night. The idea of hiding his identity became more of a conscious concern. He hated to have to hide from who he was, especially since he had already embraced who he was. Things were more complicated than ever. It didn't help matters that Brainiac was on the loose again either.

He sat still for more than ten minutes as numerous people walked along the trail, only turning slightly to acknowledge his presence. They didn't seem overly concerned with him, but he knew that would one day change. In the future he knew a certain part of his life would become incredibly public, and it bothered him.

"Clark?"

He turned his head and saw J'onn walking out from the small forest and sit down beside him, his black leather coat done up snuggly. Clark merely nodded in acknowledgment and looked back to the snow in front of his feet.

"I sense there is something troubling you. I'm not surprised since Brainiac is loose here, but it's something else." He propped his right ankle up on his left knee. "Care to explain? I have knowledge of what your father did to you, is that what's bothering you?"

Clark sighed heavily and nodded. "I can't feel anything, J'onn. I can't feel it when someone hits me."

"That's likely a good thing. Pain in battle tends to become an obstacle. I'm sure there is a point where I could hit you and it would hurt, simply because I posses similar abilities, but humans are weak compared to what's out there in the Universe."

"That's not the problem," Clark replied with a heavy tone.

"Then what is?"

"I can't feel Lois. When she touched me it's as if she's not even there."

J'onn sighed softy and turned to his young friend. "All the time?"

Shaking his head, Clark replied. "No, it's like tap water. It goes off and on sporadically."

Reaching out with his left hand, J'onn touched the young man's shoulder. "Can you feel that?"

Clark simply shook his head as he looked at the hand on his shoulder.

"How about now?" J'onn squeezed his shoulder tightly. When Clark shook his head again, he dug his fingers in harder until he saw the young man gasp in pain and choke a little.

"I felt that," Clark exclaimed as shrugged out of the Martian's grasp and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's a matter of the mind Kal-El," he said. "You want to feel, but you are allowing your frustration cloud your concentration. I do not know a lot about Kryptonian physiology, but I can tell you that it isn't permanent."

"I figured as much, but it's just frustrating. I can handle the lack of pain, even relish it a little, but not being able to feel the woman I love, that's the worst pain in the world." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

J'onn dropped his foot back into the snow and stared at the cabin. "You can feel my grasp only because I have the enough power to break that lock in your mind. I wouldn't fathom what kind of complex puzzle it is, since your mind is very hard to maneuver through. The strength I need to communicate with you through your thoughts is very difficult. With humans it's simple, almost as easy as communicating with a horse, but with you it's much more difficult."

"Care to explain that a little further?" Clark asked as he stared at the log cabin with J'onn.

"I don't know what else I can really say other than that you have a mind that humans could only dream about. You possess the ability to store information on an almost Martian level. You may not have the abilities I have, but your brain goes far beyond the restraints that humans possess."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Very good, especially since it will become vitally important when you're training; your father has much to teach you."

Clark was getting frustrated as the minutes dragged on. "All this talk about my training and my destiny is starting to bug me. I accept that I have a purpose on this world, but I've been running from my destiny for so long and now that I have embraced it, Jor-El tells me I must wait. He tried everything to get me to accept who I was years ago, but now that I have, he wants me to wait."

Nodding, J'onn stood up and walked towards the cabin, his boots softly crunching the snow below his feet. "Patience my friend, he would only wait if that meant there was something important to take care of. And there is." He walked up to the small picnic table and fingered it with a frown. There was something lingering, something alien. "Kal-El?"

"What?" Clark asked as he stood up and wandered over to the picnic table.

"Put your hand on the top of the table."

Frowning, but doing as he was instructed, he put his hand on the table and looked over to J'onn. "What?"

"Can you feel that?"

"No," he responded, his frown deepening as his shorter friend leaned down onto the table with both palms.

"There is energy here."

Clark's eyes widened and he smiled a little. "This is where I met Candice."

"Who?"

"A person with abilities. I met her the first night I was here. She was infected by the meteors in Smallville."

J'onn took his hands off the picnic table and stuffed into his coat pockets. "What kind of abilities does she possess?"

He thought back and remembered. "She said she received superior strength from the moon."

"Hmm, that sounds plausible. What I'm feeling here is rather powerful, as if the being possessed something alien. It would make sense since the meteor rocks come from very far away." He grinned as he looked over to Clark. "Is she a nice woman?" He frowned as Clark suddenly went red in embarrassment. "Clark?"

"I kind of found her lying naked," he said softly, turning away and looking to the path as he put his hand in front of his mouth.

"Naked?" J'onn echoed with raised eyebrows. "That must have been an interesting first encounter."

"You have no idea," Clark replied as turned back around. Not liking where the conversation was heading, he changed it. "So, what exactly is Brainiac up to? I know he disguised himself as Milton Fine and tricked me into believing me he was Kryptonian the last time he was here."

J'onn nodded his head slowly and continued to look at the table. "Not only that, he engineered a drug to release Zod. I think you remember."

"How could I forget?" Clark sneered in disgust.

"You shouldn't. As far as making you believe he was Kryptonian, that's not entirely false.

"What?" Clark asked suddenly, turning around and staring at J'onn.

"It's true; Brainiac was a creation of your race. An artificial intelligence created simply to hold the information and database of Krypton. The problem with artificial intelligence is that when you create it there is always the possibility of it evolving. That's what happened. After it absorbed all the knowledge of Krypton, it became hungry for more."

Clark shook his head in wonder. "If it comes from Krypton, then why wasn't it destroyed when the planet was?"

"Brainiac is far beyond the intelligence of anything in the world and knew that Krypton was about to be destroyed. Being the selfish and maniacal being it is, it saved itself by leaving the planet before it imploded. Always hungry for more knowledge, it raided across the universe, destroying civilization after civilization to gain the knowledge it feeds on."

"How do we stop it?" He was more concerned about keeping people safe than hearing a history lesson.

J'onn walked around the young man and looked to the sky. "That's the number one question. Truthfully, I don't think he can be destroyed. It would explain a lot when it comes to you destroying Fine. Fine may have been vanquished, but that doesn't mean Brainiac was. A self replicating entity with a hunger for knowledge and no moral conscious is the ultimate foe. There is nothing beyond the realms of its sanity. It will do what it thinks is best gain what it wants."

"What does it want?"

"Everything, Kal-El."

Clark frowned. "What do you mean everything?"

"I can't really explain much better than that. Everything is the right word. It wants to know everything humans have to offer. It feeds on the knowledge of everything."

"So there is no way to stop it?"

"There is one way for sure, but that's the biggest problem. It is an extension of a compiled program. Once its program is complete, then so is it."

"But for that to happen he would have to have gained the knowledge from everything in the Universe." Clark's eyes went wide as he thought about it. "Nothing would be left."

J'onn nodded. "That's right. To truly vanquish Brainiac, it would have had to eaten everything this universe has to offer."

"The Universe is endless though."

"Exactly."

Clark knew what J'onn meant. Brainiac could never be destroyed, it would simply continue on its journey forever. "Why has does it have its sights set on earth?"

"It knows that there is a living survivor of the Kryptonian race. It means to use you to gain the knowledge of this planet. You are the only obstacle in its way. It houses everything you'd ever need to know about Krypton. It likely plans to ask for a trade."

"A trade?" Clark asked in wonder.

"It will likely offer you all you want to know about your home planet in return for everything this planet has to offer."

"If that happened, would he still remember everything about Krypton?"

"Of course, but that's not the point. The point is that you would have to give up the lives of billions to learn more about your home."

Clark's eyes went hard as he turned back around to J'onn. "I would never do that."

"I know you wouldn't Kal-El, but it will be a hard offer to refuse."

"I don't think so." He replied with a hard tone. The thought of sacrificing every human on earth, his best friends, and even Lois, would drive him to say no, no matter how enticing the knowledge of home would be.

"You'd be surprised what loneliness can drive a person to do. You can say that you would refuse now, but when the time comes, and trust me, it will come, it will be much harder than anything you've dealt with before." J'onn turned to face Clark and looked hard at him. "If I was this world's protector and Brainiac offered me the knowledge of whether or not there is another of my race out there in return for this world, I don't know if I could refuse."

Clark's mouth hung agape as J'onn turned back around. "But his answer could be no, and in the end he would gain everything just for a yes or no answer."

"That's why I say loneliness is a powerful thing, Kal-El. I have been alone for more years than I can count. Just the knowledge of whether or not there might be another of my race out there would be that enticing."

"But you really wouldn't accept his offer, would you? Clark asked in desperation. If J'onn didn't have the power to refuse Brainiac, how could he possibly have it.

J'onn smiled and turned around to look at Clark again. "Of course not, but that's only because I know what would become of the world should I make that trade. Without that knowledge I would likely let my need and hunger for that knowledge trick me into accepting its offer."

Clark shook his head and sat back down on the bench. "You make this sound as if this is worse than Zod being released."

"It's far beyond that. Zod wanted to create this world in his image, but Brainiac only brings destruction and death."

"This is really confusing," Clark replied as he sunk his head back into his hands.

"This is Brainiac." J'onn chuckled in paranoia and walked back towards the forest. "There is much I have to do before Brainiac makes itself known, so I must be leaving." He walked to the edge of the trees and looked back. "Kal-El?"

"Yeah?" Clark asked as he lifted is head.

"Have fun tonight."

Clark stared in shock as J'onn disappeared into the woods. "How?" he asked aloud. When he got no response, he simply stood up and walked away, not wanting to linger in the thoughts of what dangers lay ahead. Even if he couldn't feel anything, Lois was his first commitment and he wanted to make sure she had a pleasant time at the convention.

Knowing it was a suit and tie affair, he looked around to make sure no one was in view. With a sudden gust of wind he was off. He eyed his surrounding as they went flashing by.

He slid to a stop suddenly as he let out a large breath. It had taken only a fraction of a second to get to the downtown core. It surprised him immensely, having taken less time than it should have. With his heart racing a mile a minute, he slipped into an alley and leaned up against a brick wall of the building on the right. With his eyes looking up and down his arms in confusion, he sighed heavily. He must not have been granted only more strength, but more speed as well.

With the newfound excitement of going so fast, he wanted desperately to try his other abilities to see if they were enhanced as well. Only problem was the fact that he knew there was no way he could possibly control them if they were much what he expected them to be. Straightening his coat and letting himself calm down, he took a deep breath and walked back out onto the naked road. He was just a few hundred feet from the resort part of Aspen. Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as he thought. The exhilaration he received from traveling at such a speed was truly unbelievable. He felt as if he could run around the world in a matter of seconds.

He shook away those thoughts and maneuvered his way onto the bustling sidewalk and down the main strip. There were tourists left and right, none of them aware that he could disappear in a heartbeat. He always wondered if people could see him move was he was at full speed. Would people be suspect if he just suddenly disappeared? The ideas that came to him excited him even more. If he could move quicker than the blink of an eye, he might not have to worry about people seeing him run off at such a speed. Clearly the human race lacked the response time to come even close to recognize him on the run.

He thought of Bart suddenly, wondering if he was now as fast as his short friend. Clark quickly chastised himself for taking his abilities for granted and walked into a store. He needed new clothes, and especially a suit. His t-shirt clung ridiculously tight to his body, his newfound abs playing out an almost poetic scene in a mirror he quickly passed by. He stopped at another mirror and looked himself up and down. He hadn't taken the time to see how much bigger he had actually gotten, but now he could plainly see.

His shoulders were larger and wider, the shirt on his back almost ripping at the neck as he lifted them up and down. The arms of the shirt, once loose, were now stretched horribly, the threads struggling hard not to bust free. Physical appearance meant little to him, but he couldn't help but admire himself in the mirror. The definition on his forearms and his stomach was something new. He had been bulky, but now he was more defined and precise.

Shaking his head in wonder, he turned around and bumped into an attendant. "Oh, I'm sorry," he quickly stammered as he held the woman from falling down.

"My fault sir, I should have been standing further away." She straightened her long skirt and smiled up at the man in front of her. "Can I help you with anything?"

Clark nodded as he looked around the store. It was a men's fine clothing store, with suits lined up by the dozens. "I'm in need of a new suit." He smiled at the middle aged woman and she motioned for him to follow her.

As he did so, he couldn't help but notice how small his jeans suddenly felt. He peered down and almost tripped over his own feet as he quickly tried to pull his already taught t-shirt down over his crotch. The tight jeans certainly didn't leave anything to the imagination.

"What type of a suit are you looking for? We don't carry a whole lot in your size, but we have some."

"What?" Clark asked suddenly, his attention ripped from his furious grabbing at his shirt. "Oh, just a black one."

"Good, at least we have plenty of those. I'm glad you didn't want something luxurious or we'd have to order something."

"I'm need the suit for tonight, so."

"Well, then let's find you something quickly then." She began to hum softly as she fingered through a rack of black slacks. Lifting out a satisfactory looking pair, she held them in front of the young man's legs and nodded. "Here, these might work. They're the biggest pair we have so you better hope they fit."

Clark smiled weakly and took them. It took only a few minutes before she had a coat and shirt in his hands. He explained that he didn't need a tie or shoes as when she began rooting for them. With a nod she directed him to the changing rooms.

He quickly slipped on the pants and admired the relaxed fit. The waist was just a little baggy, but he could easily correct that with his belt. Jamming his hands into the pockets, he lifted the bottoms of the pants off the floor. They barely reached and once he was in his shoes they would be the perfect length. He found it odd that his life was always so complicated; yet finding a suit always seemed to go smoothly. Even back in high school it had been surprisingly easy. Shaking his head and smiling, he put on the white dress shirt and buttoned it up. He extended his arms and his shoulder sunk a little. The cuffs on the end were a little small, but he knew the next size up would be just right.

Shrugging out of the tight dress shirt, he put his t-shirt back on and slipped his legs back into his jeans. As in his nature, he folded the slacks properly and clipped them back into the hanger. He slung the small shirt on a hanger on the wall and put his boots back on. As he walked out of the change room with everything in order, even a new black suit coat, he handed them to the woman. "One size larger with the shirt and everything should be fine."

"Do you not want me to check it for you? You're supposed to put everything on and then I make sure it fits right."

Clark smiled and shook his head. "I know what fits." She glared at him with an almost motherly eye as he walked past her. He truly did know what fit him and he knew well enough that he didn't have a lot of time. Walking to the checkout counter and pulling out his wallet, he suddenly felt jealous of J'onns's shape-shifting ability. It sure as hell would be easier than buying clothes.

As the woman was about to grab his credit card from his fingers, he froze. He couldn't believe it; he was envying another Alien's abilities. J'onn was right; he had truly accepted who he was. In the past he lamented what abilities he possessed, but now, now he accepted them a second nature. Finally letting go of the card and allowing the woman to take it, he looked down at his arms and almost smiled. Life threw obstacles at him, such as his newfound strength, but in the end he knew he could deal with them. Lois was right yet again. He would adjust and deal with it accordingly. Sure, it meant having to be careful until he could harness it all, but in the end it would be okay.

"Sir?"

Clark snapped out of his little world, grabbed the card back and slipped it into his wallet. It was amazing how easily Lois could set him at ease. Just the memory of her was enough to lift his spirits. It felt as if anything she said could be coated in gold. Her words meant so much to him that he could remember everything she said.

As he took the large bag with the suit and the pants inside, he turned and went to walk to the door. He stopped though, his eyes staring blankly ahead. "Wow." He whispered.

"Sir?"

"What?" Clark asked as he turned to the woman.

"Is there something else I can help you with?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, everything's perfect." With wide eyes, he slung the bag over his right shoulder and walked towards the door. "Perfect?" he whispered to himself. How could anything be perfect when what J'onn described as one of the most dangerous beings in the universe was right on his doorstep? He knew the answer already though, and it was a humbling one.

Lois.

Still shaking his head like an idiot and feeling as if nothing in the world could deter his happy thoughts, he walked out into the sunlight and took a deep breath. He always knew that the sun fed him, but with strength he now possessed, he could feel his muscles almost pulsating beneath his skin. The feeling was incredible, a warmth enveloping him and soothing his body in bliss. He craned his neck and closed his eyes, but was knocked out of his train of thought as someone bumped into him.

He cleared his throat and looked around to see that no one had been watching him. Sucking in his cheeks, he began to walk down the busy sidewalk, looking for another store. This time he needed some casual to replace the clothes he was wearing. He couldn't help but feel a little ashamed at the way he was looking. Purposely holding the bag in front of him so as to not show off, he couldn't help but notice the amount of women walk by and take a second glance. His cheeks went a little red as he finally dipped into a store and sighed heavily. Lois would have gone wild if she saw people staring at him like that. No, he corrected himself. She would have made fun of him until he was redder than a tomato.

"Can I help you with something?"

Clark was snapped from his thoughts as a young woman stood by him with her hands clasped by her stomach. He gently nodded his head as she looked him up and down. It made him incredibly uncomfortable, but he fought past it. "I need some new jeans and a few shirts."

"You're telling me." The woman caught herself staring and looked back up to the young man, whose face was turning red. "My name's Alicia," she stuttered. "I can show you some things - I mean clothes - if you'd like?"

"Actually, I think I can manage," he replied with a guilty look. Her shoulders seemed to sink at his reply, but he quickly walked away in search for a pair of fitting jeans. God how he needed a new pair of jeans.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Clark opened the door and set his clothes on the bed. The room was empty, but he could hear voices in the other room. He turned back around and closed the door, his hand lingering on the door handle for a couple seconds.

He was wearing a new pair of light blue jeans and a larger red t-shirt, but still it did very little to ease the worries about his inability to feel the woman he loved. Kicking off his boots and dropping the card on the table by the bed, he lifted his bag up and hung it in the closet. Lois's clothes dominated the small dwelling, but he found a spot to hang it. As he turned back around, he heard the door to the main room open.

"Clark?" Lois asked worriedly as she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah?" he replied absently, lifting a few pairs of jeans out of another bag and putting them in the closet as well.

She knew better than to ask him how he was feeling, but there were other things she could ask. "Where did you go?"

Lifting out a few new shirts, he slipped them into closet and closed it. "I had to get some new clothes." He smiled weakly at her as she walked over with her arms crossed. She looked angry, but something in her eyes told him that apathy was not in her realm of possibilities.

"Is that all?" She stepped up to him and stared hard into his eyes. They were soft and round, but somewhere inside them a slow burning anger was stewing.

"I talked to John too."

She held her stance. "And?"

He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, almost mimicking her frigidness, but kept his shoulders relaxed. "I know that whatever is troubling me isn't permanent." When she continued to stare at him, he began to understand why she was being so cold.

"I'm sorry for leaving like I did."

Lois nodded. "I understand that sometimes you need to be alone with your thoughts Clark. I was just worried you might do something you'd regret. Chloe has told me you did some pretty stupid things when you were younger."

"That was a long time ago, and I regret every minute of it. I'm not the same person."

"I don't know, Clark, sometimes I see that fire in your eyes that scares me. Take it, I'm not easily frightened, but sometimes when you get heated you tend to impose yourself. I don't mind that you have a temper, but because you hold everything in so tightly, when you finally release your frustration you tend to act like a completely different person."

He nodded and turned away from her, ashamed at his behavior. Guilt began to settle in, guilt at not staying around to explain things. He should have talked it through with her, but instead he ran off. "What you saw isn't a tenth of the anger I sometimes feel. There are times that all I want to do is set everyone around me on fire."

Lois walked up beside him and placed a hand on his left forearm. His skin was warm, but she knew that inside he was cold. "What could make you so angry that you you'd want to harm people?"

He sighed and blinked slowly. "It's not that I want harm to come to others, but it's the enemies I face. Sometimes I just want them to suffer, to feel the excruciating pain that I feel. My whole life has been full of pain and I just feel like venting it on something."

Reaching around and standing back front of him, she could see the pain in his eyes, the twitching of his right nostril as he let go of some of that emotion. "There are different ways of releasing frustration, Smallville. One is to hit everything around you and cause incredible destruction. The second is to talk, to tell someone how upset and angry you feel. Venting verbally is almost as good as imposing yourself physically."

A sudden smile worked its way onto his lips as he stared down to her. He was still surprised at how tall she actually was. Compared to Chloe, Lois was almost to his nose, while her cousin was barely to his chin. He remembered a comment about not having to strain his back to kiss her and it brightened his mood just a little.

"What?" she asked with a dubious smirk.

"Nothing," he replied with his smile still intact.

"You're smiling. Something is obviously up." She crossed her arms again and tilted her head to the left. "How can you go from being angry one minute then cheerful the next? Only I'm allowed to do that." She smirked even wider.

His grin got even wider as he said, "I guess some of you is rubbing off."

"And that's a good thing?" she challenged with a curt laugh.

It was his turn to cross his arms as he replied. "You tell me."

Lois laughed and slapped his arm playfully. "I never said I wanted a mimic for a boyfriend, but I can put up with some small intricacies."

"Intricacies?" he asked with raised eyebrows. They were slipping back into their playful banter, and it was making him feel really good.

Rolling her eyes heavenward, she turned around and opened the closet. She slipped out the large bag hanging from railing and held it out to the side. "Looks like you bought yourself a new suit too."

"We do have a function to go to."

"When did you start talking like a diplomat?" She laughed and turned around, unzipping the bag.

"Well, my mother is a senator after all."

"Excuses, excuses," she teased, lifting the coat out and laying it on the bed. She did the same with the rest of the clothes and put her hands on her hips and looked down at them.

"Not bad, Smallville. They fit, right?"

"Of course," he replied with a gaff and a snort. "I just bought them."

"Well, you never know with that ever changing body of yours." She looked over at him and smirked wide, causing him to shake his head and chuckle. "Oh come on, you have to admit that you're body undergoes more transitions than a girl at puberty."

"Lois," Clark admonished with a sour tone.

"Lighten up, Smallville. I'm just playing."

"I know," he replied as he walked over and scooped up the slacks. "Now, I believe the convention starts in roughly half an hour. If you would please excuse me, I'd like some privacy to change."

"I don't think so; I need to change as well." Lois turned to him as he pouted. "That doesn't work on me, mister. I'm not some harlot with a soft spot for puppy eyes."

"Damn," he said softly as he sunk his shoulders and laughed. "And here I thought I had a simpleton for a girlfriend."

"Shut up," she replied with a soft punch to his shoulder. Walking around him, she slipped her shirt off and reached into the closet. When she turned back around with a long black dress in her hand, she looked at him and asked, "What do you think?"

Clark didn't really know what to say, his eyes firmly transfixed on her exposed bra.

Seeing him almost salivating, she rolled her eyes again and held the dress in front of her chest. "How about now?"

"What? Oh, it's good."

"Just good?" she teased.

"Great?"

"Just wait until you see me in it."

Clark unzipped his jeans and dropped them to the floor. "Then I'll be impressed?"

"You better be," Lois replied as she dropped her pants as well, and kicked them into the corner.

"And if I'm not?" he challenged with a cocked brow.

"Then you'll be going to the convention alone." She stared at him with a hard look and he gulped.

"Right." He went back to his changing and picked up his pants off the floor. Setting them on the bed beside the black coat, he grabbed the slacks and slipped them on quickly. "Don't you need to do your hair and all that sort of stuff?" he asked as he did up the button and zipper.

"My makeup only takes a few minutes and I'll just Chloe to brush my hair for a second. I thought you knew by now. I'm not a very materialistic woman." She slipped into the long black dress and struggled to get the zipper up all the way. "A hand here?"

"Sure." He gulped at the striking figure in front of him. Her rear end jutted out slightly as she presented her backside to him. He walked over, squeezed the small zipper and gently pulled up.

"What's wrong? You're hands are shaking." When he didn't respond, but only finished with the zipper, she turned around to look at him. His jaw was clenched, but his eyes didn't waver from her. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he stammered in response, trying desperately to hide his reddening cheeks by turning around a taking off his shirt.

"Oh, I see. You like how I look from behind do you?" She smiled devilishly as she saw his back go rigid and his hands stop moving. Staring at his muscled backside, she smiled even wider. "The feeling is more than mutual." She could have sworn she could see smoke coming of his neck from the incredible shade of red it was.

Clark fumbled for his dress shirt and slipped it on, doing up the buttons with shaky fingers.

"Always a prude," Lois said with a loud laugh, turning back to the closet and bending over. She rummaged for her shoes and pulled them out.

He wanted desperately to say something, but instead he turned around and caught a glimpse of her bent over. A groan escaped his throat as she stood back up and turned around.

"Staring again? I'm going to have to talk to your mother about this." She smirked and slipped the high heels on. They fit perfectly, the many plastic threads and loops providing a rare comfort for such a high pair of heels. That's why she bought them though, for the surprising comfort.

Clark fought his embarrassment and managed to squeak out and apology. "Sorry."

"Quit saying you're sorry. I'm not Lana; you won't get in trouble for staring at me when I'm not looking. Although, if you take that telescope back out and start stalking me, I'll have your eyes."

He wanted to laugh, but the striking image of her in the dress and her heels overtook any feeing of boisterousness. "You're right, Lois."

"Right about what?" she asked as she saw his eyes wandering up and down her. "Oh, this?" She rubbed her hands up and down the sides of the dress, the bottom going neatly to her ankles and showing off her black heels.

"Yeah, that!" He smiled wide and tucked his shirt in. The cut of her dress wasn't particularly low, but it showed her ample bosom. It was almost strapless, the spaghetti strings showing off her shoulders. "I don't get the zipper, what's it there for?"

Lois shrugged and tussled her hair a little. "Beats me, but it's there nonetheless."

"You look great." He did up the cuffs of his shirt and as she smiled back warmly.

"Thanks. Now, only if you could learn how to do up your own tie." She walked up to him as he draped the blue and red tie around the uplifted collar of his shirt.

He smiled weakly and said, "I don't what it is, but I can never get a hang of this." Giving up after a few tries, he looked up to see Lois reaching out, grabbing both ends and slowly doing it properly. "Thanks."

"No problem, but one of these days you'll have to learn. It's been what, three years since your high school graduation? It's times you learn. I wonder though, for the Boy Scout you are, you can't do up your own tie."

"What are you getting at?" he asked as she did the last loop and pushed it up snuggly to his neck.

"There's still a little boy trapped inside that big body of yours." She smiled a patted the tie on his chest as she nodded her head pleasingly at a job well done. When he continued to frown at her, she gave him a sloppy smirk and grabbed his tie.

Clark's eyes went wide when she pulled him down into a kiss. His eyes suddenly closed as he felt the press of her tender lips to his, her perfume, not before noticeable, filling his nostrils and captivating him. He moaned softly as she strengthened the embrace, but pulled away before he could push at her lips with his tongue.

Opening her eyes and staring at him longingly, she straightened out his tie and patted it on his chest again. "Put your coat on and let me get a look at you." He didn't seem to hear her, but after a few seconds, and after the look of ecstasy on his face disappeared, he did as she said.

His mind still foggy from the smell of her and the heat still present on his lips, he managed to slip the large overcoat on and turn towards her. He pulled on the sleeves just a little and then extended his arms outwards. "So?" he asked, lifting his eyes from his coat and to her. She seemed to be in thought and he frowned suddenly. "What?"

"I don't know." She tapped her lips with her right index finger. Her tapping stopped and her eyes lit up. She reached out and undid the buttons on the coat. "There," she said triumphantly, as if she had just created a magnificent work of art.

"Are you sure? I like it with the buttons done up."

"Really?" When he nodded, she bit her bottom lip and did up only the top button. She pulled back and got a good look at him. "I guess that'll do."

"Not a bad compromise I'd say."

"Now, how about that hair, we need to do something about it." She reached up to touch it.

Clark took a step back and put his hands up in front of himself defensively. "There's nothing wrong with my hair."

"Of course not, I like it shaggy, but it's a little uneven." She pushed his hands out of the way and ran her fingers through it until it was to her specifications. "There."

"You're like my mother, always fretting over what I look like."

Lois rested her hands on her hips and stared at him with a disappointed look. "Sometimes the dense ones don't really know how to present themselves. Your mother only does it because she loves you."

"Wait, I'm not dense," he argued.

"Okay," she bent, "maybe just a little slow sometimes, but I love you and I want to make sure you look respectable."

"It doesn't matter. With you by my side I'm pretty sure no one's eyes will be on me." He smiled when her expression softened and her smirk made another appearance.

His eyes suddenly went wide. "Are you blushing?" he asked, surprise clearly evident within his voice.

Lois turned away and retorted. "No."

"Liar," Clark teased as he reached out and touched her arm. He spun her towards him and placed one his right palm on her left cheek. "Yes you are, and you don't need to be embarrassed. You look even more beautiful."

"Shut up," she replied softly, her cheeks going even redder as she removed his hand from her face. "I'm a Lane, I don't get embarrassed."

Clark knew she was putting on a mask of ignorance, but she was failing miserably. "Right! And I don't brood." He smiled as the corners of her lips tugged upwards slightly at his sarcastic remark.

Playing with his large fingers in her hands, she lifted them up to her mouth and kissed the tip of his index digit.

"What are you doing?" he asked as his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't feel it, but the action was still visually erotic.

"I just wanted to see if your fingertips coated in sugar." She smirked wildly and slapped the back of his hand as he laughed. "Lucy would laugh at me if she knew I was this soft."

"You're admitting that you're soft?" he challenged with a funny expression.

"Only around you." She dropped his hand from hers and pointed a finger at him. "But if you go and tell anyone, I'll-,"

"Yeah, yeah." Clark interrupted her. "You'll do something to me that I won't find enjoyable. You're getting predictable you know that?" When a growl began to emanate from the back of her throat, he bent down and kissed her suddenly.

He pulled back and smiled. "And please don't change."

Punching Clark in the shoulder with determined force, but not enough to hurt herself, she laughed. "Stop being such a sap. If your goal is to make me blubber from happiness, it's not going to work."

Clark laughed as she spun away from him and walked into the bathroom, but not before turning to him and smiling seductively. His stomach tightened at the sight, his eyes lingering on the door as it closed soundly. He was helpless and he knew it. She had him so tightly wrapped around her fingers that she could make him do anything.

Shaking his head and almost laughing, he folded down his collar and did the last button up. He tightened the tie right and walked out of the room, only to find Chloe and Jimmy already pepped to the nine and ready to go.

"Clark," Chloe said as she rummaged through her purse on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah?" he responded as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets.

Looking up and smiling, she nodded. "I thought you had gone out for a new suit. You look handsome."

He shrugged. "I try my best."

Chloe was wearing a very stylish dark blue dress with a small black coat that went only to her midriff and didn't close. The dress only went to her knees, showing off her calves and dark heels. Jimmy was dressed almost as similar and Clark was, except he wore a bowtie.

"I like your choice in tie. It suits you," Clark commented with a nod to he photographer.

Jimmy adjusted the tie and grinned smugly. "Chloe bought if for me a while ago. She said I'd look good in it."

"And you do," Lois said as she poked her head out of the bedroom door. "Chloe, could you give me a hand?"

"Oh, sure thing, Lois," the blond woman replied as she scooped up her purse and headed to the bedroom.

Clark watched as the doors closed, but not before Lois smiled at him again and wiggled her eyebrows. His heart was melting again, all his worries and pain disappearing instantly. It was an incredible feeling that he had rarely ever experienced.

"Lucky, aren't we?"

"What?" Clark asked loudly as he snapped out of his pleasant thoughts and looked to Jimmy.

"I said we're lucky." His eyes drifted to the bedroom.

"That we are," Clark replied with a smile as his eyes followed the same path to the doors.

"Hey, C.K. Can I ask you something?"

Turning around, Clark leaned on the counter and nodded. "Sure."

Jimmy shifted his weight in the stool he was sitting on and rubbed his neck. "Do you think Chloe would make a good roommate?"

Frowning, Clark raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we sort of decided that we are going to move in together once we get back."

"Wow," Clark whispered softly. "I guess a congratulation is in order then." When Jimmy nodded, he frowned. "What is it?" There seemed to be something bugging the man.

"If Chloe is going to move to Metropolis to live with me, then that means Lois will have the apartment at the Talon all to herself…"

"And you're worried Lois would get lonely?" he finished for the young man.

"Exactly."

-

"So," Chloe said as she bent over and applied a light coat of blush onto Lois's cheeks as her cousin sat on the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"What did you and Clark talk about when he came back?" She didn't want to pester, but she and Lois were pretty close.

Lois shrugged as Chloe continued with the makeup. "He said he was sorry for darting off."

"And?"

"He spoke with John. I guess that Martian has a way of getting through to him."

Chloe nodded as she slipped the brush into the little box on the bed and pulled out a tiny round bottle and looked at Lois with a skeptical eye. "Glitter?"

Staring at her cousin with a death like glare, Lois said, "I'm not a whore."

"Hey, that's not nice. I'm not a whore." She smiled ruefully as she put the small container away.

"The only time I've see you wear glitter was when we were possessed by those slutty witches from the dark times."

"Don't remind me," Chloe replied as she handed Lois a bottle of clear lip gloss.

"I'm sure you have a million stories that you can tell Jimmy now. Ever since he found out the truth about Smallville, there are a million things you'll have to tell him." When her smaller cousin nodded, she continued. "It's not like he can't handle it. He always accepted the fact that there was something strange about the town."

"Did you always find it different?" Chloe asked.

Lois shrugged and put on a thin coat of lip gloss, just enough make her lips shine a little. "I guess I always had my suspicions that the town was a little different. You had always told me so, but until I saw it first hand I was skeptical."

"What about Clark, how long did it take before you realized he wasn't exactly like everyone else?"

"Honestly?"

"What, you've been lying to me all these years?" Chloe mocked. When her cousin looked at her like she was stupid, she nodded. "Yes, honestly."

Lois thought for a second as her cousin applied a faint color to her eyes. "I knew the first day I met him that he wasn't like everyone else. It wasn't because I found him lying naked in a cornfield, but it was the way he approached me at your headstone."

"Elaborate," Chloe said as she continued her work.

"Like I said, we were at your grave and I was pretty broken up. I almost cried."

"Liar, you cried."

"Okay, maybe just a little, but Smallville suddenly jumped me from behind. I wasn't particularly happy that he interrupted me. So, being me, I put up that classic wall around my heart and stiffened up like a prickly cat. I wasn't sure how much he remembered about the rest of what happened, but he said he did. Next thing I know he's planning on helping me find out who killed you."

"That's Clark."

"Of course it is, but I didn't know that at the time. We're family, and granted that there comes a certain need to know what happened to you, but you know me as well as anyone. Once I'm interested in something, I go all out until I know everything about it." When her cousin nodded rhythmically, she continued. "Well, I was certainly surprised that Smallville wanted to help. I told him I'd do it by myself, but he wouldn't give up. There was something in his eyes, something strange, as if he could read me like a book one second and then say something that bit into the core of me the next."

"What do you mean?"

Lois shrugged again and stood up as her cousin finished. "It's hard to explain, but when he talked about me to my face, it was if he was reading my mind. Sure, we confused the hell out of each other all the time, but there were moments where I think we both understood one another more than we liked to admit. It was strangely instantaneous, but then again after what we went through I'm sure there's a reason for it."

"So, you were saying?" Chloe asked as she handed her hair brush over.

"Yeah, I was saying. Smallville was pretty determined to help and I really couldn't just shrug him off. As much as I wanted to, simply because he unnerved me and I am incredibly independent, I just couldn't ignore him. Right then I knew he wasn't like most men, but that's not unusual. Everyone is unique in one way or another."

"Then what was it that made you stop and think that there was something more to him?" She hastily grabbed the brush from Lois's fingers and finished her hair for her.

Ignoring her cousin's snatching, she said. "When I went to leave and he told me you were alive. I turned around, thinking he might have lost his mind, but the look in his eyes told me something else. He looked so sure of himself, as if there was no argument. At that moment I knew there was something about him, a determined part of him that wouldn't give up. I guess that was the first moment I really saw the true person he really is."

"It frightened you didn't it?" Chloe asked as walked away and tossed the brush onto the counter in the bathroom.

"I was as scared as hell. Don't ever tell him this, but for those first few days I was incredibly nervous around him."

Chloe's eyebrows went skywards. "Clark said you were at your prickly and bold self."

"Of course I was, but I had my protective barrier up in full force. I didn't want to show any weakness; especially to a man who could give back almost as good as I gave."

"You couldn't deny his heart was made of pure gold though?"

Snorting a laugh, Lois went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with the way she looked, she turned off the light and walked back into the bedroom. "That scared me even more to tell you the truth. No matter how much we pushed each other and bickered, there was always a softness in his eyes that I couldn't place. At first I thought it was pity, pity of me losing you, but it wasn't so."

"It's Clark; he was sharing in your pain. All you had to do was open up and he would have made it all better." She smiled wide as Lois slugged her. "Hey!"

"You know better than that. I don't open up to anyone, save maybe you or Lucy. There was no way I was going to open up to him at that point."

"But you can't say you didn't think about it."

Lois cringed as her cousin caught her. She pointed a finger at her and waggled it. "Okay, you've got me there. There were a few moments when I considered opening up to him."

"Even though you have tougher skin than anyone else I know? I'm surprised."

"Surprised, really? Because after having gotten to know him I realized that it's not that far fetched. There was something about him as I said before. I can't begin to tell you how scared I was of that too. No man had ever made me want to open up. And he hadn't even asked me to."

"You've always been comfortable around each other; I think that stems from it."

"Probably," Lois replied, patting her hair for the last time. "Either way, it's the past."

"But not a past you can soon forget?"

"Exactly," she said as she smiled, opening the door and walking out. Two men dressed to the nine almost dropped there jaws to the floor as she entered the kitchen. "What?" she asked with a sheepish smirk as she lifted her purse onto her shoulder.

Clark stuttered. "I-I-you-you look-uh-beautiful."

"Thanks Smallville. Now, if you could pick your chin up off the floor, I'd like to get going."

As she smirked at him wildly, he nodded like an idiot. "Yes, ma'am."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

He led them into the large hall, Lois's arm firmly interlocked with his as both Chloe and Jimmy followed behind. There was something unsettling about entering a room filled with so many influential people. Clark stopped and took a look at his surroundings.

The room was filled with numerous people, some he recognized from all sorts of media, but there was only one looking towards him. It was Perry, who was waving him over. Clark nodded and whispered to Lois, who smiled and followed after him.

Lois looked stunning in her black dress, her hair hanging loosely down her back and her make-up on just perfect. There was a sense of pride that accompanied escorting such a beautiful woman, but deep down it was much more than that.

As they finally reached Perry, who was talking to another man roughly his age, Clark smiled. "Perry," he said softly.

"Ah, Clark, Lois, I'd like you to meet a friends of mine. This is Jim Alcot, a freelance reporter from California." 

Both Clark and Lois exchanged handshakes with the middle aged slender man.

"Nice meeting the two of you, but if you'll please excuse me, the convention is about to start and I have a presentation to present." He smiled at all three of them and stepped up onto the small podium.

"Jim and I used to work at the Planet together back in the day," Perry said as he began to walk away from the front, guiding both Lois and Clark to a table. "I managed to get you both a seat at my table. Lois, from what I know and what your cousin has told me, you work for the Inquisitor?" 

"I do," she replied with a smug smile.

"Something tells me you're not too fond of the job?"

"No, no," Lois hastily replied.

Perry pulled a chair out for her and said, "Don't worry, we all have to start somewhere. There's no shame about working and doing what you love. Sure, it's a tabloid newspaper with outrageous stories, but even I have had my experiences with the tabloids."

"You?" Lois asked in surprise as Perry sat down beside Clark, who was smiling ruefully.

"Yes, even me. Why else do you think I've met your strapping young boyfriend Clark here?" He slapped the young on the shoulder and grinned at Lois. "My editor thought there was something fishy about Smallville, and she thought it'd cook up some strange stories." 

Lois peered at Clark who gave her the shyest yet most innocent look she had ever seen. Perry didn't know the half of it. "Did you get anything good?" she asked a second later.

Shaking his head and taking a sip from his glass of water, Perry let out a small sigh of appreciation. "Nope, but like I said before, I wasn't particularly sober at the time." He grinned wildly and looked to Clark. "Isn't that right?"

Clark, a little uncomfortable with Perry's up front behavior, tried his best at infusing humor. "That's putting it mildly."

Perry let out a loud laugh and nodded. "That it is. I was stinking drunk the whole time and I swear I saw some of the strangest things in my life."

"I'm glad you're doing better," Lois said quickly, seeing that Clark wasn't very happy with the way the conversation was going.

"Thank you," Perry replied at he pointed his glass at her.

Clark sighed heavily as the man they had met earlier began to quiet down the chatter and begin his presentation. Alcot welcomed everyone and said a few thank you's before he tore into an interesting presentation about the lack of newspaper reporting and the effects that television has on youth looking to get into journalism.

It wasn't more than five minutes into the presentation before he was looking around to see where Chloe and Jimmy were. After a few seconds, he found them sitting only a few tables behind. They were by themselves, a little sign signifying what paper they were from. They smiled at him and he nodded back.

"Something wrong Smallville?" Lois asked, leaning in and whispering to him.

"No, I was just curious as to where Jimmy and Chloe were sitting."

"Oh. Where are they?" She turned her head slightly to look.

"Just a few tables behind us."

She spotted them and smiled. Turning around, she gently took Clark's hand in her underneath the table. There was no reaction on his part though. She concluded that he couldn't feel her, and her mood suddenly darkened. She wondered how much effort he had to put in to not crush the hand of the man who was on stage talking.

As the voice at the front continued to drone on, she found herself not paying attention. After a few minutes she felt Clark's hand tighten around hers and she looked over. He was looking right at her, smiling warmly.

"It takes a while," he commented as he squeezed her hand again. He had to be careful not to squeeze too hard, but she would definitely tell him if he had. As soon as he had turned his head back to the stage in front of him, he could feel a soft buzzing inside his head.

_"Kale-El?"_

Clark's eyes went hard s he heard J'onn speak to him. Having a voice inside his head was not only annoying, but very alien. _"What?"_ he asked back, making sure to use the link.

_"I need to speak to you."_

"I'm busy J'onn."

"It's very important, I must speak with you face to face, right now." 

The urgency in his voice was evident. Clark shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. _"Can you wait a few minutes?"_

"Yes, but only a few. Once you get the chance to leave, get to me quickly." 

"Where are you, are you in trouble?"

"I am in your hotel suite, and no, I'm not in trouble, at least not yet." 

"What? Not yet? What you do you mean not yet?"

"Just get here as soon as you can, Kal-el."

The link broke and Clark stayed completely rigid, his eyes still firmly locked to the figure at the front.

"Smallville?" Lois asked as she leaned over and whispered to him again. "What's wrong? You're crushing my hand over here."

"Sorry," he replied, lessening his grip and removing his hand from hers.

Rubbing her aching hand with her other, she didn't move from his ear. "What it is it?"

Clark looked left and right and made sure no one was looking at them. "John needs me."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"I'm coming with you," she said softly.

He almost laughed, but he shook his head as the people in the room began to clap, the presentation apparently over. "No, I don't know how long I'll be. I don't want Perry getting suspicious either. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her quickly before she could respond and stood up. "Excuse me Perry, I have to-."

"The restroom? Right, Son, hurry back." The young man nodded and darted off rather quickly. He smiled and looked to Lois. "Must have had something bad for lunch?" He winked as he could have sworn she rolled her eyes.

Clark darted out of the large room and looked left and right. When there was no one in sight, he sped up the stairs and to the door of his room. Slipping the card into the lock, he opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. "J'onn?"

"In here," the Martian responded from the main room.

Frowning, Clark slipped his coat off and threw it on the bed as he walked into the main room. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Candice was sitting in a chair, her legs and hands tied up and her chin sunk to her chest. She was bloody, her hair matted in red as she was unresponsive. "What the…"

"I'm assuming this is Candice?" J'onn asked as he leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed. He wasn't sporting his coat anymore; instead he wore a thick, black cotton shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Clark quickly darted over and lifted her chin. He withdrew his fingers suddenly and took a staggering step back. "She's…"

"Dead?" J'onn finished for him as he walked over to the body and stood facing it. "When I found her she certainly wasn't."

"You mean you killed her?" Clark asked in shock, staring over at his friend.

With his arms still crossed and his eyes on the dead woman in front of him, he shook his head. "No, I didn't kill her."

"Then what happened?" he asked hastily, the sight of seeing Candice dead almost causing him to vomit.

J'onn walked over beside the chair and turned to face the young man. "When I spoke to you at that cabin, I told you I found an alien presence. You said it was this woman Candice."

"And?" Clark asked as sorrow set in, his voice dry and hoarse. Candice was a good woman, maybe a little brash and provocative, but she didn't deserve to die.

"I followed the trail and found her lying in the snow at the top of the mountain. She wasn't moving so instantly I figured something was wrong. I remember you told me something about the moon and her strength, and then I thought she was just bathing in the early moonlight. As I got closer I noticed that her eyes were open. Something felt odd as I got closer, and when I bent over her to get a better look, she hit me." J'onn rubbed his left cheek

"She hit you?" Clark asked with wide eyes.

"You told me she possessed great strength, and maybe it also had to do with being surprised, but she launched me all the way across mountain and over the edge." He shook his head as he crouched down and looked at her again. "I'm no slouch Kal-El; she was beyond anything any meteor infected."

"What are you getting at?" Clark asked as he paced back and forth. He went to rub the nervous sweat off his brow with his arm, but thought better of it and rolled up his sleeves to make sure he didn't ruin them by accident. The sight of her dead body was still unsettling, but there seemed as if something else was at play.

J'onn walked over and grabbed a chair from the dining table, setting it right in front of Candice's limp body. He reversed it and straddled the chair, staring intently at the still form. "Brainiac."

"What about Brainiac?" Clark asked, his attention suddenly riveted.

"I fought her Kal-El, I fought her with all I had. I'm never met anyone who could come that close to my own power, but she did."

J'onn seemed somewhat fascinated with the dead woman in front of him. Clark didn't really understand, but his alien friend wasn't exactly human. "What does Brainiac have to do with of any of this?"

Still staring at the dead girl, J'onn replied. "I tried to get her to talk, but she said absolutely nothing. I had to reveal my true self to match her strength, and when I tried to communicate telepathically, there was a barrier."

"A barrier?" Clark asked, puzzled.

"That's what first triggered me to think that something else was a play. Brainiac has the ability to block the mind from me. That I have no doubt, but I still had a million things running through my mind at the time." When Clark didn't say anything, he continued.

"I had to push away those questions though; I had to worry about not getting myself killed. It didn't take long before I overpowered her though. No matter how strong she was, she didn't possess anything else. With the little time I had, I managed to turn myself invisible and allow her to pass through me. When she turned around, I grabbed her head in my hands and knocked her out."

Clark shook his head in confusion. "If you said Brainiac was blocking her mind, how did you knock her out?"

"The old fashioned way actually. I applied enough pressure to her temples and she crumbled in my hands. She may have been strong, but she's not bulletproof like you are. Again I tried to get inside her head, but the blockade was still there. That confirmed that there was an outside agent controlling her. When someone is unconscious, I can read the lingering thoughts, but I was still blocked."

Stopping his pacing and leaning up against the counter, Clark put two fingers to his forehead. "Brainiac controlling her wouldn't be much of a stretch. He did it before with Fine."

"No, this was different. Brainiac was Fine. He created Milton Fine to use. Here he simply inhabited another being."

"How?"

J'onn shrugged as he continued to stare at the woman. "I haven't a clue, but he was in there."

Clark rested his two hands on the counter behind him. "What else happened?"

"When she was unconscious, I brought her here and tied her up. She would awake eventually, but I couldn't be quite sure when. It wasn't a few seconds after I had her tied up that she woke up."

"Weren't you afraid she would break out of the chair?"

Shaking his head, J'onn said, "No. She may have been strong, but what I did to her left her groggy and disoriented. When her eyes opened and looked at me, they hinted at nothing alien. Then she spoke, but I'm not stupid, I knew full well it was likely a trick."

"Was it?" Clark asked.

"Indeed it was. She tried to break free a second later when I did nothing, but she was weak. I had tied the ropes around her wrists and ankles tightly. There was no way she was getting out. The tensile strength of fine rope is quite remarkable I must say."

"J'onn," Clark said with a low voice. 

"Right. Well, as I was saying, I looked her right in the eye and asked her what her name was. When she gave me no answer, I smiled and told her there were other ways of getting it. I'm not one to torture or manipulate people, but I knew there was some of the woman in there somewhere. Brainiac had full control of her, but she was alive still. I knew I couldn't hit it out of her."

"Hit it out of her? You're saying that you would honestly do such a despicable thing?"

"If it was a last resort? Maybe. I've never done it before, but this is Brainiac we're talking about." 

"She was a living person, you can't just go and hit her!" 

"Exactly Kal-El, and that's why I didn't. If I knew for certain that the woman inside her was dead, I would have done whatever I wished. Brainiac is a computer program, not an organic specimen."

"How would it help to beat a dead body?" Clark asked with a disgusted tone.

"It doesn't matter, but what I'm saying is that I was lucky that there was some of her left inside. I tried over and over and I eventually broke down the barrier around her mind. As I had attempted to do so, I could here an alien voice in the background. It was taunting me, telling me that it would all be in futility because in the end Earth would be his." 

Clark almost snorted. "That sounds like the Brainiac you speak of."

"I know," J'onn replied as he got up off the chair and walked behind the body and looked back to Clark. "Even though he was controlling her body and her mind, with her body in such a condition, he couldn't use her as easily. After I tore down the barrier, he disappeared instantly, gone from her like a bag caught in an updraft."

"Did he take Candice with her?" Clark asked as he sat down on the chair and straddled the back with his legs spread out. He stared at the blood matted hair on her head and closed his eyes. Death was never easy, and especially when it affected someone he knew. He had accepted that with the dangerous life he sometimes led, that people were going to get hurt, but death was still foreign and hard to deal with.

J'onn's voice made him reopen his eyes though.

"I think she was pretty much dead when he took her. But as she died in front of me, I managed to access her mind. She told me what happened."

"She remembered? I find that surprising."

"Me too, but then again this is Brainiac." When Clark said nothing, he continued. "She told me that she had been walking back to her hotel room and when she slipped her card into the electronic lock, something pricked her finger. Then the next she knew, she was fighting me on the mountain."

Clark hung set his hand on his forearms that were resting on the back of the chair. "I couldn't begin to imagine what it must have been like to be possessed and not have the ability to control your own body."

"It's cruel, Kal-El, and it was not what she deserved."

He nodded and looked up sadly. "Did she suffer?" When J'onn looked away, his head sunk back into his arms. "I should have protected her."

"It was not your fault, even you know that. You are just upset because she's dead. It's what makes you more human than anyone else I know, Kal-El. When a good person is harmed, you feel their pain." 

"It sucks," Clark commented softly.

"Of course it does, but if anyone has the strength to live with it, you do. We will stop him Kal-El, we will."

"Why her though," he asked as he looked at Candice and a tear fell down his cheek. "Why her?"

"Simple, it wanted to get to you. You are its main objective."

"Then everyone else is in danger. Jimmy, Chloe, and most of all, Lois, they could all be next?"

J'onn tapped his chin and nodded. "Theoretically yes, but this young woman did show me some other things that make me believe that what Brainiac did to her is much harder than we think. Somehow I think that it has been cooking up this small plan for a while now. You were likely supposed to find Candice, but I did instead. We have thwarted its first attempt to get to you. Yes, a life was the price we had to pay and I'm sorry."

"That doesn't make it any better. She died because of me!" Clark shouted as he stood up and stomped on the chair, wood flying left and right as it was easily demolished.

"Calm down Kal-El."

"How the hell can I? If this is the outcome of all the ones I care about, why don't I just give myself up?" His anger reared its ugly head. "I could never let any harm come to the ones I love."

"I know, but think of what you're saying. If you were to give yourself up, then what would happen to this world? Even if Brainiac promised to not harm the ones you care about, does that mean it was worth the destruction of everything else?"

Clark was about to yell back, but his eyes widened suddenly and his head fell to his chest. "No."

"Right, and I know that Kal-El, and you know that too. Death in itself is painful, but it being on your hands is even worse. She died because she knew you, that is the truth, but what I know that you don't is that she was targeted because of her affiliation with your home planet."

"What?" Clark asked, his head snapping up suddenly as his tears dried up.

"Before she died, she told me that Brainiac had been able to get into her because she had been affected by the meteor rocks. Remember, Brainiac is from Krypton, so it's not much of a stretch to believe that he has an easier affiliation with beings that are somehow affected by its home planet."

"So what you're saying is that it might not be able to take over a normal person?"

"I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is that it would likely be much more difficult. I can't say so for certain, but that's what I got from this young woman just before she died."

Clark began to pace again as his mind ran a mile a minute. "Why is it here, how did it know I would come here?"

"That my young friend I don't know the answer to. Trust me, I asked her this but she had no knowledge of it. She may have shared some of what Brainiac was when it took her, but she didn't know a lot."

Nodding sadly, Clark stopped pacing and stood looking at Candice. "Was there anything else she knew, or said?"

"Just one other thing," J'onn said softly.

"What?"

"She said she was sorry that she couldn't be a strong as you."

Clark placed his hand on the counter and hung his head. He lifted his eyes, tearing and red. "Why J'onn, why is all this happening?" 

"Like I told you before, I don't know."

"That's not very helpful."

J'onn nodded in understanding and looked down at the body that was still tied up to the chair. "We need to find a place to put her."

"What?" Clark asked as his head shot up.

"I believe it is your custom to bury the dead, am I right?"

"Yeah?" he replied with a wary look. "What are you getting at?"

"She should be laid to rest."

Clark shook his head sadly and breathed heavily. "It's not that simple. Her friends, her family, they are all going to want to know what happened. It's not as cut and dry as simply placing her in the ground."

J'onn nodded yet again and pursed his lips. "I will take care of it."

"How?" 

"I will disguise myself and say that I found her in the avalanche."

"But her friends will have seen her since then."

He rubbed his chin and looked to Clark. "Then I will simply find her friends and wipe out their memory from after the avalanche."

"You can do that?"

"I can do a lot of things."

"But wiping out the memory of others isn't right." Clark stood straight and walked to J'onn and the still slumped over Candice.

"I know, but we may have no other choice."

"Someone once told me that there is always a choice," Clark snapped back.

"Yes, but I choose to ignore that there is another way, simply because I know the difficulty that lies on that path. I will do what must be done so that the safety of you, me, and everyone else, is kept."

"But their memory? You can't be serious?"

"I am. I believe this is the only choice." He could hear the young man grumble deeply beside him, and he simply put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard, but sometimes hard decisions have to be made. You are still young and you don't fully understand, and that hurts, but once you graduate from your training, you will understand."

"I don't want to understand," Clark replied as he put his hands in his pockets.

J'onn nodded and squeezed the young mans shoulder.

Clark was about to speak, but something caught his ear.

"Smallville?"

His eyes went wide as he turned his head and watched Lois walk out of the bedroom and stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide and her hand went to her mouth. "Lois?" he asked with a worried tone.

"Dear god," she whispered as she took a few wary steps forward and close the distance between herself and Candice. "Is she…"

"Dead?" Clark asked, finishing her sentence for her. When she looked up at him with wide eyes, he nodded.

"What happened?" She walked over and stood close to Clark, needing to feel his warmth after seeing such a cold sight.

J'onn answered her.

"The last escapee from the Phantom Zone took control of her."

"Is it dead now too?" She asked.

"No," Clark answered. 

"Then where is it?"

J'onn looked at Clark and the young man smiled weakly. "We do not know Miss Lane, it is around though."

"What do you mean around?" She asked, her voice hardening and her reporter side coming out in full force. 

"We don't know where it is, Lois. This is not something tangible or organic we're dealing with. We don't know how to destroy this thing."

She turned to Clark, "Destroy? What do you mean destroy? I would never have thought you'd be willing to kill something."

"It's not human, it's not organic," J'onn said. "It is nothing of this world and it means destruction to everything living here. If we do not do away with it, then everything is lost."

"But killing it?" She asked as her eyes drifted back to Candice. "Do you have to?"

J'onn nodded yet again and said. "It's not technically killing it; it's doing away with it. It doesn't have a life force, it is an entity created by Kal-El's race years ago. It is an intelligent computer program that stores the knowledge of everything it finds."

"Then what does it want with Clark?"

"It plans to offer a trade."

"A trade for what?" Lois crossed her arms as she stared at the alien. She didn't know a whole lot about him, so she was genuinely curious.

"It wants to offer him all the knowledge about Krypton in exchange for this world."

"So it wants to rule Earth?"

"No," J'onn replied as he shook his head. "It wants all the knowledge from this earth and then it will destroy it."

"Why would it do that? That makes no sense."

Clark touched her shoulder. "It's a computer program Lois, it has no real conscious, only a set of parameters it can carry out."

Lois frowned and looked to the dead woman in front of her. Death did not affect her like it used too, especially since her mother died, but it was still unsettling. "What was Candice's role in all this?"

Clark looked to J'onn, who nodded to him that he should speak the truth. "She died because she knew me, and because she had remnants of my home planet in her blood."

"And he possessed her because he was Kryptonian too."

"Basically."

"Okay, that makes sense, but what happens now?"

Clark took a deep breath. "I think it's time that you, Jimmy, and Chloe get out of here while we deal with this." He could see an argument begin to boil within her eyes, but before she could say anything, J'onn interrupted her.

"I will take care of her like I said I would. I will leave you two alone to argue."

"What?" Lois asked as she spun around to face the Martian. "We're not going to argue."

"Ha!" Clark spat. "We both know where this is heading."

Bending over, J'onn undid the knots on Candice's ankles and wrists. He gingerly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Miss Lane?" he asked.

"Yes?" Lois managed to answer as she didn't take her eyes from Clark.

"I suggest you listen to Kal-El. You don't have to agree with him, but you really should let him explain. I agree with him, getting you and your friends out of here is the best plan, but we must also get everyone else out of here too. No one is safe."

Clark shook his head. "How in the world do we that?"

"I don't know, find a way." J'onn smiled weakly and walked to the balcony doors and opened them.

"Find a way?" Clark shot back with annoyance.

"That's right, find a way." With that, J'onn flew out the window without looking back.

"Just great," Lois said with a sigh. "You're both crazy."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Crazy?" Clark asked with wide eyes. "What would give you such an idea?" 

Shrugging, Lois walked to the pool of blood on the floor and stared at it. "I just keep thinking to myself that this is not real, that somehow all this danger you and John talk about doesn't exist."

"But it does."

"I know," she responded with a sigh. "I never truly believed that we were alone in the universe, but I never suspected that there were things out there beyond my comprehension." She crossed her arms as she walked around the chair. "I fancy myself a pretty open minded person, but this is almost too much Smallville."

Clark frowned and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know its hard Lois, but things are never as easy as you want them to be. Even I have come to know that." 

She spun around and held his forearms. "I know that too, but all of this is hard to swallow. There's a certain affection, maybe even adoration to having an alien for a boyfriend, but knowing that there are agents out there that wish you nothing but harm is very unsettling."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," he reassured her as he hugged her tight.

"You say that, but look at what happened earlier. You almost got yourself killed." 

He pushed her away just a little and held her shoulders. "If that's the price I have to pay to keep everyone safe, then it's just. I am just one man, Lois, but I have the ability to save the lives of many. My sacrifice of life would mean that so many more people got to live."

Lois searched his eyes to see if he was lying, but she knew better than to doubt him. She was simply frustrated and nervous. "You sound like you'd gladly give up your life in a heartbeat."

"If that was the only way, yes, but unlike John, I always believe there is a choice, no matter if the consequences are severe. I don't want to die; I just know that if the ultimate sacrifice has to be made, I won't hesitate. You wouldn't either, and I think you know that." He smiled at her as her lips parted slightly.

"Now you're starting to sound like that alien friend of yours." She swatted him playfully on the chest.

"I guess some things have rubbed off on me. I don't know what it is, but J'onn has the personality that a hero must have. Sure, he's sometimes a little prickly when it comes to the details, such as the little argument we had there with the memory wiping, but he does what needs to be done. I just hope one day I can do the same."

Placing a hand on his cheek, Lois look right into his eyes and said, "Smallville, there is no doubt in my mind that you'll be the greatest hero the world has ever scene." 

"Greatest?" he asked as he removed her hand and played with her fingers. "I don't know about greatest. I just want to help."

"And you will. You always have."

Clark smiled wide and nodded. "I guess so."

"Yep, but now you don't have to brood about your abilities after."

"What?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oh come on Smallville, you know full well what I'm talking about."

"I do," he replied, bending down and kissing her softly. She was right; he did know exactly what she was talking about. He had spent many of his years lamenting his abilities and how much they held back his emotional development. What he knew now was that he really only needed the unconditional love of a woman to make him feel good about himself. Every time he thought about Lois, he couldn't help but draw comparisons to Lana.

His former next door neighbor made him doubt himself, doubt his existence and even his purpose for helping people. Lois on the other hand found it endearing, even though it was potentially dangerous. She held no reservations about him keeping secrets either. Sure, he was quite certain she didn't like it, but she understood that he had solid reasons. There was an understanding between them, even if they had never spoken about it. 

"Smallville?"

Clark looked back down at her. Her face was drawn in concern as her eyebrows arched downwards. "What?" 

"You had a far off look."

He smiled. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be with you."

"Aww, you big softy," Lois drawled, her cheeks bulging out in a big smile. "I get the feeling you're the hopeless romantic in this relationship."

"And you're not romantic," he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, I am, but I'm not quite as sappy as you are."

He rolled his eyes and let go of her. Within a few seconds he had the blood on the floor mopped up and the chair crushed to pieces. He put the towels and the wood inside a large garbage bag and stood in front of her. "Where should I put this?" 

"Honestly? I have no idea. Maybe you should ask J'onn," She used the Martian's real name to emphasize her sarcasm.

"Ha! Ha," he snorted back and disappeared in a flash. It wasn't five seconds later he returned with nothing in his hands.

"Where did you put it?"

"Home."

"Home? As in Smallville?"

"Yep. I threw it in the burn bin. I'll burn it when I get back home again."

Lois sized him up and squeezed his right bicep. "So you're faster now too?"

Clark nodded with a big grin. "Faster than I could have ever imagined." He looked at her hand on his arm and his smile disappeared. He still couldn't feel her, his heart sinking just a little in his chest. 

"Still can't feel me?" she asked with a sad face. 

"No,"

"How about now?" She leaned up and kissed him, making sure to bite his lip.

"Yes, but I told you before that my lips seem like the only part of my body that have their regular senses. My fingertips tingle sometimes, but other than that it's just a dull nothing."

Lois tapped his lips with her finger as she pulled back. "Well, as long as I can kiss you, I think you can wait for the rest of your feeling to come back." 

"That's not really it. I'm afraid I could hurt you." 

"We've already spoken about this."

"I know, I just-."

She cut him off by placing a hand over his lips. "Don't worry, it's fine, I will willingly put my life on the line to be with you. Sure, I might need a bag of ice every once and a while until you gain it all back, but I can handle it."

He shook his head and laughed. She had the uncanny ability to make him smile when he was feeling down. "I'll do my bet not to crush you."

"There, that's what I wanted to hear. Just keep that in mind and I'm sure everything will be fine." She winked at him and smirked. "Now, I'm pretty sure Perry is wondering where we are, so I think we best get back."

"No, I have to get you and everyone else out of here like John said."

Lois laughed suddenly, but was only greeted to a hard stare. "It's almost nine; we can't simply force everyone out of here." 

"But-."

"No buts," she interjected. "We're still going to have a talk about me leaving, because I won't." When he was about to say something in his defense, she pointed a finger at him. "No, I won't hear of it now. There is a function downstairs that we have to attend and we've already been gone for too long. We'll speak about this in the morning. Tonight, I just want to enjoy myself as much as I can and let you take all my worries away."

"Um, aren't you the one who does that to me?" Clark asked with a frown.

"Hey, this isn't a one way street bub, you have to lift your own weight." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the bedroom.

He managed to pick his dress coat off the bed as she pulled him along at a quickened pace.

It took only a few minutes to get back down to the convention room, but Clark's thoughts were presently elsewhere. Getting everyone out of the hotel was dominating his present state of mind. Everyone's safety dwarfed anything else around him. John had specifically told him to do so, but he was delaying.

As they reentered the room, he leaned over and whispered to Lois. "We shouldn't be doing this. We have to get everyone out of here." 

She looked at him and arched her eyebrows down. "And how do we do that without creating mass hysteria? There are almost a thousand people in this hotel alone. Plus with the town so close to the resort, there's no way we could do it."

"But you heard J'onn."

"Of course I did, but that doesn't mean we can do it."

"We have to Lois,"

"I know," she replied with a weak smile as they mingled themselves within the now boisterous room. The presentation was over and everyone was jumping from table to table and introducing themselves. The noise was almost unbearable, but Clark managed to locate a Perry.

For the next few hours they wine and dined with some of the most influential people in journalism.

-

After nearly four hours on her feet, Lois finally gave in and allowed Clark to take her away from the now sparse crowd of people in the convention room. There weren't many left who were sober, except Perry. Otherwise, the few remaining people were thoroughly drunk or somewhat unable to stand.

Perry had explained that there were a group of journalists that had covered Desert Storm and were particularly fond of their alcohol. The now sober ombudsman was a part of that fraternity, but he was the only one who wasn't staggering. It seemed that once all professionalism from the major heads of the nation's newspapers left, the convention always turned into a drinking contest of sorts.

Lois found it odd, but she understood that it was a once a year engagement that old friends could catch up and partake in a little bit of fun. It was also relieving to know that that the field wasn't full of stuffy nosed people who weren't hospitable. Perry's group of friends were influential people who had a spice for life that she hadn't expected.

Clark walked over to Perry as Lois stood at the back of the room with Chloe and Jimmy. The young photographer had drunk a little more than his fair share and had a drunken arm around his girlfriend for 'loving support' as he put it.

"Perry," he said as walked up and shook the man's hand once again. 

"Leaving already, Kent?" Perry grinned.

"It's almost two in the morning."

Perry checked his watch and his eyes widened. "I guess time flies when you're having a good time. I hope we didn't disappoint you?"

Clark smiled and nodded. "I received a fair share of war stories from you friends here to keep me entertained."

Leaning in, Perry whispered. "They're almost all lies."

"Hey!" another reporter said loudly, his speech slurry significantly. "We do not lie!" 

"Shut up Harold, you know full well you exaggerate everything."

"It's what the public wants," he slurred, then turned his attention back to his bottle.

"Sure," Perry replied as he rolled his eyes and turned back to the young man in front of him. "Well, I'd say have a good evening, but maybe a good morning since it's only a few hours until sunup."

"Thanks, Perry, for everything."

"Don't mention it kid. I still owe you one, remember?"

Nodding, Clark said. "About that, I think I'd like to cash in on that."

"Oh." Perry's eyes lit up. "So soon?"

"Yes,"

"Then come over here lad and we'll discuss it." He pulled Clark aside. 

Lois watched from the door as Jimmy wavered on his feet, the stench of alcohol emanating of him. "Chloe, does your boyfriend not know how to drink?" She didn't look at her cousin; instead her eyes were glued to Clark, who was off in a corner and talking to Perry. She almost jumped when Perry peered around Clark's head and smiled at her. The grin he gave her was unsettling, but there was warmth to it, and she smiled back. Clark shook the older man's hand a second later and came walking back to them.

"I'm sorry, Lois, Jimmy doesn't have as much practice with liquor as you do." Chloe smiled evilly as Jimmy almost fell to the ground. 

"Apparently," Lois replied as she giggled at the young photographer. "He's downright plastered."

"I am not drunk," Jimmy hollered, his words almost incomprehensible. "I only had a few beers."

"You were drinking champagne," Lois mocked as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm just feeling a little sick is all."

She laughed even louder when Chloe dropped Jimmy into a chair by the door, unable to be his crutch of support for a minute longer. "Chloe, I think you need to teach him that drinking takes practice."

"Not everyone has a liver like yours," Clark said as he walked up and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Smallville, there you are, I was wondering when you'd get back to us." She kissed him lightly and smiled. "Not that I missed you of course."

"Liar," he replied with a grin, grabbing her hand in his palm. It was natural motion, but unlike before, he could feel her hand just a little, his own tingling slightly at her touch.

"What did you and Perry talk about?"

"I thanked him for the tickets and for the opportunity to attend."

"And now you're out of his debt?"

"Yep." He smiled as he began to lead her out of the room. They were about to exit when he heard Chloe from behind. 

"Clark?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around. Chloe was desperately trying to get a groggy Jimmy to his feet. "Need a hand?" He smiled ruefully as Chloe nodded. With one smooth motion, he walked over and slung the half conscious photographer over his shoulder.

When Clark didn't say anything, Chloe put her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to warn me about letting him get drunk?"

Frowning, Clark shrugged his shoulders and said. "I'm sure Lois has said enough for both of us."

"And you're going to let my cousin speak for you?" She smiled wide as Lois glared at her.

"Only when it seems appropriate, I'm sure there will be times that her mouth will get her in trouble, wait, I can guarantee that, but she has a good head on her shoulders."

"Oh, thanks for the kind words, Smallville!" Lois said without betraying any sarcasm. 

"You're welcome," he bantered back, smiling and heading through the doors with Jimmy now fully unconscious on his shoulder. 

"Maybe we should take him to the emergency room?" Chloe asked as they entered the hallway and towards the elevator.

Lois shook her head and pressed the button. "He's just drunk Chloe." 

"And you're the expert, aren't you?" she mocked. 

"In fact, yes I am."

Chloe shook her head from side to side and pursed her lips.

"Hey, don't worry; by the time we get to our floor, he should be vomiting. Elevators are a drunken person's worst nightmare."

"Really?" Clark asked as he stepped inside with the others. He pulled his head back and looked a Jimmy more closely.

Seeing his worried eyes, Lois reassured him. "Don't worry, we'll get him away from you before he vomits all over that brand new suit of yours."

Nodding smugly, Clark waited as the elevator closed and they began to move upwards. It wasn't a few seconds later that Jimmy started to groan loudly. "Already?" he asked as he was about to drop the man from his shoulder.

"Not yet," Chloe said as they reached the top floor and exited.

"How do you know?" he asked. 

"Remember, Clark, I've had practice with this sort of thing." She glared over to Lois.

"Hey, I held my own hair plenty of times."

"Sure, Lois, and I ended up having to brush out all the dried vomit from your hair in the morning." 

"You enjoyed every minute of it," Lois shot back with a sneer and a laugh. Chloe only grunted in response as she unlocked the door and led them inside.

Clark walked into the main room and over to the Chloe and Jimmy's bedroom. He gingerly laid a still groaning Jimmy on the bed and exited. "Do you need a hand?" he asked Chloe as he met her at the doorway.

"No, I think I'll be fine. He'll vomit a few times and then feel sick in the morning."

He took a glance back at the bed as Jimmy was hunkered in the fetal position. "I find myself envying him. How strange is that?" he said with a smile.

Chloe smiled back and placed a hand on his arm. "I think I understand."

"You always have," he replied as she walked into the room.

Lois walked over and leaned on the door frame. "Goodnight you two," she said with a large grin. When her cousin gave her a stupid look, her smile turned into a smirk and she shut the door for the two of them. She would have shut the light off too, but she wasn't that cruel.

"Alcoholics," she sneered with a chuckle. She turned around to see Clark sitting at the kitchen counter on a stool and his head buried in his arms as he leaned over. "Clark?" she asked with a soft tone as she went over and laid a hand on his back. When he lifted his head to stare at her, she could have sworn he looked like he was about to drop dead.

Seeing her face etch in concern, he smiled, but failed miserably. "I'm just tired." 

"No you're not. The weight of the world is on your shoulders and it's consuming you."

"So, what if it is?" he said with a sigh, dropping his head back into his crossed arms. Everything seemed insurmountable, and it ate away at him like acid to a pair of jeans.

"Let's just go to bed," Lois said as she put her other hand on his left elbow. He nodded solemnly and got up.

Feeling as if talking might dull the overwhelming feeling of responsibility, he said. "It's not just about Brainiac." 

She didn't say anything as she led him into the bedroom and helped him out of his suit. It took longer than she thought it might, but he was a big man and was apparently very tired. "Then what is it?" she finally asked as he slipped of his pants.

Clark responded as Lois wandered to the other side of the bed and changed. He would have normally given her privacy by turning around or leaving the room, but he didn't feel as if he had the energy to. "It's everyone else. No one except the people in this hotel suite and J'onn know what's really out there. What we know is more shocking than anyone else could fathom. If Brainiac makes himself known, how in the world do we keep everyone else safe?"

Lois smiled weakly and shrugged. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, removing the makeup she had on. Drying her face with a small towel, she flicked off the light and entered the bedroom once again. "I don't know how to keep them safe. And I know you won't like hearing this, but J'onn entrusted that responsibility to you." 

He nodded his head as he sat on the end of the bed in only his boxers. "I know he did, but that's so much responsibility. I don't know if I can do it."

She came over in her flannel pajamas and sat beside him, taking his hand in hers and rubbing the back of it with her other. "Don't start doubting yourself, it won't do any good. I know you can do this. Actually, we can do this. All we need to do is get some sleep and I'm sure we will come up with something in the morning."

Clark almost nodded, but guilt was seeping its way into his heart. "It's my fault that Candice died, and anyone who is going to die."

"Shhh," Lois whispered as she continued massaging the back of his hand. "It's not your fault Clark."

"Yes it is, and anyone else who should die in the future will be my fault too."

"You can't save everyone," she replied as she squeezed his hand tightly. When he looked over at her with tears in his eyes, she could have sworn she could see right into his soul. The guilt, the pain, it all showed in his eyes.

"But I can try, can't I?"

"Of course you can," she smiled weakly, kissing him lightly and pulling back. "The Clark Kent I know wouldn't do anything less."

He adverted her eyes and suddenly stood up. "Sometimes I feel as if I'm not the same Clark Kent you think I am. Sometimes I feel that what I've dealt with as a teenager is nothing compared to what I will come up against in the future."

Still sitting on the end of the bed, she watched as he turned around and looked at her with the most helpless expression she had ever seen. It tore her heart apart.

"How am to fight what's coming when I have no idea what I can do. Everything is changing, yet I seem to be a step behind. I possess strength beyond imagination, yet I have no idea how to control it. I have to make sure I don't hurt you when I touch you, but what should happen if I accidentally hurt someone else, or god forbid it, accidentally kill someone because I can't control myself?"

There was a point where she was getting fed up with his constant worries and fears, but she knew deep down that he was going through the most traumatic part of who he was. He was Smallville after all, he wouldn't be who he was if he didn't get scared and worried. It was what made him human. She also knew that she was the only one who would ever see this side of him, and in the end that put such a solid conviction to his soulmate theory that it made her smile.

She gently rose and walked to her side of the bed. Crawling in and pulling the covers back over herself, she positioned herself and stared at him. "Just get in bed Clark." 

"What?" he asked with a suddenly frowning expression. 

"Did you not hear me the first time?" She asked with smirk. "I said get in bed." He hesitated a few seconds before he finally relented and crawled in as she pulled back the blankets for him. Quickly covering them under the sheets, she scooted closer to him and put her arm around his neck and her nose to his.

"Lois, I'm not really-,"

"Shh," she whispered again and placed a finger on his lips. "Just hold me Clark." He once again frowned, but when she smiled warmly, he nodded and brought her into his embrace, engulfing his arms around her. "Just hold me," she whispered one more time as she let him release all the pain inside him. Sometimes words weren't enough.

Clark held her for what seemed like an eternity, letting out all his sorrow and pain in the arms of the woman he loved. It took only a few seconds, but for some odd reason all his senses came back to him. Suddenly he could feel her, her hot body against his warm skin and her hair tickling his chin. A smile split his lips as his heart began to beat furiously.

A small tear trickled down his cheek and dropped into her hair as her head was snuggled conveniently into his neck. 

It wasn't a few minutes later that she was asleep. He would have likely done the same, but his excitement at being able to feel her took hold and he didn't want it to end. If he could feel her, he wouldn't let her go.

As if some person was playing a cruel joke on him, it all went away in an instant. His eyes closed and he let out a heavy breath as it disappeared completely. He did take solace in the fact that for the briefest of moments he could once again feel everything around him. Even the sheet lying on top of his skin had made him smile. He underestimated how much it all meant. It reminded him that he was human and that he could be touched, loved.

As Lois's calm breath hit his chest over and over again, he stared at the wall in the moonlit room. He was about to close his eyes and try to sleep when he almost crushed Lois in his arms. He had it, he knew what he had to do.

Gently, and with as much care as he could, he removed his arms from her and crawled out of the bed. She mumbled something, making him stop dead in his tracks. When she made no further movements or audible sounds, he quickly sped into a fresh pairs clothes and slipped on his boots. He had been incredibly tired, but his vigor had just been bumped up ten notches. He knew exactly what had to be done. He wasn't alone in all this, neither was Lois, Chloe, Jimmy or J'onn. With a smile, he turned the knob to the door leading to the hallway. Exiting the room, he took one last look at Lois's sleeping form and closed the door. 

He lacked a coat, but it was completely unnecessary. As quickly as he could, he vaulted up the stairs to the top of the hotel and walked out onto the snow covered roof. Walking to the edge, he looked around for anyone who might be watching. When he saw no sign of anyone, he hopped up onto the ridge and dropped heavily to the ground. With one knee on the ground and his fingers in a five point flex like and offensive lineman, he looked around to once again make sure no one had seen him. With a satisfied grunt, he got up and took at a speed no human eye could possibly detect.

-

He stood guard, his eyes dropping every couple of seconds from the lack of sleep. It was his turn at guard, yet it really wasn't his preferred position. The duty was incredibly boring, and in the middle of the night there was no one around. Once more his eyes dropped and he almost fell asleep.

A sudden tap at the window brought him fully awake. He rubbed the fog from his eyes and peered at the tall individual in only a t-shirt. "Yes?" he asked directly, his hand falling below the counter of the heated room and resting on his gun. "Can I help you?"

The dark haired man with the red shirt simply nodded and said. "I'd like to see the General."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The alarm on the clock by the bedside rang loudly, awakening her from her restful slumber. She didn't remember setting it, but then again, she wasn't the only one in the bed. Turning over slowly, she found herself in the bed all alone, no Smallville beside her. "Clark?" she asked loudly as she sat up quickly. The sun was already up and the clock read ten in the morning.

Throwing the covers off herself, she crawled off the bed and quickly darted to the door. She flung it open, only to find nothing. It didn't even look as if anyone was up yet. Her mind began to run a mile a minute as she hastily jumped to stupid conclusions. Normally she wouldn't have been so paranoid, but with recent events and an alien menace out for the man she loved, she had every right to be overly concerned.

She scurried across the main room and knocked on Jimmy and Chloe's door. Without waiting for a response, she pushed it open only to find a dark lit room and two bodies lying under the sheets.

"Lois?" Chloe asked as she peeked her head above the sheets.

"Have you seen Clark?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind," she replied and shut the door. Walking to the middle of the room, she ran her hand through her messy hair as panic began to set in. What if Brainiac had taken him? She pushed away the assumptions as much as she could as she walked to the balcony door and slid it aside. She stepped delicately on the stone, the cold brisk morning air almost causing her to retract her foot. Managing to get all the way out, she noticed the ski hill was completely empty, the lifts not running and not a soul to be seen.

Everything was quiet. Her feet were freezing, but the lack of noise had her captivated, her eyes scanning off into the distance for anything. It took a minute and instead of seeing something, she heard it. Voices, were speaking above her. One of them sounded faintly familiar to Clark's and she quickly went back inside and into their bedroom.

Slipping on her boots, she threw her jacket around her shoulders and slipped out the door and into the hallway. It took only a second to reach the stairs, vaulting up them two steps at a time, her heart beating furiously. As she opened the door, the sun's brilliance almost knocked her off her feet and made her desperately cover her eyes. The door hadn't even been closed; she had just simply needed to push on it.

As her eyes began to adjust to the sudden intrusion of light, she could hear the voices, now much more clear. It took only a few more seconds before she took her hand away from her eyes and she looked to where the voices were coming from. The sun was still playing tricks on her eyes, unable to let her make out just who was standing near the edge of the roof. There were three figures and she covered her eyes again as she squinted.

"Clark?" she asked as she finally neared them. When the nearest figure turned, her heartbeat slowed down as the familiar face split wide into a grin. It took a few more seconds, but her eyes adjusted the best they could and she got a good look at him. "Why in the world are you in fatigues, Smallville."

When he smiled even wider and didn't say anything, her vision drifted to the figure turning around beside him. In an instant she could have sworn the sun was playing with her, but as she blinked a few times, he didn't disappear. "Dad?"

"Lois," Sam replied in a fatherly tone, stepping forward and giving her an awkward hug. 

Almost too shocked to respond, her jaw hanging open and her eyes wider than golf balls, she managed to wrap her arms around him. A hug from her father? That either meant something was wrong, or she was delirious, but when he pulled back and looked at her, she could have sworn she saw a smile on his face.

"Dad, what the…I-I. What the hell?"

Sam's grin suddenly disappeared as he held her at arms length. He quickly drops his hands from her and nodded his head in Clark's direction. "It seems you and Mr. Kent have some explaining to do, but at the moment I'm helping keep this nation safe."

Her eyes, believe it or not, went wider than before. She managed to look over her father's shoulder to stare at a smiling Clark Kent. "You went to my father?" she asked.

"Well," he responded with a shrug. "I was having trouble coming up with a plan, and then I realized that to get everyone out of here, it would beyond both J'onn's and my abilities."

Lois frowned and she looked over her father's other shoulder, only to see J'onn standing stoically with his hands held behind his back. He was wearing fatigues as well, but his face was rigid and unresponsive.

"Clark here has filled me in on what is happening," Sam said quickly, grabbing his daughter's attention again.

"And?" she replied.

"And what?"

"Did he tell you everything?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two.

Clark spoke this time. "As a matter of fact I did."

"And?" she asked again, this time staring directly at her father.

"Oh, Clark here is an alien?" When his daughter nodded, he smiled a little. "Well, I'll admit that I didn't believe the boy, and not to mention he woke me up in the middle of the night, but the look in his eyes told me he wasn't lying."

"You threatened to burn him?" Lois asked as she looked back to Clark.

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged again. "I may not know the general as well as you do, but I do know for a fact that it would take something a little more than word of mouth to convince him."

Sam backed up and stood between Clark and J'onn and slapped the young man's back. "You can guess how surprised I was to find Mr. Kent standing at my barracks door, and when I first saw him, I had thought something was wrong and maybe that you had been hurt. When the words National Security were the first few out his lips, I was quite surprised." 

"What did you tell him exactly, Smallville?" She quickly zipped up her coat as the brisk cold air whipped through her flannel pajamas.

"That's not really important at the moment," Sam replied with a wave of his hand, dismissing her. "The important thing is that he told me everything and that I'm here." When his daughter frowned, he walked forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't simply come here because there is a potential threat on this country; I came here to make sure you would be okay."

She frowned even deeper and said. "I can take care of myself, and not too mention there are two near invincible men standing behind you."

"I know, Lo, but still. I'm you're father and it's my duty to protect you until you are one day married. His eyes drifted from his daughter and his head turned back around.

Clark almost choked on his own air as the General smiled at him. It wasn't a second later he could see the heat rising up in Lois's cheeks as he exchanged awkward glances with both her and her father. "I, sir, I-."

"Dad!" Lois admonished with a loud voice. "Don't go doing that. We're just dating."

"Just dating? From what I here you're quite enthralled with the young man." Her mouth hung agape as she looked over his shoulder again.

"I don't know what Smallville's told you, but we haven't discussed anything about marriage. Hell, we've only be dating for a couple of days."

"I know, he's explained that to me, but he also said he loved you, so I just wanted to make sure."

"What?" she asked hurriedly, her eyes darting back to her father.

"Well, do you love him?" He grinned.

"What has gotten into you?" she asked with a worried look, her eyes traveling his features for any sign of psychosis. "You're not my father," she said with a soft but mocking voice.

"Answer the question soldier," he demanded with a strong voice.

She could see right through him, but she played along. "Yes, I love him." Her eyes traveled to Clark again, who was seemingly getting more amused by the second. Even J'onn's lips were cracking a smile. "Sir," she added finally, her gaze back on her father.

"Good, then that's settled."

Lois placed two fingers to her forehead. "Why are you acting so happy?"

"My daughter is in love." When she frowned again, he elaborated. "I know I've treated your sister and you like soldiers since your were young, but never doubt that I don't want what's best for you. It is obvious Clark here makes you happy, and in turn that makes me glad. I only want to see you happy Lo."

Her mouth once again hung open as she gawked. Such words had never come out her father's mouth.

"How was that?" Sam asked as he turned to look at Clark.

"Just fine, Sir."

"Wait, you had Clark tell you what to say?" she asked as she tried to hide the tears forming in her eyes. The weight of her fathers words were getting to her. Clark was certainly making her soft.

"Yes. Mr. Kent had a hand in it."

"And I can see he's making even my father soft." She smirked as Clark stood a little straighter, his mocking smile filling him with pride.

"Well, to tell you the truth, there's something incredibly embarrassing about having an alien telling me how to speak nicely to my own daughter."

Lois let out a small laugh and walked over to Clark, kissing him suddenly and surprising him. 

"Lois," Clark said softly, pushing her away and looking to her father with guilty eyes.

"Oh come on Smallville, he doesn't frighten me."

"He sure as hell scares me," Clark whispered.

"Wuss." She kissed him again, but quicker and without putting her hands on his arms. Turning around to look at her father, she asked. "What's with the get up? I understand the fatigues with you, but what about these two?" She hiked her thumbs in the direction of J'onn and Clark, each one of them on either side of her.

Having been silent for several minutes, J'onn replied. "It was my idea. If Brainiac was to show up at any minute, it would be best if he weren't able to recognize myself or Kal-El. This way we blend in."

Nodding, Lois turned from them and looked to the mountain and then to the town behind her. "Everyone has been evacuated?"

Sam stepped up beside her at the edge of the ledge and put his hands behind his back. "Everything has been taken care of."

"Where are all the helicopters, the jets, the tanks?"

"This is not technically a military operation, Lo. This is a covert mission that the public does not know about."

Lois looked over to her father slyly. "And how in the world did you mange that? What about the media and all the curious patrons that were woken up and ushered away?"

Sam's eyes suddenly got very hard, his posture stiffening as he looked to the town and cleared his throat. "The President has been made aware of this from me, personally. We have the area cut off from all media, and we have even managed to scramble and satellites that might want to position themselves overhead." 

"How did you manage that?"

"That's classified."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her coat. "What about the people?"

"The Martian has taken care of that."

"What, is he simply wiping their minds?"

"No," J'onn replied, stepping up beside her. "I have had my share of that already this morning. I had a little trouble finding Candice's friends. Half of them were in strangers beds. The human race confuses me sometimes."

"Ha!" Sam laughed suddenly. "The virility of young woman will get the best of them."

"Dad!" Lois said with wide eyes, her mouth open in shock once again.

"What?" he asked with a smug grin. 

Lois simply shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I can't help it, Lo. You're boyfriend, his Martian friend and I have been talking for hours, and for some reason they have a weird sense of humor. This whole situation must be taken seriously, but things are a little different when I finally find out who the aliens on this earth are."

She chuckled softly until she ran his words back over in her mind. "What you do mean when you finally found out?"

"We've known for many years that there is intelligence outside of this world. We've known that there are beings among us, but we've been unable to ascertain who they were." 

It was unbelievable. She simply couldn't believe it. "The government knows that we are not alone in the Universe?"

Sam frowned at his daughter. "I just said so didn't I?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to fully comprehend what you just said." 

Laughing, the General nodded in understanding. "I know just how you feel. Knowing that other intelligences exist is one thing, but the fact that I had met one without even knowing it; that was a shocker." He looked back over his shoulder and could see Clark mimicking his pose and staring at him. "Your mother knows doesn't she?"

"Of course, sir," he replied with a straight face.

"Well, then I'll have to speak to her and ask her how she and your father managed to keep it a secret for so long." He looked back to his eldest daughter and smiled. "How long have you known?"

"Me?" Lois asked in shock. She was still affected by all that had happened overnight while she had been sleeping. "Oh, just a few days."

"A few days?" Sam, asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, he decided to tell me after I found out he kissed another woman." Her father's eyes went round and his jaw rigid. She was sure he was about to turn around and charge Clark. By the sound of Clark's throat, he thought the same thing. But she managed to put a hand on her father's arm to calm him.

"Our relationship is more complicated than this Brainiac we're dealing with. I promise, once this is all over, we'll sit down and I'll tell you everything you need to know." 

"I'm sure you will," General Lane said coldly, his eyes never leaving Clark. The young man gulped again and tried desperately to avoid his gaze. "Remember Kent, if I found out you did anything to hurt my little Lo, I'll drag you to Smallville myself and throw you into a grave full of Kryptonite." His lips were now wide in a grin, causing the young man to visibly relax.

"You told him about you weakness?" Lois asked suddenly.

Clark walked up to them and nodded. "I had to. I wasn't simply going to ask for his help and not tell him everything. That's dishonest, Lois." 

She managed not to laugh at his usual moral high ground. Sometimes his integrity was hilarious, especially when it came over him without any hint of doubt in his voice. "I think those fatigues fit you perfectly, Smallville. It seems my father and you have the same ability to go serious at the most unusual time."

"We could use a man of your talents in the army," Sam said suddenly. 

"I'm sorry sir, but I.-"

"Yes, something about your destiny and so on. You've told me more than a few times."

Clark pursed his lips and lifted one corner of his mouth in a thankful manner.

"Kal-El is meant for greater things," J'onn interrupted.

"Better watch yourself," Lois added quickly, "my father believes joining the army is the greatest thing you can do."

"True," Sam replied. 

"Then why didn't you insist that she join?" Clark asked.

Nodding, the General looked to his daughter and replied with a warm smile. "I raised her like a soldier; I don't think she deserved to have to be put through the ranks. Plus, I wanted something more for both her and her sister."

Again Lois almost did a double take, her father's words shocking her to the core. "Dad, what's with all the sentiment? I know I don't get scared easily, thanks to you, but at the moment I'm slipping a bit."

"From what both John and Clark have told me, we are up against something formidable, and the young man has made me realize that I've been a little hard on you and Lucy in the past." 

"Whoa, hold on a minute there. Smallville made you open up?"

"What can I say; your boyfriend has good head on his shoulders. Plus, after hearing everything they told me, life seems much more fragile than it used to."

Lois managed to keep her mouth shut this time, her eyes stuck on her father's face. "Then what about the nation? People are going to question why there is a gap of nothing here. What's will you do if everything gets out of control? The whole world and all citizens will be hysterical when they find out aliens do exist."

"We're not revealing ourselves," Clarks said suddenly.

"That's not what I meant Smallville."

"No, what she's saying Mr. Kent is that the world will be a much different place should all this information become known." The General looked back out to the vacant town in front of him. The part of the town that was at the base of the mountain had been evacuated, each person taken to the heart of the city.

"The plan is not to let any of this get out into the public, right?" Clark asked.

"That's the plan son, but sometimes there are other forces at work. We have a contingency plan for something like this, should the worst happen." 

Lois shook her head again. "What else is the government hiding from the public?"

"Only what they need to," J'onn interrupted. "You are a product of a military upbringing Miss Lane. The average citizen of this world is not as strong as you are. I've been inside enough of their minds to know that mass hysteria would be the least of our worries."

"You are all starting sound like you've been in the military for years." 

"They'd make good soldiers," Sam said quickly, smiling at the same time.

With her arms still wrapped around herself, Lois turned around and looked at the mountain. "What about the President, does he know about Clark and John?"

Sam took a deep breath and said. "All he knows is that what I'm doing is for the security of our country. He trusts me, and I know he understands that I do not wish to jeopardize either of them."

"I had no idea you and the President were so close." She laughed.

"We're not, but this is the military, Lo. Without trust this country is nothing."

"I guess." She kicked a bit of snow with her boot. "Smallville?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he walked away from the General and J'onn. Finally getting to Lois a few feet away from the rest of them, he walked in front of her. "What?" 

She hit him in the shoulder as hard as she could, only to wince in pain and retract her hand. "Idiot!"

"What?" he asked in shock, his hand going out to take hers. She relented, but he forced her to accept his touch, her will crumbling beneath his fingers.

"I can't believe you went to my father without asking me."

Clark's eyes were wide as he fought back. "You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you and I-."

"You what? You thought you could simply go to my father without telling me?" She continued to let him rub her hand. As his warm touch gently caressed her cold fingers, she felt her anger begin to dissipate.

"I'm sorry, but I knew it had to be done. And the quicker I did it, the better."

She shook her head and smiled. "Why is it I can never stay mad at you?" she asked, finally looking from the roof and back up to him. He was grinning like a mad man.

"Oh, I don't know."

His sarcasm made her laugh, her anger now completely gone. "How much did you tell my father?"

"Everything."

"Wow, I'm surprised at you Smallville."

"Why?" he asked with a raised right eyebrow.

"You've spent your whole life trying to hide who you really are, yet of late you seem to be slipping up and telling people left and right."

Clark grinned broadly and dropped her hands from his. "I know, but I also know that sometimes I have to take a chance and trust people." He quickly walked closer, cutting the distance between them considerably.

"What about my dad? What have you done to him?"

"I opened up his eyes."

"I'd say!" she said with a laugh. "You have him speaking to me as if he was a normal father."

"I know you had a hard upbringing Lois, but I think the combination of me saying a few things to him and this whole situation has put things into perspective for him. He loves you more than life itself. It's hard for him to express himself. Don't forget, I was much the same way before I met you."

"Stubborn," she replied simply, nodding her head.

"That's right, and we both have that trait. You more than me, but when I'm around you it comes out more pronounced. Your father sees a lot of himself and your mother in you, and I think it makes him feel bad that he raised you the way he did." 

"When did you become so perceptive?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Ever since I had a telepath for a friend." He grinned smugly.

"J'onn read his mind? I can't believe that you'd have him do that."

"You're father asked him to, to make sure J'onn was who he said he was. It wasn't his fault that your father happened to be thinking of you." When Lois shook her head again, he lifted her chin. "What?"

"So many strange things have happened in the past few days, and there is a danger coming that could kill us all, and yet all I can think about is how you managed to get the General to speak to me like a father." 

Clark shrugged and said. "What can I say? I'm miracle worker."

Lois slapped him playfully on the chest, but before she could remove her hand, he pulled her into a kiss. She pulled back smiling like an idiot, her eyes twinkling in the morning sun. "Now, when is Brainiac going to get here?"

"Can't rightly say. It could show up at any minute, so we jut have to ready for when it does."

"Understandable, but what are you going to do once it makes itself known?"

"Confront it I guess."

"Confront it?" Lois asked loudly. "What was all this about a plan? You're just going to walk blindly into all this?"

"No."

"So, the General is only here to oversee things?"

Clark nodded and replied. "He's here to keep the public safe, and to keep the cameras off our back. This confrontation is between Brainiac, me, and J'onn. You're father has our back should things get out of control."

"Well," Lois said with a smirk, "we are in Colorado, and there certainly isn't a lack of military personal should the need come."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a frown.

"Norad." 

"Oh. Sort of forgot about that." When she rolled her eyes, he fought for his innocence. "I didn't grow up in the army."

"No, but you certainly play the part well," she said with a grin, fingering a sleeve of his clothes."

"Really?" 

"Yes, now stop gawking over yourself. I'm beginning to think you're getting full of yourself."

Clark leaned down and in, kissing her quickly. "That's your fault, you're rubbing off."

She was about to swat him again for good measure, but her father's voice from behind tore her attention away for the strapping young man in uniform in front of her.

"Lo, can I see my niece or do you and young Mr. Kent here want to spend all day on this rooftop, freezing yourself to death?"

"Sorry, sir, we'll take you to our rooms." She quickly grabbed Clark's hand and walked towards the door to the stairs.

"I will stay behind and keep an eye out," J'onn said, without turning to any of them.

"How can you be so sure Brainiac is just going to pop up in front of all of you instead of killing us all in an instant?" Lois asked as she stopped at the door.

J'onn answered her question. "Like I said before, it needs to confront Clark first, and if he isn't alone at any time, it will have to present itself in the open. If Kal-El should stray from us, and say into the woods, Brainiac would do so then. In this hotel, I expect the confrontation to take place openly on the ski hill. It is not a stupid being, Brainiac will weigh its options before is does anything, and because of that, its predictable, much like a human. We are leaving it little options, so as long as Kal-El is here on the rooftop, or in the hotel and we are the only others here, it will show itself in front of us all."

Sam nodded as he held the door open for his daughter and Clark. "I don't pretend to know much about this foe, but I trust J'onn's judgment."

Lois nodded and walked down the stairs, Clark only a few steps behind. 

Sam followed them down the stairs and into the hallway, his black boots making no sounds on the carpeted floor. "So, what's this I hear of my niece having a new man in her life?" Clark opened the door and led them through the bedroom and into the main room. 

"No," Lois said pointedly as she turned and faced her father, walking backwards to Chloe and Jimmy's bedroom.

"What?" Sam asked with a frown.

"No! Don't you even dare! She may be family, but Jimmy isn't as big as Clark."

"What?" Clark asked with a weird frown as he turned his head around to the two of them, his knuckles stopping scant inches from tapping the door. 


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"She's my niece Lo, she deserves the best."

Lois stood between her father and the door, her palms pushing on his chest to keep him from the it.

Clark didn't knock, not quite sure what to do. "Lois?" he asked warily.

"Wait a second, Smallville." She dropped her hands from her father and pointed a finger at him. "You and Clark may get along well, but Jimmy isn't the type to react well to authoritative personnel. He's from the city and doesn't understand these types of things. Be gentle."

"Gentle?" Clark asked with raised brows, exchanging an awkward glance with the General. "Lois, your father almost ripped my head off because I woke him up in the middle of the night. And let's remember, Jimmy likely isn't very lucid."

Her eyes drifted to Clark, who had finally turned towards them. He was right of course. "Okay, I'll go in and talk to Chloe. You two wait out here." Her father was about to pipe up, but she glared at him and opened the door. With her weight balanced on the balls of her feet, she walked into the room and closed the door.

Clark took a few steps back and waited beside the general.

"Today is certainly a day for surprises," Sam said suddenly.

"What?"

"When in the world do I let my own daughter boss me around?" He faced Clark and grinned. "I guess there's too much of her mother in her. I can't stay angry at her."

Clark smiled back smugly, trying not to feel intimated. It was hard, especially being in the vicinity of one of the most powerful men in the military. He thought about listening to Lois in the room, but he was too nervous.

"I know Lois tends to make me out as a monster, Clark, but the truth is I am anything but."

Again he swallowed hard, not able to think of a proper response. "I never got any distinction you were, sir."

"Don't lie to me Kent. I know my daughter and she isn't one to sugar coat her words."

"You're right, but that doesn't mean she hates you."

Sam nodded. "So you said earlier. That doesn't mean there isn't a part of her that resents me."

Clark managed to shrug, his nervousness dwindling away. Talking about Lois was a subject both he and the General were keenly interested in. "She may hold some resentment, but that doesn't mean she hates you. She's just upset that she didn't get a normal childhood."

"And I'm assuming that's one of reasons why you two are suited for each other? Growing up with amazing abilities must have been tough."

"In truth I didn't develop most of my powers until I was in high school, but the strength and the speed were a problem. I was withheld from sports, special activities and anything else social. It wasn't until I played football in my senior year that I felt like a part of humanity."

"There were no suspicions about your abilities on the field?" Sam put both his hands behind his back.

"At one point they thought I was on steroids, but other than that it wasn't as bad as my dad thought it would be."

"I'm glad Lo found a real family."

"Sir?" Clark asked as he looked to the man beside him.

"I'm sure Lois has told you enough times, but she really lacked a family most her life. When I first visited your farm I was surprised that she had taken up a spot in your house, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that she was better off there. Being the overprotective father I am, I tried to take her away, but she fought me every inch. Sure, it had much to do with her cousin's death, but there was something else, a sense of belonging and a place of importance. I think she finally found that home she had been looking for since her mother died."

"I wasn't exactly the best host," Clark said evenly.

"That's likely for the best. She's always been a headstrong woman and she needs a challenge in her life to keep things from getting redundant. From what I've seen you keep her busier than I could ever imagine." 

"I do my best."

"Just keep it that way and we won't have any problems." Sam looked at Clark and grinned evilly. When the young man gulped, he let out a loud laugh and slapped his back. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. As much of a military man I am, family does come first. It may have seemed otherwise when my daughters were younger, and I'm sure Lo has stated that directly, but I dragged them around with me because they were my last piece of humanity. Without them I would have gone insane."

Clark nodded slowly. "I can understand, sir." 

"Of course you do. Now, what is this problem between you and my daughter that J'onn had spoken of?"

"Problem?" Clark asked warily.

"Yes. He said something about your ability to feel."

"Oh that, well it's not so bad." 

"Really? J'onn spoke as if it was more significant than you might think it is."

Clark frowned and turned directly to the General. "Where are you getting all of this? J'onn's in your head, isn't he?" When Sam grinned again, he shook his head and faced the door once again. When the silence began to envelope them and the door still hadn't opened, he walked away to the fridge. He was in the mood for some alcohol, even if was still morning. Opening up the door he found nothing but orange juice and milk. With a sigh, he grabbed the bottle of orange juice and twisted off the cap. He sat down on one of the stools and took a long drink. If it wasn't for the impending danger that they were about to face, he would have likely used a glass.

"Smallville?"

Clark looked over to the bedroom to see Lois sticking her head out.

"Can you give us a hand?"

"I can help," Sam said quickly. 

"No, I don't want you to see Jimmy like this." Her eyes drifted back to Clark, who was lazily putting something back into the fridge. "Hurry it up Smallville," she ordered and closed the door.

He quickly closed the door and stalked over to the bedroom, not bothering to look at the General as he opened the door and entered. As he closed the door behind him he could see the lamp light by the bed on, but the main light was off. He quickly hit the switch and the room lit up, a groan emanating from under the covers. 

"Clark!" Chloe admonished as she turned from her kneeling position beside Jimmy. When her eyes finally hit him, her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"Yeah?" he asked as he walked closer to the bed and looked closer at the form under the covers. 

"You look, well, I don't really know what to say." 

Shrugging, Clark walked into the bathroom to find Lois dampening a washcloth in the sink. "You needed me?"

"Yes. We need your help getting Jimmy out of bed."

"What? I thought hangovers were your expertise?" He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"He's a little heavy for the two of us and he needs to get up. The General is waiting outside and we have to get both Chloe and Jimmy evacuated."

Clark was about to speak up, but her glare kept him quiet. "Don't you dare include me in that sentence," she said rather loudly. "I'm staying by your side."

"It'll be too dangerous Lois, I couldn't let you be put in harms way."

"Then when this confrontation takes place I will stay by my father's side." When he didn't say anything in return, she twisted the cloth to remove the excess water and tossed it at him. It hit him square in the chest. "Agreed?" 

As much as he wanted to say no, he knew better. The fact that she had agreed to stay with her father was a large concession in her mind and he really wasn't in the mood for an argument. "Okay," he replied reluctantly.

"Good," she said with a smile, walking past him and back into the room. Chloe was still kneeling bedside, her hand gently stroking Jimmy's forehead. "Clark's going to haul Jimmy up and then you can help him get dressed." 

"I'm not hauling anyone," Clark argued as he reentered the bedroom.

"No time for arguing Smallville. The General is waiting outside."

His vision drifted from Lois to Jimmy, then back to her again. "Fine," he relented, "but you have to go and get some coffee."

"Deal." Los smiled and quickly exited the bedroom, leaving Clark and Chloe alone with Jimmy. 

"What's gotten into her?" Chloe asked suddenly as the door closed, her eyes pointed squarely at Clark.

"It's beyond me," he replied. With a sturdy hand he whipped the covers off Jimmy and wrinkled his nose. "Did he puke in the bed?" 

"No."

He frowned at Chloe. "Then what is that?" When she shrugged and turned her face away, his eyes went wide. He knew what it was. "Forget I asked."

"Thank you," Chloe replied with a slight chuckle. "Now, can you help me get him out of the bed and into the bathroom?"

"Do you want me to lift him and carry him in, or do you just want me to help him walk?" 

Chloe looked at Jimmy closely. Her boyfriend looked horrible, his face white and his eyelids unresponsive. He was breathing normally, but every couple of seconds he'd snort and sniff loudly. "Just lift him up and toss him into the tub."

"With his clothes on?"

"Might as well. Unless you want to take them off?" she asked slyly.

"I don't think so," Clark replied with embarrassment. He quickly picked up the limp form and carried it to the bathroom, his nose still lifted up at the putrid stench of alcohol and flatulence. It took only a few seconds, but he put Jimmy in the tub and left the bathroom. Chloe was in the middle of ripping the sheets off the bed when he exited. "Is that all?" 

"That's all for now, but if I need help getting him dressed I'll give you a holler." She smiled again as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll get Lois to bring in the coffee when it's ready," he said as he turned the handle on the door and exited the bedroom. He took a deep breath and closed the door, resting his back on it. Sam was at the table, an empty coffee cup in his hands as he and Lois were talking.

Clark quickly went back to the fridge and withdrew the orange juice again, taking a large swig and sighing heavily. The smell of alcohol was thoroughly burned into his nostril lining.

"Stinks in there, doesn't it?" Lois asked as Clark finally took out a glass and made his way to the table with the jug of juice still in the other hand.

"Putrid would be putting it mildly," he replied as he sat down and poured himself a glass. "Once we removed the covers I almost passed out." He took another drink, allowing the sweet aroma fill his nostrils. 

"It couldn't be that bad," Lois mocked with a soft chuckle.

"It was bad."

Sam laughed and said. "My niece has had enough practice with this sort of thing. She has held my daughter's hair back enough times to be considered an expert at this." When his daughter glared at him, he grinned back. "It's the truth, isn't it Lo?"

Lois looked over to Clark, who had his eyebrows up in an almost mocking manner, the humor quite evident in his smile. "Don't believe what you hear Smallville, my father has a way of stretching the truth."

"That's not lying though," Sam interjected.

"No, it's not," Lois growled, her eyes still on Clark. His ever growing smile was starting to bug her. She would have spat something horrible, but her eyes caught the coffee pot. The light was off and she sighed heavily, relieved that she had a reason to leave the table.

She quickly filled up a cup and went in the Chloe's bedroom, leaving both her father and Clark by themselves at the table.

Sam watched as his daughter disappeared into the other room, but his vision eventually drifted to Clark, who was still staring at the door. "Something wrong?"

Clark nodded his head as he finally tuned back to the table and fingered his glass. "She's acting a little strange this morning."

"What do you mean by strange?" Sam asked with a worried tone, his hands going around his empty coffee mug.

"I'm not sure," Clark replied weakly. "You'd have to ask her yourself."

"I will." Clark turned his head to say something, but he kept quiet and went back to his glass. In a few seconds, he watched the young man drain the glass and get up.

"I'm going back onto the roof with J'onn."

Sam frowned as he watched Clark leave the room. There was something incredibly complex about the young man, something deeper and more confusing than simply being an alien. There was something in his eyes that hinted at doubt, maybe even fright. He couldn't blame him, but he knew that fear and petrifaction would cloud the mind in the heat of battle. And from what J'onn had said to him, battle was sure to come. The Martian had made it very clear that there was no other alternative.

Lois suddenly exited the bedroom and stopped as she saw only her father at the table, the orange juice still there and a sticky glass also present. "Where'd Clark go?"

"He went back up to the roof."

She nodded slowly and sat down, pouring her father's mug full.

Sam knew his daughter, and although he hadn't seen her in a long time, he knew something was bothering her. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

Lois sighed and put the coffee carafe aside, folding her hands together on the table. "Nothing."

As much as she tired to deny it, he could clearly see by her posture that it was something and something heavy. "I'm and officer in the military Lo. I know when people are lying to me."

She managed to look at him, and instead of his steely demeanor, his face was soft and warm. His eyes hinted at nothing but affection and love, something she swore she would have never seen in this lifetime. "Why are you here?"

Sam frowned at his daughter. "What do mean why am I here? I'm here to make sure this country is safe." 

"Don't lie to me! Tell me why you're here." Her voice had risen and her face had turned red.

With a deep breath Sam answered truthfully. "I'm here to make sure no one gets hurt, but especially you."

Lois nodded. "I don't need you to look out for me anymore." She glared at him as her knuckles went white. "I'm a grown woman."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't care for your wellbeing. You're still my daughter." 

"Then where the hell were you when we were growing up!" she shouted suddenly, causing her father to stiffen. "Where the hell were you when mom died? I haven't seen you in almost two years and then suddenly you waltz in here and start acting like you're my dad!"

"Lo, I-,"

"Don't call me that!" she demanded. "You have no right to call me that. You're lucky I've let you do so for so long. The only person who is allowed to call me that is my father, and he's been dead for years." She got up and stormed to the fridge with the jug of orange juice in hand. She opened the door roughly and slammed it back in.

Sam sighed heavily and stood up, following her to the kitchen and keeping his distance. He stood on the other side of the counter and looked defeated. "I don't know what I can say to make things better." 

"You can't," she replied as she calmed down quickly, closing the door as softly as she could. "You've been out of my life for so long that I almost forgot you existed. Then all of a sudden you pop up here after Clark asks for your help."

"Don't blame Clark, he only did what he thought was best."

Lois managed to laugh, but it was a bitter and unremorseful one. "I don't blame Clark for anything. I blame you. You lost your chance to be my father long ago, now you're just simply my dad. Father is something you earn, but after mom died you let it slip away. I can never forgive you for that."

Sam hung his head in shame. He knew full well she felt that way about him, but hearing it come from her mouth was more painful than any gunshot he had taken in the heat of battle. "I'm sorry."

"It's not enough."

"I know, but I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry about the way I treated your sister and you, sorry for the way I raised you. Everything painful that has happened to you is my fault, no matter how much you may not want to believe it. I raised you like a soldier, but somewhere in there I stopped being your father and for that I will forever be sorry for. I know I can't make things right, but I can try can't I?"

Lois turned her back to him and crossed her arms. "You had your chance then."

He was about to say something else, but as he stared at her stiff back he could tell that her frustration wasn't merely about him. There was something else to it. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly, walking around the counter and laying a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly jumped forward and way from his touch, turning around and glaring wildly at him. "Don't touch me!"

"What is it?" he asked softly, not avoiding her eyes for a second. When her gaze dropped to he floor, he knew for certain it wasn't just about him. 

"Nothing," she replied meekly, her eyes still on the floor.

"This isn't just about me Lo, it's something else."

"No it's not."

Sam straightened and put on his mask of authority. "Quit being stubborn!"

"That's your fault!" she shot back as her eyes narrowed. When her father's face softened and his lips curled into a smile, she did the same. "Sorry."

"No, you don't have anything to apologize for. You're stubborn because of me. It's not your fault. Plus, it's not a bad thing."

"So Clark has told me."

"Ah, Clark," Sam echoed with a soft voice.

"This outburst is really all about him isn't it?" When his daughter looked back to the floor like a scolded child, he smiled and walked back behind the counter and sat down.

Lois nodded slowly and replied. "It's not all about him. I have wanted to get what I just said off my chest for so long. This morning you were acting all out of character and I couldn't believe it, but I accepted it. It started to eat away at me and I just had to let it go. It's been a long time coming." 

"I know, Lo. It had to be said eventually. Your sister has done it already, but then again she was never quite as stubborn as you are." When she smiled slightly, he couldn't help but grin. 

Lois leaned on the counter in front of her father. "So you found Lucy?"

"I did."

"How is she?"

"She's fine. I managed to settle the legal matters and got her into a prestigious school in Europe."

"How?" Lois asked with a surprised tone. "I thought you couldn't afford it?"

"I have significant resources, but I spend them wisely. I made your sister promise me she would stay out trouble. The first go around was a test, same as your first attempt at university was a test." 

"Test?"

"Yes, it was all a test."

"So I can go back to school if I want to?"

"Only if you want to."

Lois pondered it for a second, but came to her decision rather quickly. "As much as I'd like to go back to school, I don't think it would do me any good."

"I agree."

"You what?"

"I agree with you. You have always been one who learned best through experience and hands on training. School would just be a waist of money for you. Your sister on the other hand does very well in school. That's where she will learn everything she needs to know, but I know you Lo. Everything you need to learn is out here in the real world. You run into things headfirst and learn a lesson or two when you come out of it."

"Do I get that from mom or you?" she asked.

"Me. I joined the army when I was eighteen and even though they offered to send me to college, I refused. I knew myself well enough that it would do me no good. I like to get my hands dirty rather than exercise my eyes reading twenty-four hours a day." When his daughter smiled and nodded her head, he went back to his original question. "What is it about Clark that has you so upset?"

Lois looked to the counter, purposely avoiding her father's eyes. She hated showing weakness in front of Clark, but in front of her father it was more than doubled. It took her a few minutes, but she finally gave in to the sinking feeling in her stomach and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'm scared."

When her eyes fell back to the counter, he sighed and said. "It's normal to be afraid. This situation is frightening even me."

"That's not what I meant." 

Sam frowned until she looked up at him again, tears evident in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked softly, much like any father would. It was hard to show such emotion himself, but it was his daughter and he had told himself he would make an effort to be a part of her life.

Lois took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that everything Clark and I have built will be ripped out from under me in a second. I'm afraid that the man I love is going to die and I'm going to all alone." The tears began to flow steadily as she buried her head into her arms on the counter. "I can't lose him. I can't."

As quickly as he could, Sam walked around the counter and lifted his daughter up off of it and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. He knew how hard it was for her to open up, to show emotions that she would rather have hidden, but he knew everyone had a breaking point. His daughter's was the same one he had suffered so many years ago. She loved Clark more than life itself, the same love he had lost when his daughters were only children. 

She clung to him for dear life, crying on his shoulder as he smoothly stroked her hair like a loving father. "It will be okay. Clark will come out of this alive and without injury. I promise you." 

Lois pulled back slightly and lifted her head to meet his eyes. She could have sworn she saw moisture within them, but her own vision was rather blurry. "How can you promise me such a thing?" 

He quickly pulled her head back down into his shoulder as her racking sobs began to lessen. "I lost your mother and I know how much it hurts. I loved her more than life itself, but ever since that day there's been a hole in my heart that just won't go away. I will not let my daughter, whether it is you or Lucy, live with something like that. I will do anything I can to make sure you never have to feel that pain, that emptiness that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I'm so sorry," Lois whispered as a few more years fell down her cheeks and fell onto her father's shoulder.

"Shh," Sam whispered as he held onto her, letting her cry out all her frustration and pain. "I know I taught you to be tough, to hold things in and stick up for others, but that doesn't mean you can't allow yourself to be afraid. Trust me, holding in pain is the worst thing you can do. I've been doing it since the day your mother died and look what's happened."

"I've distanced myself from you and Lucy, making you her surrogate mother while I swamped myself in work. There's not a day that goes by that I don't hate myself for what I did."

"It's not completely your fault," Lois replied as she continued to cry on his shoulder. She hated to show such weakness around him, but it was a moment where they both let themselves feel open and free. If it was the only moment they would ever share for the rest of her life, she was going to milk it for all she had.

"There you go again, Lo. You're trying to make me feel better, even though you know it won't work."

"Sorry," she said as she finally disengaged herself from his arms and wiped away her remaining tears. She blinked a few times to make sure the fountain works had stopped. Her father's eyes were bristling with moisture, but not a single tear fell down his cheek. Even without tears, just the expression on his face was enough to shock her to the core of her being.

"There's no need to be sorry Lois." Sam blinked a couple times to remove the moisture in his eyes. "Whether you not you like it I'm your father and I just want what is best for you. If that means me hugging you and letting you cry on my shoulder, that's what I'll do. We've both been hiding our emotions for so long that we were about to lose each other completely. Clark brought it to my attention that it didn't matter what had happened in the past, but told me that what was important was the future."

Lois shook her head a smiled ruefully. "Smallville knows what it is like to lose a father. It doesn't surprise me at all that he spoke to about this. That man cares more than anyone I know."

Sam nodded but said. "I think you may be the only one who rivals him. He may show it more openly, but deep down you feel just as much as he does." When his daughter wiped her eyes again, he grinned. "You really love him, don't you?"

"More than life itself," she replied.

"Then don't be afraid to show it. Bottling up that fright does you no good. Why do you think I let you stay with the Kent's? They were the structure of family that you needed, and although it made me incredibly jealous that you had found a family that you could feel comfortable with, I let it happen because I knew it was what you needed. You wouldn't believe how many times I wanted to ride in there in a helicopter and drag you around with me from base to base, but I loved you too much to do that to you again. For the first time in my life I wasn't afraid that something might happen to you."

She shook her ahead and laughed suddenly, causing her father to frown.

"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing, it's just that anyone who seems to spend any time around Clark ends up becoming a sappy wuss." She smiled as her father grinned widely.

"I think that's because in the presence of such greatness, it makes you take a step back and reexamine the life you've led. Clark is set on a path that he cannot stray away from, a path that a lesser man may have run from, but he's accepted his role in the world. He may have had a choice to ignore his destiny, but he accepted it because it was for the greater cause. I have infinite respect and admiration for a man that puts himself ahead of others."

"That's part of the reason why I love him," Lois interjected.

"That's probably one of the many reasons he loves you too. As much as you might be ignorant of it, you two parallel each other."

Their little moment ended as creak could be heard and Chloe stuck her head out of the bedroom door. "I'm bringing Jimmy out, and uncle, please be easy on him."

"I will," Sam replied with a laugh as he watched his niece duck back into the bedroom.

"He's a really nice guy," Lois said.

"I bet he is."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Clark stood on the roof, his eyes scanning the distance for any sign of disturbance, but was greeted with only a cold breeze and large billowing white clouds. The morning was turning to afternoon, the sun peeking out from behind the clouds every few minutes to remind him how good it felt. With the warmth of the sun and the sound of the wind in his ears, his heart began to beat furiously, nervousness setting in.

It could come at any minute, yet something itched at the back of his neck. He was sure it had been nervousness, but as the minutes wore on and the feeling didn't go away, he began to wonder. He quickly turned to J'onn, who had been rather silent. "Something feels wrong."

J'onn turned to face the young man. "How do you know?"

Clark's eyes went back out to the mountain as he tried to put words to the strange feeling. "I don't know what it is and I can't put a finger on it, but something just feels wrong. The hairs on the back of my neck have been on end for almost five minutes."

With a wary eye, J'onn searched the enclosed area for any sign of intelligent life, but found only animals and the remaining people in the hotel. "I cannot find anything with my mind."

"Then it's nothing," Clark added.

"Never discount what you feel. Sometimes in the direst of situations it is best to react to how you feel. If something has you on edge, then I believe something is amiss. We simply do not have these strange feelings for nothing; they are trying to tell us something."

"Either I am incredibly inept at comprehending my own feelings, or something is manufacturing them. Could Brainiac have manipulated anything around us to throw us off?"

"Anything is possible Kal-El. Brainiac is many things if not a highly intelligent computer program. It will likely run simulations of what is to happen, but as any program, it has limitations. I don't know the extent of its limits, but I have learned underestimating an enemy is a poor decision."

Clark looked around the vacant ski hill and said, "Do you think we're underestimating it, even after the measures we have taken?" 

"Possibly," J'onn replied. "It's hard to understand something as complex as a computer program, and even though it is of your same origin, Krypton, it is a mystery to us."

"It seems like any plan we may come up with will be thrown out the window in a matter of moments."

"That's what any battle is like, Kal-El. You can come up with a million different plans, but once the battle is engaged, quick thinking becomes much more important than any other plan."

"So that's why there is no plan B?"

"Plan B is simply reacting to the failure of plan A. Plus, we are not an army, we are only two. When a battle comes to down to a few characters, personal reaction and feelings come into play, that's why the General is to stay up on the hotel why we confront Brainiac. His experience has to do with hundreds of men under his command, giving strict orders that must be followed, but with us it's different. This isn't war, this is a fight." 

Clark snorted. "A fight with six billion lives at stake." 

-

Lois waited nervously as the door opened and Chloe came out first, Jimmy swaggering a little behind her. From the pale face and to the wobbling knees, she could clearly see the young man was thoroughly hung-over.

"Uncle," Chloe piped up, "this is Jimmy." She pushed her boyfriend in front of her and close to the general, her eyes closing and waiting for the verbal chastising that was sure to follow. After a few seconds when no one had said a thing, she opened her eyes to see Sam shaking Jimmy's hand. 

"That's a weak grip you have there," Sam said pointedly, his eyes not betraying his disappointment.

"He had a little too much to drink last night," Lois said on Jimmy's behalf.

"I see." He let go of the young man's hand and looked him up and down. "Stand up straight."

Jimmy struggled to do so, but managed with the help of Chloe.

Sam eyed him like a fresh recruit, something Lois cringed at the sight of. She knew full well what was coming next and she braced herself for it.

"Jimmy is it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," the photographer answered softly, his head pounding.

"I guess making a first impression isn't your thing, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I trust my niece, but most of all I trust my daughter. If she says you're a wonderful man and worthy of my niece, I'll agree."

Lois almost did a double take, her eyes bulging out ridiculously large. "What!"

Sam turned to his daughter and shrugged. "I've put up with worse." 

"What!" she asked again.

"I remember having to pick you up off the floor some nights when we were back on the base." 

"And you chewed me out every time! What makes this any different?" She was feeling angry at the fact that Jimmy wasn't getting the same treatment she used to.

"He's not my son, nor do I really have any right to yell at him." When his daughter's mouth fell down and her eyes stayed wide, he grinned. "Well, we could get him into some fatigues and then I can yell at him." 

Lois glared at her father as Chloe stifled a laugh. She was about give her cousin a piece of her mind for laughing at her, but a soft rumble began to shake her. Her eyes narrowed and suddenly the floor began to shake violently, the glasses that had been on the table falling off and shattering on the floor.

"I don't feel so good," Jimmy said as he doubled over and vomited on the floor, almost hitting the General's boots.

"Chloe, you and Jimmy stay right here. You too Lo," Sam ordered.

As her father turned around and began for the bedroom and the door, she ran after him as Chloe helped Jimmy. "I don't think so," she retorted as she was only a step behind him.

-

Clark watched the mountain as rock and snow began to tumble down it, creating a cascade of grey murky snow. No words were needed as both he and J'onn continued to watch, the hotel still shaking violently below them. J'onn was hovering just above the roof to keep himself upright as Clark held onto the edge to do the same.

It lasted for only a few seconds, but it had done a number on the hill. Rocks lay strewn about the once plush ski hill, creating crevices and deep ruts that would take significant time to fix. Clark turned his head to J'onn and said. "I'm assuming that was expected?"

"I figured something like this might happen, just so that it could warn of us of its presence."

"How did it do it?"

"Does it really matter?" J'onn asked.

Clark didn't answer him, only shaking his head slowly and keeping his eyes on the hill. The snow and rocks had stopped and everything was still again. His attention was ripped away from the hill as the door behind them burst open and Lois and the General came out onto the rooftop.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he held onto his daughter's arm protectively, just in case another quake would hit.

Lois ripped her arm out her father's hand and walked to Clark, grabbing his arm and holding it tight. As she looked back, she could see something cross her father's eyes, sadness maybe, but she pushed it aside and looked back to Clark. "What happened?"

Patting her hand with his left, he turned to the General and nodded glumly. "It was Brainiac."

"Are you sure?" asked the General as he stepped up to J'onn and Clark.

"Yes," the Martian answered, finally settling back down onto the rooftop. "It should make its presence know shortly."

As soon as J'onn had finished, Clark could see a small dot in the distance. It was moving slowly down the hill, its motion methodical. "There," he said softly while pointing a finger.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked as he squinted, trying mightily to see what the young man was. 

J'onn said, "Yes, it's there." He removed his army cap and tossed it to the General. "It's time Kal-El."

Clark swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. His neck felt rigid and unresponsive, as if each time he moved it he was grinding granite together.

"Dad, will you give Clark and I a moment?" Lois asked.

Sam nodded and so did J'onn, both heading for the door.

"I will be waiting at the base of the hill," J'onn stated as he looked back and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Lois wrapped him tightly in a hug, as if she would never be able to feel his warmth again. "Don't you go and get yourself killed," she whispered in his ear, tears falling softly down her cheeks and landing on his shoulder.

"I'll try not to," he answered, pulling back and kissing her softly. He made it last, tasting her unresponsive lips for all he could. Passion was the last thing on each other's mind, but deep down he knew she was having a harder time with it all than he was. He was invincible to a degree, but he knew how hurt she would be if he died. "I'll be back, don't worry."

"Promise?" she asked, her nose almost touching his as their lips were scant inches apart.

"I promise," he replied as he laid a hand on the left side of her neck, allowing her to pull warmth from his body. Her neck was but a faint tickle on his fingertips, but he sucked it up for all he had, trying mightily to fight past the barrier that dulled his senses. After failing, but not without trying, he smiled warmly. "I-," 

She interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips and shaking her head slowly. "No, that's something people do when they aren't going to see each other again." When he smiled softly, she kissed him one last time and finally let go of him. 

Clark tried hard not to let any tears out, but one escaped and fell to the rooftop. He watched it fall and when he looked back up he could see Lois's face smeared with tears and hair. Without another word he turned around and opened the door, stopping suddenly, but not turning around. With a deep breath, he walked down the stairs and wiped the wetness out of his eyes.

Stepping into the hallway and the elevator, he was greeted with the General standing in front of him. "Sir?" he asked as he came sliding to a halt. 

"Good luck, son," Sam said as he held out his hand. The young man shook it and thanked him. "If all may seem lost and defeat the only option, remember one thing."

"What's that?" Clark asked with a hard swallow.

"You do not lose if you've given everything you've got."

"I wouldn't give up until I'm dead," Clark stated rather confidently.

"And that the true mark of a hero."

Clark stared at Sam and nodded. The general nodded back and the elevator door opened, allowing him to enter and press the button for the first floor. "Tell Chloe and Jimmy I'll be back,"

"Will do," Sam answered as the doors closed. "Will do," he repeated softly as the hallway suddenly became quiet.

-

Wanting furiously to shove his hands in his pockets, Clark managed not to and stepped in beside J'onn. They were at the bottom of the ski hill, both their eyes looking to the dark figure walking down the hill. "What should we do?"

"We walk," the Martian answered as he took a step and slowly began to ascend the hill

It took a second for Clark to respond, his throat tightening in nervousness, but he eventually fell in beside his friend and began what looked liked a trudge to their grave. The sun peeking out from behind the clouds was having a calming effect on him, but it wasn't enough to ease the nervous feeling deep in his gut. He didn't know what death felt like, but he could have sworn it was hanging over them. The hairs on his neck were still standing on end.

For what seemed like an eternity they walked. No words were shared, both of them either too nervous or too focused to talk. As they drew closer to the figure coming towards them, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting the sun soak into his body. For all the times he had saved those close to him, defeated kryptonite infected beings, it paled in comparison to what was coming towards him. The last time he had rid Brainiac from this world he had simply been an emotionally traumatized teenager, who upon faulty actions had eliminated the threat, but released and even bigger one.

Now he had guidance though, someone who could help him. He couldn't help but wonder how helpless he would feel if he had not met J'onn. The Martian was a calming influence on him, a teacher even. He taught Clark that life was not all about petty motions and trivial feelings, but having a responsibility to protect others. With gifts such as his, he should not look upon them not as a curse, but as something monumental and significant.

As the seconds slipped by and the distance closed, Clark began to make out the features of the figure coming towards him. He wasn't too surprised when it looked exactly like Professor Fine, but somewhere inside of him he was disappointed that Brainiac wouldn't show its true self. "It's Fine," he whispered to J'onn as they continued to close the distance, now only a mere two hundred paces from each other.

J'onn simply nodded, continuing to close the distance between them.

The rest of trudge didn't seem to take so long, the nervousness that had been eating away at his gut now turned to confidence. It was strange, one minute he was scared to death, but with the sun on him and J'onn beside him, he felt as if they had the upper hand. After all, it was two against one.

The distance closed and soon both he and J'onn stopped, Fine doing the same nearly ten feet away from them.

"Ah, Kal-El, so nice to see you again," Fine said as he looked smugly at the young man. When he received no response, he looked to the dark man beside him. "And the Martian, I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Trust me, meeting you is the last thing I wanted to happen, but it seemed inevitable." J'onn stared coldly at Fine.

"Kal-El, have you learned anything since I last saw you. Have you realized how insignificant you are compared to my goals?"

Clark tried to act as hard as he could. "I trusted you once. I will not make that same mistake again."

Fine shrugged his shoulders in his dark leather coat and smiled. "It wasn't a mistake. Well, I guess it was in your mind, but in mine it didn't really matter. Releasing Zod was the goal and I succeeded."

"I trapped him back in the Phantom Zone," Clark replied, a small grin creeping onto his face.

"True, but in all reality Zod was nothing compared to me. If I had had my full resources at hand I would have skipped such nonsense. Zod was a formality. I would have squashed him like a bug once he had completed the dirty work."

"Zod wasn't the ultimate goal?" Clark asked with raised eyebrows.

"You sound surprised, Kal-El," Fine said, almost laughing at the same time.

"That's it," J'onn interrupted with a grave tone.

"Why so testy?" Fine asked, looking at the Martian. "Aren't you Martians well known for your patience?" It came out in a cocky tone rather than a direct question.

Clark watched as J'onn's jaw twitched. Fine's question played directly into hitting his friend depths, especially with the mention of his race in plural form. J'onn was the last of his kind, much like himself, and took deep offence to those who taunted him about it.

"I suggest you get on with it," Clark said pointedly as he looked back to Fine.

"I guess the quicker the better, right?" When neither answered him, he continued. "Kal-El, I have everything you could ever want. The memories of your home planet, the memories of your parents-,"

"I already have that," he interrupted.

Fine raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "I guess that fortress of yours has something in it, but I have tangible memories, not computerized voices."

Clark almost laughed, but held it in check. "You're nothing but a computer, how is it any different?"

"It's different Kal-El, don't worry." When the young man didn't respond, he continued with his offer. "In trade for this planet, I will give you krypton. And don't misunderstand me. I can give you everything you want."

"And what it that I want?" Clark asked smoothly, doing well in hiding his true emotions. Deep down, he longed for home, his real parents and the true nature of himself.

"You want to be normal Kal-El. It is that simple."

Clark stared at Fine's smug grin, unable to respond. After a few seconds of unbridled emotions running through him, he turned to J'onn, who was grinning much like Fine. "What?" he asked with a frown.

"See, even your Martian friend agrees with me," Fine stated confidently.

"I don't agree with you, Brainiac."

"Then why do you smile?"

"Because I already know the answer to your proposal."

"How could you possibly know? Human nature is in no way that predictable."

With a shrug, J'onn said. "You're right, I can't predict he will deny it, but I do have one thing you don't, and that's friends. Kal-El will make the right decision because I have faith in my friends."

"Faith is failed logic," Fine answered with a sneer.

Clark eyed the man in front of him. It was hard to believe that it wasn't actually a man under all those clothes, despite the striking resemblance to someone of the flesh. "He's right, my answer goes without saying."

"So that's a no then?"

"I guess it is," Clark answered, causing Fine to shrug again. Truth was, it was a simple answer. The idea of sacrificing so many lives with only the word of a malevolent computer program as weight was so ridiculous that he almost laughed at himself. "You didn't think I was going to say yes, did you?"

Fine shrugged again and said, "Maybe a year ago you might have, but you've changed."

"For the better," Clark added.

"You may think so Kal-El, but in doing so you have also guaranteed your death will come swiftly and painfully. After I have rid the two of you from this world I will take everything, but not before I dispatch the ones you love. If I was truly as evil as you think I am, I would make you watch me kill them, but I hold no distinction for torturing others. I simply want what is mine."

"And what is yours?" Clark asked with a low tone of voice.

"Earth of course, and everything it has to offer."

"We won't let that happen," J'onn said suddenly.

"Then it begins." 

With that, Fine faded into nothingness and the air became deathly silent. Clark looked to his friend and frowned. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure, but we should be ready for anything."

As soon as he finished, the ground began to shake beneath them again, causing them both to fall to their knees and struggle to get back to their feet. As soon as the shaking began, it stopped, allowing them to get back to their feet.

Clark shook his head clear and looked to the top of the mountain. His eyes went wider than they had ever before, causing the air in his lungs to hitch and his jaw to drop. "Dear god," he whispered. In front of him and at the top of the hill came what looked like an army. Every single one of them looked like Fine. There were hundreds of them, creating a black swath that sucked up and white around them from tree line to tree line. The impending blackness continued forward towards them, more spilling out from the top of the mountain.

"Praying won't help us," J'onn said as he allowed his human visage to shimmer away, revealing his true form.

"What are they?" Clark asked with a shaky voice.

"They are clones. Computer generated beings made for the simple purpose of destroying anything in their path."

"You never mentioned that Brainiac had the ability to construct such entities."

"I said anything was possible," J'onn snapped back heatedly. He shook his head sourly and said, "This is no time to be getting angry."

"I'll agree, but what are we dealing with, gunfire?"

"No, guns and ammunition is useless to them. They have something else at their disposal."

"What's that?" Clark asked, almost cowering in fear of the answer. Whatever it would be, it would be bad.

"You," J'onn answered simply.

"What?" Clark asked, finally able to remove his gaze from the approaching black army to look at the large green figure beside him.

"They possess every single power you do."

"Just great," Clark said with an exasperated voice, drawing his hand over his face.

"And there's one more thing."

Clark swore as he dropped his head. "What is it?"

"Because they possess all that you do, and they are made from kryptonian technology, they can also fly." 

He felt his knees go weak and his stomach plummet. Almost throwing up, he managed to whisper, "Tell Lois and the others to get out. Sam will understand."

"I will do so, but there is one thing you're forgetting Kal-El."

"What's that?" Clark asked, downtrodden as he continued to watch the clones walk towards them. They had finally stopped coming from the top of the mountain, allowing him to estimate that there was nearly a thousand descending down upon them.

"You're the real thing, they aren't."

"And what difference does that mean?" Clark asked, his anger rising.

"It means that if you get hit, you get back up. They don't."

"Really?"

"Of course, they are computerized robots. One hit to the mainframe and they are - in lack of a better term - toast. Problem is that we have no clue wear that is and Brainiac has more than likely thought that through."

Clark's eyes widened as his sick feeling disappeared. "I can look into them once they get closer. Then we'll know where to attack them."

"That's all well and good, Kal-El, but Brainiac isn't stupid. What if he's lined their clothing with lead?"

His newfound exuberance suddenly disappeared, leaving him staring blankly at the army swallowing up the distance between them. He knew he had to stay confident, but it was hard when over a thousand clones were coming towards them. It didn't help that they possessed his abilities and then some. "What do we do?" he asked helplessly.

J'onn stared at the oncoming onslaught and said, "Well, standing here isn't going to help matters. I've told the General to go far away, but he didn't agree."

"Stubbornness runs in the family it seems," Clark said with a slight grin, the sickening feeling elapsing for a moment, but once he thought about Brainiac killing all the ones he loved, especially Lois, his sickness came back in the form of anger.

With determined eyes and clenched fists, his right nostril twitching, he took a step forward and said. "We might as well give them all we have."

"I expected nothing less," J'onn replied as he fell in beside his young friend. For all the differences that they shared, their origin, their powers and their destiny, today it was one in the same. To stay alive. For without them the world was doomed. He knew it would crush a lesser man than him, and the truth was that he wasn't entirely confident that Clark could handle it, but the purpose in the young man's stride told him otherwise.

Should neither of them survive, one thing was for certain. He had accomplished his goal. Clark had accepted his destiny and that was his primary objective. Helping the young man save the world was done out of friendship, something he thought he would never find.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The sun shone down on the hill, its warmth cascading upon the snow as it peaked between impediment and cumulous clouds of billowing white fury. Even in the light of early morning the heat of the day was at its peak. No wind was present, only the sound of the odd bird and intrepid deer breaking the silence

The trolling army descending mountain made no noise, the snow silencing their footfalls as it spread out from tree line to tree line. No one was in the lead, the front line perfectly straight and fluid. On the top of the hill stood one being, the asinine computer program known as Brainiac. From there it controlled the marching army, its mind sending thousands of lines of code a second, instructing its insubordinates to carry out their pre-programmed instructions. And the instructions were simple. Destroy anything in their path.

Clark could feel the silence begin to build, the unsettling calm of death seeping into his bones and the fear for those he loved building in his stomach. Then suddenly everything became tangible again. The unnerving calmness of the air and the impending army driving away all his worries as he finally focused solely on the task at hand. He squinted his eyes slightly as they neared the approaching army.

"I can't see through them," Clark stated as they continued walk. 

"Figures," J'onn replied as he actually hovered above the snow instead of walking in it. "Now, in about three seconds things are going to get messy, but a preemptive strike would more than likely give us a fighting chance. So on the count of three, release your heat vision and take out as many as you can.

Clark gulped and nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to reassure himself that he was going to live, but once J'onn had gotten to three, all heretics and beliefs were thrown out the window and he released everything he had. There was no need to muster it; it had already been teeming on the inside from the subsequent adrenaline. His vision became blurry as he exerted it all, releasing all the pain and anger at the possible outcome and allowing it to drive him, to allow him to exert his full potential.

Out the corner of his eye he could see a bright line of red and orange. J'onn had forgotten to mention that particular power, and unlike his invisible heat, the Martian's vision was bright and solid. Together each of their powers slammed into the first line of the army, scattering them left and right, burning holes through many and searing them apart at the waist. 

J'onn's vision worked more precisely, cutting intricately into the invaders as Clark's took on a broad scope, the plume of heat widening in girth as he pushed harder and harder. There was nothing to stop him, no limit he could feel he could reach before hitting the wall. Deep down Clark mustered more and more power, allowing it to consume him and fuel his anger.

In previous times he could feel the limit to his powers, the exertion that would take place before he was drained, but as he pushed by that barrier that should have presented itself he watched as his vision became clearer, the heat focusing more acutely like J'onn's. He didn't know exactly how he was doing it, but in the recesses of his mind he was pulling out everything he knew, allowing himself to let go from the reality of his surroundings and focusing only on what was needed to be done.

It was strange, for one who was pained by the suffering and killing of any being, deep down he reveled in his destruction. Maybe it was the fact that those he fought were nothing but computers, but it released all his worries and calmed him beyond belief. He had read historical textbooks and many a novels explain how thrown into battle some men excel while others fail. He had always fantasized that he was one of the prior; a man if ever thrown into the heart of battle could keep those who needed him safe. With confidence abound, he pushed himself further towards the enemy.

With their combined vision, it had the desired effect as each tore through dozens of clones.

Clark let his heat vision die off as he stared in wonder. Through the entire army they had blasted, shredding nearly half of it as the other half was out of their spectrum. But as both he and J'onn had stopped their destruction, the remaining enemy had circled them. In the heat of destroying as much as they could, neither of them had taken the time to see what the others had been doing. Now they were surrounded, not only by a standing army, but a flying one.

"Are you going to join them up there?" Clark asked as he took labored breaths, his lungs filling up with air as he tried to regain his strength. He hadn't hit his limit, but such a strong outburst of heat had made him incredibly exhausted. 

"Not funny," J'onn replied as he sent our more light from his eyes in-between heavy breaths.

Clark was about to say that he didn't mean it as a joke, but before he could do so he was struck from the side with what could only be described as a blur of black. The being knocked him over, pushing him into one of the large crevices created by falling rock and snow. Shaking his head and looking around as he lay strewn in a rut about ten feet deep, he blinked repeatedly to remove the snow from his eyes. Noticing that his left leg of his army fatigues were burned and missing, he realized he hadn't actually been hit. He had been attacked with the very same power he had exerted only seconds ago. He would have thought it ironic if he wasn't so worried about staying alive. As he tried to regain his breath and, he could see J'onn poke his head over the hole.

"Need a hand?"

About to say yes, Clark's eyes went wide as he saw two clones swoop down and pick up J'onn. He wanted to fly into the air to help him, but he couldn't do it, his body not responding to his need. He knew that flight was something he should possess, but as hard as he wished to, it wouldn't come. Much like the tingling in his fingers when he touched Lois, a barrier presented itself.

He didn't get any more time to analyze the barrier as numerous clones began to descend into the crevice, reaching him and driving their fists repeatedly into his body. One fist crashed into his face, the enemies hand shattering on his cheekbone, but not without causing considerable pain. He closed his eyes and winced as he wiggled and tried to fight off the onslaught. But as he opened his eyes, he was presented with little light. Nothing but black filled his vision. He thought maybe he had gone blind, but a sudden flicker of light told him that the sun was being swallowed up by the increasingly large pile of clones raining down upon him. And without the sun on his side, the pain would only become more and more gruesome, his ability to fight back would almost be at nothing. Not only did they swallow up the light, the oxygen around him was becoming incredibly scarce too.

Realizing he might be done in, he did the only thing he could think of. He sucked in a lungful of air and hoped he'd get enough.

-

Lois had watched in terror as the army had come down the mountain, but it hadn't prepared her for what had came next as both and Clark and John had wiped out almost half of them in no more than ten seconds. Even her father had whistled in amazement, but as things continued on, it was obvious that the tides had turned quickly.

They couldn't see things very well, the number of the black enemy almost impeding their sight into what was happening. Her father had a pair of binoculars in his hand, but wasn't using them so that he could see the actual size of the battle raging before their eyes. Even though their sight was hindered, she could easily make Clark out in his fatigues, and when he had been blasted into a deep crevice and then covered with the enemy, she felt her heart break.

John was still around too, but he was being attacked in the sky. His body was being tossed about in a large circle in the air.

"He's limp," Sam said sadly as the figures in the air continued to beat upon the seemingly lifeless body of the Martian. For such an impending figure of size and smarts, the numbers did their job. 

"Who, Clark? Can you see him?" Lois asked loudly as she couldn't take her eyes off of the black mound piling into the crevice.

"No, it's J'onn. He's been beaten."

The word 'beaten' ripped her attention from Clark. Her father spoke the truth. J'onn was being tossed around like a rag doll. Even from such a distance she could tell he was motionless. "Are they going to come after us?" she asked with a frightened voice. She wasn't overly concerned about her own well being, but knew the inherent danger to them and everyone else should Clark and John actually fail. She refused to believe they had been defeated, even the sight before her didn't break her resolve. She knew her father was prepared for such an outcome, but deep down she knew if something drastic didn't happen in next few minutes, it would all become real and she would have lost the man she loved.

Gripping the wall with her bare hands, snowing popping up between her fingers, she whispered to herself, "Please Clark, please do something." But as the seconds ticked away and nothing happened, fright began to creep into her mind and sadness into her heart.

"No matter how much we may believe in them, and how much they believe in themselves, the reality is that they were outnumbered," said Sam.

"That doesn't mean we've lost!" Lois almost screamed.

"Of course not," he replied with a sorrowful sigh.

"But it happened so quickly," she let out with tears running down her cheeks. It all felt surreal. It all came crashing into her even harder as she watched J'onn's limp body fall to the snow and slide down the hill. "We have to help them." She went to go to the stairs, but her father grabbed her arm and held her put.

"No!" 

"What?" she screamed at him.

Instead of answering, he removed the communication device from his belt and spoke into it. "Do it," he said softly.

Lois could hear the answer on the other end and she wiggled her way out of her father's grip. "What are you doing?"

"Clark and John have failed. It's now up to the army to fight this battle."

She looked at her father, thinking that maybe he was resentful for having to use the military might at his disposal, but like usual his face was stoic and placid. "Can't you give them some more time?" she asked softly, looking back out to the carnage on the hill.

"No," Sam answered as he removed the binoculars from the ledge and peered into them. "A figure is walking back down the hill. It must mean both Clark and John have been neutralized. That's the same person they had spoken to before the fight began.

"How can you be sure?" she asked as she once again gripped the edge with her fingers. She wanted it not to be true, for if Brainiac was descending upon them it meant her father was right.

The general handed his binoculars over to his daughter with a saddened face. "Here, look for yourself." He sighed heavily, knowing what she was about to see. It would break her heart.

Almost hesitantly, she gripped the binoculars and peered into them. Her throat tightened up and tears blurred her eyes as she watched the pile of black split apart and Clark emerge. Instead of under his own power, he was being dragged by a couple of men who held him up on his knees as the figure from the top of the mountain walked closer to him.

"No," she sobbed, the binoculars falling from her hands and down over the edge as she sunk to her knees. "This can't be happening," she said through tears as her father put a hand on her shoulder.

Sam didn't know what to do about his daughter, but he was a military man and he knew how to fight, and he was determined that no matter what the consequences of his daughters wrath may be, he had to protect his country first and foremost. Slowly but quietly he could hear the large whistle that was to be expected. Lois picked up on it too.

Turning her head and looking up at her father, she frowned and asked, "What is that?"

"I'm sorry, Lo," Sam said apologetically, his face hard as stone.

"Sorry about what?" she asked, her tear stained cheeks glistening in the sunlight.

-

Clark tried as hard as he could to drive air out of his lungs to blow away the pile on top of him, but his mouth had been covered over and he had been forced to swallow. The lump of air burned in his lungs and wheezed out his throat as the hand disappeared. Suddenly everything exploded inside his head, a blinding pain ripping through his entire body, signaling the presence of kryptonite. In his present and bloody state, it was much more painful that he had ever thought possible. He tried to scream in agony, but his throat wouldn't let him.

Thinking he was about to be killed, he let himself drift off somewhere else, a place where nothing but he and Lois existed. For a moment it felt as if he had bent time and stuck them in an endless void of love and affection. If he was about to die, he wanted to go out with the unconditional love of the one person he knew he would never see again. "I'm so sorry," he managed to whisper as he felt his body begin to rise. 'This is it' he thought to himself as his body ascended heavenwards. He knew his father would be there to welcome him, but that still didn't curb the pain of losing everyone else.

A bright light suddenly appeared in his vision, causing his body to warm and his pain to increase tenfold. A primitive scream echoed in through the mountainside as the ascent stopped.

Realizing that his eyes were actually closed, he opened them to find a piece of kryptonite touching the end of his nose.

"Ah, that must hurt," Fine said as he crouched down in front of the bloody mess that was Kal-El. Two of his clones held the last son of Krypton up on his knees while he dangled a piece of kryptonite in front of him. As soon as the young man finished screaming in agony, he smiled and continued to crouch.

"I'm disappointed Kal-El. I would have thought you and the Martian would have proved a more worthy challenge."

Clark, through all the pain and agony managed to speak. "J'onn, what have you done to him?" It came out in a hoarse whisper, but Fine heard him clearly as a smile split the alien's lips.

"Right there," Fine motioned as J'onn was being dragged up beside Kal-El.

"J'onn?" Clark asked, trying to get the Martian's attention as the clones dropped his limp figure to the ground. There was no sound, not even a single twitch to show if he was alive.

Clark fell to the ground as the two droids holding him let go from under his arms. Ending up face first in the snow, he didn't know if he had the strength to turn over so that he wouldn't suffocate in the white powder. He tried though, but ultimately failed.

Fine rolled his eyes and kicked Clark over with his boot. "I can't have you die yet, Kal-El."

"Why not?" he managed to ask hoarsely as blood fogged his vision and the kryptonite in Fine's hand drained him of everything he had. Not even the sun was enough to repel the destructive nature of the green rock.

Staring down into the eyes of the young man below him, and once again crouching down, Fine said, "Why not you ask? I want you to witness the destruction of those you love."

"You are a computer," Clark managed to half shout, "that's not part of your program."

Stretching down a little, Fine got right up to Clark's ear and whispered, "I'm more human than you think?"

His eyes having closed in pain, Clark felt them snap open at the words that had been whispered in his ear. "You're not human!" he said loudly with all he could muster.

Fine shrugged and dropped the rock of kryptonite on the young man's chest, bringing about another scream. When it subsided, Kal-El effectively drained of his ability to move from the pain, he crouched on one knee. "True, I'm not what you would call a human, but computers evolve too. What your forefathers forgot is that even with the creation of artificial intelligence, no matter how primitive, it evolves much like you or any of your friends would. People like to believe that computers can be controlled and that a program can only run certain parameters, but they are wrong."

As Clark continued to groan in pain, his Martian friend's lifeless body lying face first beside him, Fine patted the kryptonite on the Kryptonian's chest. "Don't you see Kal-El? I have been conquering worlds for years, accumulating wealth and knowledge beyond your wildest dreams. You humans tend to have limitations to what your conscious can fathom. Did any of you ever think that out there I could conquer a world so far advanced that there is no difference between humans and computers?" When Clark didn't respond, instead gurgling on his own blood, he pushed the young man's head to the side to let the blood drain out.

Clark coughed as the blood built up in his throat in lungs. As Fine forced his head aside, he let it drip out and onto the snow. He knew Brainiac wanted an answer, and he was just a little bit curious as to what he was talking about. "I guess I never thought about it," he managed to get out as he had finally coughed out most of the blood from his throat.

"Of course you didn't, but that's only because actually being a living organism limits you. I found a way to make myself human." When he thought he heard a laugh coming from the young man, he clamped his hand over Clark's mouth and said, "You may find it ironic, but this means I feel everything a human does, except for compassion and remorse of course."

Fine removed his hand from his mouth and Clark coughed out more blood. "That's what being human means," he said with a gasp.

"Feeling remorse?" Fine asked with a sly grin. When the young man nodded, he did the same. "I know that, and that's why I don't pretend to call myself human here on earth."

"What?" Clark wheezed as he looked to the sky, his eyes squinting at the brightness of the sun through blurry tears. He had internal injuries and he knew it, but with the kryptonite on his chest he was unable to heal. Brainiac knew it and was making sure he suffered.

"Confused Kal-El?" Fine asked with a sly grin. Clark nodded and he continued. "You see, here on earth, to be human means exactly what you say, but elsewhere in the universe it doesn't. Human doesn't exist anywhere else in the universe. Sure, there is a multitude of alien words that mean the same thing, but he word human is only spoken here. By your logic you are human, but in the terms of the universe you aren't. You are an alien, same as I am a computer. The laws of the universe dictate there is no such thing as impossibilities, so anyone can be human if they want to. I could have programmed myself to have remorse, essentially making me human, but that would only hinder my main program. And that I cannot remove."

Clark actually managed to laugh, earning a kick and more blood in his throat. After spitting and coughing it out, he looked back up to Fine. "You speak as if nothing is impossible, yet you can't remove your main program."

"Yet, Kal-El. The word you're looking to finish that sentence is yet. In due time I may find a way to do that, and even if I find the means to I will still take considerable time to equate whether or not I want to. Every action has a ripple effect. Should I remove my main program, I may shut down."

"Let's hope so," Clark said through more coughing. It earned him another kick in the head, his eyes going blurry. He could clearly see stars and white spots when he closed his eyelids. "As much as I would love to spend time talking about the intricacies of the universe and your philosophy, I would rather we get this over with." His breathing was becoming more labored as he struggled for every single word. The end was near.

"Oh no, Kal-El, you don't get off that easy. You will watch the ones you love die. This is the ripple effect from your foolhardy actions." 

Clark, with his lungs almost full of blood and most assuredly one of them collapsed, spit out and laughed. Fine frowned down at him like an idiot, but instead of kicking him again, he bent down and whispered.

"Do you find watching the death of your loved ones funny?"

"No," Clark said, coughing again as the kryptonite on his chest caused his ribs to tighten and his airway close. "I'm laughing because you seem to have forgotten that the ripples you speak of are not just one directional." He coughed again as his vision once again became blurry. "Like throwing a stone into a pound, the ripple goes out in all directions."

"I know that!" Fine said heatedly as he kicked Clark again.

With his last breath, Clark coughed out the blood in his mouth and managed to wheeze, "Listen," before his lungs ceased moving.

Fine watched as Kal-El's eyes closed and his chest stopped moving. "Listen?" he pondered out loud. "Listen to what?" Did he have more to say before he died? Kicking the kryptonite off the dead Kryptonian in anger, he sat down on Clark's chest and wondered aloud. "What did he mean?"

The minutes dragged by, and he was about to put it aside and continue his program directive when his ears caught something. It was a whistle; something low and faint, but as the seconds drew on it became louder. With the circle of his clones still surrounding him, he stood up and looked to the sky. His eyes widened as he saw it. Even though he wasn't technically human, he could still appreciate the irony of Kal-El's words. "Listen," he whispered to himself with an idiotic smile. "Never one directional…"

-

Lois watched in horror as the missile closed in on the hill and exploded with a blinding light. Her father managed to grab her arm and drag her down below the edge as the heat and fire came towards them.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

She had her hands over her ears to frantically stop the incessant ringing. Her actions had no such effect as she moaned in pain. Her head throbbed and she could feel the heat from the blast lingering upon the rooftop. It took a few moments, but the ringing ceased and she was finally able to open her eyes. Her father was still sitting against the ledge with her, a grimace on his face and hand still clutching hers tightly.

The feeling of doom had passed, but sorrow was on the verge of gripping her and she fought whether or not to peak up over the ledge. She didn't get a chance to decide as both Jimmy and Chloe burst through the door with wide eyes and wobbly legs.

"Are you okay?" Chloe blurted before she saw them. When the General replied, she put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. Quickly hurrying over to the two of them, she stared down at them. She wasn't quite sure what to do; she was happy to see them unhurt, but she had seen what had happened.

Lois let go of her father's hand and turned around, lifting herself a little so that she could rest upon her knees. She felt like falling backwards and lying on the roof as her body and mind felt horribly depleted. A thick cloud of smoke covered the sky above the ski hill, blocking out the sun and cascading them in shadow. Again she didn't want to look over the ledge, but she knew she would have to eventually. Her hands began to shake as she placed them on the top of the edge. They shook even harder as she tried to pull herself up, her legs feeling like jelly and her head still pounding.

It took a few seconds to reach the top of the ledge. Fear took her, but she fought her way through it and finally popped her head over, her eyes closed from anticipation. As soon as she was on her feet she eventually opened to her eyes. What she saw caused tears to well up and her stomach to tighten into a knot.

The hill was no more. Lay before her was a mountain with a massive divot, much like that of a golfer having made after striking a golf ball on a fairway. It wasn't overly deep, the hole stretching out from the top to almost halfway down the mountain. No more smoke rose into the air, the snow snuffing out the rest of heat and dissipating it. Looking around for any sign of life, her hopes dropped as she saw nothing but carnage. Brainiac was nowhere in sight and Clark and J'onn where undetectable.

"Come on," said Sam, "let's go search for them." He gently laid a hand on his daughters shoulder and squeezed it.

Lois nodded stiffly, a sniff erupting from her nose and a hard swallow barely passing through her throat. "Okay"

She felt her father slowly turn her around and guide her down the stairs. At the bottom of the hotel a search party had been established. It wasn't no mere search party, every person save Chloe and Jimmy were military, dressed to the nine with weapons and armor. They couldn't be too careful. If any of Brainiac's minions had survived the blast, they would have to be diligent in removing them from existence.

Along with her father they began outward and up the hill, slowly coming to the massive hole in the mountain. Everything around her seemed so significant, as if she couldn't quite grab the scope of what had happened. She wanted desperately to cry, but she knew that without definitive proof that Clark was dead she wouldn't be able to. Grief wasn't something she dealt with well, and her steel exterior drove her to mask her emotions. To those around her she may have seemed complacent, but Chloe and her father knew that she was fighting everything inside. On one hand she just wanted to fall to the earth and weep, but on the other hand she was a Lane and she knew that Clark could still be alive. It was a quickly dissipating thought, but she held onto it as long as she could.

As they finally reached the large hole, the smoke now evenly spread out among the sky, she peered into the massive hole but only found rumble. "What do we do?" she asked softly with a depleted voice.

Sam looked at his daughter with a long face. He knew it was unlikely they would find either Clark or J'onn, but they had to try. Whistling, the army reservists came to the head of the line with their search dogs beside them. "Fan out, search ever inch of this hole." No one spoke, only the sounds of feet and grunts signaling their response as they stepped over the lip of the hole and descended. He followed after them, not bothering to see if his daughter had followed after. There was no doubt in his mind that she was only a step behind.

-

Clark lay smoldering, his clothes completely burned off his body and his hair strewn about his face. There was no action from his chest, a massive scar showing his ribs. J'onn slowly knelt down and inspected the wound. It was a gruesome one, the skin peeled back like an orange and the insides spilling out onto the rock from the explosion. For the first time in his life he felt helpless, his abilities useless to save his friend. Even if he had the power to heal, it wouldn't have mattered anyways. Clark was dead.

Completely naked himself, and having transformed into human form, using almost all his energy to do so, he looked up from the small hole that he had pulled them into while the blast had hit them. Closing his eyes, he grunted in agony as his regular leather coat and jeans once again covered his body. Coughing from the exertion, he gripped his head in his hands and fell to his knees. It had taken all his concentration and strength to play dead, but now it had taken its toll. To simply cloth himself was beyond difficult. 

He waited a few seconds to let the pain pass and when he felt sure that he could open his eyes without them watering, he did so. The pain was excruciating, but he had had worse. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his mind, he fell to his other knee and stared at the still form of Clark. They were surrounded by boulders and debris, the sun finally peaking through the black smoke and settling on them. He could here shouting and barking, but it seemed like an eternity away. Kal-El may have saved the world, but it had cost him his life.

He knew how to deal with the loss of those close to him, he had after all witnessed the destruction of his own race, but this felt more than that. It felt as if the universe had lost its most important agent of good. It felt as if there was a hole for evil to seep in and swallow up this planet.

Finally standing up, his legs only a little shaky, he closed his eyes and looked to the sky. The sun was its high noon position; the once large clouds that had previously shaded the hill weren't anywhere to be seen. Only the black smoke from the blast could still be seen, but even it had begun to be carried off in the wind and disappear over the other side of the mountain. Looking down, the ruble was smoking just a little, the lingering heat melting the snow and white steam arising from in-between cracks of boulders. As his eyes once again settled back onto Clark, he knew what hew was going to find. But instead of blood and gore, what was seeing before him was surely a miracle.

He knew a little about kryptonian physiology, but what he was witnessing was truly beyond imagination. Instead of torn apart Clark, the young man's body was healing itself. It shouldn't be. He was dead. Bending down, J'onn watched as the young man's entrails slowly wiggled their way back into his stomach and the skin began to close around the once horrifying wound. As the last piece of rib disappeared and the wound closed completely, he touched the skin with his fingers. He looked on in awe as the skin seemed perfect, as if there had never been a wound there. Shaking his head in marvel, J'onn looked up to the sun. Seeing Clark heal didn't necessarily mean that the young man was alive. From what he understood about the healing process of a kryptonian was that the body, even dead, could still react to its primary energy source.

What happened next almost caused him to jump back, but he didn't. Clark's chest had begun to move up and down. Almost afraid that it would stop if he moved, he watched in amazement as the breaths began to quicken and stabilize. "It can't be," he whispered as he finally moved and knelt down beside the young man. Putting his ear to Kal-El's mouth, he listened for it and was greeted with hot air. Pulling back in absolute shock, the sight before him not allowing him to blink, he leaned back on his legs and waited for something else to happen. 

Before anything else could happen, barking ripped his attention away from Clark and he looked up. At the top of the small crevice stood a man dressed in army fatigues, a dog held closely on a leash. The man turned and shouted, but he didn't listen as he looked back to Clark. The young man was breathing, but his eyes wouldn't open.

"Clark!"

J'onn lifted his head to see Lois slide to a halt at the edge of the hole, tears streaming down her cheeks as she clutched her hands at her chest.

"Is he…?"

Before he could answer, he had already had his fingers on Clark's forehead. He didn't know how much power he had left, but he had to do all he could.

-

Clark drifted in a void of nothingness, gray blanketing him and soothing his pain. He knew it was likely that he was dead, but salvation seemed like a distant place. Instead of the light that so many have mentioned entering upon their death, he saw nothing but more gray. "Where am I?" he asked softly to no one.

"The void," a voice answered back.

"What?" Clark shouted in astonishment as he continued to float. It had sounded like his father's voice, but he couldn't be sure.

"You are in the void between death and life, my son,"

Relaxing a little at knowing it was his father; he took a deep breath and looked around for any sign of him. It was still all gray. "What am I doing here?"

"You are at a point where you will either die or live."

"Then how can you be here?" Clark asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I am. I don't hold the answers to everything."

Shaking his head, he looked around at nothing but gray. It was incredibly depressing. "What am I supposed to do?"

"That, Kal-El, is not a question easily answered. It seems you have been given the choice to live or die."

"That's a rather simple answer."

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. You'll just have to wait."

Clark frowned. "Wait for what?" There was no answer. He shouted for his father, but he was gone.

For what seemed like hours he floated in the void. It felt as if he was lounging on a cloud in the sky, gravity having disappeared along with the sun. Then suddenly he heard something. It was faint, but he could hear it. He couldn't tell if he had his abilities, mainly because there was nothing around him to equate it. When nothing around him existed, how could anything about himself exist either? Pushing aside those worries, he trained in on the sound. The more he listened the more he realized that it was a voice.

"Who's out there?" he asked.

"Kal-El?"

"J'onn?" It was a faint echo, but he recognized the voice.

"It is me," J'onn replied as his voice finally reached Clark.

"Are you in the void too?"

"Not exactly, I'm in your mind." 

Frowning, Clark said. "You're alive?"

"Yes, I'm alive and just a little worse for wear."

"But how?" He knew he was speaking to J'onn, but not having a tangible person to see was difficult to fathom.

"I played dead."

"Why?" 

"Because it was you who had to beat Brainiac, Kal-El." 

"The general killed Fine, not me."

"No, you don't see what you did, but you killed him Kal-El. Sure, maybe not directly, but you kept him occupied until the missile arrived. If you hadn't, he would have escaped."

"So he's actually gone?" Clark asked with his spirits rising.

"He is," 

"What about Lois?"

"She is well. So are the others."

J'onn's voice hinted at something he hadn't heard from the Martian before; happiness. "How do you know?" he asked.

"She is kneeling beside me."

Clark felt his body warm as his eyes closed. Lois was safe and at the moment that was all that mattered. "How do I escape the void?" he asked a second later, not wanting to delay too long.

"You have to follow my voice, Clark, but I warn you, it will hurt."

"Hurt?" he asked with a frown, but he knew no one could see it.

"Yes. You are in the void, Clark, and because of this you have two directions; life and death. Death would be a painless transition, but to return to life you would need to pass back through the pain of what killed you."

"How much will it hurt?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure, but you have to make your decision soon. I am weak and every moment I linger in here is another moment I might not be able to escape your mind."

"I want to live," Clark said quickly. There was too much to lose if he chose to die. There was Lois, his mother, Chloe and even Jimmy. They needed him, the world needed him.

"Are you sure?" J'onn asked. 

"Why would you ask such a question?" Clark snapped back. He thought J'onn was being condescending.

"Because this is really going to hurt," J'onn replied. "Now, follow my voice."

"How?" Clark asked as he looked around himself at all the grey. He was naked, but it didn't matter. There was no one watching him. "You said it was the void, it's nothing." 

"Everything is something, Kal-El. You simply have to will yourself to me."

"Fly?"

"No, it's not flying per say. There aren't any rules in the void. Anything is possible, yet people do not spend enough time in it to learn how to maneuver through it."

"And you have?"

J'onn laughed. "No, but I'm in your mind and I know what I'm doing. Things are simple unless you make them complicated. The mind is in itself a complicated place, but for one of my race it's rather easy to maneuver among a human's. You're kryptonian, so you're biology is different, but very much akin to that of those who dwell here on earth. Now, will yourself to me Clark."

"How?" Clark asked with a defeated tone.

"I don't know, but you must find a way before I falter."

J'onn's voice began to fade, pulling farther and farther away so that he almost couldn't here him. Knowing that he had to move towards it as fast as he could, he closed his eyes and tightened his stomach muscles. Nothing happened and he opened his eyes. Grunting in frustration, he did it again, and same as before nothing happened. Roaring in anger, he tried to call J'onn for help, but nothing but a whisper came back. It was getting even farther away.

Through a few curses and deep breaths he calmed himself down. As soon as he had his heartbeat back down to a normal level, he felt his body begin to vibrate. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt as if his body was about to explode. It didn't hurt, but his stomach began to heave up and down and he felt as if he was going to vomit. Then he realized he was actually moving, the tossing in his stomach signaling it. Being in a void of nothingness meant that there was nothing to pass by and signal he was actually on the move, but his body was telling him instead.

The more his stomach bounced around the louder J'onn's voice became. It echoed the same word each time. 'Live'. A smile split his lips at his accomplishment. He was moving and even though he didn't exactly know how, he was pleased with himself. Then suddenly it hit him, the pain. He looked down to his stomach through blurry eyes, blood flowing and the skin stretching. He screamed in agony as more blood began to fountain as his skin ripped apart, revealing a large wound. It was unbearable to watch, so he closed his eyes and continued to scream in pain. It was beyond anything he could imagine.

-

Lois almost had to cover her ears as Clark screamed in agony, his back arching awkwardly as every moan tore through the still afternoon. "What's happening?" she asked with a frightened voice as she looked at J'onn. The Martian had broken the mental link a few moments ago and was breathing heavily.

"He's fighting his way through the pain to get back to us. It will only last a few minutes, but to him it will seem like an eternity."

"So he's actually in pain?"

"Beyond anything you could imagine."

"What will happen next?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Her father was kneeling down on the other side of Clark, Chloe and Jimmy standing by his feet.

J'onn lifted his head and said. "He will either endure the pain and come back to us, or it will drive him mad and destroy him. It won't be long before we know."

Lois looked back to Clark as he continued to scream in agony. Her father had directed his men to go back down the hill and retrieve a litter to carry Clark's body on. Truthfully, they didn't need more people witnessing the marvels that were Clark and J'onn. Even if they were military personnel they still had a social life and were more than likely to let things slip. As the screaming finally died down she put her hands on his chest. He was still warm, but his body stopped moving. "Is he dead?" she asked with a cracked voice. 

"Wait," J'onn said, but it wasn't one second later that they were all covering their ears as the mountain around them seemed to shake. It wasn't an earthquake, it was Clark. His scream had been so deafening it was almost enough to knock him over. Only his abilities helped him for the others around him were lying on the ground and clutching their ears. It lasted only a few seconds then stopped, everything deathly quiet. Still on his knees, he looked down to Clark, whose eyes were opening. "Welcome back, Kal-El," 

"J'onn?" Clark groaned as he looked up into the face of his friend. "I made it, didn't I?"

"Yes you did my friend, you made it." He decided to lighten the mood as the others began to sit up and remove their hands from their ears. "Hurts, doesn't it?" he directed at Clark.

Laughing, but still completely exhausted Clark said. "I had no idea what pain was until I felt that. It was as if I should have fainted, but it wouldn't let me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know, but it was necessary."

"I don't doubt it," Clark replied with a tiny laugh. The pain had completely disappeared the instant he woke, but he still felt completely drained. Turning his head to the side he saw a very familiar face looking at him. 

"Clark?" Lois whispered, her face dirty from the tears and hair sticking to it.

"Yeah?" he asked with a light smile. There wasn't anything to describe the emotion of seeing her again. The love that he felt for the woman pushed everything aside, leaving only his eyes staring at her.

"You're alive," she exclaimed as she scooted over and flung herself on top of him. 

He soothed her hair as she cried on his chest, her hair covered in dirt and dust. Looking up, he noticed Sam, Chloe and Jimmy standing at his feet. All three of them were smiling. J'onn was still standing above his head, but he was also grinning.

Lois lifted her head and cupped his with her hands, quickly kissing him. "Don't you ever do that again!" she ordered between a laugh of giddiness.

"I'll try not to," he replied. Instead of saying something back, she simply kissed him again. As he wrapped a hand around her neck, his eyes went wide. He quickly broke the kiss. 

"What?" Lois asked as she saw his expression.

"I can feel you," he said.

"What?"

Seeing the puzzled look on her face, he smiled and said. "The barrier from before is gone. I can feel you."

"Really?" she asked with a grin, her right hand going to rest on his left cheek. When he nodded, she kissed him again. Clark was back and if it was up to her she would never let him go. The simple thought of losing him would almost drive her into madness. He was everything to her, and from the look in his eyes she knew he felt the same way.

Clark kissed her once again. She pulled back and let her head rest on his chest as she wept. He knew it took a lot for Lois to express such emotion, but he could feel a tear or two fall from his own eyes. His throat tightened as he looked up at J'onn. "What about Brainiac?" 

"Destroyed."

"Are you sure?"

J'onn looked to the sky for a moment before he peered back down at his young friend. "I'm sure that he's gone from this planet, but I doubt he's actually been destroyed. There's too much of him in the universe for him to be completely wiped out."

"But we're out of danger, right?"

J'onn grinned and nodded. "For a while yes."

Clark sighed heavily. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was good enough for the moment. Peering over Lois's head, he noticed Jimmy looking away awkwardly. "Something wrong Jimmy?" he asked. His friend continued to look away and cleared his throat.

Lois lifted her chin and grinned at him. "You're naked," she whispered softly.

"What!" Clark bellowed in surprise.

"Cover yourself," Sam said as he tossed a large blanket on him.

With the help of Lois, he stood up and draped the blanket around himself. His calf muscles burned in exhaustion, but he managed to stay upright with the help of J'onn and the others. It took a few minutes, but they finally got him out of the crevice. As he straightened he could see the destruction the missile had caused. Whistling low, he stared in wonder at the sheer scope of the blast.

"Are you okay?" Lois asked sincerely.

"Not yet," he replied with a smile. When she frowned, he turned to the General. "You wouldn't happen to have a phone would you?"

"I do," replied Sam, reaching into his pocket and handing Clark his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lois asked as she watched Clark flip open the phone and punch in a few numbers.

Lifting the phone to his ear and listening to the ring, he said, "My mom."

"Oh, crap!" Chloe said as she slapped her forehead. "I knew I forgot to do something."

The End.


End file.
